The Path of Providence
by lissylouwho
Summary: After years of death and destruction at Maria's side, Jasper escapes with Peter. Together they wandered through the South for decades, roaming from place to place. One night in Phoenix, Jasper has a life-altering experience. AU/OOC
1. Full Summary

**Summary**

After years of death and destruction at Maria's side, Jasper escapes with Peter. Together, they wandered through the South for decades, roaming from place to place. One night in Phoenix, Jasper has a life-altering experience that changes his life.

Bella has a stressful life, having to take care of adult issues at a young age because Renee is incapable of handling her affairs. When they miraculously receive an inheritance from an unknown source, Bella is able to focus more on her interests and dreams rather than worry about how they will make it from day to day. Over the years she grows from an awkward, shy, anxiety ridden child, to a graceful outspoken young woman.

When Renee remarries, Bella decides to move to back to Forks to live with her father. She thinks that she will be bored to death from the monotony, for nothing ever changes in Forks. Little does she know that far from being bored, her life is just beginning; only not in the way she expects.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story on FanFiction. It is definitely a Jasper/Bella story, and some of the characters are OOC. I've got the general plot outlined and the first couple of chapters written. For now, all the POV will be either Bella's or Jasper's. I hope to update at least every week, if not more, but we'll see how it goes. I'm really excited to get feedback and constructive criticism, so please let me know what you think!**

**Updated Author's Note March 2013: The story is currently being edited. Thanks Bell1 for encouraging me to revisit the story and improve upon the original! I really appreciate all the feedback and ideas you've given me! **

**Chapter One**

**Jasper POV**

When Peter came back for me, I didn't hesitate. We ran, and we have been running ever since. There is no way I will go back to that evil bitch, and realistically no one can make me; not if I really want to put up a fight. My reputation of never losing a fight was earned for a reason: I always win.

One would think that after decades my fight or flight instinct would have started to wear off. Nope. Some habits from the army will never leave me, therefore I find myself constantly on the move. Every year or so, I get antsy enough to I pick up and leave. Peter and Charlotte follow me, as a rule. We've accumulated hideouts all over the south so that we are never too far from "home." I wouldn't call this 'life,' but it sure as hell beats the shit-hole we were in.

Peter, Charlotte, and I have formed a close-knit group. I care for both of them, and would do anything for them. Our shared history and venom have bonded us, and they have become the closest thing to family I'll ever have. Not to mention that I owe Peter my life.

I had been on the brink of succumbing to the animal in me when Peter returned. It's been a long road back to a semblance of sanity and he's walked with me every step of the way. There have been difficult times and many innocent people were hurt during my rages.

I've worked hard to control my inner demon. It's taken many years, but I have come to peace with taking life to sustain life. I have become judge, jury, and executioner all in one. I am death come to take the damned. The Major, as Peter insists on calling me.

Not long ago was one of those times when I got the itch to move on. When I mentioned my intentions, Peter insisted that we go and stay in Phoenix for a while. I had agreed quickly, even though I knew that Peter insisting on anything meant that he was definitely up to something. But I love our house in Phoenix, and we'd not been there for a long while, so it was an easy sell.

We've been here for a few weeks now, and have recently decided to stay long-term. It's been good to have a change in scenery._ And good hunting too. _I inhaled, relishing the desert air, the smell of creosote and cacti, sunbaked grass and dust. _The desert feels like home. I'm sure I'll always find my way back, _I thought. I listened to the satisfying crunch of my boots on the parched, desert earth. _Yes, definitely home._

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I realized I was alone with my emotions. Looking down at the man in my arms I saw that the light had gone out his eyes. I dropped the lifeless form, ignoring the dull thud of his head cracking on the pavement. It was nothing less than he would have done to his next victim; I was just showing him the same courtesy.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve, I dug out a pack of smokes from my pocket. I lit up, took a drag, and contemplated the scene in front of me.

The dark alley was enclosed on three sides by abandoned warehouses, with a window of navy star-strewn sky overhead, and a silent road behind. A layer of debris covered the ground; trash and boxes were heaped up against the crumbling walls on either side.

Blood pooled around the man's head, oozing from where I had bitten him. It shone inky in the pale moonlight. I traced the patterns it made as it ran through the grooves in the dusty concrete; tiny rivulets of life seeped ever closer to the toes of my snake-skin boots, as though it knew it belonged to me now. It _was_ mine, coursing through _my_ veins.

I let my head drop back and exhaled. The smoke swirled in the arid breeze, causing the stars to shimmer in the haze. The nicotine did nothing for me, but the smells and motions were a soothing habit that had never left me. Maria had always thought it was hilarious; even after wreaking destruction and death, demolishing entire towns and everyone in them, I would stop and have a smoke. I always smoked after a meal.

I took one last drag and with a careless flick, the cigarette went sailing into a heap of dry papers and rotting cardboard. Flames instantly leapt up and spread from one trash heap to another. Turning on my heel, I strode back into the dark street, the glow of the growing blaze outlining my silhouette and casting my shadow before me. _Fitting._

Checking my watch I saw I was not due to meet Peter and Charlotte for a few more hours, so I took the opportunity to wander aimlessly. My feet carried me through the industrial district to a more residential part of town. As empty warehouses and office buildings gave way to homes, the faint flicker of emotions began to tickle my mind. There were humans close around, but even despite the fact most of them never felt much of anything, it was easy to tell these were asleep.

The yellow glow of the streetlights cast a sickly aura to well-worn homes and tidy, but parched, lawns. Inside their homes the humans slept on, not knowing that their lives were forfeit to my pleasure. Lucky for them I was full—for now. I turned the corner and walked a few more blocks before coming to an abrupt halt.

I was assaulted by overwhelming pressure, doubt, and hopelessness. For a moment I thought I might be having an anxiety attack. Jaw clenched I straightened up, looking around for the source of the feelings. In the house directly to my left I saw, framed in the glow of a window, a slip of a girl. She could not be more than ten or eleven years old. She had striking creamy skin and long, mahogany hair that curled slightly on the ends.

She was sitting hunched over a small round table, her legs swinging a few inches above the ground. Every now and again she'd run her hands through her hair and my hands itched to do the same. My head cocked to the side, I watched her for nearly half an hour.

It was clear that she was whom I felt. The depth of this child's feelings was an ocean beside the puddle that was typical human emotions. Her mood was decidedly bad, but underneath the worries rushed a river of something much more marvelous. I drank it in, bathing in the strength and purity of her astounding, unconditional love.

It was not until she looked up and I saw her eyes that I knew, painfully, completely, truly, that this girl was beyond comparison: my world had irrevocably changed. Though she could not see me, I could see her, and I lost myself in her deep, soulful gaze. Plainly, she had lived hard in her short years; she had seen and dealt with a lot. There was an unmistakable strength behind the serious cast to her eyes.

"Humph." She let out a long sigh and the spell broke. "Well, at least we won't get kicked out of our house or lose the power this month...How could she forget to pay? And for five months in a row!" She ran her hand through her hair, hopped off the stool, and stomped out of sight.

I blinked rapidly, my mind in overdrive. I longed to see more of her, longed to know why a child would be so concerned about such an adult issue, longed to run my fingers through her hair. A wave of confusion washed over me. What the hell was I thinking? She was a girl. A **child**_. _A **human child**! _Get it together, Whitlock._

Drowning in my senses, I tried to get a grip on what was happening to me. My mind began sorting facts on its own accord, working towards an answer. _One: I am a vampire—as though I need reminding. Two: I am an empath. Three: This child feels more deeply than any other human I've encountered. Four: I am inexplicably drawn to a human child._

The door opened and I froze, overwhelmed by the most potent, beautiful scent I had ever come across. It was flowery and clean, but instead of making my mouth water, it made long dead heart soar. While I tried to tell myself that two plus two didn't equal four, I knew for a fact that there really could only be one reason for me to feel this way. _This is no mere empathic response, _I told myself.

The girl stepped outside and put some letters into the mailbox that was mounted near the front door. She stood on the porch with her arms wrapped around her waist as though she was trying to hold herself together. Her chest shuddered and she slumped to the floor, her back against the door.

Seconds later, stifled sobs floated to my sensitive ears. It was the most poignant, heart-wrenching sound I had ever heard. A part of me I never knew existed roared to life. _Never before: not with Maria or even with Peter and Charlotte-never have I felt this._ I rubbed the ache in my chest and I looked down, mildly surprised at the motion.

I was halfway across the road before I realized what I was doing._ Careless idiot, _I chastised myself. _There is no way I can go and comfort her! She is human and I am the furthest thing from it._

Scowling, I waited in the shadows, doing the only thing I could: send her all the peace and love I could muster. After a few minutes the girl quieted. She wiped her eyes and nose, took a few deep breaths, and returned inside.

I listened intently to the sounds of her readying for bed, and only emerged from concealment when I heard her breathing even out in sleep. Whisking to the front door I exulted to find the door unlocked. Easing it open, I ghosted inside, searching for clues to the young belle's identity._ My belle!_ A part of me cried in acknowledgement.

The house was very neat and tidy, but small and sparsely furnished. Pictures of the beautiful little Belle covered every available surface—building a sandcastle at the beach, walking in the desert, in a school play, and handing out presents at Christmas. I memorized every detail. Inspecting a class photo, part of me rumbled when I saw it listed her name: Isabella Swan. _Truly, she is a Belle._

Following her scent to a small back bedroom, I peeked in at her peaceful form. All the concern and stress she had felt was gone and she slept in comfort. In that moment, I knew without a doubt that I would do anything to make this girl happy and take away her worries. _I swear to you Isabella, I will make it better. Whatever it is, it will no longer trouble you. _I would see to it.

I sent her a large dose of love and left as silently as I had come, striding off to meet Peter and Charlotte. We had digging to do and plans to make.

I had thought that Peter would be skeptical or even cynical of my plan to help Isabella and her mom. After all, they were just food. Most people don't generally worry about their hamburger and I thought Peter would probably be the same. Hell, up until now, I wouldn't have bothered. I was instead pleasantly surprised when he jumped on board.

"Yes sir, Major," he said with a wink. "We ought to do something for the little miss. Can't have her growing up this way." I raised my eyebrow at his reply, silently demanding further explanation. Peter was less than helpful—as usual. "You know I know shit, Major. You just got to trust me. You're doing the right thing."

"Get to it," I barked. It was not a request.

With little effort, we managed to discover that Isabella was the only child of Renee Swan, a kindergarten teacher who had a reputation for being eccentric and irresponsible. It turned out that she often overspent and often forgot to pay her bills, leaving Isabella to deal with the consequences. On multiple occasions the power or water had been shut off, and they had very nearly lost their house.

That, at least, was an easy problem to solve. I arranged for Isabella and her mother to receive a trust fund, under the cover of it being a gift from a long-lost relative who had recently passed away. I also made sure that Isabella would never have to leave her home for want of money, purchasing a large home for them on the outskirts of town. Finally, I hired an accounting firm to take care of her mom's finances so that Isabella would not have that burden at such a young age.

The difficult problem was the string of men that Renee Swan paraded through the house. Some of them were less than desirable, and others were downright trash. _Food. _Isabella should not be exposed to that slime, but there was not much that I could do about her mom's decisions: unless one ever so much as considered laying a finger on Isabella. Then they would be ended. Painfully. I would watch, and be sure she was safe.

* * *

><p>Over the following seven years I checked on Isabella several times a year, at least. It got to be that I couldn't stay away for long and would run to Phoenix just to be near her. Peter thought my obsession was hilarious. He would come along, laying into me the whole way about how a little human girl had leashed the Major. When I couldn't take it anymore, I'd kick his ass and he'd finally shut up—for a while.<p>

I had last seen Isabella three months ago, and it felt like an eternity. I would have gone back sooner, but every time I mentioned leaving, Peter convinced me that it wasn't time to go back. It wasn't buying it anymore.

The large ranch house Peter, Charlotte, and I shared was becoming increasingly confining; it was a cage that looked like home, but sure didn't feel like it. Something was missing, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the something was really a _someone_, and she was several states away.

After pacing the living room for hours on end, I made a decision. I was done waiting. I was going back to check on Isabella and none of Peter's lame ass excuses for me to stay would stop me. I marched up the stairs, and barged into Peter and Charlotte's room, the door slamming so hard against the wall that the doorknob stuck into the drywall.

"What the hell, Major? You ruined a perfectly good wall!" Peter shouted at me. I was not amused. I didn't give a shit about the damn wall. Standing ramrod straight, hands clasped behind my back, I raised my chin and glared at my Captain, my friend, the vampire I made. At first he glared right back, but finally averted his gaze when he realized I was not playing a game. I allowed the silence to stretch on, waiting for Peter to make the first move. He got the hint and apologized. "Sorry, Major."

"Forgiven," was my curt reply. "I'm going to Phoenix. Are you coming, or not?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: You guys rock! Thanks for all the great comments. I was so excited to see that so many people were interested! That being said, I was motivated to get this chapter out quicker that I had planned. Keep it up with the reviews and you'll have me posting every other day!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"Be down in a minute, Mom!" I hollered down the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I turned and surveyed my room. _Ex room, really._ I corrected myself. Most of my earthly belongings were stuffed into the large black suitcase that lay on the floor. The rest was either in the overflowing trash can, or packed away in boxes to be stored. It left my bedroom decidedly bare.

I was preparing to move to Forks, Washington, where I would be living with my Dad, Charlie. I loved my mom. I even loved living with her. But she had just remarried and I knew that was my cue to let the honeymooners have some time alone. Renee had tried to convince me to stay, but it was half-hearted, and we both knew it.

As much as I love her, Renee never really has been a "mom" to me—I've always been the one to look after her. It was stressful as a little kid to have to worry the things I dealt with: things that a normal parent would do for their child—well, any parent except Renee. She meant well, I'm sure, but didn't understand that food wouldn't magically replace and cook itself, or that bills would just get paid.

For as long as I could remember, I did all the cooking and cleaning. When I grew tall enough to see over the counter, I would walk down to the store and buy our groceries. On more than one occasion, I would have to get Renee up and ready for work so she wouldn't lose her job. And that doesn't even cover the crazy hobbies, and even crazier boyfriends.

The men were nearly more than I could handle. The term 'serial dater' was an understatement when it came to Renee, and she generally had terrible taste. Most nights, she would come home with some random guy that she had found God knows where. Though the one-night-stands were bad, I began to dread the few that lasted more than one night.

Renee's worst boyfriend was a guy who went by the name of 'Rex.' She met him at some bar and was impressed by his motorcycle. I'll never get what Renee saw in him. He had a ponytail and a penchant for getting violent when he drank: which was often.

I was pretty good at avoiding him, but one day I got myself cornered and didn't hold my tongue. He threw his glass at me and I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. I ended up with fifteen stitches in my scalp as a result. He told Renee the glass had fallen on my head and she, foolishly, believed him instead of me. He warned me not to go to the Police or Renee would pay for it.

I can still remember when things came to a head, and I came close to falling apart. I was ten, and had come home from school to an empty house—_as usual_. Renee hadn't left a note—_as usual—_so I had no idea when she would be home. She was probably out with Rex.

I washed the dishes and tidied the house, taking dozens of beer cans out to the recycle bin. Then I went through the pile of mail that had accumulated on the counter. My stomach dropped as I noticed several obviously old collection notices. Dread flooded through my body as I anticipated the trouble we were in.

It was bad, worse than ever before. Renée had forgotten to pay the mortgage for almost half a year. The bank was going to evict us if we didn't pay up or arrange some sort of payment plan. They had been sending notices for months and she never even opened them! I got out the checkbook and register, determined to find a way for us to stay in our house.

We had very little savings, which was mostly mine. Charlie would send me money throughout the year so that I could do something nice, and instead I would stash it away for a rainy day. That rainy day had come. I spent the evening paying as many bills as I could, and figuring out how we could manage to keep the house. I had to use up all my meager savings, but we would be able to at least make the first installment of the repayment schedule. It was low point in my life.

A few days later, our bank called. Renee was notified that some distant relative had left us money in a trust fund, a new house to live in, and an accountant to manage our finances. I couldn't think of who it could be, but Renee wasn't troubled in the slightest. She even insisted that she had expected to receive inheritance, but never was able to pinpoint who would have left it for her. It was all very strange, but who was I to complain? Someone, somewhere, obviously wanted us taken care of, and I was grateful for any help I could get.

After that, things got a little better. We sold our house and paid off the mortgage, then moved into our new home: which actually turned out to be very old. It was a large two story arts and crafts style bungalow built in the early 1900's. While over one hundred years old and obviously well lived in, the house had been lovingly maintained and restored to its original charm.

Situated on the outskirts of town, the house sat in the center of a several acre lot. Our nearest neighbors on either side were many acres away. It took some time getting used to the quiet, but I grew to love the peaceful solitude of our new home, and spent a lot of time outside in the yard.

No longer needing to worry about whether the water would get turned off, or where we would live if Renee got fired, the weight lifted from my shoulders and in many ways I felt like a kid for the first time in my life. The cherry on the cake was when Rex disappeared one day. _Good Riddance!_ Renee was devastated, but was certain he would come back. When he didn't turn up, she filed a missing person's report. His case went unsolved: not that I cared.

I still had to keep Renee from killing herself skydiving, or falling for another creep, but all in all things were looking up. I spent much of my newly acquired free time reading and writing. I devoured the classics, the whole Brit-Lit reading list at the library, the Russian Greats before moving on to histories. Occasionally I would even dabble in Sci-Fi and Fantasy. The librarian was my new best friend.

A few summers I won scholarships to attend writing camps. Through writing I found my voice. The written word allowed me to express myself and I slowly grew to be confident in my opinions and worth. _It's funny how you can track the path your life has taken back to a single event. _I mused. _Had we not gotten that money, had we not moved into our new home, I may have been a very different person...timid, always worried, insecure..._

I gained confidence in myself, and even grew out of the annoying habit of tripping on air; yet I still struggled with feeling out-of-place. I didn't have many friends—having to be the responsible one at ten years old changes how you interact with others, and most teenagers just didn't get it. It was like I spoke a different language, using terms like Utilities and Groceries, instead of Prom, Boyfriends, and Clothes. It probably didn't help that I had no patience for petty high school shit, and generally made it known.

Despite always feeling like a stranger in an alien world, I fully believed that there was a purpose for me: somewhere. Right now, that purpose was leading me to Forks. _Nice pep talk, Mary Sue. _I teased myself. I consistently tried to overcome my rather cynical side and look on the bright side of life. Sometimes I went a little overboard.

"Bella! Bella! We have to go now, or you'll miss your flight!" Renee's words broke my reverie, prompting me to grab my bags and head downstairs. I didn't look back at my room—I wasn't much for goodbyes anyway.

"Alright mom, let's go." I corralled her out the door and to the car waiting in the driveway. The drive to the airport was uneventful, and as Renee chattered on, oblivious to everything except her voice, I drank in the warm sun in memorial of my life in Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Forks was just the same as always. Wet. Gray. Cold. Green. It was so different from the warm browns and scorching sun of Phoenix. The contrast made me that much more homesick. <em>Lighten up, Bella, <em>I reminded myself, thinking that I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I turned my attention away from the rain.

Charlie was the same as when I last saw him. Steady and quiet. An ever-enduring rock. After the first, "Hi-how-are-you's," he didn't ask me many questions, leaving me to settle in on my own. I was grateful for the alone time. At least nothing ever seemed to change here. It would be familiar, if not comfortable.

Looking out my window into the watery morning light, I smiled at my truck. _It's perfect for me._ _That huge hunk of steel will come in handy, knowing my luck. _Charlie had surprised me with it when he picked me up at the airport. It was old and rusty, but ran like a champ, and it was all mine! I was so relieved that I wouldn't have to ride around in the police cruiser, especially to my first day of school.

I finished getting dressed, layering up against the chilly air. Combing my fingers through my damp hair, I headed downstairs. There was no reason to blow-dry it, since it was just going to get rained on anyway. I was running late, so I quickly munched on some toast. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, and headed out the front door into the perpetual drizzle.

My truck roared to life and I backed out into the street, once again glad to be riding in anything other than a police car. _I'm enough of an oddity as it is, _I thought to myself as I pulled into the high school parking lot. _I don't need a police escort to school to top it off._

The small school parking lot was nearly full, and I had to drive around the loop once before I found a spot. Kids stared as I parked and hopped out, blatantly whispering to each other about the new girl. I held my head high, fighting the urge to pull into myself and become invisible.

The office was easy to find, and I had just enough time to get my class list and review my schedule before the bell rang. My morning went by in a blur. I remembered a few faces and names, glad that at least this school was small and I had fewer people to meet.

At lunch, I walked to the Cafeteria with a girl named Jessica. She was chatty, and probably catty, but I was thankful to have her show me around. _At least I won't have to sit by myself,_ I reminded myself to be positive. I was having a hard time finding the silver lining today.

Jessica and I joined a table occupied by a group of her friends. She re-introduced me to a baby-faced boy named Mike, a quiet girl named Angela, and another boy named Eric; all of whom I thought I recognized from various classes. I reran their names and faces through my head, so as to not forget them again.

Not long after sitting down, I noticed a group of people at the table across from us. How everyone else was managing not to stare was beyond me. There were two girls and two boys, and they were the most beautiful people I have ever seen. The effect they had all together, in one place, was dazzling. They sat unsmiling and silent, every now and then awkwardly fidgeting. I got the impression that they had other places to be and better things to do. _The difference between them and the rest of the students is laughable! It's no wonder they stay to themselves, _I thought. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned to Jessica and asked whom the people were, gesturing to their table with a jerk of my head.

"Oh, they are the Cullens," she replied in a hushed whisper. Her eyebrows raised and she leaned in to give me the dirt. "They are all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The leggy blonde is Rosalie, and the guy next to her is Emmett. They are together." She emphasized the word, giving me a knowing look. "The short black-haired girl is Alice, and next to her is Edward."

"Wow." It was a stupid remark, but the first thing that came to my mind. All adopted? Who, despite difference in height, build, and hair color, had the same striking, gold eyes and otherworldly beauty? It was very unusual.

Just then, Edward looked over at me, and our eyes met. My breath caught as his keen stare fell on me. Instead of blushing—_thank God I got rid of that inconvenient habit—_I nodded my head in acknowledgement and turned back to Jessica, a little embarrassed to be caught staring. Jessica continued chattering and I mused in silence. There was something unnatural about the Cullens' pale skin and golden eyes. Curiosity burned in me. _I wonder what the real story is. There must be something else going on other than a compassionate doctor who takes in strays._

Lunch ended quickly, and I headed off to science. When I arrived, the class was full and there was only one seat left: right next to Edward Cullen. Our eyes met again, and I tried to walk as quickly to my seat as possible under the gaze of his icy stare. I nodded my head to Edward and sat down; thankful I hadn't tripped and fell on my face.

He didn't say anything. He didn't introduce himself, or say "hi," or ask my name. The hostile silence began to thrum in my ears. I sat straight, trying to keep my eyes forward and not on the beautiful boy sitting inches away. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see his messy copper hair, and luminous, pale skin.

I could also see that Edward was slightly leaning away from me. He had one hand balled into a fist, and the other clamped down on the edge of the table. His face twisted into a grimace of disgust. _Not everyone loves the new girl, I guess. _I huffed to myself, a little irritated that anyone would presume to hate me without at least trying to know me.

The lesson was a review for me, having done the same lab back in Phoenix. I finished quickly, leaving me time to consider the curious Cullens. My first thought was that they were all very beautiful, even the boys. They all looked like Supermodels and wore clothes that were way out of my price range—not that I cared. _I would never spend that much even if I could,_ I scoffed.

Edward and Rosalie were by far the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. _Too bad Edward's manners don't match his face! _I thought. _Isn't that typical? Pretty on the outside, ugly on the inside. _I remembered how they didn't really talk at lunch and wondered why. For that matter, I couldn't remember seeing them eat much, either. They must all be watching their weight—as if they needed it. This was Forks, after all, not Hollywood.

I jerked in my seat at the buzzing bell. Gathering my books and bag, I was one of the last out of the class. As I looked around the hall to determine how to get to the gym, I saw Alice Cullen. She was having a hurried conversation with her brother, Edward. They were talking animatedly, Alice nodding furiously at every shake of Edward's head. When they noticed me, they silenced instantly. He swept off, and she came forward to talk.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You're Isabella Swan. I know all about you! We're going to be the best of friends!" She said this all in one breath, bouncing up and down on her toes. I got exhausted just watching her. Holding out my hand, I began to introduce myself, but she ignored it, and interrupted: "Oh none of that. We are way past the handshake stage!"

I shut my mouth with a click, unused to being so thoroughly dismissed. She linked her arm through mine and pulled me saying, "Bella, we really need to talk. Will you come with me for a walk?" I allowed myself to be dragged along in Alice's wake, contemplating her request.

Normally I didn't skip class, but next period I had PE. I wasn't required to dress down on my first day so I agreed, wondering what on earth this fairy-like girl could want. _She certainly thinks she knows me! We'll just see about that. _Nodding, I signaled for her to lead on. "Alright, Alice, let's go."

We walked together into the forest adjacent the school parking lot. I watched my feet so I would not trip on the knotty roots that protruded in every direction. We walked about a hundred yards until trees obscured the school. Alice stopped, turning to me.

"Bella. I have some very important things to tell you. Please listen and try not to freak out too much." I nodded for her to go on. _I'm listening all right. Whatever I expected her to say, it wasn't that._ "Bella, We—my family and I—are different from you." Alice began hesitatingly. She gazed at me as though she was waiting for a reaction.

I snorted in reply, "Ya, I noticed." _Could anyone **not** notice?_ Alice shook her head, negating everything I thought I knew.

"No Bella, you don't really know." She took one of my hands in her own. It was icy, and I felt the heat in my hand leach away. We stood there for a moment holding hands, until I arched my eyebrow and shuffled my feet.

"Well, Alice. What's your point?" I asked her, pulling my hand away from her's. I started to think that was some sort of prank the new girl stunt, and was not amused. Alice didn't say anything so I turned to go. Her whispered words stopped me in my tracks.

"We are not human."

Silence.

_What did she say? Not human? Then what the hell are they?_ My mind spun as I tried to figure out what Alice could mean by bringing me into the forest, alone, to make such a startling revelation. Turning around, I folded my arms across my chest and replied, "Not human." I couldn't tell if I was stating a fact or asking a question.

"No," Alice replied. "Now, I know this may be a shock, but we were human once. But now, we are vampires." I stared at her expectant face for a few seconds, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Vampires..." I wheezed, doubling over with sheer hysteria. My hands went to my knees to keep myself from falling over, and I gasped in air. I couldn't help it._ Vampires! Right._

Tears ran in my eyes and I wiped them away, trying to catch my breath. _What an absurd thing to say! But would she say it if it weren't true_? My thoughts caused me to sober up quickly. I looked at Alice and realized that she was being dead serious. _Dead, ha-ha, get it?_ I pushed aside my disturbed thoughts to focus on the present. "So what, I'm lunch?" I deadpanned.

"No! No, of course not!" Alice rushed to assure me. "We don't eat people! We are vegetarians, you could say. We feed from animals. That's why our eyes are gold." She batted her long lashes in emphasis. Her eyes were molten gold, a color I was sure no one was ever born with. "People eaters have red eyes," Alice continued. The song "flying Purple People Eaters" floated through my head, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing again. Maybe I was going crazy?

"What I don't get is why you're telling me," I told Alice. This was the kicker. If I wasn't going to be food, I sure as hell wanted to know what I was going to be. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer, as though I hadn't just learned that my world had been turned upside down and the supernatural walked the earth.

Alice answered earnestly, "Because you are going to be one of us." Ringing filled my ears, as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. Everything felt fuzzy, yet my senses were oddly clear. I knew I was hearing noises, but couldn't distinguish what they were. Alice was in focus while everything else was hazy. I felt bombarded and over stimulated, and very confused.

Alice's voice sounded low and drawn out: as though she was talking in slow motion. Her explanation of how she could see the future, and that she saw me become a vampire, went mostly unrecognized. I heard the words, but they were not processing. Black closed in, and I knew no more.

**A/N: So there's Bella for you, and she knows what the Cullens are. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great feedback! I love all reading all your speculation and what you guys would like to see happen in the story. I even added a bit more detail in some sections, based on what a few of you had mentioned wanting. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I woke to the anxious golden eyes of a stunningly beautiful blonde man. He was leaning over me, a stethoscope pressed to my heart. Noticing my eyes were open, he took the stethoscope out of his ears and addressed me. "Lay still, Bella. You've had quite the shock. You fainted, and Alice brought you to me. I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle." _Of course he is, _I scoffed to myself, _no one else would have those eyes._

His voice was melodic and soothing. My head was killing me! Evidently I had bumped it on something hard when I fainted. He handed me two pills and a glass of water saying, "Take these, they will help with the pain."

I swallowed the pills and cautiously scooted myself to an upright position, looking around the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and in the center of the room stood an imposing desk. Two leather chairs sat at an angle before it. I was sitting on a matching black leather couch._ Probably Carlisle's office at the hospital,_ I told myself, trying to patch all the pieces together. He waited for me to speak, eyebrows drawn together, lips pressed into a hard line.

With the force of a jumbo jet, Alice's revelation flew to the forefront of my mind and sent me reeling. Pressing a hand to my temple I demanded, "Come on. Cut to the chase. What's going on?" My feeble voice did not match the insistent tone. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. Carlisle sat on the edge of the couch and began to explain.

"As my daughter Alice told you, we are vampires. We feed from the blood of animals because it allows us to retain a portion of our humanity. Esme, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I have lived together as a family for decades." He took in an unnecessary breath and continued.

"Some vampires have special talents; they retain qualities from their former life that are then enhanced in the change. For instance, Edward can read people's thoughts—all people except you, actually. Alice can see the future outcomes of people's decisions." Carlisle paused to allow me to take in all that he had said._ Edward can read minds? All but mine? Thank God for that! And Alice can see the future? _It was perplexing, but I signaled for him to go on, glad to be getting answers.

"Alice has seen you as one of us. She had a vision of you as a vampire even before you moved to Forks. As she searched for more about you, she became certain that it was inevitable, that there was no other potential for your future. In every instance, regardless of what choices were made, you became one of us."

I took a deep breath to center myself and process everything I was learning. _There are vampires. Very non-creepy, insanely beautiful vampires. And I'm going to be one. No matter what?_

It was beyond believable. They couldn't really think I would believe their insane tale, and yet here Carlisle sat, imploring me to do just that. The fact that he was a Doctor, and a trusted member of society—even Charlie respected him—lent credence to the incredible. But seeing is believing, and I wanted proof. "Mmm hmm. Right. If you're a vampire, then show me."

Without speaking, Carlisle walked over to a bookshelf and took down a small model of "the David." He brought it over, carrying it easily, and held it out to me. Taking the figurine, my arms jerked from the surprising weight. I had a difficult time holding it with two hands. It seemed to be a solid lump of cast iron about 18 inches tall.

He took it back, pinching it effortlessly between his thumb and forefinger. My eyes widened at the ease with which he held the heavy figurine. I gasped when Carlisle squeezed his fist together. The figurine squished, flowing through his fingers like butter. A screeching, crunching noise rang in my ears, as the former "David" became a disfigured lump. Carlisle held it out for my inspection saying, "Is that enough to go on for now, or would you like more demonstration?"

I shook my head, stunned. I realized that what he was claiming was very likely true. No _human_ would be able to do what he just did. Even if they didn't fit the Hollywood definition of a vampire, it was close enough as to make no difference in the long run. They were definitely not human, and they seemed to think that someday I would not be human, either.

A fleeting moment of sorrow washed over me, as I comprehended that one path for my life was now very likely lost. It felt almost as though someone had died, which, in a way, _I_ had. _Or will, eventually, _I thought darkly. "But why?" I asked.

Carlisle went on, resting his hand lightly on my arm. I was feverish with knowledge and his cool touch was soothing. "The change is traumatic and waking up is disorienting at best. Alice felt that due to your fate, you deserved the chance to know and prepare yourself in a way that none of us ever had. Perhaps she should have told you in a more tactful way, but Alice always has a mind of her own." He sighed heavily. "She means well, and wouldn't have told you if she could find a better way. Unfortunately, her actions have consequences."

"So what does this all mean?" I asked Carlisle. Ever practical I added, a little ironically, "Give me the 5 year plan."

He smiled, plainly relieved that I was handling everything so well._ Ha! _I laughed bitterly. _So he thinks. "_Well, I must be honest. Since you know of us, you are by law required to either be turned, or be killed. If I do say so myself, I would rather you not die." I chuckled at his macabre humor. I _would_ be dying; it was just a matter of circumstances. Tactful for once, I chose not to correct him.

"The five-year plan would be to prepare you for the lifestyle change, and for you to say your goodbyes. We must change you as soon as possible. Now that you know the truth, your life is forfeit, and every day we wait will increase the risk of the choice being made for you—and our leaders generally are not merciful beings. Your family will not be able to know you once you are a vampire. It would risk their lives, and not because of the knowledge of what you are."

His eyes conveyed his sympathy for my unavoidable loss. Despite the fact that our relationships were not particularly close, I would still miss Charlie and Renee. I needed to make sure that things ended on a good note between us; I couldn't leave them with sour memories of me.

Making a mental note to be more present in my relationships with my parents, I returned my attention to Carlisle. He continued his explanation in a more mild tone. "We would then change you, and acclimate you to newborn life. Approximately one year after the change you would be stable, and ready for society a few years after that."

I nodded at his explanation, though I did not fully grasp the meaning of his words. He seemed to understand that I was overloaded and took pity on my frail human nerves. Standing, Carlisle offered his hand to help me up. I accepted it, still a little wobbly. "Have Alice bring you by this evening and we can discuss this in more detail. It will give you time to consider any questions you may have." He walked me to the door and held it open.

Alice was waiting on the other side, and rushed to support me as I stepped into the hall. She helped me out to the car and drove me home. I noticed nothing of the ride. All I could think was that my life had been irrevocably altered.

When we arrived at home, Alice parked the car and followed me to the front door, apparently expecting to come in and hang out. Her continued presumption was maddening, jolting me out of my stupor. How could she think that I would want to be around her? I blocked the door, hands on my hips. "No, Alice. You can't come in."

She stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes widening at my insistent tone. She looked like a puffer fish. I chewed the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Come on, Bella, quit pretending to be mad. We are supposed to be best friends: sisters! You can't stay mad at your sister!"

"Alice, what the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at her, hands lifted in exasperation. "You are not my sister. We just met—if you can even call it meeting." I made quotation marks with my fingers. "Then you drop the bomb that not only are you and your fucked up family vampires, but tell me that I am destined to be one too! In what reality did that seem like a good idea?"

Alice's mouth gaped, opening and shutting slowly. I got the impression that she was not used to being contradicted. "Did you ever stop and think about how I might respond to being told my life was essentially over; or were you too blinded by _your_ vision of the future to see the forest through the trees?"

"But, Bella," Alice protested, "I was just looking out for you!"

"No, Alice, if you were concerned for my best interests, you wouldn't jump in and start dictating the course of my life. I'll never know if I was really meant to be a vampire; you took that choice from me when you told me what you are." I continued my rant, pleased to finally be letting off some steam. "You may have seen us be friends, but it takes two to tango and right now you're a solo act. Don't bother picking me up tonight; I'll drive myself." Slamming the door in Alice's face, I slid to the floor, sobbing disconsolately for the loss of my life and all that I had thought was true.

* * *

><p>That evening, the meeting went better than I expected, and worse than I had hoped. Emmett was worried that I still didn't think they were really vampires and offered more demonstration: tearing down a tree and swinging it like a bat, zipping across the lawn faster than I could follow, and even drinking a squirrel at my request. He grimaced and chucked the dead animal into the trees. I thanked him for helping me believe.<p>

When Alice explained her vision and put it up to a vote, Carlisle and Esme were instantly convinced to welcome me to the family. Emmett couldn't be happier. Even Rose acceded to the family's wishes. I was bewildered that people I hardly knew would be so willing to accept me into their home and lives.

Edward was not happy. In fact, he was enraged. He scolded Alice for sharing their secret, saying that she had endangered them all. Even now, his words rang through my mind. "What are you all thinking, taking in a stray human as a pet, pretending she is going to be family?" He glowered at everyone in the room, trying to determine from their thoughts what they saw in me. "What good is she? We can't even eat her!"

Esme gasped at her son's cruel words and Carlisle's eyes grew hard. Emmett flexed his muscles, cracking his knuckles. I could tell that Alice wouldn't keep her mouth shut for long. Blood whooshed in my ears and I saw red. _How dare he! Just because he is a fucking Vampire, it doesn't mean that he is better than I am! _I was beginning to lose control of the filter on my mouth.

Before anyone could say or do anything I retorted, "Well Edward, I'd tell you to bite me, but I'm too rich for your blood. Maybe you could go find a gerbil to play with instead." I kept my eyes on Edward's, telling him in no uncertain terms that I was no pet. I heard Rose mutter, "Go girl," under her breath.

Edward's face grew dark and I wondered for a moment if I had gone too far. My heart was racing and I willed myself to look confident. Abruptly, his face cleared and a casual smirk twitched on his lips. It was as if he had never been upset. He took my hand, and while holding my gaze, held it to his lips for an infinitesimal moment saying, "Forgive me, Isabella. I was wrong."

If my heart was racing before, it was tachycardic now. Flustered by my body's response, I snatched my hand back with a hissed, "I suppose." It wasn't the most gracious thing to do, but he had called me a pet! I wasn't going to be walked all over, and something told me that Edward wasn't really sorry.

Ever since that night, Edward has been smoothly charming. He walks me to and from class, holds open doors and pulls out chairs, offers to carry my books—everything a gentleman would be expected to do. It just feels weird, though. Alice is under the impression that Edward likes me and that he may be my soul mate, but admits that she has not seen it. I just think he is up to something.

As I mused, I slowly ate my cereal, waiting for Rose to come pick me up. In the last couple of days, things were starting to feel almost normal. I have begun to settle into the routine of school, the Cullens, and occasionally Charlie. Though to be honest, the majority of my time had been with the Cullens.

I was going to stay overnight at their house this evening. Since Charlie would be out-of-town, he readily agreed to me staying under Carlisle's and Esme's supervision. I could tell that he was all for me having Rose as my friend—knowing I wasn't alone made him feel less guilty about going fishing every weekend. The fact she could 'talk cars' didn't hurt.

It was still difficult to comprehend all that has gone on since I moved to Forks. So much has happened in such a short space of time, and it's hard to process. Sometimes I wish I already had a vampire brain to help me deal the sheer overload of information.

The days have flown by in a blur. It's only been a month since Alice spilled the beans and nothing is the same. I sit with the Cullens at lunch now, and have every class with at least one of the siblings. Most of my free time is spent hanging out at the Cullens' house with Rose, Emmett and Alice.

Rose and I are very close. After the family pow-wow, Rose told me that she was impressed at how I stood up to Edward. She decided then and there that I was family and there has been no going back. It's easy to be around her: we both have the same call-it-like-I see-it attitude to life. She's definitely encouraged the bitchy side in me, and I got to admit, it's not half bad. Rose has even been showing me how to work on my truck. We've gotten it to peak running condition; it purrs when I fire her up.

After apologizing for dumping the whole "you're going to be a vampire" thing on me and promising to stay out of my future, Alice and I got along all right. She likes to play dress up and I oblige her for as long as I can stand. Her know-it-all attitude is annoying, but I try to remember that she can't help it, and seems to mean well.

When I can't take anymore dress up, Rose will come and "save me." We'll hang out, work on the car, or I play with Emmett on his gaming system. Most of the time I lose, but I'm getting better. Rose gave me a few hints on how to win, but I'm waiting to break out the big guns. Emmett is as good as any brother could be, and I love him already.

Esme spoils me silly. She cooks for an army, and keeps the house stocked with all my favorites. Every time I come over, she asks how my day is going, if anything interesting went on at school, what good things happened to me. She is the mother figure that I never had. Her affection makes me feel warm and gooey, like I'm wrapped up in a big blanket.

The biggest change, however, is unseen. A person just can't stay the same after learning that they are fated to be a supernatural creature. Everything you thought you might be, or do, is suddenly out of reach. A whole new identity is thrust upon you and it's difficult to comprehend the person you will become. I have mourned the inevitable loss of my parents, trying to be grateful for the time that I have left with them.

When I came to grasp with the enormity of my future, all the puzzle pieces of my life fell into place. It makes sense, really. I have always struggled with feeling out-of-place, out of time, and it turns out that it's because I don't belong in time! I know that I will be giving up some of my human experiences, including my parents, in order to change. I'm trying to believe it's worth it to gain the family I never had.

Once I decided to embrace what seems to be my destiny, I figured I might as well dive right in. I spend hours with Carlisle, discussing what it is like to be a vampire. He has explained the laws of the Volturi and the history of the race of immortals, as well as his personal history. It is an overwhelming amount of information to absorb, but I am coping pretty well.

It is odd to have such certainty, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is my purpose in life: to be a vampire. _Hah! Won't be telling that to Charlie any time soon. That would go over well—hey dad, when I grow up I want to be a blood-sucking monster! _Even I think it sounds crazy. But providential events have led me to this path, so I see no reason to go kicking and screaming.

The doorbell rang but before I could even move to answer the door, Edward was standing in front of me. "Hello, Love," He cooed at me, staring intently with what I assume was meant to be a smoldering look. I thought it made him look slightly crazy, but as a rule, you don't say things that might piss off the vampire.

"Hi, Edward." I scooted my chair back and stood so that Edward was not hovering over me. "Where's Rose? I thought she was picking me up." In fact I _knew_ she was going to be the one picking me up; she had texted me just an hour ago. The change in plans was slightly disconcerting—I didn't like to be alone with Edward any longer than I could help.

"Alice saw that we would be having guests arrive at the house later, and wanted Rose to help get everything ready." _Mm-hmm. More like you left before anyone could stop you, _I thought. Edward didn't look pleased to be sharing this information with me. He never seemed to like having me in the loop. Shrugging, I cleared up my dishes and grabbed my bag, bringing the conversation to a halt.

"Should we go?" I suggested. Edward opened the door for me, and I led the way outside into the unending mist. I was reaching to open the passenger door of Edward's precious silver Volvo, when he zipped over and opened it for me. "Thanks," I said automatically. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him simper at my polite response. He was constantly trying to get on my good side.

We drove through the winding forest road in silence. My foot jiggled in impatience. I just wanted to get there so I could remove myself from unwanted company. I let out a sigh of relief when Edward turned down the long driveway to the Cullens'. Moments later we were parked and Alice was rushing me into the house.

I heaved a long sigh. It was going to be one of _those_ days. We went inside; I followed her as she led me through the now familiar house. Briefly looking up from the magazine she was reading, Rose chuckled at the sight of Alice pulling me along. "Let me know when you need to be rescued, Bella," she remarked. Rose knew how much I liked letting Alice make me over.

"Gee, thanks Rose," I replied. "That helps me out a lot..." She snorted daintily at my sarcastic tone.

I waved at Emmett as we walked through the living room on the way to the stairs. Without taking his eyes off the TV, he gave me a little wave back, saying, "Hey, Bells. Can't talk now, I'm blowing up zombies." Emmett loved his video games. He became a permanent fixture on the couch whenever he got a new one.

Alice jabbered on about a group of vampires that she seen coming to visit. "They'll be here in approximately three hours. We'll meet them on the porch. There are two men and a woman." Alice whisked me into her lavish room, softly shutting the door behind us. She set my bag on the floor by the bed. The worn duffel looked decidedly out of place among Alice's antique furniture and designer linens.

I was interested to know more about the visitors. New to the supernatural world, I found every detail fascinating. Carlisle had told me that most vampires were nomadic and that it was not uncommon to run across some from time to time. "Why are they coming? Are they going to cause any problems?" I asked Alice, as I flopped down on her enormous, four-poster bed. I had grown to care deeply for my surrogate family and did not want any of them to come to harm—well, I wouldn't shed too many tears over Edward, or even Alice for that matter.

Alice fluttered beside me and replied, "Not that I can see! In fact, I think they may be staying with us for a while, but that's not very clear for some reason. I'm having trouble seeing the details, but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." A devious glint appeared in her eye and she twirled a lock of my hair around her finger. "What is clear is that we need to get you ready!"

I rolled my eyes as Alice began bouncing boisterously up and down on the bed. She obviously saw me saying yes, so I stood and made my way to the bathroom, walking as though to my death. "Oh, cut it out Bella. You know I make you look awesome." Alice chirped, ushering me in front of the mirror and setting me on a stool.

I spent the next few hours—_hours!_—being primped and pulled on, curled and fussed over. This was not really my thing, but I allowed it to make Alice happy. And she _did_ make me look good—once she learned that there were certain things I just wouldn't wear, and that it was hazardous to her wellbeing to try and make me.

**A/N: So, don't kill me! I promise Jasper will be back soon. I just had to get Bella up-to-date with Jasper's timeline. For those that just can't wait for our favorite red-eyed Major, let me know and I'll send you a preview! :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone! I really appreciate all your comments and adds! Without further ado, here's the Major.**

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

We ran through the night without stopping. _It is long past time for me to see her, _I growled. My thoughts sped me on; it felt like a race, but I had no clue what I was racing against. I knew that Peter and Charlotte could sense my desperation to be near Isabella again, and did not complain at the pace I set. They must have some sense of self-preservation after all.

It was nearing dawn as we reached the outskirts of Phoenix. To human eyes it would look as dark as midnight, but I could detect the faintest lightening of the sky to the east. The murky black was fading to the darkest navy. I mentally calculated how much darkness we had. If we hurried, I could check on Isabella before retiring from the sun for the day.

Leading the way towards her house, I noticed a spike of worry come from Peter. I turned to him to determine the reason, but before I could ask he said, "Take it easy, Major. Things will all work out." With an exasperated huff, I turned back and focused on getting to Isabella. I hated Peter's vague answers, but comforted myself with the knowledge that he was nearly always right. _At least things will all work out, _I repeated to myself.

We turned the corner to Isabella's street and I came to an abrupt stop in front of her house. I inhaled deeply, expecting the sweet fragrance of my Belle. I did not catch even the faintest whiff. It was as if she did not exist.

Growing anxious, I sprinted around the house to the window I knew was Isabella's room. The windows gaped empty, mocking me. Peering through the glass, I braced myself for what my instinct was warning I would see. All of Isabella's belongings had been removed and what looked to be an art studio was in their place.

Isabella was gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

She was gone.

It echoed through my mind as I stood rooted to the spot. _Someone will pay for this, _I raged. _How dare they!_ My hands curled into claws and my lip quivered in a snarl. I was ready to rip someone limb from limb for taking my Isabella away, for taking my Mate away.

Shock...My racing mind froze, ringing in the aftermath of my last thought: Mate. It was the first time I had admitted to myself what I had known all along: inexplicably—impossibly!—Isabella Swan, _a human_, was my Mate. Dazed by my realizations, I shook my head slightly, clearing the fog.

Peter was saying something to me, but his voice was a faint echo and I could not comprehend his words. All I could feel was the searing pain in my heart, the awful loneliness that threatened to consume me. _I finally realized what I have and it has been taken away._

"Major, snap to." Peter cuffed me on the back of my head, bringing me back to my senses. He was lucky I hadn't been paying attention, or he would be missing an arm. "Your Isabella may be gone, but she is not lost. Think, Major. What do we know of her? Where else could she be?" Peter was frustrated and concerned, probably because of my momentary break from reality. He prodded me to action, refined my grand schemes, curtailed my wrath: he was the perfect captain—despite the fact that he could be irksome.

Peter's questions got my gears into motion and I mentally ran through all the information we had on Isabella. She was the only daughter of Renee' Swan. Renee' had been briefly married Charlie Swan. When Isabella was just a little baby, Renee' ran off with her and filed for divorce. Charlie lived in Forks, Washington. Isabella occasionally spent summers with her father. It was the only logical place she could be.

"We go to Forks." Without waiting to see if Peter and Charlotte were going to follow, I turned and raced north. _I will find her. It will all work out. It had to._ I repeated this mantra, staunchly willing myself to believe it would be true. Peter was never wrong. I could not fathom any other ending. I would not let myself even consider it.

* * *

><p>It took us a couple of days to run from Arizona to Washington, since we decided to stop and hunt along the way. <em>Well, Peter decided, really, <em>I huffed, irritated. I was all for heading straight to Forks, but Peter convinced me that I ought to feed. He rightly pointed out that I could not go to Isabella hungry and risk hurting her. I hated it when he was right. Especially since he would inevitably gloat about it for days.

I really had no idea of what I would do once we got to Forks. Storming up to Isabella and demanding to know why she left sounded like a good option, but Peter was less than enthusiastic. He seemed to think she would be offended. It wasn't like she owed me an explanation.

But really, what was I expecting? She didn't even know I existed, much less the hand I had in her life, or the great influence she had on mine. Not to mention the tiny detail that I happened to be a killing machine, who could drain her dry at the drop of a hat. _Focus on one thing at a time, _I chided myself. _Find her first, worry about the rest later._

On the morning of the third day, we finally reached the humble city of Forks. The town was surrounded by rain forest that constantly threatened to reclaim its territory. Thankful for the cloudy weather that allowed us to be out during the day, Peter, Charlotte and I ambled nonchalantly down main street.

We passed a gas station, a market, and the school before suddenly, I picked up unmistakable traces of freesia. _She's here,_ I glorified. I veered into the trees so that I could pick up the pace without calling undue attention to myself.

Isabella's scent was easy to track through town. We were led directly to what I assumed was her father's home. The old house and yard were saturated with her potent fragrance, the rain soaking it into the ground. I breathed her perfume like a man dying of thirst drinks water. It was freesia and strawberries and clean soap; there was something else too, something syrupy sweet underneath it all.

Peter watched me warily, looking ready to spring into action. That was never a good sign. After a few moments of bliss, I began analyzing what I was smelling. Under the intoxicating aroma of Isabella, there was that trace of something else. It was something that I would never mistake, and I felt my eyes grow dark.

_Vampires_. _Shit!_ I cursed internally._ Shit. Shit. Shit! _There had been vampires at my Belle's house. How on earth did Isabella manage to ensnare herself with not only one, but multiple, covens of vampires? My fists clenched and a rumble emanated from my chest.

Anxiety flooded me, and it was my own. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Peter stood at attention, blatantly not looking at me. My eyes narrowed and I slowly turned my head to survey my second-in-command. Anger bubbled up, setting a fire in my stomach.

I stalked over, stopping only when my chest was touching his. Sticking my face in Peter's so that we were nose-to-nose, I coldly hissed: "This is _your_ fault. You kept me from going back. This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't stopped me all those times."

Peter didn't respond, which just pissed me off more. I slugged him in the gut, the force of my impact thundering through the trees. He doubled over, pain radiating from him. "Nothing? You have nothing to say?" I paced before him, waiting for some sort of explanation. This was his fuck-up and I was going to make sure he knew it. He remained silent. "Well?" I demanded, shoving him hard to the ground. He slid through the soft earth, leaving a trail in his wake. "Speak up!"

"You can kick my ass if you want, Major, but I thought you wanted to get to your Mate ASAP. Tearing me apart would just waste time. Do we find these fuckers or what?" He was right. I hated it when he was right.

I gave a curt nod: "We go now." I was not letting him off the hook, just postponing judgement. Isabella was not at the house, which increased the likelihood that she could be with the unknown Vampires. I had no time to wait. What if they were draining her? What if she was dead? _NO! Don't even go there. _I reminded myself to focus. I had to approach this with care. Plans flashed through my mind and were discarded one by one.

It came down to only one logical choice. If Isabella was with vampires, then there was no need to hide what I was. If there was no need to hide what I was, then I might as well use all my skills to my advantage. We could go in, incapacitate the enemy, and take Isabella to safety. There would be no discussion, no chance for her to be harmed. All questions could be dealt with after.

Knowing that my appearance would work in my favor, I stripped off my backpack and tore out of my shirt. As we ran through the unrelenting green, I sensed, rather than saw, Peter do the same. His scars were a mere fraction of my own, but together we made just the right impression. We were not ones to be fucked with. Most would cower in terror just at the sight of me. But with the both of us, our odds would go up two fold.

It was an easy trail to follow. The unknown vampires had nearly carved a highway through the forest and everything was saturated in their scent. I could tell we were drawing closer. Emotions teased my mind and began growing more intense. I could pick out multiple distinct sets of emotions and knew that we would be dealing with a large coven.

I slowed and Peter drew up next to me, Charlotte on the other side. We strode out from the trees into an artificial clearing. An expansive white house sat smack-dab in the middle, but it wasn't what I was paying attention to.

Standing on the porch was a group of vampires. They had plainly anticipated our arrival and were waiting. There were 6 in all: three men and three women, none of whom looked to be fighters, except perhaps the large one. A young blonde man was in front, hands held up in a gesture of peace.

Peace was not my mission. However, as I did not see Isabella, my original plan began to shift; answers became my goal. Perhaps I would go easy on them. It _was_ always hard to get answers when the victim was too terrified to speak. Growling, I sent trickles of fear and awe out before me. Combined with the horrifying sight of my hundreds of scars, the group was quickly cowering in terror, ripe for the picking.

The man in front roused himself enough to turn and address the others, telling them to go inside; that he would deal with me alone. As they did, I saw her. _How could I have been so distracted? Idiot. Fool. That's what you get for running in blind. You know better, Major,_ I berated myself.

Isabella had been standing behind the others the whole time and I had not noticed her presence. I certainly noticed her now. Her heartbeat called out to me, commanding me to come nearer. She was dressed simply in dark jeans and a sweater the color of sage, with supple leather knee-high boots. Curly chestnut hair cascaded down her back, rippling in the breeze and framing her stunning heart-shaped face.

_And her eyes, _I sighed. I could drown in her endless, chocolate eyes. Even after all these years they never lost their strength, only now it was accompanied by wisdom. She had grown from a beautiful child to a graceful woman. I was enraptured.

I was caught up in memorizing every detail of her long limbs and delicate features. It was the first time I had seen Isabella without feeling like a demented stalker, and I was going to take advantage of it. When she realized that I was staring, Isabella licked her full lips and drew herself up. Unblushingly, she stared right back, head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised as though she were trying to solve a mystery.

I could tell that she was drawn to me as much as I was to her. Powerful feelings of hope, joy and wonder flowed out from her, caressing me with their tender embrace. She took an involuntary step forward. As she did, the bronze haired boy grabbed her around the waist and began to drag her inside. She struggled vainly, crying, "Let me go, Edward." Even angry, her voice was musical.

All I knew was red. Rage flooded out from me in a torrent and I heard the others snarling in response. He had touched her, and she didn't want to be touched. Quicker than lightning, I had the foolish boy away from Isabella and pinned to the ground, my teeth millimeters away from his throat. Peter was yelling something and the blonde man was coming towards us. I froze, vying instincts at war with each other. I was unwilling to let this scum up, but I needed to make sure Isabella was unharmed.

The blond man approached me slowly, hands up, eyes down, staring intently at the boy in my grasp. He spoke quietly and gently, trying to soothe me into clarity. The bronze haired boy moved infinitesimally and I strengthened my hold, warily listening to the other. "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my home and these people are my family. You are holding Edward, my first son. If you will release him, he will go inside and leave us to talk. I'm sure we could settle any misunderstanding there may be."

Debating the offer for a few moments, I tried to calm myself enough to let Edward go. When I was composed enough to talk without growling I said, "Isabella stays out here with us." Carlisle was stunned at my request; I felt the shock he his under his calm demeanor. I sensed his acquiescence as he realized he was in no position to bargain.

"Very well. Bella, please join us, dear." Carlisle motioned for her to come closer. She did, radiating curiosity and intrigue, jumbled together with excitement. As Isabella drew near, I released Edward, shoving him roughly towards the house. He looked back, scowling; I sensed his hatred for me, and his twisted possessiveness of Isabella.

He did not love her, he did not even like her. In fact, he loathed her. But the hatred was mixed up with a need to have her. I could feel that he claimed her as his thing, and was upset with me for trespassing on what he saw as his territory.

Edward straightened his jacket with a huff and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. Carlisle stood next to Isabella while Peter and Charlotte came up behind me. I had eyes only for her, and likewise, she could not take her eyes off of me. Lust flooded me and I realized that she was examining my bare chest, clearly admiring what she saw.

I stood up tall with pride that this beautiful woman would desire me. _She isn't running away! _I exulted. No one had ever looked at me with longing before; vampires took one look at me and ran the other way. My skin was mutilated with hundreds upon hundreds of scars, rendering it rough and frightening to look at. They screamed to all that could see, 'Danger!'

I longed to sweep her up in my arms, to hold her close, but I refrained. I reminded myself that while I had loved her for years, she was meeting me for the first time. I stood as still as possible, giving her the chance to grow accustomed to my appearance and presence. _I can go slow. I can go as slow as we need._

Before I could stop her, Isabella reached towards me; with a touch as light as a feather, she traced the pattern of scars above my heart. My dead heart soared at the simple gesture of approval. A low rumble vibrated in my chest and I delighted in her touch. If I thought that I cared for Isabella before, her one action had increased that love a hundred fold.

I reached out and traced the curve of her face, lifting her chin so I could better admire her features. Her skin was satin beneath my finger and I marveled as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. _Incredible, _my heart whispered. Sparks ignited on all my nerves, shooting heat through my body. At once, peace settled about me and I felt joy for the first time in my long existence.

Remembering that there were several people witnessing our intimate moment, I broke contact, every cell of my being screaming at me not to. Turning to Carlisle, I introduced myself, "I'm Jasper Whitlock. These two are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." Carlisle's eyes went wide at my name. Obviously he had heard of me. _Guess that's what you get for having a reputation as notorious as mine,_ I conceded. I hoped that it wouldn't complicate things.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but I rudely interrupted him. I was in no mood to play 20 questions. "It's a long story of how we came to be on your land, but I believe I'm sufficiently calm enough to tell it now," I volunteered. "I will not cause any problems so long as Edward keeps his hands to himself. You will have a chance to ask your questions."

Carlisle surveyed us three for a moment before nodding and inviting us inside. "Please come in. We can have this discussion more comfortably. Welcome to our home." He smiled and smoothly gestured to the house for us to follow him.

To Isabella I added softly, "This involves you too, my Belle." She nodded, not correcting my term of endearment. With a slight bow, I offered her my arm. As she rested her hand in the crook of my elbow, I detected a slight tremor run through her body. I placed my hand over hers, luxuriating in the feel of her warm, silky sink. Following Carlisle up the path, I escorted her inside.

**A/N: So the Major and Bella have finally met. What'd you think? Was it everything you hoped for? If not, what would you like to see happen in the future? Next up is Bella...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm totally blown away. :-) Thank you all for your great comments and reviews; it's really made the process of telling this story exciting! Here's Bella's perspective of their meet-n-greet...**

Chapter 5

BPOV

When the appointed time came for the Cullen's "guests" to arrive, we paraded out to the front porch. I felt as though we were meeting foreign dignitaries, instead of strange nomadic vampires. Carlisle waited on the bottom step with Esme by his side, the rest of us clumped on the porch behind.

We didn't know what the visitors' motivation for coming was, since Alice's vision hadn't been very specific. She insisted that she would see if the meeting was going to go bad; but her visions had been unclear as of late, a fact that was driving her crazy. _No skin off my nose, _I thought. _I __**want**__ her to stay out of my future._

Carlisle didn't want to take any chances since we were going in blind, so I was hidden behind Emmett's bulk and Rosalie's statuesque frame. Peering between their shoulders, I kept my eyes trained to the forest that bordered the southern end of the lawn. They were all gazing in that direction, obviously hearing something I could not.

Minutes dragged by and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. _Stupid never-tiring Vampires, _I grumbled internally. _Some of us still have to sit down on occasion. _I fidgeted a bit to ease my tension.

Breaking branches cracked, and I could hear the rustling of leaves. All of a sudden, I could detect movement though the gaps in the underbrush. Three Vampires emerged from under cover of the trees, one slightly in the lead, flanked by the others. I stood on my tip toes and craned my neck to get a better view of the newcomers.

Both men were shirtless and even from this distance, I could tell there was something odd about the texture of their skin. My eyes snapped to the tall, sandy-blonde haired man in the center. He was lean, but strongly built. His rippling muscles were well defined, the result of years of hard labor before he became a vampire. He carried himself with a lethal grace, exuding confidence and expectation. I could tell instantly this was a man used to getting his way.

As the three vampires approached, the Cullens and I were hit with wave after wave of terror and awe. Rosalie clung to Emmett and Alice stumbled several steps back. I had never seen her look so small and fragile. Esme moved so that Carlisle was blocking her from view, gripping his arm. Edward hunched over, growling lowly. My knees knocked together and threatened to fold under me. _Clearly this is not going to be the easy encounter Alice had expected, _I groaned internally.

Carlisle turned to us, instructing us to go into the house. The others complied, heading inside, but my feet were glued to the ground. As Rosalie and Emmett moved, I finally got a full view of the blonde man. Curly hair fell haphazardly in his face, framing a strong jaw and jet black eyes.

Our eyes met and a profound connection ricocheted between us. I could feel the air grow heavy, laden with anticipation and things unsaid. I was surprised that I couldn't see the cords that tied me to this inscrutable stranger; surely they should be obvious. I needed to be near him, I had to touch him. Longing consumed me and I took a step forward.

Everything happened so suddenly. One second my body was being pulled toward the god-like man. The next moment, Edward had roughly grabbed me around my waist and was dragging me inside. In my ear he hissed, "Come on love. Carlisle said to go in. It's not safe for you out here with these monsters." His fingers dug into my stomach, his chisel-like nails a microscopic movement away from piercing my skin.

I didn't think, I just acted. I jabbed my leg back, kicking Edward in his shin. He didn't even flinch; it resulted only in my foot throbbing. I tried vainly to pry his vice grip from my waist. "Let me go Edward! You have no right!" I screamed at him, suddenly livid.

Even before I had finished speaking, Edward was gone, his fingers ripped from around me. I rubbed the spot; I would have bruises for sure. Stunned, I looked around to see what had happened to Edward.

About 100 feet away, the blonde man had Edward pinned, his shining teeth at Edward's neck. Their combined growling reverberated off the house and trees. The force of their impact had driven them a good 6 inches into the ground, spraying dirt in all directions. The newcomer's companions were trying to calm him down, reasoning with him to listen. Carlisle was slowly approaching them with his hands up.

I was rooted to the spot in fascination. I had seen the Cullens use their natural speed and strength on many occasions and have even watched Emmett and Edward wrestle; however, never had I witnessed such raw, animalistic power. My heart did a flip-flop at the sight; whether from fear or from excitement, I wasn't sure. The blond's back rippled with his snarls, his arms taut with tension.

I came to with a start at hearing myself being addressed. Somehow, inexplicably, the blonde vampire knew my name and wanted me to stay. Questions filled my mind. _How does he know me? Did they come here just for me? What's going to happen now? Steady, Bella. _I tried to calm myself.

Carlisle motioned for me to join him. It felt like the universe was moving in slow motion; time slowed down. I walked to where they were grouped in the middle of the yard, the newcomer still holding Edward down. When I neared, the blonde released Edward and pushed him to the house.

I tried not to gloat to much at seeing Edward beaten; he always bragged about how his gift made him nearly invincible. Dusting off his clothes, Edward turned and glared daggers at me. For a brief moment I wondered if he had heard my thoughts.

I stopped so that I was standing right in front of the blonde, allowing me to have a detailed view. Up close, I realized that the blonde was even more magnificent that I could have believed. He stood over 6 feet tall, and had a way of carrying himself that made him seem to tower over the rest of us. He held himself straight, shoulders back and head held high.

His piercing eyes, so different than the Cullens' molten bronze, were peering directly into my heart. They had faded from black and now shone bright crimson: glowing like fiery, hot coals. I was scorched in the flames of his eyes, burned to my very soul.

Tearing my gaze away from his, I looked down. I was captivated by the crisscrossing pattern that spread across his chest and abs, over his shoulders and neck, and down his arms. When I looked closely, I realized the pattern was comprised of innumerable crescent-shaped marks; I quickly recognized them, with a gasp, as Vampire bites. My hand moved of its own accord and I traced the mass of scars directly over his heart. It felt like I was running my fingers over the bark of petrified wood.

It was all I could do to not faint when the blonde reached out one finger and gently caressed my face. I closed my eyes and relished in his singeing touch. _What is happening to me?_ I mentally screamed. Never had I experienced anything like this. It felt as though my very reason for living was embodied in the man before me. Nothing else mattered. By his side, I could do anything.

The moment popped like a bubble and I felt deprived. The blonde turned to Carlisle, introducing himself and his companions. _Jasper. Well nice to meet you too, Jasper, _I hummed. His old-fashioned name suited him well. I wondered just how old he was. Physically, he looked to be only a few years older than me.

When he spoke, my stomach quavered with butterflies. _Did I say butterflies? I meant albatross. _He had a rich, molasses drawl with hints of some sort of foreign accent. _Spanish, maybe_? I pondered. I had taken a couple of years, but was by no means fluent enough to pick out residual inflections.

He offered to explain how he got here and how he knew me, so Carlisle invited Jasper, Peter and Charlotte inside. My heart pounded loudly when Jasper turned to me and offered me his arm. _Being a gentleman seems to natural to him, _I mused, once again curious to learn his history.

I linked mine through his, shivering in delight at the close contact. Electricity thrummed in the space between our bodies. As he accompanied me across the lawn and into the house, I felt as though I had been transported to another era.

The Cullens were waiting together and swarmed us when we entered the house. Rose's eyebrows shot up when she saw my arm linked with Jasper's and she mouthed the word, "Later." Edward snarled at the sight of Jasper and I together, but I just ignored him, not wanting a confrontation at the moment.

Carlisle, however, shot a sharp look at Edward, obviously giving silent orders. Edward nodded sharply, a grimace marring his perfect features. Addressing the family, Carlisle explained: "This is Jasper Whitlock. If you will all sit down, he has offered to explain how he and his companions have come to be here."

We congregated in the living room, scattered around on couches and chairs; Charlotte and I on the floor. I leaned up against's Rose's legs, directly across from Jasper._ The better to see you, my dear,_ I mentally had not taken a seat, but instead opted to stand in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back, his feet planted shoulder width apart.

Jasper began as soon as we were settled. He started with a brief overview of his history. "I was born in 1844. I don't remember much of my human life except for my time in the Confederate Army. I lied about my age so I could join up. Because I was—skilled—in many ways, I rose quickly through the ranks. Soon I was the youngest Major in the whole Army. Every battle I fought, I won."

Images of uniforms and horses, Calvary swords and southern belles flashed in my mind. The picture of Jasper in a uniform was a wildly attractive image. _How much has he seen? _I wondered. Jasper started to pace like a lion trapped in a cage. Three strides to the left, three to the right. Our eyes followed him, hypnotized by his savage poise.

We were transported as he continue to speak. "That is, until one night, when I met three women traveling alone on a dark road. It was a vampire by the name of Maria, and her two companions. Of course I didn't know that at the time. When I offered my assistance, they overtook me. They proceeded to take turns feeding, before Maria turned me."

The temperature dropped several degrees and I shivered. Jasper recited his story as though he were reading a list of facts. I wasn't sure if his cold, detached manner made hearing it easier, or harder. "I woke up and it was fight or die. Most fought and still died. I was lucky. Some part of the charisma I had as a human carried over when I was changed. I was able to manipulate the emotions of others. My gift came in useful for controlling newborns and soon I was commanding Maria's army."

My heart ached for Jasper's pain. He died living a life of war and woke to an even more sinister life of war. I wished I could take it all away, ease his memories; but I knew from experience that it was what you went through that made you who you were. Jasper was clearly a strong, courageous, resourceful man.

Jasper went on to tell us about turning Peter and how he was able to break through Jasper's impenetrable shell. He told us about letting Peter escape with Charlotte; then how ran he away from his sire when Peter came back for him. He explained their bond and how they had lived and travelled together for decades. How every so often they would move to a different home, and had one day, nearly seven years ago, decided to go to their house in Phoenix.

As I listened, alarm bells began to ring in my head, clamoring to a climax when Jasper turned to me, his voice lowering an octave, and said, "On a dark night, circumstances led me to a small neighborhood. As I was passing through, I was unexpectedly met with some of the most extraordinary emotions I have ever felt. They were coming from a young girl. You, Isabella."

There was a collective gasp, as though we had all been reading the same cue card. Edward jumped up, fists clenched to his sides. Jasper ignored our reactions. He plowed ahead, speaking quickly: as though his story was a band-aid that would hurt to rip off. "It was the night that you were worried you would lose the house. I saw you paying bills and trying to figure out how to do what your mom should have done. My heart shattered when I watched you cry on the porch. I so wanted to hold you in my arms, but all I could do was to send you my love."

"You?" I faltered. I could recall that very moment with perfect clarity. The recollection of the indescribable love I had felt was burned into my mind. Out of nowhere I had gone from desperate to calm, from lonely to loved. "You did that?" I asked, but did not give him time to respond. Events were clicking into place. "And the rest? The trust fund? Rex. Was that you too?" I couldn't tell if I was irritated at his high handed interference, or grateful that a wonderful man had worked to bring good to my life.

"Yes," was all Jasper said. His eyes blazed, daring me to argue, daring me to complain. I didn't. I knew I couldn't. He had looked after me, cared for me, when no one else did. His actions were the reason my mom still had her house, why we had never ended up on the street. He was why I hadn't had to grow up constantly worried and stressed, possibly beaten or worse. My life would have been very different, and not for the better, had Jasper not decided to help. I owed him. _Big time._

I got to my feet and reached out to him, palm up. He clasped my hand in his and I said, "Thank you, Jasper, really. For everything." I was frustrated that my words couldn't even begin to adequately express my feelings. Then I remembered what Jasper had said he could do. I gathered all my gratitude, all my thankfulness, all my love, and sent it to him, mentally crossing my fingers that it would work.

Jasper gently squeezed my hand and the barest smile twitched on his lips. "I know," he replied. "There's more I need to say." I nodded and Jasper went on, still holding my hand. It felt right. It belonged that way. "I was drawn to you Isabella. Time and time again I would feel the urge to see you, just to be near you."

"Damn right he was," Peter interjected. "The love-sick bastard had us running to Phoenix every other day!"

"Peter," Jasper barked. Peter got the hint and shut up, waving for Jasper to go on. "It wasn't until we returned to Phoenix a few days ago, that I realized what we were; what you really meant to me. We went by your mother's house and you were gone, and had evidently been gone for a while. I nearly lost it. I finally admitted to myself that I couldn't live without you. I realized that you are my Mate." He said it in such a way that I could hear the capital 'M'.

I could see that the room exploded—everyone leaped to their feet—but all their shouting was a dull buzz. Edward lunged for Jasper and I gasped. The room spun and I was suddenly standing behind Jasper. Emmett grabbed Edward from behind and pushed him out of the room. It all happened in the space of a second or two and my mind raced to catch up. Leaning my forehead against Jasper's back, I frantically tried to process.

Mates? Carlisle had told me about the phenomenon. Some vampires were lucky enough to find their other half, their Soul Mate. When they did, it was instantaneous and irrevocable. They would be together forever, unless one of them was ended; in that case, the separation would be short. One mate could not live without the other. It was generally thought to be impossible.

But vampires did not mate with humans, only other vampires, or so I thought. Come to think of it, Carlisle never went into detail about the logistics. _Is that what I'm feeling? Could Jasper be my mate?_ It wasn't the most outlandish idea. I bought into the whole vampire thing, so compared to that, the idea of love at first sight was not at all far-fetched. Having my mate would make eternity much more bearable.

The feelings whirling inside of me certainly fit the description Carlisle had given. I was inexplicably drawn to a man I had just met. I had an overwhelming urge to care for him, comfort him, hold him in my arms. He was my life. "If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."* Cathy's words never made more sense than in that moment. It made sense in a crazy, horror movie sort of way. _Oh well, _I thought, _In for a penny, in for a pound._

*Bella is quoting Cathy, from Wuthering Heights. (Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_, Ch. 9)

**A/N: So there you go! What did you think of the Major's story? And Bella's reaction to him telling her that they are Mates? Next up is some Jasper love; previews for those who want them! :-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am so thrilled and excited that so many of you are enjoying the story! I tried to respond to all the reviews, but didn't get to those from last night or this morning since I figured you all would rather I just post the update. :-) There were a lot of questions about the Cullens' reactions to Jasper's revelation, what's going to happen to Edward, and how Alice hasn't seen any of these events. Those questions will begin to be addressed in this chapter, though some of them will take a while to fully develop and answer. So without further ado, here's the Major...**

Chapter 6

Jasper POV

At my pronouncement, I was bombarded with emotions from all sides. Elation, joy, shock, bewilderment, certainty, anger, hatred: from one end of the spectrum to the other. All the Cullens were on their feet shouting, their yells overlapping each other so that if I had not been a vampire, I wouldn't be able to tell what was actually being said.

"It's too dangerous!"

"You drink humans, how could you be with her?"

"She's mine!"

"She's supposed to be a Cullen, you can't take her from us!"

I groaned under the weight of 10 people's emotions. Edward lunged for me, a determined look on his face. I moved Isabella out of his reach, but without need. Before he could reach us, the large one grabbed Edward's arms and shuffled him, struggling vainly, out of the room.

_This is not what I need right now, not what Isabella needs right now. _Nodding to Peter in silent communication, I led Isabella out the back door without a word. No one tried to stop us, though the shouts grew louder; their fear and hesitancy to do anything paralyzed them.

As the door shut behind us, I could hear Peter start to explain. "Sit down. The Major won't deal with you until you can manage to control your emotions. Remember, he feels what you do, so unless you want him to go all bad-ass on you, get it in check." Horror lapped behind me as the Cullens realized that I had been going easy on them.

Isabella said nothing and proceeded to follow my lead. At the tree line, I stopped. "We need to go some where we can talk privately," I told her. She only nodded. "If I carry you, we would be able to go further out." Again she nodded, refusing to break eye contact. Complete trust emanated from her, signaling her willingness. Reaching down, I swept my Belle off her feet. All was right in the world, with Isabella in my arms.

I didn't waste a moment. Holding her close to my chest, I sped off. We ran through the forest in no particular direction, my desire being simply to get away. Soon we came to steep, rugged, mountains and I looked around for a place to stop. On a ledge about 50 yards up the hill, was a small windblown meadow. With a few long jumps, we were perched high above the valley, finally alone.

Setting Isabella down in the long grass, I stretched out beside her, crossing one booted foot over the other. She laid her head on my still-bare chest, her fingers dancing over the scars on my stomach. "So you have loved me all this time?" She asked. It sounded like a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes. All this time. Ever since I first saw you." I bent my head down so that I could meet her eyes. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I want you to know that I will love you in any way you allow. You are my life." I brushed my lips against the top of her head, inhaling. She shivered at my action.

"I know it sounds absolutely crazy, but Jasper, I love you too. I don't know how, or really even why—since I don't know the first thing about you—but I can't deny that I do. I am pulled to you. All I know is that I need to be with you." _Yes! _I roared internally. _She loves me! She will be mine. She __**is**__ mine! _I bombarded her with my love, my absolute devotion, my lust.

Her eyes widened and she chewed her bottom lip. All of a sudden, her mouth crashed against mine, insistent. She moaned when my tongue met her lips and opened her mouth in response. I twined my fist through her hair, pulling her closer to me.

She was ambrosia, she was heaven, she was home. I devoured her mouth, savoring her delicious taste. Love washed over me; the same unconditional, unending love that I had first experienced seven years ago. I sent her all the love I had in return, wanting to ensure her I felt just the same. _Now that I have her, nothing will take her away from me. She is everything._

Isabella stopped, breathing heavily, looking up in wonder. "You're purring," she stated. Chuckling, I squeezed her close to me. "Yes. Vampires purr. I always thought it was pretty damn stupid, but now I get it." I would purr for Isabella any day.

We stayed on our ledge for hours. I told Isabella stories from my vampire life: about Maria and the newborns, how I let Peter and Charlotte go, how Peter came back for me, saving me from myself. She gasped and oohed in all the right places, and to my joy, never felt disgusted at my disclosures. My past was just that, and I had come to grips with the awful things I had done; but I didn't glorify in having to tell her.

"Jasper, that was who you _were,_" she insisted, her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to meet her eyes. "Your decisions have made you who you are today. You saw that things weren't right and so you changed. All you can do is learn from the experiences and move on." She was so wise for her age. I was grateful that she loved me for who I was, not someone she wanted me to be.

I told her all that I could remember from before I was changed: helping my father on the farm, running away and enlisting in the army when the States went to war, everything I did in the army. When the sun began to set, I collected wood and built a fire so she wouldn't chilled.

Isabella told me about her life before I knew her, about moving to Forks, and how she learned what the Cullens were. As she described the events, I felt her recollected shock, desperation, acceptance. Her capacity to endure such a roller coaster of emotions was astounding. Many people would have shut down, or become raving lunatics after having so much thrown at them in such a short space of time.

I asked all about her tastes, her likes and dislikes, her favorite things. I stored them away in my heart each a little treasure. These were the details I had never been able to discover and finally learning them made her feel that much more _real_ to me.

Stars began to shimmer, twinkling down benignly upon us. Isabella sat in between my legs, leaning back against my chest. I rested back on my elbows, savoring our closeness. She fit perfectly. I didn't think it could get any better: I was wrong. "You will change me, right? If I have to be a vampire, then I want you to be the one to do it." Isabella requested nervously. She turned her head to see my reaction, worrying her bottom lip.

My heart roared its complete concordance. She would be mine in love _and_ in venom. Running my hand down her neck, I ran my thumb along her collarbone. "Nothing would give me more pleasure, my Belle. If you wish it, I will make you mine."

Rage. Hatred. Loathing. For a moment I looked at Isabella in confusion, before I realized that the feelings were not coming from her. We were not alone. Instantly I was on my feet, searching through the darkness for the source of the feelings. Isabella clambered up beside me, her hand gripping my forearm, peering around me. "Jasper? What is it?" She inquired, concerned by my abrupt actions.

"Shhh. Listen." I ordered, inordinately pleased when she immediately complied. She had her eyes closed, head slightly turned, straining to hear what I could. Soon small pebbles could be heard rattling down the side of the hill, signaling the approach of something—someone.

I had a good idea of who it was, but I said nothing. He could come to me as the challenger and state his peace, but I would not acknowledge him until then. People always squirmed in silence; it was a useful technique in gaining the upper hand.

The first thing to appear was his ridiculous hair. _Does he make it messy on purpose? _I thought, wondering if anyone found it attractive. A growl floated up on the breeze. A moment later, Edward crested the rise and was standing the glow of the fire. I crossed my arms on my chest and waited. I was good at waiting, and it seemed like Isabella was too. She didn't utter a word, just stood, hand on my arm, glaring at Edward. _That's my girl._

He didn't last long under my gaze. Turning, he addressed Isabella. "Bella, love. You need to come with me. I'm sure you're scared and would like to be home." He simpered to her, hoping to convince her to go with him. Any shit-head would be able to tell that was not buying it, but Edward was in his own world.

"There are many things wrong with what you said Edward, and I won't waste my time by trying to explain them to you." She was a spitfire, and I loved it. It was an answer that I would have given and she delivered it cool as ice. Turning to me she requested, "Will you take me back, Jasper? I want to officially meet Peter and Charlotte and let everyone know I'm o.k."

With a small bow of assent, I picked her up. As we passed Edward, I stared him down, not speaking a word._ She is mine,_ echoed in my mind. Edward growled, but Bella ignored him completely. At the foot of the hill I took off running back to the Cullens' house, hoping that Peter had managed to calm everyone down.

Everyone was waiting in the living room when we arrived. Bella and I walked in the back door, holding hands. Faces turned and seven pairs of eyes apprised our entrance. I did not apologize for running off; I made it a practice to never apologize for who I was. The silence persisted until Peter quipped, "Took you long enough, Major." There was a smattering of chuckles and the tension broke.

Isabella squeezed my hand and walked over to the barbie-doll blonde. I heard her assuring everyone she was well. They hovered over her, hugging and laughing, telling her how wonderful it was that she had found her mate. She received their congratulations, a bemused look on her face. I had not certainly not expected this reaction.

Turning to Carlisle, I mentioned my observations. "Ah, yes. After you and Bella left, Alice had a vision that confirmed your story."_ Vision_? Sensing my unspoken question, Carlisle clarified. "Alice can see the future, the potential futures, really. Her visions are based on decisions that are made. She saw that you and Bella are truly mates and that if we forced her to choose, Bella would choose you." He sounded resigned and I could sense his desperation. "We never bet against Alice." Carlisle chuckled darkly at his own joke.

He smiled, his mood lifting, "I supposed 'welcome to the family' is appropriate. Instead of loosing my daughter, I have gained three more children." I winced at being referred to as a child, but decided that I wouldn't quibble. Things were going much smoother than I could have ever hoped for or expected, is was as though fate had intervened.

That was all it took for the Cullens—most of them at least—to accept this turn of events and welcome me, us, as part of the extended family. Introductions were made all around. I felt oddly domestic.

When the pleasantries were complete, I addressed the issue of Edward. "He followed us, spied on us. I won't have it." I punctuated my demand with a jab of my finger. Carlisle assured me that Edward meant no harm, and that he would be no trouble. I was not certain that was true. It felt like there was a puzzle piece missing. Some of Edward's actions did not add up. Something finally clicked into place. "Is he gifted too?" I enquired.

Carlisle looked a little sheepish and nodded. "Yes. Edward is able to hear people's thoughts. I would have made the formal introductions and explanations earlier, but felt your story should take precedence." I inclined my head, agreeing with his judgment, though a little irritated I hadn't had this pertinent information earlier.

It was late, and I saw Isabella stifle a yawn. When she noticed I was looking, she stood and stretched. "I'm going to hit the hay," she said, jaw cracking. "Good night everyone." She walked slowly to the stairs then stopped, turning. "You coming or what, Jasper?" The barest hint of roses color her cheeks and I felt her embarrassment as making the request.

How could I turn her down? "Yes, ma'am," I drawled, making my way to Isabella. "Good night y'all," I addressed the room at large. I would deal with any issues later. Right now, my Mate required me.

Isabella led the way upstairs and into a garishly decorated bedroom. All the furniture gilded and carved, with frills embellishing everything. Choosing to ignore the hideous decor, I sat on the bed and pulled off my boots. Isabella disappeared into the bathroom and I could hear her brushing her teeth and changing her clothes.

A few minutes later she emerged, wearing nothing but a tank top that was nearly see-through and tiny shorts. I gaped, drinking in the sight of her long, slender legs. I wanted to lick every inch of her. My pants grew uncomfortably tight and I fidgeted, trying to make more room. Smirking, she pranced across the room and hopped into bed. Pulling up the covers, she patted the area next to her.

I lay down beside her and she curled up against me, once again laying her head on my chest. "Goodnight Cowboy," Isabella mumbled a few moments later, already drifting off to sleep. "Rest easy, my Belle," I replied. I stayed with her all night, holding her in my arms, embracing her in my love.

* * *

><p>Isabella roused around 8:30, stretching like a cat. "Mmmmm..." she moaned in relish, grinning at me with a sleepy smile. "I had the best night's sleep ever. Thank you for staying with me," she purred, her voice a husky from having just woken up. I nodded, my throat suddenly dry. It was all I could do to keep from ravishing her then and there, claiming her as my mate.<p>

Thankfully, Isabella's human needs called. She headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes and I breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. As tempted as I was to peek in on her taking a shower, I reminded myself that I was a gentleman. Giving Isabella privacy, I headed downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room, hanging out like it was completely routine. Charlotte and Rose were trading notes on some fashion magazine, while Peter and Emmett were playing some video game._ It's some twisted Brady Bunch,_ I thought. Greeting everyone civilly, I addressed the room at large. "Good morning."

A smattering of "good mornings" followed me as I walked to the back wall of the house that was covered with floor to ceiling windows. I stood, hands clasped behind my back, enjoying the view of the mountains and the watery sunshine that filtered through the clouds. A few minutes later, I heard the water shut off and Isabella padding around. Soon she made her way downstairs. Esme greeted her, offering to make breakfast. Isabella politely declined, opting for a granola bar instead.

Turning from the window, I cleared my throat and addressed Carlisle. "I would like to speak with you and Isabella about the plans for her future." I had thought of it all night and wanted to get the main points hammered out. Isabella wanted me to turn her, so I saw no reason to postpone the planning.

"Of course. Why don't you both join me in my office?" Carlisle answered politely, setting down a book on the coffee table and standing. Isabella walked over to me with a bright smile. I took her hand and we followed Carlisle up the stairs and to his office. He shut door behind us, motioning for us to sit. I pulled out the chair for Isabella and helped her get situated, but chose to stand.

Carlisle settled himself behind his desk, getting right down to business. "To put it simply: Alice has seen Bella as a vampire, which is how she came to know what we are. Bella has agreed to be turned and understands the consequences of her decision. Other than that, we have not made any concrete plans."

_Good, _I thought. We would be able to plan together. Tactically, I wanted to be in control of her change; she was my mate and everything needed to be perfect. She would be safe, all her needs and wants would be met, and I would try to make her a comfortable as possible. Turning to Bella I asked, "What would you like to see happen, Isabella?"

She considered for a moment before replying. "I would like to go to college first, I think. It would make Charlie and Renée proud, and graduation would be a natural time to cut ties. I know you think waiting will be risky, but I think I deserve this. Call it a last request." I felt her sadness and sent her a boost of confidence. "Jasper will be the one to change me," she added.

"That sounds reasonable," I commented, looking to Carlisle to gauge his response. He was shaking his head in agreement with my statement. I would have made him agree, if necessary.

"Yes, Bella. That can be very easily accomplished. The family will help out in any way you would like. Always remember that you are a Cullen, no matter what name you may take, or where might you live."

He addressed me adding, "As are you, Jasper. You are family, now, and always welcome. Speaking of which, since you will be staying around for a while, why don't you, Peter and Charlotte move into the guest rooms? I'm sure you'd like to have a place to lay your head."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated. I don't believe there is anything else we need to discuss at this time, then, is there?" I asked.

"I think not," Carlisle agreed. "Why don't I show you to your rooms?" He led Bella and I back to the ground floor and down a corridor behind the stairs. I motioned for Peter to follow.

There were four doors: three bedrooms—one en-suite—and a shared bathroom. I claimed the en-suite for myself, knowing it would come in handy if Isabella stayed with me. "No way, Major! I want the room with the bathroom! I hate sharing..." Peter whined. "Come, on. It's not like you need it. And you know how much I like getting head in the shower. You just can't relax if someone may walk in on you."

He was pushing me and he knew it. My temper would not last forever. "At least let me spar you for it. First one to pin the other wins the bedroom," he offered, stupidly. I still had not forgotten the damage his interference in keeping me from Isabella might have done. I agreed.

"Outside."

The Cullens, Isabella and Charlotte followed us as we trooped into the yard, Peter cracking his neck in anticipation. We squared off, the spectators standing on the deck. Just as Isabella shouted, "Good luck," Peter lunged, catching me right in chest. As we somersaulted backwards, I disentangled myself from Peter's grip, hopping back to my feet.

"What'd I always tell you about holding back, Major?" Peter taunted me. Very well. He asked for it. Before the last word died on his lips, I had him on the ground, my teeth bared against his throat. "Best two out of three," he demanded.

Letting him up, I back off a few paces, waiting. He signaled his readiness and again, he was pinned: the force of my impact cracking his marble skin like a shattered porcelain teacup. "That's two," I whispered in his ear. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

When she realized the fight was over, Isabella ran towards me, fire blazing in her eyes. All of a sudden, a bronze blur intercepted, forcing her to stop. "Bella, no!" Edward yelled at her. "I won't let you go to him. Don't you see? He's a human drinker! All he wants is your blood. It's too dangerous. Come with me and I'll keep you safe."

I was ready to leap in and kill the bastard, but Isabella met my eyes and shook her head. She returned her attention to Edward. "Move, now." Isabella demanded lowly, arms straight to her sides, fists clenched. My dick turned rock hard at her commanding presence. She was my mate in every sense.

Edward acted like he hadn't heard her. It was the last straw and she exploded. "Edward, you have no say in my life. I have not granted you that right and I never will. If you don't like my choices, then you can go fuck yourself. Now get. out. of. my. way!" She shoved him, trying to move him out of her way.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and insisted, "Bella, love, this isn't a discussion." _Oh, now he's got the tiger by the tail, _I thought. It was not hard to tell that Isabella did not like being told what to do. She twisted out of his grasp with a jerk. Without missing a beat, she cocked back her hand, slugging him right in the face. A sharp crack echoed on impact. Isabella swore loudly, cradling her hand to her chest.

I had Edward restrained by the time Isabella was crying out. He struggled vainly in my grip, but I held fast. Carlisle inspected Isabella's hand and pronounced his diagnosis. "It looks like you may have broken it. I can reset it and put on a cast here. We shouldn't need to go to the Hospital."

Isabella nodded in understanding. Tears were flowing down her face and I lessened her pain, taking it into myself. She grimaced at me, proclaiming severely: "Do what I can't, Jasper."

With a resounding screech, I tore off Edward's left arm. He screamed out in terror and pain at the loss of his limb, knees buckling. I let him drop to the ground, chucking the disembodied arm at Carlisle. He caught it against his chest in surprise. "Hold on to that until Isabella's hand is taken care of," I advised. "The boy can wait a spell." It was time Edward learned his lesson.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like the Jasper/Bella loving? What about the Cullens' reason for deciding to accept Jasper? Will Edward ever learn? Next up is more of the Major. Let me know if you want a preview! :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness-200 Reviews! Thank you, everyone, for your awesome comments and encouragement. You've really made sharing my story a great experience so far. :-) I appreciate all your comments and suggestions, so keep them coming! Once again, here's the Major...**

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

After the shock of my actions wore off, Carlisle led Isabella into the house and up to his office to care for her broken hand. I went with them; I would make sure she was well cared for. Carlisle set the bone, wrapping it in a removable brace. _No one touches her but ME! _I growled every time Carlisle touched Isabella. It was her constant stream of love and devotion that allowed me to remain even remotely sane.

"If you are careful, you can get by without a plaster cast." Carlisle told Isabella as he gently double checked the tightness. "There you go, Bella," He pronounced, finished. She stood and came to my side. I held her broken hand in mine, soothing her pain with my gift and the chill of my skin. "And as your doctor, I would suggest you refrain from hitting vampires in the near future, too," he added with a wry smile.

Isabella bristled; I could tell she felt belittled. My hackles raised in response. "I wouldn't have to hit anyone if Edward would take a hint, and learn that no means no," she grumbled.

"Perhaps someone could lend him a hand with that concept," I remarked, arms folded across my chest. Isabella snorted at the irony of my statement, her humor tickling me and slightly lifting my sour mood. I sent her my amusement, feeling her mood lighten in return.

Carlisle looked up with a grimace at my joke. Disgust emanated from him, coloring his features; whether at my actions or with his 'son,' I wasn't sure. "Yes, well, I believe your object lesson should do the trick," he replied cooly, dismay and empathy warring for dominance.

This could not go on any longer. Edward needed to be dealt with, and I did it. I disliked having to explain myself, but did anyway, since Carlisle was important to Isabella._ I would do anything to make her happy, _I swore to myself._ Anything at all._

"You promised he would not be an issue, and yet he continues to be a pain in the ass at best and God knows what at the worst. He's a liability and I won't allow it. If you won't control your coven, then I'll step in again if, or when, it becomes necessary." I let him feel that I was in earnest.

Carlisle nodded sharply, my message clearly understood. "Thank you for the warning, but it won't be an issue. I will deal with his behavior," He promised darkly. "Edward must learn to be a gentleman."

Isabella sniffed indignantly. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Carlisle, but I think that is the least of his problems. He needs to learn basic manners, like—oh, I don't know—personal freedom; not which fork to use with dessert."

"Yes, well..." Carlisle felt torn between wanting to care for Isabella, who he considered to be his daughter, and his son, his first companion. He trailed off, his eyes flicking to the door. It was our hint to leave. "I need to sort out Edward and I believe it would be better if you were both not present for that. Edward—grows passionate—on the subject of Bella and I fear may say something unpleasant."

I drove Isabella home, continuing to take her lingering pain. The patter of the continuous rain and swoosh of the wipers lulled Isabella into a state of peaceful entrancement. I fed off her feelings, relaxing profoundly. Our contentment reverberated between us, creating an aura of solace. Muscles loosened that I hadn't even known were tight.

It all ended in a flash. The cruiser was parked in Isabella's driveway, lights were shining from the windows in the growing gloom. She turned to me and I felt her desperation at our separation. "Charlie's home," she stated the obvious, silently asking me for a solution to the unspoken problem.

"I'll run back to the Cullens' for a while. Call me when your dad goes to bed and I'll come right back. Then I can stay the whole night." It was a less than desirable option; I wanted to melt into Isabella, never leaving her side. She shrugged her uneasy acquiescence with the plan.

Isabella reached for the door handle, and I put my hand out to prevent her. "Wait." The word came out a husky rumble. I caressed the her cheek with the back of my hand, staring deeply into her eyes. Leaning down to the crook of her neck, I drew my nose along her collarbone, slowly inhaling. She shivered, her lust and nervousness perceptibly altering her scent.

Rising to her mouth, I captured her lips in mine, drinking in her delicious taste. Isabella ran her fingers through my hair, lightly tugging at the roots. She pulled my head closer to hers, moaning, absolute delight overriding all other emotions. I glorified in her pleasure, bathing myself in its deep currents. Each beat of Isabella's fluttering heart was an eternity in heaven.

Soon she was out of breath, gasping as she pressed her fevered lips to mine again and again. "Go," I commanded, "Go, now, or I can't be responsible for the consequences," I warned her with a suggestive wink. Her heart fluttered again at my insinuation. She hopped out of the truck and flounced inside, her hips wiggling more than necessarily. As soon as the door shut, I sped off in the opposite direction.

When I arrived the Cullens', Peter intercepted me in the yard. "Be careful, Major. You've made yourself another enemy. He's been wailing and carrying on ever since you left with your Belle, demanding that Carlisle put us all out." He was right—_as usual—_even outside I could hear the raised voices. Peter clapped me on the shoulder in reassurance at the spike of concern I sent him. "Remember what I said, Major; it'll all work out in the end."

I stormed in, the door banging open in announcement of my presence. Seven heads whipped in my direction. Everyone had frozen mid-stream; they were a still-life of the moment they had just been having. As they registered who had entered, I was flooded with a mixture of disgust, fury, and sadness; all overshadowed by powerful loathing.

Edward's arm had been reattached and he looked none the worse for wear. He stood in the center of the living room, finger still pointing at Carlisle's chest. "You!" He yelled, storming over to me, his normally smooth voice a shrill screech. "You ripped off my arm!" He accused, hand rubbing the newly attached limb in recalled pain.

"Very perceptive," Peter quipped. "I thought the Major had taken your balls, from the way you have been whining like a bitch." My lips twitched in amusement. Peter could be an annoying mother-fucker, but his comedic timing was impeccable.

"What you did to me was just a tip of the iceberg. I can see it in your mind. You were born a monster, and you're still a monster today. You don't belong here! Not with us, not with my Bella. I must keep her safe, you know." Edward continued, spurred on by Peter's jabs.

I let Edward finish his rant before speaking. "You will stay away from Isabella. Don't look at her, don't touch her, don't even think about her," I stated, completely ignoring his complaint. My voice was emotionless, despite the fact that I was a torrent of them inside. I mentally pictured all the things I would do to him if he pushed my tolerance.

"Bella is mine," Edward began imperiously, but dragged off at the look on my face. I knew my eyes were black as pitch, black as hell; my lips a rigid white line. Instead of attempting a real confrontation, Edward turned back to daddy. "Surely you don't expect me to put up with this treatment, Carlisle! This is my home: I insist that they leave!"

Carlisle regarded his son with resignation. "I have invited the Whitlocks to stay for the foreseeable future," He replied. "You will treat them—and Bella—with respect. If you can't manage to do that, then you will go to the Denalis until you can learn."

Edward roared in response, his face a mask of rage. He stormed out the back door. It slammed shut, rattling the window out of its pane, where it shattered on the floor. Everyone stood motionless, staring after the tantruming teenage vampire. Carlisle broke the silence, speaking to no one in particular. "Please forgive Edward. He not used to disappointment. I'm afraid I have indulged him too much."

There were murmurs of, "No, Carlisle," and, "It's fine." I nodded, expressing my acknowledgment of his request: not my forgiveness. _It isn't fine, _I thought to myself. _This isn't the end of it by any means. Edward's a determined little bastard, without a doubt._

My phone buzzed. Digging in my pocket, I read the text Isabella had sent. Addressing the room at large, I said: "Charlie's asleep. I'm going to head back to the Isabella's for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Before I could move to leave, Peter blocked my way, stopping me. "One second. What are you going to do tomorrow, Major, when your Belle is in school?" He inquired, always wanting to know the plan.

_School, shit. _I hadn't even thought of school. Isabella and I would be separated all day, five days a week._ That's unacceptable. _I quickly made up my mind, wincing at the decision. "I'll just have to go with her."

Peter guffawed, slapping his knee. "Very funny, Major. I didn't know you told jokes." He bent over, roaring with laughter, mirth radiating to me. I didn't think it was funny; I had been perfectly serious, if a little reluctant.

He came around to my way of thinking when I smacked the back of his bent head. "I mean, sorry Major, I don't think that will work. I mean, look at you, you'd never pass for human, much less a teenage one."

Carlisle was nodding his head in agreement, as were most of the others. "It would be difficult. We try to keep a low profile, which you don't exactly fit." He sounded apologetic; I tried to be reasonable. It was a ridiculous idea, but the idea of being separated from Isabella for so much time was formidable.

Rosalie scowled, mirroring my depression. "We'll watch out for Bella at school," she chimed, tossing her head. "She has some classes with Edward, but he won't be able to do anything in a room full of humans. The rest of the time she is with one of us. If he steps out a toe out of line, we'll deal with it."

My discomfort was not eased. I was less worried about Edward than myself. Now that I had tasted heaven, I wanted it all the time. _What would I do without her?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill Edward. And Carlisle. And maybe the pesky seer for good measure. Peter is a good option, too. <em>A massive Douglas Fir shredded under my touch, adding to the growing hill of sawdust that occupied the middle of the clearing. Isabella's absence had a marked effect on my mood and the local flora was taking a toll. _And Emmett, Rosalie, Charlotte..._I raged, roaring in frustration. _How dare they? Who do they think they are? Don't they know who I am?_

Logically, I knew they were right—I couldn't go to school with her; I would never even consider going if it weren't for my desire to be near Isabella—but it felt like a conspiracy to keep me from her. And it was only 9 o'clock in the morning! By noon, there would be no forest left; the clearing in which I stood was already twice as big as it had started.

I spent the next three hours ravaging trees and boulders, in a desperate attempt to drown out the constant yearning in my chest; loosing myself to memories of her touch, her voice, her smell. Peter came to check on me at one point and got too close. I tossed a 1 ton slab of granite at his head, thundering at him to leave me be. _If I can't be with Isabella, I don't want anyone._

After an aeon, the bell rang for lunch. I was leaning up against the hood of Isabella's truck before the buzzer stopped, breathing sharply; from anticipation rather than fatigue. Seconds later, Isabella appeared and my dead heart spasmed. Standing up straight, I stepped forward, uncontrollably pulled towards her.

Isabella stopped and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, looking around the parking lot. Her eyes snapped to mine and she streaked across the parking lot, her hair a mahogany comet tail flying behind. She flew into my arms with a thud, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and held her to me, rumbling as the ache dulled and was replaced by a much more appealing emotion.

Her longing amplified my own and I hugged her urgently to me. "Jasper," she mumbled into my chest. "I can't take it anymore. You need to get me out of here. Take me somewhere, anywhere, I just can't be without you any longer."

I didn't have to be told twice. "Get in," I ordered gruffly, jerking my head to the truck. Isabella climbed in the passenger side and I marched to the driver's, wrenching open the door. She had put the keys in the ignition; I cranked the engine and squealed out of the parking lot.

We drove in silence, the air thrumming and tension growing thick. She sat in the middle of the bench seat, nestled in the crook of my arm. I took turns at random, unsure of where I was going and not really caring. After coming upon smaller and smaller roads, we ended up at a trail head that led to a beach.

A sliver of steely water could be seen through assorted firs, rocks and sea grass. Parking in the small gravel lot, I zipped around to open Isabella's door before she could. She stepped out, a smile lighting up her face. "Thanks, Jasper."

Taking her hand in mine, I led Isabella down the short sandy trail to the beach, through gray, misty sea spray. A large driftwood log sat to the left of where the trail met the beach, sheltered from the wind behind a large boulder. We sat, basking in each other.

My eyes met hers and all else faded away. The beating of the waves on the shore became a dull roar that drowned out all other noises. All I could see was her. I leaned in towards Isabella, my eyes focused on her mouth as she licked her red lips.

Our lips first met in a tender embrace. I deepened the kiss, turning my head so that I could be even closer to her. Her tongue swept my mouth, meeting mine in a delicate dance. She moaned and pulled herself on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist.I closed my arms around her, enveloping her in my embrace. Grinding her hips to mine, Isabella sent a tidal wave of lust over me. I growled, grabbing a fist of her lustrous hair.

_She feels so good! This is where she belongs, in my arms._ I wanted to shout from the tallest mountain that Isabella was my Mate, wanted to claim her fully as mine; my love, my wife, my Mate. My mind finally caught up with my actions and realized what I was doing and where I was doing it. With one last forceful kiss, I pulled my head back to let her catch her breath. Untangling her legs from my waist, I moved Isabella so that she was sitting next to me.

She combed her fingers through her hair and panted, turning away from me. Biting her bottom lip, she kept her eyes on her feet, refusing to look at me. I felt her frustration, but wanted to give her the option of telling me, instead of me confronting her about it.

Isabella finally broke the silence. "Listen Jasper. We need to talk." She turned on the log to face me fully. She had her hands clenched together and her heart was beating fast. Embarrassment seeped from her, but she lifted her chin and took a deep breath.

"You know that you drive me wild—I just can't get enough of you. Now, I know it's early in our relationship—even considering the whole mating thing—but I want to have some guidelines for the...uh...physical part of our relationship. I don't like to be teased, or led on; let's get it out in the open so there's no unclear expectations." She was very direct without being crude; Peter would have just asked when he was going to get fucked.

"Well, my Belle," I hummed. "I was never one for sex on the first date. I was raised to be respectful of women; some part of the southern gentleman remains, I suppose—though it was what got me turned in the first place. I won't say I haven't had any experience. My years with Maria were filled with violence. She would reward good behavior with sex and blood, and it's no secret that I partook as much as any." I trailed off, not liking the direction my thoughts were going. I wanted to slap myself.

"Besides, there are logistics that would need to be arranged before that could happen anyway." Isabella's face fell, rejection coloring her cheeks. "Now, I'm not saying never; just not right this instant. I would need to be well fed for one—sex is instinctual for vampires and I wouldn't want to be overcome and hurt you. A full stomach would help me stay in check. Secondly, while I promise to make love to you on a beach someday, it won't be for our first time."

I raised the back of her hand to my lips, pressing it with a kiss. "We have forever to explore our relationship; let's savor every experience." I could tell that while her hormones were screaming in protest, Isabella was felling cherished and loved. She caressed my cheek, her eyes crinkled and lips curled.

"Alright Major. You win—for now." _God, I love it when she calls me that, _I purred at her use of the nickname. "Just make no mistake: I want you. A lot. And when the time comes, know that I will be wanting it as much as you." She insisted, one hand on her hip, the other stroking my arm. It was all I could do to stick to my promise and not take her then and there.

To clear the air, and my head, I suggested we walk. The tide was out and we picked our way along the smooth pebbles. Isabella collected shells and sea glass, admiring each one with delight. It was such an idyllic moment that I could nearly I was human. There was no blood lust, no vengeful vampires, no onslaught of emotions. Just me and my love, enjoying a day at the ocean.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, uninterrupted. We talked occasionally; sharing our memories of travels, or to point out something of interest. I told Isabella about swimming from Texas to Mexico on recognizance during the Southern Wars. She described her one attempt at surfing; she ended up in the hospital needing stitches. Mostly we just shared the silence, content in each other's presence.

The sun began to set. We stood in the middle of our private beach, watching a private light show. The sky blazed red and orange, licking the violet blues that spread from the east. When the last ray of gold melted beyond the horizon, I turned to my Mate and suggested we head back to her house. The day had been perfect, wonderful, everything that I needed. But it was only Monday...

**A/N: So there you have it; some loving from the Major and a little relationship building. What did you think? Did Edward head for Denali or will he come back? Did you like the Jasper/Bella time? What will Jasper do while Bella's at school?**

**Up next, I'm going to try something new. A lot of people requested other POVs, so I'm going to have a chapter that has three short snapshots of different people's POV. If it turns out well and you all like it, then I'll add more of them throughout the story. If you want a preview, let me know who you would like a preview of: Peter's, Alice's or Unknown's POV. Thanks again for reading! :-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and for all your great comments and suggestions! You guys make telling my story so much fun! I had a little bit of difficulty with this chapter. It's a little different from the others I've written. The chapter is separated into 3 different POVs: Alice, Unknown and Peter. Hopefully their thoughts/perspectives will answer some questions... Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice POV**

The clothes I had special ordered from Paris had finally arrived! _It took them long enough_, I mentally complained. _I almost had to wear the same outfit twice in a month!_ It is only Forks, and no one would ever know, other than myself and the rest of the family; but it was the principle of it. Would the Queen of England have to wear the same ball gown twice? I think not. Why on earth, then, should I?

At least something was going well this week; so far it has been the week from hell. The visitors I had seen coming just so happened to be Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock; also known as Bella's mate and his family. What a surprise that was! I had to do a lot of quick planning when I found out that little tidbit.

Dropping the packages on my beautiful French Chateau four-poster bed, I flung open the double doors to my dressing room—no mere closet for _me. _My suite was the largest in the house. In fact, I had the largest suit in all our houses. No more than I deserved.

In order to make room for my new ensembles, I needed to get rid of some of my older things. Last month's outfits were quickly stuffed into bags for the homeless. Carlisle insisted we donate our old belongings to charity. _As though the homeless would even recognize the name Versace, much less know or care that they were wearing it!_ I thought, irritated. It was a complete waste; it would almost be better just to throw it away.

After clearing room for my new outfits, I quickly ripped opened the packages. Lifting a yellow watered silk blouse to my nose, I inhaled it's designer aroma. "Mmmmm." I moaned in pleasure. Expensive clothes smelled better than anything in the world, even better than Bella; though Edward would disagree.

I had tried to get Bella to elevate her style to what was appropriate for a Cullen, but she fought me kicking and screaming every step of the way. She had absolutely no taste! She just doesn't seem to understand that her style reflected on me; I certainly can't surround myself with Wal-Mart Rats.

I reorganized my extensive collection of designer clothing to include the new purchases, as a stream of visions flashed through my mind. Emmett and Rosalie on a vacation, though it was hard to tell where, since the background was fuzzy. I watched as they danced together, Emmett spinning Rosalie. They faded away, replaced by another scene.

I saw Edward running through the wilds of Canada to Denali. He stopped, pulling out his cell phone. I couldn't make out the number he dialed. When he began to speak the vision went black.

Carlisle appeared in my mind's eye looking very serious, stethoscope in his ears. He was hunched over, apparently examining something, or someone. Probably a patient at work, though from what I could see, it didn't really look like hospital.

_Argh! Why is everything so unclear? My visions have never been unclear!_ I gave a little stamp of my foot. The harder I searched, the worse it became. I hadn't had a clear vision in weeks; just these little random snapshots that hint at possibilities. Everything had been going perfectly; I had everything arranged. Now it was all just falling apart and I couldn't even rely on my sight to help me sort it all out.

When I first awoke to this life, I saw visions of every possible future for my existence. Many were absolutely terrible: death, destruction, always running. Sometimes I found a mate, others I didn't. The best were with the Cullens; I saw a family that would love me, need me, worship me. I saw the homes, the cars, the clothes, the money, the power. In one future, Carlisle ruled the vampire world, with me pulling the strings.

I lived through war, riches, peace, famine, blood, slaughter, comfort, power. I saw it _all_—all the eventualities. In that moment I was god. The onslaught of time faded throughout the haze of my newborn year, and now my visions are all dependent on decisions being made.

I will never forget what I saw, never forget the awesome power of omniscience. Nobody fully recognizes how special I am, no matter how much I remind them; though Edward comes close, since he's been inside my mind. If only they knew what I had seen, then they would understand how extraordinary I am.

All these years, all these decades, I have worked to bring about my happiness. If others have gained from my happiness, then who are they to complain? They _owe_ me. Then, 8 years ago, everything changed. I saw that a mighty vampire would threaten to disrupt my whole way of life. She would be powerful, gifted; others would flock to her, listen to her, follow her—even the Cullens.

It took me a while to see a way to re-plot my course, but I finally did it. Bella was just going to have to be my sister. She would be a part of the family on _my_ terms. With her by my side, I would be invincible; nothing would stop me from getting anything I wanted.

Unfortunately, things have gone off track again. _Can't I just have things go my way for once? _I lamented. Bella was supposed to be grateful for me being in her friend, thankful for me bringing her out of the slums and giving her a better life. But when I told her the news, Bella did the exact opposite: she was angry, she blew me off! She hasn't been thankful at all. She has completely disregarded all the clothes I've bought her, how good I make her look; not to mention the family I gave her.

She actually likes Rose more than me. Why, I'm not too sure. Rose is a bitch to the nth degree; I'm a million times better than her. Bella just needs to see it. I tried to encourage her to fall in love with Edward, so she would have to be my sister, but that plan was going down the drain every second. _Not like he tried very hard, anyway. It's not all my fault._

Now, if I don't play my cards right, I could possibly lose her altogether—and with her, everything else. Jasper might just take her away. If Jasper takes her away, then Rose and Emmett will go too—it's one thing I _did_ see. Carlisle and Esme will be torn between Bella, Emmett and Rose on the one side, and Edward and I on the other.

Eventually they will choose Bella; everyone else does. I'll be right back to what I saw happening 8 years ago. My grip on the family will loosen and break. I'll lose everything! Already they listen to me less and less. All I hear is "Bella this, and Bella that." I remember a time not so long ago that it was Alice first, Alice always. No one ever went against me.

If I can just get Bella to realize that I really am her best friend, then it will all be alright. I can go back to running our lives and together we can be daddy's little girls. No one would challenge me, nothing could get in the way of my happily ever after. Things would be perfect.

The gossamer silk Alexander McQueen gown I was holding gave way under my grasping hands, nearly melting into shreds my touch. _Damn it! _I swore silently, tossing the worthless piece of fabric to the ground. _That was from the new spring line; it's not even out yet. Look what she made me do!_

**Unknown POV**

Lifting my shot glass, I inclined my head to a red-headed bombshell who stood across the bar. She was wearing an ultra-short, tight, black, leather dress and sky-high red heels. Blushing at my notice, she licked her lips, ducking her head. She acted way too shy for how she was dressed; she practically was begging to be devoured.

I shot the tequila, relishing the burn. Alcohol could get vampires drunk, but it took a lot to get the job done. Tonight I wasn't planning on getting wasted; I was here to satisfy a very different appetite.

I had been coming to this same dive for weeks, just to watch this girl, to prolong my temptation, my desire. Red was in most nights, always dressed to entice, throwing herself at various men. She probably has some sort of daddy complex or something; at least that was my guess.

She smelled absolutely divine. When she got drunk, she would toss her hair, sending me waves of her peaches and cream aroma. That was how I first noticed her, how I decided that I needed to have a little diversion. I tempted myself with her perfume, the wait increasing the anticipation; the greater the anticipation, the greater the pleasure.

Normally I stayed in the background, merely observing and enjoying. But this evening was different. _Tonight will be the night, _I decided. _I do love me some peaches and cream. _The soft buzz of my phone vibrating tickled my leg, interrupting my pleasant ruminations. _Ahh, work calls. _I sighed, regretfully abandoning my quarry_._

Very few people have my number and even less use it. Most were to disgusted to use it. Those that did, found my services effective and worth the price they paid. Even in the Vampire world, thugs for hire were considered offensive. Kill for blood, kill for greed, kill for lust, kill for fun. Those were all completely acceptable. But pay someone else to do your dirty work? Only the lowest of the low did that. Only the scum of the earth would take payment for it. _Guess I'm scum, _I thought, chuckling.

Digging the phone out of my jean's pocket,I gaped at the name on the caller I.D. I hadn't heard from him in decades, and never before as a client. I had to take this call, if only to satisfy my curiosity. _Guess I'm going to have to wait another night for dessert. _I strode out of the bar and onto the quiet, dingy street.

What timing! This is the second time he's put me off my kill. We first met in a dark alley in New York City, hunting the same low life serial rapist. He played the avenging angel, me—well, I was in between jobs and needed the high of the chase. Nothing better than a professional criminal for a little challenge.

I had pursued this guy for weeks, stalking him from city to city. Stalking the stalker was always fun. The guy was mine and I made that very clear. A.A.—Avenging Angel—as I scornfully thought of him, backed down quickly when I challenged him over his—my—meal. I quickly learned that deep down he was a coward and hated confrontation. We traveled together for a year or so before parting ways. He went back to his maker and I went on my merry way.

He had never used my services, though I had always assumed there would come a day that he would. His one and only priority was to have his desires met, with as few repercussions or consequences as possible. I guess he had finally met a situation that he couldn't weasel his way out of. I pushed the accept button, answering the call: "Yes."

His smooth voice was just as I remembered; cold, detached and always sarcastic. Without preamble or niceties he launched into his proposition. "I have a job for you. There is a girl, Bella Swan..."

I listened to him outline what he wanted, becoming more and more intrigued by the job. This guy was even more twisted than I had originally thought. The lengths he would go to in order to get his way, went far above and beyond usual evil. He didn't just want to do it; he wanted to do it and get away with it, as trusted and fawned over as before.

"I think I can manage your little task," I began before he quickly cut me off.

"Good. Now I want you..." He started, jumping the gun.

"Now wait just one moment." I interrupted. "We haven't discussed payment. What's in it for me?" I was for _hire_ after all, not a volunteer. Not that it would take much to induce me to dabble in this little venture. It would be a challenge, but that was what made it fun.

My ears perked up at his offer. "You know that one who got away? I happen to know where you can find her. You help me get what I want, and you'll finally get what you've wanted all these years."

"Deal," I accepted. It was a no brainer. I had chased her until she had been taken from me; the opportunity to finally get the one that got away was enticing. This would be a fun little adventure to pass the time. Perhaps it could turn into something a little more long-term. I could wait to catch up with my little friend; once I found out where she was, I could have years of fun!

I could almost hear his satisfaction as he began to give me the finer details of the job. "The girl is in Forks, Washington. I want you to visit and stir up the pot a little..." _Stir up the pot indeed, _I mused listening to his plan. _More like setting a rabid lion loose, so the wolf can take it down and be the hero. Then the sheep will forget that their savior is a wolf and let down their guard..._

Our objective was to go in, reveal ourselves as a threat, do a little damage and get out. He would then come in and take what he wanted. He insisted that collateral damage was not a problem and even suggested a few possibilities; the more threat we were, the better. 15 minutes later, I hung up my phone.

I started to run back to the house to collect the others and prepare. It would take us a couple of days to run to Washington. We were expected by the end of the week. _Back to work, _I thought purposefully. _But this time, I get to mix business and pleasure. _I felt a smile twist my lips and I imagined all that I would do when we reached Forks.

**Peter POV**

_Major's got himself whipped_, I reflected, trying to ignore the odd looks and pointed stares I was receiving. _At last!_ He needed a little woman to kick him in the ass, every now and then. I gave it my best, but I just don't have the finesse that a fine pair of tits can offer.

Bella's perfect for him. I had an inkling when he first showed up after hunting 8 years ago, jabbering about some little human child. The Major didn't care for humans—he didn't not care either; he just never thought of them except for as food. None of us did. So when he came up with this crazy ass plan of secretly intervening in the poor kid's life, I knew that something was different.

The first time I saw him look at her, my suspicions were confirmed. He got these goo-goo eyes and went all soft and mushy on me. _The Major, soft and mushy! I still can't really believe it happened, _I chortled, shaking my head in recollection.

He had mated with a human! Of all vampires to do something that ridiculous, the Major would be the last one I would have expected. The hilarious thing was that he hadn't seemed to know it, or possibly wouldn't admit it.

We spent all that time, involved in Bella's life: checking in on her, making sure she was happy and cared for. It wasn't until she moved away that he finally wised up. Maybe I should have clued him in along the way, but I figured that he would eventually put 2 and 2 together on his own. Sometimes the Major could be pretty stupid considering all his brains and talents.

When we tracked down his mate and found that she was involved in other vampires, the Major nearly went fucking crazy. _Got my ass kicked for that one,_ I acknowledged. _Major's still not thrilled with me about that_. I suppose that I could have let him go back to Phoenix before I did; I just knew that it would be better if we did things this way. _And I was right again, _I acknowledged smugly. _Bella had taken to the Major like white on rice. Score another one for me._

Now we were in Washington of all places, hanging out with a family of fur munchers, just so the Major could be with his Mate. To be fair, Rosalie and Emmett fucking rocked; they were the only redeeming thing about the Cullens—well, them and Bella. Major wouldn't want me to forget her, though I had never thought of her as a Cullen. She was a Whitlock, or would be soon. I just knew it.

Charlotte, Rosalie and Bella were already as thick as thieves, both of them accepting Charlotte as their sister. I know Char was thrilled to be included; it's got to be shitty living with us two fuckers, and no other women around. She was a trooper, but sometimes got lonely for female company. Once she had dressed me up in a gown and did my makeup. The Major didn't let me live that one down for months. Never again! That will change; I had a good feeling that she wouldn't be the only woman from now on.

Emmett is a man—vampire that is—after my own heart. He plays more pranks that I do, fucks at least as much as I do, and whoops ass on Call of Duty. The Major was going to have his hands full with the two of us, for sure.

The rest of the Cullens are, well, just plain nuts. The pretense of having a "family" rather than a coven is a novel idea, but they are the furthest thing from a family that I've ever seen. Shit: the Major, Char and I were more of a family than them and I sure as hell would never call Major "daddy."

I'm pretty sure that the seer thinks of nothing and no one other than herself. She pretends to look out for her "family," but funnily enough, all her decisions coincide with what she wants. Emmett, Rosalie and Bella aren't fooled, and I know the Major couldn't possibly be, either. Carlisle and Esme sure are, however, and do whatever the midget says.

The mind-reader, Edward, is going to give us some trouble. He already has, actually. He's either very brave, or a complete moron, the way he tries to stand up to the Major over Bella. I've been with the Major ever since he turned me and I still pick and choose my battles. The Major's mate would not be one of them—unless I had a death wish.

I guess love does make you act the fool though; just look at what I'll do for Char. No one else could make me carry around her giant, pink, sparkly purse and armfuls of bags while she shops._ She should have gone with Rosalie, or Alice—well, I suppose I wouldn't wish Alice on her just to get out of shopping._

I huffed, shifting the bags from one hand to the other. They weren't heavy, but a teenage, pimply faced kid had just pointed at my purse and laughed. I preferred to do the laughing, rather than be the joke. "Go get yourself laid!" I shouted. "Then we'll see who's carrying purses." The kid scurried off and I dropped into the 'husband' chair that sat near the ladies' dressing room.

Since we were planning on staying long term, Charlotte had insisted that we needed new clothes. Normally, I got away with wearing the same thing for days, if not weeks on end; she didn't seem to mind if we were out on the move. Any time we stayed in the same place for more than a few days, she would go on this kick of trying to make me more presentable, more civilized. She doesn't make the Major dress up, only me. I don't see how that can be fair.

_Now he has Bella to do that, _I chuckled to myself. _All these years of heckling me over what Charlotte makes me wear and he's finally going to get his in turn. _As I considered what I knew of Bella, my mind changed. _Though Bella seems cool—__she probably won't care what he wears. Lucky bastard._

We came to Vancouver, CA, to 'hit the mall, 'as Charlotte says—as though it's a battle she intends to wage against the stores—and grab a bite to eat. I needed all my strength to keep up with her shopping. Lucky for me, I had Italian.

We had intended to just head to Seattle, but Carlisle asked us to hunt a little further away; as though the international border would keep suspicion from falling on the good doctor. He wouldn't have to worry about that, if he didn't pretend to be something other than what he really was.

Finally I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Charlotte was handing the employee her black American Express card. A few minutes later, she walked away from the cashier with three more bags, overflowing with purchases.

She handed them to me with a smile and a peck on the cheek, saying to my relief, "Hey there hot stuff, I'm all done. What's it going to take for me to take you home?" I followed Charlotte as she pranced along empty-handed, trudging behind, my arms overflowing with half the mall.

We headed out to the car Rosalie lent us—well, lent to Charlotte actually. I was forbidden from driving Rose's "baby;" she seemed to think that I might not be very careful with it. Halfway across the small parking lot, a piercing sense of dread shot to my heart, and I _knew_.

Sometimes I knew more, sometimes I knew less. There was no control, no predictability to it at all. All I knew now was that shit was about to go down. I didn't know when—other than soon, and I didn't know what or who: yet. But I for damn sure was going to find out.

**A/N: Well, there you go! What did you think? Who do you think the Unknown person is, and with whom was he talking? What did you think of Alice and Peter?**

**I wrote this chapter because people were wanting to know what other characters were thinking. Did you like the different POVs? If so, are there any that you would like to have again? Did this chapter add to the plot/flow/tension of the story, or did it seem extraneous? I would consider writing another 'snapshot' chapter like this one with different POVs (Rose, Char, Carlisle, Edward?) if people want it, but otherwise I might just put it into a outtake/one-shot.**

**Next up is Bella. Let me know if you want a preview! :-) Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your awesome comments and reviews! I really like knowing what you all are thinking! :-) Most of you liked the snapshot chapter, so I'll probably end up doing another one down the road. Start thinking about who's perspectives you would like to have! For now, however, here is Bella!**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

The abrupt separation from Jasper, after having spent nearly 2 straight days in his company, was horrendous. Mondays suck in general, but yesterday was the worst on record. By second period the dull ache in the pit of my stomach had turned into a vacant hole. It had been so bad, that I ended up skipping all my classes after lunch to be with Jasper. Carlisle, acting as my doctor, called me in sick.

We played hooky, spending the afternoon at some remote beach. The afternoon had been wonderful. It was just the two of us; we were able to talk or not talk as we liked, without the impediment of interfering vampires or inquiring humans._ At least cock-blocking Edward didn't butt in again, _I reasoned gratefully, remembering the steamy kiss Jasper and I had shared.

I was so comfortable with Jasper; it felt like I had known him all my life, as though by knowing him, I would know myself. I felt like we didn't have to force a connection. Mate bond, love at first sight, crazy predestined fate—it didn't matter why I loved Jasper, just that I did.

Jasper stayed with me until Charlie came home, only to retreat to my bedroom. I made my escape after dinner as quickly as possible, using homework as my excuse. Charlie, already engrossed in some game on T.V. just waved goodnight. The rest of the evening I lay in Jasper's arms as we dreamed about what we would do with our eternity together.

As wonderful at Monday afternoon was, it had inevitably had to end. Tuesday morning came all too fast. I had seriously considered telling Charlie I had the flu and asking him to call me in sick. That plan got scratched when I realized that Charlie might make a stink over me hanging out with friends, if I've missed a lot of school. I drug my feet all through getting ready, trying to delay the inevitable separation.

Jasper was no help. My mood was effecting his and he sulked about the house as I got dressed and made breakfast. Every time I turned around, he would be standing in my way, his tall frame looming over mine. He never said not to go, never stopped me from doing what I had said I wanted: to finish school and go to college before being changed. This was my self-made torture and I had no one but myself to blame.

Two hours into the school day and I already sat hunched over in my desk, arms wrapped around my middle. I hadn't felt this crappy for a long, long, time. Come to think of it, not since before Jasper had come into the shadows of my life. _And it's not even lunch, yet. Over half the day to go, _I mentally complained. Third period drug by, the teacher's voice droning on in the recesses of my mind. At least I was never called on; she would have discovered that I was oblivious to her lecture.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, I was the first out of class. I rushed out to my truck, anxious to be back with my Mate. Jasper was waiting, leaning casually on the hood, posed so similarly to how he was yesterday that I had a sensation of déjà vu. Dark sunglasses shaded his eyes, despite the constant grey blanket of clouds. Not being able to help myself, I ran, flinging myself in to his open arms. The pain receded with his touch and I let out a sigh of relief.

We sat in the cab of my truck while I munched on a ham and cheese sandwich, listening to music and just chatting. In general, Jasper is a man of few words, but can wax eloquent on his favorite subjects. I found that out first hand, when he vividly described the inaccuracies in my school text-book, regarding its depiction of the Civil war. He complained how the 'damn Yanks' were always made into heros.

"Well, Jasper, it's not like we can change it. I can't walk into the publishing company and tell them a 150 year old vampire told me their interpretation of history is wrong. I'd get tossed in a loony bin." I said reasonably. "The problem is, the winning side always tells the story, so it's bound to be biased." He huffed, not at all convinced that it was a bad idea to demand it be changed.

When it was time for me to head back to class, I had to pry my hand from his, my heart breaking with the loss of contact. Jasper looked so abandoned and forlorn when I walked away, I nearly turned back and said the hell with school. Arms returning to my middle, I plodded away from my reason for leaving, wondering if home school was a valid option.

I was miserable for the rest of the day. I couldn't focus on anything; conversations went in one year and out the other. All I could think about was how I longed to be with Jasper. I would be concerned about my classes if Alice hadn't made sure I got the notes and assignment directions. _I suppose Alice can be useful every now and then, _I snarked to myself, perpetually in a bad mood.

Rose finally commented on my sunny disposition between 5th and 6th period; it was saying something, coming from the Queen Bitch herself. "Buck up, Bella," she snapped when I gave a long sigh. "I know it sucks to be away from him, I know it hurts. But you are tough enough to not let it consume you. Quit it with the 'woe-is-me' shit and put on your big girl panties." Rose pushed me, challenged me.

She was right. I needed to pull myself together. It wasn't feasible for me to always be with Jasper. As much as I needed to be near him, as much as I love him, we'd probably get sick of each other pretty quickly without _some_ autonomy. Where was my positive outlook?_ Maybe I broke it when I slugged Edward,_ I mused.

All my thoughts were on Jasper when I was with him, and wishing I were with Jasper when I was away. That was the problem; at least for now. Perhaps as a vampire I could compartmentalize the longing to be with my Mate, but as a human, my mind was easily consumed with it. I needed to focus on the present, enjoy the moments of my life while I still had it. Pulling up my big girl panties, as Rose would say, I pulled my shit together.

"I'm sorry, Rose, you're right." I admitted sheepishly. "Thanks for putting up with me. I know I've been a love-sick puppy the last couple of days."

"Ya, well, don't let it happen again." Rose replied, arching her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and examining her manicured nails. Peering at me through her long dark lashes she added more gently: "I've been there, Bella. You're mates, it's obvious just looking at you, even without Alice's vision. The reason I'm o.k. with Jasper is because I would never want anyone to separate me from Emmett. It wouldn't be right to do that to you. Just don't forget about your sister in the daze of new love. Don't make me have to kick your ass."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week has been a blur. Time has alternated between long, drawn out hours and moments that were finished before they even began. I feel like I'm in a dream—wild and absurd things happen and it all just seems natural, even though you know it's not.<p>

I learn that there are vampires—_No problem!_ That I'm going to be one—_No biggie. _That I have a mate who has been involved in my life since I was a little girl—_Completely natural. _I've been led to this point in my life by forces other than my own and yet I feel more myself than ever.

Every so often, I'll pinch the sensitive skin on the inside of my elbow, just to see if it still hurts. It always does, reminding me that this is really happening: there really are vampires, and Soul Mates and God knows what else. I'm pretty sure that I'm passed-due for mental breakdown, but it just won't come.

I cherish every moment I get to spend with Jasper; the knowledge that we will have an eternity of moments does not diminish their worth. When I'm apart from him, I tie up all those moments in my mind and lock them away. It's helped me to not be so heartbroken and non-functional.

I've worked hard to really live: not just daydream half of the time. I attended classes purposefully, participating in the discussions and actively listening. I was the model student._ Compared to most average teenagers, at least,_ I amended fairly. Rose, Emmett, and I gabbed between classes; which mostly consisted of Emmett saying stupid bullshit, while Rose and I carried on a normal conversation.

I even put up with Alice more than normal. Today I listened to her play-by-play itinerary for the next 5 hours, without running off screaming. Apparently we—the Cullens, the Whitlocks and I—would be playing baseball this evening. Alice has been a little more bearable than usual, without the added irritation of her brother.

Edward, thankfully, has not been in class; Carlisle sent him to Denali to "learn some manners." I think it's probably a hopeless cause, but who am I to complain? I've not missed his smarmy insinuations or the clammy touch on my arm as he ushers me around the school. I had a whole week free of him; sadly, it was not to last. Alice had seen that Edward would be home before school was out.

Jasper mentioned that Edward only saw me as his possession, which was no big shock. I always felt as though Edward only wanted me because of my blood or because he couldn't hear my mind. I was an aberration that needed to be solved, something to be conquered._ No big deal,_ I considered._ I don't want his love anyway. Not when I have Jasper. Who could even compare to him?_

Finally, after an interminable wait, the bell rang for the end of the day. I met the others in the hallway; we all had different classes for last period. Rose, Emmett, Alice and I walked out of the front doors of the school together. A wide bubble of emptiness surrounded us as we walked; most people feared the Cullens and gave them a wide berth. Outside, we headed to the parking lot. My faithful truck and Rose's cherry red convertible were parked next to each other. It wasn't the cars I was admiring, however.

Leaning against the hood of my truck, booted feet crossed nonchalantly, was my reason for existing. _Jasper!_ My heart sang. I skipped to him, suddenly light and free. It was the weekend, and I had 48 hours to be with Jasper non-stop! Rose had invited me to stay over, and Charlie just couldn't refuse. There would be nothing to interrupt our time together; unless Edward continued to not take a hint.

Jasper enfolded me in his arms. I loved it how he could completely wrap me up in him. The world faded away and I was in a cocoon of my love's embrace. I inhaled his wonderful smell: it was leather and grass and something spicy. "Jasper." I whispered his name, knowing that he would hear it. "I missed you." I sent him all my love and pain and longing that I had felt throughout the day. He squeezed me tighter.

"Let's go to your house and get your things. Then we can head to the Cullens', if you like. I must warn you; Edward is back." I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke, the vibrations sending tingles down to my toes. "He returned a couple of hours ago." I wasn't too worried about it; I had Jasper to help me if the situation got out of my control.

Nodding my head against his chest, I pulled back, looking into the sunglasses-clad eyes. _I wish he didn't have to wear those all the time, _I thought wistfully. I loved Jasper's eyes. They were two rubies, alight with the flames of his passionate nature. Depending on his mood, they would change from a deep ebony of dried blood to the bright crimson of a red rose, and everything in between.

Jasper drove me to home and I rushed around to pack some clothes and my toiletries bag. I threw it all into my worn duffel, not concerned about being neat. Ready to go in less than 10 minutes, I hopped down the stairs to Jasper who waiting in the kitchen. He took my bag and held open the door for me.

Climbing into the truck, Jasper tossed my duffel in the back and we were off. I loved driving with Jasper. He always went the speed limit, taking the back roads so we could be alone together longer. It was so peaceful; just the two of us, the patter of the rain and the splash of the tires. Driving was quickly becoming one of my favorite rainy day activities.

When we arrived at the Cullens,' Peter and Emmett were in the front yard decked out in full baseball outfits, playing catch. Emmett's was pink. _Hah! _They threw the ball too fast for my eyes to follow. "Hey, there Bella, Major," Peter shouted, for my benefit. "You both have uniforms waiting inside. The pixie insists." _She would, _I thought ruefully.

Jasper and I walked into the house. Rose, Charlotte, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward were all in the living room. Everyone was attired as Peter and Emmett were: in a variety of full baseball regalia in every color of the rainbow. It was a little jarring; the riot of clashing colors stood out brightly against the neutral pallet of the furnishings. My eyes began to water.

"Go get changed! The storm is about to come and we need to head to the field." Alice ordered, bossily trying to herd us out of the living room. She made frantic flapping gestures with her hands and for a moment I was reminded of a penguin.

Carlisle intervened, extending his arm to stop us. "Wait for a moment, please, Bella, Jasper. Edward has something he would like to say to you." It was what parents say when prompting their children to apologize. I knew what was coming. Crossing my arms, I tapped my foot, not in the mood for being patronized by the king of schmoozers.

Edward walked around the couch to address us, stopping in the middle of the room when Jasper growled. Reaching out his hand, as thought he expected me to take it Edward said, "Let's go somewhere so we can talk, Bella." He made it sound like a request, even though it was not. "There are things we need to discuss." The similarity of his words to Jasper's a week before was unnerving._ Had he been watching us the whole time_? I wondered, perturbed.

I shook my head before I spoke. My heart raced and I felt a little bolster of courage from Jasper. He gave me the strength to stand up for myself. "No, Edward. Anything you have to say to me can be done here and now."

Edward glanced over his shoulder at everyone blatantly listening in and sighed, dipping his head a bit. "Bella, I'm so sorry for not respecting the boundaries you have set. You are family and I will try to remember to treat you as such. I want you to give me another shot to prove that I can be a gentleman. Please?" He opened his eyes wide and leaned slightly towards me, hands held out. _Did he just bat his eyelashes?_

The apology—I mentally made quotation marks—was all the right words, but his manner seemed off. Part of me screamed that he was insincere, that this was what he had read in Carlisle's mind was expected of him. I shrugged, lifting my chin a little. "I don't know Edward. You've never seemed to care about my boundaries before, so you'll have to forgive me for being skeptical..."

"I know, Bella, just give me a chance," He begged. It sounded like sarcasm to me, but Carlisle had such a hopeful look on his face that I couldn't disappoint him.

"Fine. Just don't push me." I acquiesced ungratefully._ Who would be thankful for a forced apology that was clearly not meant? _I ran my hands through my hair and heaved a sigh. "Come on Jasper, let's get changed. I wouldn't want to throw off Alice's schedule."

I followed him down the hall to his room. It hadn't altered much in the week he had been staying; other than his large backpack, Jasper hadn't brought many personal effects. Alice had bought Jasper, Peter and Charlotte new clothes the day after they moved in. Jasper ended up exchanging it all for things more his style, saying he wasn't going to dress like a yuppie little frat boy. Alice was outraged, but too afraid of Jasper to complain much.

"Isabella, watch out for Edward, please," Jasper insisted as soon as the door shut. The others would be able to hear our conversation as clear as day, so this had to be partly for their benefit. "I didn't detect that he was lying, but there was something off about his emotions, as though he was suppressing something. Until I know what is going on with him, try to keep your distance."

Jasper's concern validated my impression of Edward's apology. "Thanks, Jasper," I replied, brushing a stray curl out of his eyes. "I figured that Edward probably has ulterior motives for being friendly. Don't worry. I'll stick to you like white on rice." After being around him for only a week, I had already picked up Peter's favorite phrase.

He nodded, a smirk twitching his lips. "Please do. Now, let's see what the damage is." We turned to examine the uniforms that Alice had picked out for us.

Arranged on the large bed were two complete baseball costumes: including hats, gloves, shoes, pants, jerseys and coats in coordinating colors. Mine was grass-green and white, Jasper's steel-gray and white. _At least we won't clash together, _I reflected thankfully. I changed in the bathroom so I could have a 'human moment.'

When I came out, Jasper was just buttoning up his jersey, looking excited. "Do you play baseball, then?" I asked, a little irritated. I was never great at sports, but never really terrible either; I just didn't really have much interest in team sports to make the effort to be good. It never really mattered much before, but being around a bunch of hyper-coordinated vampires made me feel way out of my league in the sports arena. I didn't even have a fighting chance.

"Yes." Jasper said as he flexed the glove in his hands. "I've witnessed nearly the entire baseball institution, and have played almost as long." I was amazed at how nonchalantly he would refer to his age—for him, time was just a number; something to be commented on as an outside viewer, not as one involved. "Do you?" He asked, pulling his cap on his head.

"No, not really. I can play catch and hit a ball or two, but remain firmly in the rookie league. I'll probably just watch you guys play, since I could very possibly get killed by a stray ball." I answered, trying not to feel to abashed. "It would be hard to throw or bat with this cast on, anyway," I added, slightly glad to have a legitimate excuse.

"We'll get you playing, one way or another," Jasper answered with a lopsided grin. I melted. The smile lit up his face, making him look more his physical age than his actual age. I cupped his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. He moved his face so that he was kissing the palm of my hand.

Alice interrupted our moment, yelling at us to get moving. _Why does something always happen to stop us? _I mentally grumbled. I was suddenly swept off my feet and twirled; before being softly set down, standing outside the bedroom door. Breathless, my heart pounded. Jasper smirked at the effect he had on me. "Show-off," I muttered.

"I know," He replied, completely unashamed. He sent me his amusement and held out his hand. "Shall we?"_ Yes we shall._ I grabbed his hand with my good one and we went to meet the others.

Since there were no roads that went to the baseball field, we had to run. I clutched to Jasper's back as he raced through the dense forest, effortlessly dodging trees. Jasper's lithe muscles rippled as he ran; he was power embodied. The speed was exhilarating; I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. Around us ran Peter and Charlotte, Emmett and Rose. The rest of the Cullens had ran ahead.

Lightning flashed and was followed by the drumroll of thunder. Jasper started to slow, coming to a stop in the middle of a large, nearly round clearing. He let go of my legs and I slid down, slightly wobbly. We joined the others who were already standing in the field, awaiting our arrival.

Everyone bunched around Carlisle as he started pointing out bases. I didn't pay too much attention, as I didn't think I would be playing. Leaning up against Jasper's chest, I allowed myself a moment to zone out, simply delighted to be near my love.

Alice's voice cut through my contemplation like a knife, sending my heart down to my stomach. "Oh, No!" _Really? What now, _I mentally cringed. Hopefully Alice had just seen that her favorite clothing designer had stopped making clothes or something, but by the look on Peter's face I could tell that it probably wasn't going to be good news.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! :-) What did you think? A lot of you can probably guess what Alice has seen, from what we learned in the last chapter. Is Edward being sincere or is something up with him? What do you think of how Bella is handling being away from Jasper while at school?**

**On another note, I'm going to be out of town and away from my computer for the next week. I should be able to post the next chapter from my iphone while I'm gone, but I'll only be able to update once. When I get back I'll be back to updating a couple times a week. The pace of the story is going to pick up a bit in the next few chapters... Next up is Jasper.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your comments and encouragement! Before moving onto the chapter, I just wanted to clear some things that people had asked about why Jasper hadn't caught on to Alice. Alice hasn't been lying. She did see Bella as a Vampire; she does want Bella to be her friend/sister (in a twisted sort of way). Alice is completely selfish and self centered and that is what motivates her every action. Jasper knows that; he can sense her selfishness. However, since he doesn't read minds, he doesn't know what her desires are, or what she is working towards. I hope that clears up any questions there might be about that. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

Jasper POV

"Oh No!" the Seer squealed like a stuck pig. "I didn't see! Why didn't I see?" The Cullens gathered around the meddling pixie, barraging her with questions.

"What did you see, Alice?"

"Is everything going to be o.k.?"

"What did she see, Edward?"

"What's going on?"

_They sure are an excitable lot, _I thought exasperated. _They might as well run around with their heads snapped off, all the good this is doing. _I was fed up with this shit. This was going no where. "Enough!" I bellowed, just as Carlisle finally shouted: "Everyone, quiet." _I suppose he can take control if needed, _I thought with mild approval. We exchanged glances and I waved for Carlisle to take the floor.

"Alice, please calm down and tell us what you saw," Carlisle said, his hand resting on the Seer's shoulder.

"We have more visitors coming—Oh, why didn't I see?" she babbled, not really giving any answers to why she was so upset. I could feel her anxiety, her frustration, her concern. Seeing that I would need to intervene if we were going to get any answers, I sent out a mild dose of calm and focus. Not too much, however, or they would all fall into a stupor.

"When do you see these people coming, Alice?" Carlisle queried, concerned.

"Now!" She shouted, slightly hysterical even after my assistance. "They are coming right now! 4 nomads. I don't know what they want—everything's so unclear!" The seer pulled at her hair, her frustration engulfing me. "There's no time to do anything! They will be here any second."

Having foresight could be a beneficial gift. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Cullens were so reliant on the Seer, that when she was blinded, they were at a loss of how to proceed. I didn't need visions to be successful in battle, or to have the upper hand in pretty much any situation.

I didn't like Isabella being exposed to unknown vampires—at least not while she was still human. We needed to minimize her risk; I didn't want anyone to think to get confused and think she was a snack. Mentally I ran through the potential plans, weighing the potential risks and rewards.

Running would be a stupid move at this point; they would likely just give chase to see why we wouldn't meet them. Encountering these newcomers on our terms was the best option for us. This was my forte; I instinctively took charge of the situation.

"Emmett, Peter, Edward, Carlisle—spread out in front. Ladies in the back. Rose, Charlotte—I want you ready to run with Isabella at my signal. Isabella, stay between Rose and Char, no matter what happens. If we get lucky, they won't even notice you." I snapped orders, falling easily into a battle leader once again. At my brusk tone, everyone jumped to obey; even Edward, who I assumed would be belligerent at being told what to do.

I stood to the left of Carlisle, who was slightly in the front; a signal that he was the coven leader. I would let him speak: we were on his land, after all. It would also allow me to observe the intruders, without the added distraction of having to question them. Briefly considering discarding my shirt, I decided against it. We wanted to try to settle this encounter quickly and seeing my scars would only aggravate the situation.

We didn't have to wait long. The seer was right; I could detect unmistakable sounds of distant movement coming closer. They were making a racket, unconcerned about hiding their presence.

The four emerged: three males and a female. Barefoot and wild, they were clearly nomads. Their clothes were a hodgepodge of mismatched pieces, their hair matted with leaves and dirt. Recognition flooded from them all as they approached us. There was no surprise at meeting nine vampires in the middle of the woods. It was very suspicious; my hackles rose in reaction.

"Hello." Carlisle began, addressing the newcomers, hands held up in a signal of peace. It was vaguely odd to be hearing and seeing Carlisle say the same thing that he had said to us, only one week ago. _So much has changed in so little time, _I considered briefly before returning my full attention to circumstances at hand.

"We are the Cullens and Whitlocks." He waved his hand, gesturing to the vampires arranged behind us. "I am Carlisle. You are on our land; we make a permanent home here and ask that you would refrain from hunting as you pass through."

The dark haired vampire spoke, his eyes roaming over our group. Examining each of us in turn, I got the impression that he was searching for something—or someone. "I am Laurent. This is my coven: James, Victoria, and Riley." He pointed out each person as he introduced them. _Truth_, I thought, gauging his emotions. At least those were their real names.

"Please forgive us for intruding. We didn't know we were trespassing on you land." _Lie._ He knew they were on the Cullens' territory, possibly even came here on purpose. I caught a trickle of unease and I realized that Laurent was not used to speaking: he was not their leader.

Gauging the others, my gaze turned to the male who stood in the back. He was medium height, medium build, with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Though he stood back and allowed Laurent to speak, I could feel that he was completely confident, and not remotely a follower._ There's the leader_, I marked him in my mind.

Without taking my eyes off of James, I listened to Laurent, evaluating his statements. _"_We mean you no harm." _Lie. "_We heard noises and came to investigate." _Lie, again._ Continuing, Laurent smiled slightly, though it did not reach his eyes. He looked at our baseball gear and asked, "Do you have room for four more players?"

"We actually were just finishing up the game," Carlisle said, feigning remorse. "If you would like to come back to our home, perhaps we could visit more comfortably." _Foolish, risky move,_ I criticized internally. His invitation was a desperate move to get the trespassers away from Isabella, but would only bring them to a place saturated with her scent. _I knew I should have been the one to parley!_

Just then, the wind sprang up and Isabella's potent fragrance wafted to me. James cocked his head to the side, asking, "You brought a snack? Perhaps you would share with us?" _Shit. Time for plan B! _This was out of Carlisle's pay grade.

Taking a few steps forward, I stood tall and shredded my shirt; narrow strips of fabric fluttering in the wind. _My mate is not a snack,_ I thought furiously; vaguely aware that I was sending off rage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward crouch low, snapping his teeth in response to my emotions.

"I am Major Whitlock." I said simply, sending out wave after wave of reverence and foreboding. There was no need to raise my voice; they would listen more carefully to my low articulation. Laurent, Riley and Victoria were visibly shaking, but James, though I could sense that he was frightened, did not quaver. "She is my Mate. Not a snack. If I were you, I would leave. Now. Or don't take the opportunity, and you will never leave."

"Very well," James hissed, no longer bothering to hide that he was the decision maker of the group. "We'll go." _Liar. _Hesitating slightly, he continued: "A word of advice: I'd gobble up that tasty little treat before someone else does..."

I lunged; Peter and Emmett grabbed my arms, straining to keep hold of me. Snapping at Peter's hand, I struggled to get out of their grip. "Come on Major, let them go. No reason to fight if we don't have to." Peter didn't understand; they had no intention of leaving, they were after Isabella for some reason and I was going to put a stop to it now.

With a slight wave and a nasty smirk, James turned and ran off with the Laurent, Riley and Victoria. When they had disappeared and all lingering sounds had faded, Emmett and Peter loosened their grip. I shrugged them off angrily. They had no idea what they had done.

"They were lying," I stated harshly, my arms crossed against my chest. "They didn't just happen on us; they fully knew we were here and that they would be intruding on your land." _Why were they here? _I wondered, mentally running through my list of enemies. _Could someone have sent them for me?_

Edward nodded, agreeing with me for once. "He's right," he said reluctantly. "They were thinking about how they were sent here." I mentally muttered in exasperation, _What a time for Edward to finally tell the truth!_ I would like nothing better than to be able to call him out again; maybe rip off another limb or two.

The Cullens, previously unsure at my pronouncement, became a mob of concern and fear. _Great. Don't believe me. _I thought, beyond irritated. _Just rely on Edward's and Alice's gifts._

Despite his help, I growled when Edward turned to Isabella saying, "Don't worry love, I won't let them hurt you. You are safe with me, with us," he amended, seeing Isabella's skeptical grimace. With a muttered, "Whatever," Isabella came to stand with me, running her hand soothingly up and down my bare arm.

"There would no need to 'keep her safe' if you wouldn't have interfered." I coldly stated to Peter and Emmett, sending them my intense displeasure. Emmett may not understand yet, but Peter knew better than to question me. Now we'd have the hassle of hunting down these fools. "I would have taken care of the matter."

"Yes, sir, Major," Peter barked at me, standing at attention. I could feel his distress and knew that he felt terrible, now that he understood the full story. "What's the plan Major?"

Wrapping my arms around Isabella to center myself, I began considering the best course of action. I would need to remove Isabella so that we would have the ability to hunt unfettered. If she were close by waiting, I would always be preoccupied with her safety.

The positive was that Isabella's father didn't expect her back until after school on Monday; she had been given permission to stay with Rose for the whole weekend and go to school with her Monday morning. We could send Isabella to our ranch in Arizona. James could not know about that location; Isabella would be safe there.

"Peter, I want you and Charlotte to take Isabella to our place in Phoenix. Lay low and keep your eyes peeled. I'll chase down our rabbits and take care of the problem. We'll call you when the situation is resolved and you can bring Isabella back." Peter would hate being out of the action; perhaps he would learn his lesson and follow my lead a little better in the future.

"No! That's a terrible plan!" Edward shouted. "You're going to separate us, take Bella away from us! We need to stick together. We'll take Bella back to our house. She'll be safe there. Then we can all go and look for these Vampires. The more of us looking, the quicker we'll find them."

I shook my head. "The first place they will look will be your house. Isabella should be no where near there," I stated, countering his argument.

"Uh, hello!" Isabella spoke up, waving to get our attention. I could feel her annoyance at being ignored. "Maybe we can include Bella in the discussion, instead of deciding everything for her?"

"Of course, my Belle." I hurried to acknowledge my mate. She was a lioness and I didn't want her mad at me. "What would you like to do? Stay here, go to Phoenix, or do something else?"

"You think Phoenix is the best option?" She asked me.

"Yes." I answered, squeezing her a bit. "You can go with Peter and Charlotte and stay at our house. It's secluded and easy to keep safe. I hate to be separated from you, but it will be easier for me to deal with things here knowing that you are protected. It will only be for a day or two," I cajoled, hoping she would do as I proposed. I wouldn't coerce her—she was independent and liked to make her own decisions.

"Alright, Jasper, I'll go. Under protest. I just wish I could stay by your side and be useful." My heart lightened at her choice, thankful that she at least would be removed from any potential harm.

"I'll go with you, Bella," Rose volunteered. "They won't need me here. You, Charlotte and I will have so much fun that you won't even miss Jasper." Char nodded, bouncing a little. She was excited to have new friends—I guess spending decades with two battle-hardened men got to you after a while.

I considered Rosalie's suggestion. It was a good idea. There would be one more set of eyes looking our for Isabella, it would placate the Cullens to have one of their own with her, and hopefully it would help Isabella not be too worried about me. _I can handle my own; this will be a walk in the park._

"Very well. Carlisle?" I asked his opinion as a courtesy.

"Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action. They can take my car; it has tinted windows, so they will be able to drive through the day," Carlisle offered. "Alice?"

The seer stared blankly. After a few moments her eyes came back into focus. "It should work." She sounded confident but I could sense her unease. "I can see them in Phoenix and us chasing James, Laurent and Victoria. Then it goes blank. But I can see all of us together, with Bella as a vampire, so I'm sure the plan works. None of our futures have changed," she concluded. I would call her out on her lack of confidence, but chose not too; she did agree with my plan, after all.

"Then let's move out. Peter, Charlotte, run patrols behind us to be sure we aren't followed back to the Cullens." Peter saluted his acceptance and fell back, Charlotte following closely. When they had disappeared into the trees, I continued my instructions.

"Emmett, Rosalie, scout ahead and make sure we aren't walking into an ambush. Come back if the slightest thing seems out-of-place." They ran off without waiting to be told twice. I could feel that both of them loved Isabella as family and would die for her if need be. They had won my approval.

"Isabella, I will need to carry you." She gazed into my eyes and sent me her trust. Trailing her hand around my shoulders, she walked around to my back. I leaned down and felt the light pressure as she jumped up. "Hold on tight and don't let go for any reason." Her arms encircled my throat.

Addressing the remaining four vampires I barked, "Stick together. Keep your eyes peeled. We go in fast and hot, unless the others report back a reason not to." I bolstered the group's courage, wanting all the help we could get Signaling to move out, we all took off at a dead sprint. Isabella's arms tightened perceptibly at the force of our inertia.

The forest was silent at our approach. We slowed as we neared the Cullens' house, déjà vu tickling my mind. Though instead of going to meet my mate and save her, I had to send my mate away to keep her safe. Rosalie and Emmett met us a couple hundred yards outside the Cullens' yard. "All clear," Emmett reported. "No sign or smell of any intruders."

"We'll wait for Peter and Char to catch up, then we go in." We didn't wait long. Peter and Char soon ran up to us from opposite directions. They both shook their heads, signaling there had been no tails. En mass, we raced out of the cover of the woods for the house.

Rushing inside, we congregated in the living room. Isabella went to my room, emerging momentarily with her duffel of clothes. She walked tall, outwardly concealing her nervousness, helplessness and concern. Underneath it all I could feel the ever-present ocean of her love for me. _I will hate being away from her. This ends as soon as possible, _I silently promised myself and Isabella.

"Major?" Peter questioned softly, nervous. "Can I have a word before you leave?" I nodded, excusing us from the group. Peter and I walked outside to the tree line, where it would be difficult to be overheard.

Turning to my captain, I waited for him to speak. "Major. I'm sorry." Peter sent me his remorse. He was sincerely sorry. "I know I fucked up." He continued, staring straight ahead, unwilling to meet my disapproving gaze.

"Yesterday I got the feeling that shit was about to hit the fan, but didn't know exactly what. I had planned on doing some digging into the situation, but hadn't found anything yet—other than what you already know: the midget's out for herself and the mind reader is obsessed with Bella." I nodded curtly in agreement.

Peter finally turned to meet my eyes, flinching at the hard look I knew I was wearing. "I should have realized what was going down when the midget had her vision. I know I shouldn't have stopped you from taking care of business; I didn't think, I just acted. I thought that if they were leaving, then this couldn't be the shit that was coming and we didn't need any extra trouble to deal with."

His explanation, while it didn't mitigate his actions, was at least understandable. I couldn't let him go unchecked, however; people would get hurt if he continued to be impulsive. "You have undermined my authority multiple times now, Captain," I barked at Peter. "I thought that you had learned to respect my decisions and follow orders, but perhaps you need another lesson."

Peter's emotions bounced from anxiety to resignation. When we were with Maria, my 'lessons' usually involved the removal of limbs. The lesson, unfortunately, would have to wait. I needed to eliminate the threat of James' coven and Peter needed to take Isabella to Phoenix. "I appreciate your apology. Just know that in the future I expect obedience, unless you know for a fact that there is justification to ignore my instructions. And it had better be a damn good reason."

He nodded vigorously, grateful for the reprieve. "Yes, Major. I'll listen. I swear it."

I trusted Peter, despite his recent actions. He would care for Isabella, but a stern reminder never hurt anyone. "See that you do. I'm entrusting my life into your care." The conversation over, we headed inside to say our goodbyes.

When we entered the house, Isabella flung herself into my arms, pelting me with kisses. I felt the other's amusement, embarrassment and lust. _So what, _I thought. _Let them watch. _Returning Isabella's fervent embrace, I kissed her deeply. She ran her hands through my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails.

Loosing myself in her, I cradled her head with one hand, lifting her with my other. She wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging to me. I purred, causing her to moan in response. A cough finally made us aware of the world around us.

Looking up from my delicious Belle, I realized that I had been flooding the room with my lust and love. Emmett and Rosalie were tangled up in each other, nearly humping. Peter and Charlotte were laying on the kitchen island, half undressed. Even Carlisle and Esme were holding each other.

Sobering up the room, I set Isabella down on the ground. "You need to get going," I said morosely. "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back. It will all be over before you know it." I tried to comfort her, but really the words were a reminder to myself. I didn't want to have to say goodbye.

We all walked Isabella, Peter, Charlotte, and Rose out to Carlisle's car in the garage. Hugs were exchanged and goodbyes given. Looking down at my love, my life, my all, I brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She placed her hand over my dead heart and sent me the full force of love and devotion. "Kill the bastards quick, so I can come back to you," my mate ordered. I kissed the palm of her hand, inhaling her scent, committing it to my infallible memory.

"Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: Well, there you go! What'd you think? What's going to happen with James and his coven? Why are they there in the first place? Will the Major be able to get hunt them down? What about Edward? Why is he being somewhat agreeable? Next up is Bella. I'll post as soon as I get home. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thanks so much for all of your great reviews and comments on the last chapter! I appreciate all your feedback! I'll get back to responding to your reviews now that I have access to a computer again. Things are starting to pick up a bit this chapter... Some questions will be answered regarding why Alice only saw them chasing James, Laurent and Victoria. Here's the Major...**

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

Watching Isabella drive off with Peter, Charlotte and Rosalie was agonizing. My heart clenched in pain and I longed to call her back. I hated having to send her away, but I knew that I would be able to get my job done more quickly with her safely out of the way. To be sure that my love was not tailed by James or his coven, I ran behind them in the woods until they made it to I-5 turn off.

Once the car faded out of sight, I doubled back to the Cullens' house, racing through the woods. As I drew near, I allowed the mantle of leadership and authority to settle upon my shoulders. This is what I was born for, what I had been changed for. I was the major and I had a job to do. I marched up the stairs, my feet drumming on the porch steps, announcing my return. The remaining Cullens were waiting in the living room; their expectation, concern, excitement, and frustration greeting me as I strode into the house.

Standing before the others, my arms clasped behind my back, I surveyed my conscripted soldiers, wishing that I had a better pool from which to draw. Emmett was the only one that seemed capable in a fight. Carlisle and Esme were hesitant to engage in violence, Edward too confident for his own good and the seer too dependent on her gift to be helpful. Sighing, I knew that I would to make do with what I had.

Emmett was the first to speak. "You're back." _Way to state the obvious, _I smirked. "We going to go whoop us some vampire ass or what?" He was smiling and cracking his knuckles, plainly eager for a fight. I knew I could count on him; his personality was very similar to Peter's.

"Yes, but first I need to make a few things clear before we head out. If you can't follow directions, you will just hinder me. I have no use for anyone who cannot take orders. I expect your absolute obedience." I met each person's eyes, testing their feelings to determine their acceptance.

Though most of them were reluctant, they all nodded in agreement; all except Edward. As he registered the others' cooperation, he blurted: "Why does he get to be in charge? Bella is _our_ family. She belongs with me, with us. This is our problem and we should be the ones to handle it."

"Edward..." Carlisle began to speak, but I cut him off, raising my hand for silence.

"Now you listen," I barked, stepping forward so that I was nose to nose with Edward. He was shorter than me, and I made use of my superior height, looming over him. "I will not repeat myself. Isabella is _my_ _mate_. That trumps any imaginary relationship that you may think you have with her. She may have accepted your family as hers, and for her sake I will as well, but I will not tolerate your interference."

Edward took a step back, reacting to my controlled hostility. Fear and hatred seeped out from under his anger and I fed into his uncertainty. "You have been warned once. If you like having all of your limbs, I suggest you shut your mouth and remember who I am and why I am here."

He snarled at my threat. I hissed, my fists clenching at my sides. "I can take down this coven with or without your assistance. I am allowing you the opportunity to be involved in this ordeal, which is more than you deserve. If you want to take part, then you will listen, obey, and not cause me any problems. Get in my way and I will take you out."

Staring Edward down I thought: _Don't make your mother cry, Edward. She would be so disappointed to see you lose your head. _His eyes flickered to Esme and back to me. Finally, he nodded. _It will have to do, _I thought grudgingly.

Turning back to the group I continued, concisely delivering my instructions. "Very well. We will go back to the baseball clearing. From there, we will range out in each direction until we catch their scent. If you find one of the coven, disable, but do not kill. I want the opportunity to get some answers. Any questions?" No one spoke up so I said, "Let's move out."

I led the way out the door and into the woods, the Cullens trailing behind. As we ran back to the scene of the crime, my senses were on high alert for any sign of the rogue coven. When we reached the clearing, I slowed, coming to a stop in the dead center. The Cullens formed a half circle around me, quietly waiting for directions. _Perhaps they will be of some use after all, _I thought with slight optimism.

"The coven exited the clearing in that direction." I pointed to where they disappeared into the woods. "We'll start that way. Form an arch, staying within shouting distance of the others. If you see or hear anything, give a signal and we will all join you." We jogged to the tree line, spreading out so that we could cover more ground. I sliced my hand through the air, signaling our advance.

The trail was easy to locate; the coven had made no attempt at concealing their presence. We traced it miles into the forest, without having to change direction. Thirty minutes into our hunt, I heard a shout to my left, followed by the crashing of branches and the high screech of metal on metal that was unmistakably the sound of tearing vampire flesh.

I rushed to the location of the cacophony, sensing that the others were doing the same. The scene I came upon was surprising, though satisfactory. I growled in contentment. _Good. We make progress._

Edward, of all people, was struggling with the vampire called Riley. An arm twitched helplessly to one side, explaining the metallic screech I had heard. At my arrival, Edward finally pinned Riley to the ground, avoiding his snapping teeth.

I sent out a cocktail of fear, reverence, and the desire to please, knowing that our victim would be willing to tell me anything I wanted. Riley stilled immediately, gazing at me in awe.

"Let him go," I ordered Edward. He snarled at me, eyes jet black, the adrenaline of the fight not yet worn off. I raised my eyebrows in expectation. _Are you questioning me again, already? _I though to Edward. _Just give me the chance. You would look good as a door stop. _Complying, Edward slowly released the vampire beneath him and stood, backing away. He joined the others who had encircled Riley and I.

Riley stayed on the ground, already sniveling mess. He would not be difficult to break. "You will tell me what I want to know. If you are cooperative, I may be merciful. If not..." My unfinished threat hung in the air.

Riley nodded quickly, eyes glossy with unshed tears. His good arm cradled the stump where his other arm had been, venom dripping between his fingers. "Y-yes. Of c-course." He stuttered in fear and pain, pushing himself to his knees. "I w-will tell you wh-whatever you w-want."

Looming over the ridiculous excuse for a vampire, I crossed my arms and planted my feet. "Why did you come?" I asked quietly but clearly. When interrogating a compliant victim, I never asked more than one question at once; there was no need to overwhelm or confuse and bombarding them with many inquiries only delayed getting coherent answers.

"James got a job. He told us we were going to Forks for a girl named Isabella Swan." Riley blurted out his response, almost before I could finish asking my question.

I raised my eyebrows. _Isabella was the target? They came on purpose just for her? It's worse than I thought. _"Why Isabella?" I snarled menacingly, my rage increasing exponentially. Growls and roars erupted around me, the Cullens vocalizing their anger in response to the fury that welled up within me.

Riley cowered away from me, his fear spiking. "I don't know. I don't know!" He shouted, desperate to convince me of his honesty. He had no need. I could feel that he was telling the truth. _Damn it. Strike one._

"Who hired James?" I asked, my voice lowering menacingly.

"He n-never told us who his c-clients w-were," Riley whimpered, leaning away from me in terror as I took a step closer. "I s-swear. P-please!" _Truth again. Shit. Strike two. I'm not going to get any answers from this one, _I thought frustrated.

"Then I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness," I replied dryly. Immobilizing him with a shot of terror, I reached down, quickly twisting Riley's head, removing it from his shoulders with a sharp jerk of my hands. His body slumped and I disdainfully dropped his head to the dirt.

Looking up at the others, I surveyed their response to my actions. Emmett was frowning, disappointed that he could not share in the fun. Alice and Edward did not look surprised, both having 'seen' and 'heard' my decision before I acted. Carlisle and Esme looked slightly sick.

"Edward," I said, turning to address him, "Did you read anything from Riley? Was he thinking anything useful?" For once Edward's talent could be useful and I was not too proud to use any resources at my disposal.

Obviously warring with the option of being helpful and continuing in his spiteful obstinacy towards me for being Isabella's mate, Edward did not immediately respond. Carlisle intervened. "Edward, answer him. Now."

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Edward reluctantly spoke. "Riley was thinking that he wished he had never joined James' coven. While you were questioning him, he thoughts matched his answers. He truly knew nothing more than what he was telling. James was hired to go after Bella, just as he has been hired to take out other marks. Riley never was told names or reasons and he didn't care. He was in it for compensation and because he fancied Victoria."

Edward was telling the truth, disgust evident at what he had learned from Riley's mind. Nodding at Edward's report, I asked, "Did he think about where they were headed next, or where his companions were?"

"No." Edward stated. "He did think about how he was left behind to throw us off the track."

"Very well." I took out my lighter and pack of cigarettes. I lit a smoke, inhaling deeply, thinking about my next step.

Carlisle looked askance at my actions. "You know, Jasper," he began clinically, "Smoking is very bad for one's health."

Exhaling, I choked out a grunt of laughter. _Of all the ridiculous things to say, 'Smoking is bad for my health.' Ha! _I thought. "Really Carlisle? I didn't know. Perhaps you could educate me on the effects nicotine has on vampire lungs." I flicked my smoke at the decapitated vampire. He instantly ignited, sending up purple clouds of noxious fumes.

"Ya, Riley, you shouldn't smoke." Emmett remarked, laughing hysterically. Everyone groaned at Emmett's joke, but I snorted in humor. _No wonder he __and Peter are already thick as thieves._

We watched the flames burn down, Emmett occasionally poking at the ashes with a large branch, as though it were a camp fire. As the sun began to set, a cracking sounded in the distance. Instantly I was alert. I had expected that James' coven would see the smoke and investigate, had hoped that they would come to us.

Everyone went silent at the noise. Pointing to my eyes and then to the trees, I gestured for the others to keep a careful watch. Keeping my eyes peeled, I scanned the forest in the direction I had heard the noise. Then I saw it: a bright red streak darted out from a tree and took off away from us. I shot off at a dead run, the Cullens close on my heels.

Victoria was fast. By the time I got to where she had hidden, she was already out of sight and out of hearing range. Her scent was strong; she had watched us for some time. How we had not heard or seen her before was amazing. _She must have some sort of gift, _I mused, disappointed at loosing our quarry.

"They can't be that far from here. Follow her trail, but keep within sight. We may be walking into a trap and we don't need to be separated." I took the lead, running in the direction that I had last seen Victoria. The others followed in a V formation, Emmett and Carlisle to my right and left.

A few miles ahead, her scent converged with two others that I recognized as Laurent's and James'. It was fresh; they had been here recently. Their trail led off in the opposite direction, back towards the way that we had come. _How had we missed seeing them?_

We chased James, Victoria and Laurent through the night and into Saturday. Every time we seemed to be gaining on them, every time we closed in, they slipped out of our reach. It was as though they knew we were coming, as though they anticipated our actions and were responding in advance.

Around 10 a.m. Saturday morning, we paused to regroup and so I could call to check in with Peter and Isabella. I was sure that they would already be at our ranch in Phoenix and available to talk. Peter answered on the first ring, as though he had waited for my call; which very likely he was.

"Major," He said in greeting.

"Peter," I replied shortly before launching into my report. "We have eliminated one of the targets: Riley. I wish I had more good news to give, but we are running up against some difficulties. James and the rest of his coven are slippery mother fuckers. We just can't seem to catch them. It may be a while longer before we have the job finished."

"Understood, Major. We are all nice and cozy here at the ranch. Charlotte and I have been running patrols and have seen nothing out of the ordinary. We'll keep it up until you give the all clear or come to get your Belle."

"Good," I responded, relieved that at least she was in good hands. "How is she?" My dead heart ached and I couldn't even bring myself to say her name. I longed to be with her, couldn't wait to have this issue resolved so that I could have her back in my arms.

"She misses you Major, but she's holding up like a trooper. Char put her in your room and she's been in there since we arrived. Rose has been keeping her company." He added apologetically, "I'm out running right now, or I'd let you talk to her."

I sighed, wishing that I was the one keeping her company. _Get it together, Major, you have a job to do. Get it done and go claim your mate. _I gave myself a pep talk so that Peter wouldn't hear how much being away from her was tearing me apart. "No, that's alright. I'll talk to her soon enough. Just let her know that love her and will come to her as soon as I can."

"Very well, Major. Anything else?" Peter asked, rather gently—for Peter that is.

"No, that's all for now. I'll call and update as soon as anything changes. Keep me apprised of how things are going there."

"Yes, sir," Peter replied. I ended the call and shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket. Rolling my shoulders in a vain attempt to ease my tension, I straightened my back and rejoined the Cullens. They had waited a few hundred yards away in an attempt to give me privacy, though they would have been able to hear the entire conversation.

When I approached the family, they roused themselves, needlessly stretching. "We move out," I ordered imperiously. "I want this finished yesterday." Emmett gave me an eager look and bounced on his toes in a very Alice-like fashion. The others nodded less enthusiastically.

Picking up the trail again, we raced through the woods following the haphazard zig-zag track. We went fast enough to keep apace with our quarry, but not so quick as to miss any signs of their passage. Despite my tracking abilities and the seer's gift of foresight, we could not catch James and his coven.

Four more times we nearly caught up to them, four more times they changed direction, effectively evading us under our noses. Each time we lost ground, falling further behind. Never before had I been so thwarted. _I am the major, I never lose a challenge! _I growled and spurred myself to go faster. To be outrun by a rag-tag bunch of thugs for hire was beyond frustrating.

Around five o'clock in the evening, just as twilight was beginning to fall, we came abruptly out of the forest onto a wind blow ocean cliff. Their trail ended at the edge; they had gone into the water. _Shit, shit, shit! _I cursed silently, staring at the setting sun.

I stood for a few moments, weighing my options, when the seer let out a shout. Terror flooded from her, causing my stomach to turn. I could sense the Cullens huddling behind me, concern and fear emanated throughout the group. Slowly turning to the seer, I commanded: "Tell me."

In a quavering voice she whispered, "I saw them going south. They were in the desert. I think they may be going to Phoenix." The forest rang in silence for a few moments—even the animals fell quiet. I could have heard a pin drop in a pile of feathers. Then the Cullens erupted, everyone shouting over one another. It was only my vampire senses that allowed me to interpret the confusing jumble of outbursts.

"They are going after Bella!"

"When will they get there Alice?"

"We have to go now!"

"What are we waiting for?"

Their uproar was more than I could handle. I exploded. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" I shouted over the others. They settled down, though still murmuring. "Just shut up. We can't plan anything when you are all running around like chickens with your heads cut off." I rubbed my forehead, trying to think over the influx of emotions that I was receiving.

"Carlisle, can you charter a jet? It would be faster than running and they have a head start." He nodded his head and pulled out a cell phone. Walking a little way away from the group, he dialed a number and began speaking to the person on the other end of the line. Hanging up a few minutes later, he rejoined us.

"It's taken care of. I had to call in a few favors, but we fly out of SeaTac in 2 hours. It was the soonest the pilot could file his flight plan and have the jet ready. He can have us in Phoenix in a little over 2 hours from takeoff," Carlisle reported, contrite that it could not be any sooner.

For once I appreciated his love for Isabella, thankful that he was willing to pull strings to care for her wellbeing. _If only he would be so proactive with his own 'son,' _I thought ungratefully. _Though I suppose Edward has been helpful, albeit reluctantly, _I added to myself. _Perhaps he won't be so much of a problem in the future. _Snorting cynically, I realized of whom I was thinking. _No. That would be too much to ask for._

"Good," I replied shortly. "I'll call Peter to warn him that James may be headed his way and let him know we will be there as soon as possible." I pulled out my phone, once again dialing Peter's cell.

"Yes Major?" He answered, sounding worried. He always seemed to know what was happening, even without actually knowing what was going on.

"Peter," I snapped. "The seer saw James and his coven coming your way. I don't know how much of a head start they have, but I don't want to take any chances. Keep your eyes peeled and run a tight perimeter. We are flying into Phoenix and expect to be there in roughly 4 hours. We'll come directly to the ranch. With any luck we will be there before anything can happen."

I could almost hear Peter nodding his head against the phone. "Yes, Sir. We'll keep Bella safe. Just get your ass down here so that I don't have to be the one responsible. I'm a second in command for a reason..." He added dryly. Leave it to Peter to joke at a time like this.

"Be sure that you do, Peter," I replied soberly. "I'm counting on you. Be my eyes and ears and keep in touch. We'll be out of range from 1900 to 2100 hours, but I'll check my phone as soon as we land." Without waiting for a response—everything that needed to be said had been—I ended the call. For a few seconds I stared at the screen, the call time blinking mockingly.

_Time, there is never enough time, _I thought ironically. _Time should never be a vampire's problem. _Pulling myself to the present, I took a deep unnecessary breath; recalling the sweet, potent aroma that was Isabella, wishing that I could smell it now. Signaling that I was ready, I nodded to Carlisle. "Lead the way."

The Cullens and I took off running to SeaTac airport, not bothering to stop and get cars. We would be faster on foot than dealing with rush hour traffic. As we neared the outskirts of town we had to slow and stay as much undercover as possible. The need for discretion grated my nerves. I wanted nothing more than to streak through town and say to hell with the law of secrecy. For Isabella I would risk anything and anyone. She was all that mattered to me anymore; she was the most important thing in my world.

An interminable hour and a half later, we finally arrived at the airport. We met our pilot at the chartered flights terminal, thankfully bi-passing the security checkpoint. _Money can buy you just about anything_, I reflected, grateful that something at least was going our way.

25 minutes later we were boarded and in the queue to take off. I did not pay attention to the plush interior or the state of the art equipment. It was not until we had taken off and I heard the whir of the landing gear being raised that I finally leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes.

Ignoring the Cullens, I lost myself in my exquisite memories of Isabella. _I will never let her out of my sight again, _I swore to myself. _As soon as this is all over I will change her, make love to her and make her mine in every way possible._

Finally, an eternity later, the bump of the wheels and screech of the breaks heralded our landing at the Phoenix airport. Jolted out of my reverie, I dug my phone out of my pocket. The moment the captain came over the intercom, giving the all clear to use our phones, I had mine on. Staring desperately at the screen, I impatiently waited for it to load any messages. The phone beeped once, twice; there were two messages, both from Peter only 20 minutes after we had taken off.

Anxiously I pushed send, calling my voicemail. Peter's terrified voice yelled out of the speaker. "Major! Where the hell are you? Bella's gone! She took Carlisle's car and ran. We were out running patrols and she managed to slip through. She's been gone maybe 5 minutes. Get your ass here ASAP!" _Fuck! FUCK! _I slammed my fist through the leather seat in front of me, leaving a gaping hole in the upholstery.

As if matters couldn't be worse, before I could listen to Peter's second message, the seer wailed, clawing at her eyes. "It's gone! It's all gone! I can't see! I can't see anything!" _Shit._

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! There was just no good spot to stop the chapter! What did you think? Why did Alice's vision go black? Where did Bella go? Will they make it in time in the race against James? Did James and his coven really go to Phoenix? Next up is Bella's POV. I hope to get back on a more consistent updating schedule of posting new chapters a few times a week. If you want a preview, let me know and I'll send you one! :-) Thanks again for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the great comments and feedback! I especially appreciate the critiques I received regarding the plot and characterization of Jasper. Last time we left off with Jasper and the Cullens heading to Bella in Phoenix, only to find out that she had run away from Peter. A bunch of you correctly guessed where Bella went off to... :-) Only one person has guessed correctly why Alice's visions went blank. That question won't be answered in this chapter, but it will be soon. So, without further ado, here is Bella!**

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Once again, my life has been turned upside-down. I would be all woe-is-me, but if Jasper can hold it together without me, then I can handle being away from him—or so I told myself. As we drove away from the Cullen's house, I watched him out the back window for as long as I could, refusing to break our eye contact. Then we turned the corner and he disappeared out of sight.

I wrapped up my thoughts of my love as much as possible, stuffing them away inside my head. It was going to be hard enough to handle the stress of knowing I was being hunted without the added difficulty of obsessing over Jasper. We drove through the night, only stopping to fill up the gas and so I could take care of my human needs. I would be glad once I was no longer constrained by needing to use the bathroom.

I dozed off and on, my head laying on Rose's lap as she smoothed my hair. Most of the time I was in a pseudo sleep state, only vaguely aware of what was going on. The low hum of Peter, Charlotte and Rose talking to fast for me to understand, lulled me into a trance like state.

We reached the border of Arizona just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. Peter must have driven nearly twice the legal speed limit to get us here in just over 12 hours; the trip normally took close to 20 hours. I sat up and stretched, trying to un-knot my cramped muscles; just another benefit of becoming a vampire: no sore muscles.

I never thought I would be returning to Phoenix in these circumstances. The dry sun-baked land, the saguaro cacti, the robin's egg blue sky—all these things I love about Arizona and missed when I moved to forks were just a meaningless blur. This place, which I had always loved, no longer was home. Jasper was home, and where ever he was, there also was my heart.

We drove through the outskirts of Phoenix towards the Mexican border, avoiding the town. Turning left off the main highway, we headed up a long dusty road that led out into the uninhabited desert. "Not long now, kid," Peter said, looking at me in the rear-view mirror. "Just a few more miles."

15 minutes later, I could detect on the horizon a large white mass. At first I thought it must be a small hill, or very large clump of boulders. As we drew nearer and within range of my frail human eyesight, I realized that the white mass was actually a house: a very large, adobe house.

The building was one story, with espresso colored doors and window frames and a bleached white façade. The landscaping was so natural that I would not have known that it wasn't just an extension of the desert except for the cobble stone path that led from the driveway to the door.

Peter parked the car in the driveway saying with a flourish, "Welcome to Casa Whitlock." I opened the car door, lifting my face to the first cloudless sky that I had seen in nearly a month. While the heat felt good, it did nothing to warm my heart that ached for Jasper.

"Wow! What a house!" I exclaimed, trying to act unconcerned as I turned to better examine the impressive building. "How long have you owned this place?" I enquired of Charlotte as she ushered us inside.

"Oh, I don't know," she mused. "50 years or so?" We entered into a small, tiled foyer that opened into an airy greatroom. "The Major commissioned Frank Lloyd Wright to build it for us. He loves the sun and we are far enough away from anything here to be outside without attracting too much notice."

Inside was dim and cool, a striking difference from the already scorching sun outside. As my eyes adjusted to the lower light, I saw that the interior of the house was as simple as the exterior. With washed walls, solid dark wood furniture, wrought iron fixtures and terra cotta tiled floors, the house looked like something out of an episode of Zorro. I felt like I had entered into an old Spanish mission.

The difference between the Whitlocks' and Cullens' homes was very striking. There were no useless items to proclaim the status of wealth. The living area looked comfortable and lived in. I loved the simplicity of this house; I knew that it would be one of my favorite place to live after I was turned.

"Let me show you both your rooms," Charlotte said to Rose and I. She led us down a wide hall off the left of the living room. Doors lined both sides of the corridor. "Here you are, Rose." Charlotte opened the second door on the life.

Rose stepped in, looking around. The room was furnished with heavy spanish style furniture, a massive four-poster bed sitting in the center of the room. "Thanks, Char," she said, smiling. "this will be great."

"Come on Bella," Charlotte said, pulling gently on my hand. "Let me show you where you are going to stay." She pulled me to the last room on the right. "Go on," she said, gesturing for me to open the door.

The room was open and airy like the rest of the house. The only furniture was a large mission style bed with creamy linens, a matching dresser and oversized leather chair. A simple side table flanked the bed and a book shelf sat underneath the windows. Everything looked familiar and comfortable. I turned on the spot, taking it all in.

"This is Jasper's room," Charlotte said quietly, gently rubbing my arm. "I know he would want you to stay here." Turning, I embraced my new friend, my new sister. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me in return.

"Thanks Char, I love it." I released her and plopped down on the bed. Grabbing one of the fluffy pillows, I held it to my nose and inhaled Jasper's faint, but recognizable, scent. "This is perfect."

"I'll leave you to get settled in. You are probably exhausted from the trip. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." Charlotte backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Alone for the first time since leaving Jasper, I was no longer able to hold myself together. Pressing my face into his pillows, I lay on my stomach and bawled until my tears ran dry.

A few hours later, a quiet knock rapped on the bedroom door. Lifting myself from the bed and wiping my eyes, I called, "Come in." Hoarse and raspy, my voice hardly sounded like my own.

Peter cracked the door, sticking his head in. "Hey, kid." His face was grim initially, but he pulled a quick smile when he saw I was looking. "How are you doing?"

I raised my eyebrows at his ridiculous question. I could feel that my eyes were swollen, my hair a nest of knots and my clothes rumpled. To a vampire, I was sure that I looked terrible. "Oh, peachy keen," I replied sarcastically, running my hand through my tangle of hair. "What's up?"

"Jasper called a while ago while I was out running the perimeter," Peter said without preamble, entering the room and flopping down on the leather chair. "The Major got Riley, but they haven't caught the others yet. It may be another day before we can head back to Forks."

Peter continued, his face a blank mask, so unlike his usual joking self. "There's more, Bella. The Major questioned Riley to find out why they came to Forks." I nodded, waving for him to go on. Peter swallowed. "James was hired to go after you. We don't know who hired him, or why; just that you are the target, and always have been. They came to Forks specifically for you."

My mind raced, attempting to comprehend the new information. It just didn't make sense. _Why would anyone want to hurt me? Why would anyone hire someone to hurt me? _But beyond the confusion of why I was being chased, I had a more pressing matter on my mind. _Another day without Jasper? _My heart sunk.

Mistaking my heartbreak for worry, Peter rushed to comfort me."Don't worry, kid," he said gently. "The Major will get it done as easily as anyone could. You don't need to worry about him."

I snorted, though there was nothing funny about being separated from my love. "I know, Peter. I know. I'm not worried about Jasper. I'm worried about me! How am I going to handle another 24 hours without him?" I finished, slightly hysterical.

A small smile twitched on the corners on Peter's mouth. "Oh, kid, you got it bad!" He slapped his knee. "The Major sure did meet his match in you! A crazy vampire hit man is after you and all you can worry about is that you miss the Major!" His smile widened to a smirk. "It's shitty to be separated from your mate; I hate being away from my Charlotte—spanking the monkey is just not the same as..."

"Peter!" I shouted, throwing the pillow I was holding at his head. He caught it mid-air. "I don't want to hear about your sex life or lack there of. I'm sure I'll have to hear you soon enough, staying here with you and Char. Please refrain from going into the details."

He tossed the pillow back at me. It whacked me in the side of my head before dropping in my lap. _Stupid vampire reflexes, _I grumbled. "Alright, kid. You win. I was just saying that I understand. Occupy yourself, it will help: read a book, lay out by the pool, watch a movie. Time will pass and before you know it, the Major will be back by your side."

At the word 'pool,' I perked up a bit. "The pool sounds great! I've not had a chance to soak up some rays since I moved to forks. Does Charlotte have a bathingsuit I can borrow?" I asked. Before I had even finished speaking, Char pranced in the room, holding a green bandeau bikini.

"Here you go, Bella!" Charlotte chirped melodically, handing me the suit. "Go get some sun on that pale ass of yours! Rose is already out there." Dragging Peter out of the room so I could change, Char winked and shut the door.

I spent the afternoon on the patio with Rose, alternating between reading, napping and wading in the cool water of the infinity pool. Around 5, Peter and Charlotte appeared, running up from different directions. When they got to the patio, Peter said grimly, "There's been a complication. We need to go inside."

Rose and I stood and gathered our things, leading the way in the back french doors. Sitting on the edge of the couch, I looked anxiously at Peter for an explanation. Thankfully, he didn't waste any time. "Alice saw James and his coven coming south. Coming here." Rose let out a small gasp, which turned into a low growl. I was stunned. _How could they know we were here?_

As though Peter had read my mind, he continued. "As far as we know, James doesn't know the location of Casa Whitlock, so you should be safe in the house. However, I'd like you to stay indoors. Char, and I—and Rose," he looked to Rose for her nod of confirmation, "will need to run patrols around the perimeter of the property just as a precaution. Jasper and the Cullens are on their way. Their ETA is around 9 p.m."

"Jasper's coming?" I asked excitedly, leaning forward. The rest of what Peter had said had gone in one ear and out the other. They only thing I could think was that in less than four hours, I would be back in the arms of my love.

Peter rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm. "Yes, he's coming. But you need to be serious, Bella. Please, _please_ stay inside. If anything happens, if anyone comes other than the Major, scream, yell; whatever you do, don't handle it yourself. The Major will tear me limb from limb if anything happens to you."

"Alright Peter. If anyone comes, or anything happens to me, I promise to scream bloody murder." Rolling my eyes, I found it very difficult to take the situation seriously. James didn't know our location, Peter and Charlotte were war-hardened soldiers and even Rose was a brutal bitch when she wanted to be. I was a safe as I could be without being with Jasper. How little I knew.

* * *

><p>I should have known better. <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid,<em> I berated myself. _Why didn't I scream? Why didn't I try to find them? Now it's all over._ I lay on the cold tile floor, my mother's lifeless eyes staring at me from across the room. _I'm sorry mom..._I apologized in vain.

Not hours ago, I had been safely ensconced at the Whitlock ranch. Peter, Charlotte and Rose were out running patrols, ensuring that James and his coven didn't take us by surprise. They had just checked in with me before heading back out in three different directions to make another sweep of the property. Jasper and the rest of the Cullens were on their way.

I was just hanging out, listlessly attempting to read a book in the living room. My cell phone rang and seeing that it was Renée, I didn't think that it would be an issue if I answered. When I picked up, she had sounded so worried. Her voice urgently called out to me through the phone, "Bella? Bella? Bella, where are you? What's going on? Bella!"

Nothing I said calmed her down. I figured she was just being her usual crazy self, until a different voice came on the line. It was oily and taunting. Shivers shot down my spine.

"Hello Bella. This is your friendly neighborhood vampire, James. Your mother sends her love. Do come and join us, won't you? Then your mother and her lovely husband could get on with their lives." Click. The line went dead and I stared at the phone in my hand.

I sprung into action, my only goal to get to Renée. If I was lucky, perhaps I could trade myself for her. She may not have been a good mother, she may not have ever really acted like a mother should; but she was _my _mom and I sure as hell wasn't going to allow her to be hurt because of me. The only reason James would want her is because of me. It was my problem and I would be the one to fix it.

I pulled out my phone and hastily texted Jasper. He was on the plane and wouldn't get the message until they landed, but I couldn't go without letting him know where I was.

_Jasper-_

_James called. He has my mom and Phil, and I can't sit by and not do anything to try to save her. Peter, Char and Rose just left to patrol and I don't have any time to wait. If you get here in time, please come and help; I'm going to Renee's house—you know where it is. If not, know that I love you, I will always love you. You are in my heart forever._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Isabella_

Thankfully, Peter had left Carlisle's keys on the entryway table. Grabbing them, I dashed out the front door to the driveway. The car purred to life, spraying gravel as I floored the gas. After turning off the long driveway, I didn't have a difficult time finding my way to our old neighborhood; the streets of Phoenix still easily recalled. 45 minutes later, I pulled in front of my old house and parked the car.

I walked around the back of the house and to the back door. Everything was silent, everything still. I couldn't hear any noises inside the house. Sliding open the door, the cool air rushed out to mix with the scorching Arizona heat. "Mom?" I called, hoping, praying that it was all just a mistake. "Mom, where are you?"

Turning the corner to the cramped living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. Renée lay, pale and lifeless, in a pool of blood. Next to my mom sprawled Phil, throat torn out. Heaving, I retched, regurgitating my morning meal. I swooned, my mind unwilling to accept what I was seeing. _I'm too late! She was alive an hour ago. I wasn't fast enough. Now she's dead in my place._

"Hahaha." I heard the low laughter before I saw his face. Through the hallway door walked James, Victoria and Laurent. James was chuckling and shaking his head. "The little vampire pet is not so smart after all, is she?" He asked me.

Lifting my chin, I refused to answer. I was not going to play this game. He had brutally murdered my mom and her husband. I wouldn't assist him in playing with his food. "Come now, Bella. Where's your precious Mate? Where is your family? Surely if they loved you as they claim, they would be here to save you." James taunted.

I was surrounded, the three vampires slowly closing in. Suddenly my right arm was wrenched around behind my back, and I was forced to bend forward to keep it from being torn out of the socket. Victoria leaned over me, cackling. "So fragile, so breakable. That hurts, doesn't it?" She cooed in my ear, twisting my arm even more.

"Why?" I gasped in pain. "Why are you doing this?" Panting, I fought to keep my balance so as to not hurt my arm. My mind was whirling, fighting to understand. _Why did they do this? Why Renée? Renée! I'm sorry._

"Because we were told to," James answered simply. "It was necessary in order to complete the objective. Had things gone to plan, had you stayed in Forks, this wouldn't have had to happen. Don't worry, it's not personal." He grabbed my chin, roughly lifting it so I had to meet his eyes. He smirked, adding, "Well, actually, in a way it kind of is."

I didn't understand his comments. It wasn't personal, but it was? Killing Renée was just part of an objective? Pain overrode my thoughts as James kicked me in my stomach. I flew across the room, crashing into the wall. I slid to the floor, head ringing. The arm Victoria had held burned in pain; it didn't seem to move right.

Crawling to my knees, I tried to get up—_He wasn't going to take me lying down—_the room spun and I toppled over. I had hit my head much harder than I thought. The metallic tinge of blood wafted to my nose and I grew nauseous. Blearily, I could see the black eyes as the three vampires smelled my blood.

Every moment I thought would be my last. Every second I expected for everything to just end. I don't know how I was able to stay aware—albeit very vaguely—through their torture.

James slowly broke every finger on my left hand. With each one, he asked me where Jasper was, where my family was. Victoria carved patterns with her nails into my back, telling me that she would make me hideous so that no one would love me. They all took turns kicking me, punching me, slapping me. I was battered past the point of being able to move. Oddly, through it all, despite all the injuries I sustained, they didn't bite me, they never drank from me.

And now, it seemed, that they had left me to die a slow death, in the company of my deceased mother and step father. I took comfort in the cold tile on which I lay; it was so similar to Jasper's skin. I was tempted to just close my eyes and pretend I was in his arms, but I couldn't give into the temptation. If I passed out, I may never wake up.

Time was meaningless. I lay in the gaze of my dead mother, for minutes? Hours? I was beginning to fade, my eyes slowly falling shut, when I felt a sharp pain slice into my wrist. Hot flames began to lick at my hand and I screamed in terror and pain. What had they done to me? _They had bitten me! No! It's supposed to be Jasper! _I raged against this turn of fate.

For how long I burned, I could not tell. I was lost in the flames that began spreading up my arm. Then: noises, yelling, screaming. High screeching, the low rumble of growls. I was too disoriented to tell what was happening. The flames in my hand were reaching my shoulder. I was sure that if I looked down I would see blackened, dead flesh. "Help me! Stop the burning!" I tried to cry, plead, but my voice didn't work. Breathing was excruciating and I didn't have the force needed to yell.

Something came into focus. Pale skin. Bronze Hair. _Edward,_ my mind recognized. Edward was there, holding my hand. His eyes were black and cold, staring absently at me. He was holding my arm to his mouth, running his nose along the inside of my elbow. My foggy mind tried to understand his actions. I watched, horrified, as Edward placed his lips to my wrist and began to suck.

Strange pulling sensations whooshed through my body. I felt the blood rushing through my veins. _He's feeding on me, he's killing me! _I screamed mentally. My eyes fluttered and things grew grey. "Goodbye, Jasper. I love you." I managed to whisper. The thought that I would never see him again broke my heart and tears flooded my eyes as I wavered on the edge of consciousness. Snarls, snaps, and growls echoed in surround sound.

Suddenly, my arm fell to the ground with a thud; Edward was no longer at my side. Screaming and screeching reverberated off the walls, Jasper's voice easily recognizable. I tried to call for him, to turn to see him, but my body did not respond. Rosalie appeared, muttering soothing sounds as she caressed my face—the only part of me that was somewhat intact.

Then, finally, to my complete relief, Jasper came into view. His eyes were jet black and smoldering, honey blonde hair haphazardly falling in his face. "Isabella," he growled, smoothing my blood-matted hair out of my face. Low buzzing came from my left and I registered cool hands ghosting over my limbs. "Isabella, Carlisle says that your injuries are too severe and you've lost too much blood. You will die if I don't turn you now."

His head cocked to the side slightly and he raised his eyebrows. Though it was not a question, I knew that he was silently ensuring that this is what I wanted. He didn't need to ask for permission; I was already his, heart, soul and body. I tried to nod, but my head wouldn't move. "Yesss," I breathed out in a nearly inaudible hiss.

Raising my mutilated wrist, Jasper pressed a kiss to my palm. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he pulled back his lips and sliced into my torn flesh. Seconds later he was licking the wound, sealing in the venom that would save my life, and take it.

As the burn began, I could sense Jasper moving to my other arm, my legs. Then he returned to my field of vision, his face a grimace of pain as he felt the flames in which I was being consumed. "I love you, Isabella." He bent his head to my neck and bit. My mind was overcome and consciousness faded into a scorching hell of black flames.

**A/N: So there you go! Bella has started the change. Will she make it through? What's going to happen to Edward? Will the Major finally get rid of him? How did Edward know where Bella used to live? Was Edward feeding, or saving her life? Next up is Jasper... Previews for those who want them. (Be sure that you have PM enabled, because I tried to send some previews out for this chapter and they wouldn't go through-sorry for those who didn't get the sneak peek.) Let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had hoped to get this chapter out on Sunday or Monday, but I just wasn't liking the flow and tone and didn't want to put out something sub-par or rushed.**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and feedback! You guys make writing and sharing my story so much fun and such a great process! Hopefully, a lot of questions will be answered in this chapter... Without further ado, here's the Major!**

Chapter 13

Jasper POV

In the silence following the Seer's pronouncement, my phone beeped ominously, signaling the arrival of another message. As if in a dream, I slowly looked down at the screen. My mind blankly registered that I had a text message from Isabella that had just loaded.

_Good girl, _I thought, thankful that at least she had the foresight to try to contact me, even if it was insane to go off on her own. _She will learn to follow orders and not put herself in danger! How could she take such a risk as leaving the ranch? I'm sure Peter told her to stay put._

Pressing enter, I opened the message. I read it twice in quick succession, my stomach sinking. _Shit! _It was worse that I had hoped for. Isabella had not just run off, she had run straight into the lion's den.

"James has Isabella's mother, or at least she thinks he does. She's gone to her old house to try to save her." I said out loud, informing the Cullens of the situation. _What the fuck is she thinking? She has to know she is no match for a vampire! _"We need to get there. Now!"

As I looked up from my phone nods of agreement answered my demand. "I'll see how soon we can disembark," said Carlisle, making his way up to the cockpit. The others rose, waiting for the plane to finish taxiing.

"There's no time for that!" Edward shouted, excitement oozing from him as he hastily shoved his phone into his pocket. Before anyone could stop him, he had torn open the emergence exit and leaped out. From the windows, I could detect the shimmery blur that was Edward, as he sprinted, faster than a bullet, under the clear, moonlight sky.

At Edward's actions, my instincts roared at me to wake up and smell the traitorous vampire. _Why else would he leave? I know that he doesn't really care for Isabella. And how could he know where Isabella's house is, if he hadn't been told?_

I evaluated the evidence with a sinking feeling. 1. _James was deliberately hired to target Isabella. Therefore, it had to be someone who had intimate knowledge her and wanted to hurt her, or me. _Isabella was not someone who was disposed to make enemies, though she did seem have bad luck when it came to her safety, getting involved with multiple covens of vampires.

2_. James' coven was always one step ahead of us—of me! _With my expertise in battle, the Seer's visions and Peter's ability to know shit, that should not have been possible; unless they were gifted, or someone was feeding them information. I had assumed the former, not believing that one of the Cullens would betray the woman they had accepted into their family.

3. _Edward is obsessed with Isabella and has challenged us from the get go. _I had thought that he was finally learning his place and realizing that Isabella would never be his, but he did continue to drag his feet. _Not to mention fact number 4: Edward just jumped out of the door of a moving aircraft to go 'save' a woman he doesn't love and of who's location he should have no knowledge of._

The odd events of the past few weeks began to click into place, and I instantaneously realized what I had foolishly ignored. _There is only one logical option. _My rapidly derived conclusions mocked me. All my pride in my abilities, my cunning, my talent; all useless when I ignored what was right in front of me.

_How could I have missed it? _I asked myself angrily. _I, with all my training, completely overlooked all the signs. Even with my suspicions, I didn't put two and two together. Now I have fucked it all up! _It was the worst mistake I had ever made, and Isabella would pay for my error. _Isabella, _my heart cried. _Forgive me!_

As my mind rapidly contemplated the consequences of my revelations, I stood, moving to follow Edward. _I will catch him and make him pay, _I swore, certain that he was behind the recent pandemonium. _But how did the seer not know? How did Peter not know? How did __**I **__not know?_

"No, Jasper, you must wait," Carlisle declared sternly, blocking the emergency exit. "Edward has already risked our cover. You'll only make it worse." _How can he not see what I see? _I wondered in the wake of my glaring insight. I snarled, marching up the aisle to face the Cullens' ineffective, blind, coven leader.

"Move. Now." I ordered roughly. "Or I will move you, and I can't guarantee that you will remain in one piece." Carlisle wasn't fast enough for my taste, so I violently thrust him out of my way. The sound of thin metal succumbing to Carlisle's diamond hard body, rumbled and rocked the airplane.

Leaving the Cullens to take care of the wreckage, I jumped out the door and sprinted across the tarmac at top speed. Clearing the security fence in one bound, I raced towards Isabella's house. As I ran, I pulled out my phone, punching the button to call Peter. He answered before the first ring had finished, bellowing in my ear. "Major! About time! It's Bella! She's gone!"

"Shut the fuck up, Peter! I know! Isabella sent me a text. She's gone to her mother's house. James called her and told her he has her mother. I'm on my way now. Meet us there ASAP." I veered left, taking a road that would get me to Isabella faster. "And Peter—if anything happens to her, your hide is mine." I hung up on him, my phone crumpling to a lump of twisted metal in my fist.

10 excruciating minutes later, I dashed up the drive to Isabella's mother's house. The windows were dark. No noise stirred from within, though I could hear the faint sputter of a heart. Kicking in the front door with a bang, I surveyed the room, momentarily paralyzed by the scene.

It was a war zone. Furniture was overturned, broken glass and debris littered the floor. Renée and her husband were sprawled out, mutilated, dead; laying in a pool of blood. Blood spattered the walls, the furniture, even the ceiling. They had not been drained for sustenance—this was a show of brutality.

What drew my attention was Isabella, laying broken and battered in the middle of the room and Edward, holding her wrist to his mouth, pleasure flooding from him. "Bastard!" I growled, lunging. _I'll kill him!_

Before I could throw Edward from Isabella, I was ambushed. James, Victoria and Laurent sprang from the hallway where they had waited. The overpowering aroma of spilled blood had masked their scent and I had been too distracted by Isabella to notice their emotions.

Instinctively, I went into battle mode. I sent out wave after tidal wave of terror. Though they faltered, the onslaught of emotions did not paralyze them as it should. _What the fuck! _Normally, they would be writhing on the ground under the weight of fear I was pumping out.

Three against one was nothing new: I had fought dozens of newborns single handedly—if not with ease, at least without significant effort. Laurent was the first to go down. Partially incapacitated by my gift, he was too slow in his reactions. As he came in for an attack, I kicked out in a roundhouse, making contact with his head. The force of my impact tore his head from his shoulders, ending it flying like a macabre version of a soccer ball. _And then there were two._

Victoria and James circled me, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The bitch was the first to lunge. She reached out with her hands curled into claws; the sneer of brutal furor that spread across her face marred her perfect vampire features. Using her weight and force against her, I grabbed an arm and twisted, hurtling her over my body. As she flew past, I wrenched her arm from her shoulder.

Snarling, James struck while I was moving away from Victoria. He jumped me from behind, attempting to wrap his arms around me. Spinning in his grasp, I head butted him, sending fractures down his face. Grabbing both of his arms, I jerked them up, wrenching them from his body. Unable to effectively fend off my attack, I was able to rip off his head, lackadaisically tossing it to the ground.

Screaming in rage and pain, Victoria rushed at me again. _Fool. Never use the same tactic twice against the same opponent, _I scoffed, waiting for her more, I tore off an arm, followed in quick succession by her head. Just as I dropped Victoria's head to the floor, Peter, Char and Rosalie stormed in the front door.

My eyes flicked to the door in a brief greeting before returning to the task at hand. Finally relieved of my attackers, I sprung at Edward, throwing him from Isabella. Engrossed in Isabella's blood, he was not quick enough to evade my attack.

Edward flew through the air and slammed against the far wall, plaster from the ceiling cascading like snow at his impact. Peter and Charlotte were hot on my heels, quickly grabbing Edward by the arms as he snapped and snarled. Rosalie stayed back, kneeling down by Isabella.

I stalked up to Edward, a low growl rumbling in my chest. Standing before him, I studied his expression and emotions, livid at his complacency. Reaching out, I grabbed his right hand, snapping off his left hand thumb as I asked, "How could you?" He bellowed in pain, but did not answer my question. Slowly, I broke off each finger one at a time, relishing his screams in pain.

Running out of fingers on the hand, I took his wrist, bending it back so that it touched his arm. "Why did you do this?" _I know he did this! _I told myself, despite wanting an explanation. Addressing him silently I declared: _I know that you did this Edward, as soon you left the airplane you revealed your guilt. And then I find you feeding from my mate! You cannot deny it. You __**will**__ tell me why!_

When he did not reply, I twisted the hand from his arm with a sickening pop, leaving a dripping stump. His refusal to answer infuriated me, but I kept my cool, simmering on the inside. _Speak, mother fucker! Speak like the dog you are._

I grabbed his other arm—the one I had previously dismembered at Isabella's request—in a vice grip, dispassionately shredding it off once again, tossing it to the floor. It landed with a sickly dull thud, a counterpoint to his screams of agony. "No! No, please! I'll talk!" _Good_. _Finally. Speak!_

The sound of pounding feet signaled the Cullen's belated arrival to the chaos. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, registering their presence. They stood just inside the front door, chests heaving in unnecessary panting. Surveying the destruction I—and James' coven—had wrought, I could sense their shock and dismay. Carlisle was the first to respond, rushing to Isabella's side. He knelt, hurriedly saying: "Jasper come quickly."

"Don't let him go," I ordered Peter and Charlotte, finally turning my attention to Isabella. Rosalie stood, quickly moving out of my way and joining Emmett in glaring at their pice of shit brother. I bent over my love, brushing blood matted hair out of her eyes. She was broken and battered. Her fingers stuck out at odd angles, her clothes torn and bloody, her arms and legs were bruised and looked as though they were broken.

They had tortured and beaten her. I would put them back together so that I could pay them back a hundred fold. They would rue the day they thought of Isabella; the day they were changed instead of drained; the day their fathers met their mothers. They would know the repercussions of having me as an enemy.

Their punishment would be nothing next to Edward's. After I dismembered him, I would reassemble him, so that I could slowly burn him alive, bit by bit, making the end long and agonizing. Perhaps I would keep his head in tact, so that he could exist in a half-life, forever in pain.

Carlisle examined Isabella, looking grim. "She is dying. Most of her bones are broken, her lung is punctured, and she has massive internal injuries. Her wounds would be nearly fatal without the loss of blood, but she is very anemic and I don't know if we can save her. She may not even survive the change." His heart was breaking at seeing Isabella's condition; he had already given up hope.

Furious at Carlisle's despair, I growled, "It's our only option. She will not die. I will not allow it!" Turning to Isabella, I sought her gaze. Her eyes fluttered as I called her name. When she finally focused on me, I explained the situation, seeking affirmation that I was she really wanted, that this life was what she was choosing.

The nearly inaudible reply—yes—was all I needed to proceed. Wasting no time, I carefully bit Isabella's arms and legs, pumping as much venom as I could into her blood stream. Turning to her neck, I uttered a miserable "I love you," already feeling her pain of the transformation that I had begun. Licking my lips, I tasted my love's sweet essence of life. She was delicious, but I had no lust for her blood; only for her body, her soul, her mind, her heart.

"It's done. We need to move Isabella for the change," I said, sitting back on my heels. "We'll take her back to the ranch, it's the closest secure place." As I was speaking, the sickly sweet odor of burning vampire flesh assaulted my nose. Looking up sharply, I saw that Alice and Esme had piled the dismembered bodies and had just lit them on fire.

"No! Fools! What the fuck are you doing? Now I can't question them!" I shouted at them, hands held high in exasperation. _Can nothing go right?_ _Questioning them was the least I had hoped to accomplish, _I admitted furiously. _Vengeance is a dish best served cold and I had hoped to enjoy it at my leisure._

"Jasper, I'd appreciate it if you refrain from insulting..." Carlisle began, offended.

"Shut the fuck up, Carlisle."I yelled, sticking my finger in his face._ I've said that a lot lately. _Motioning Rosalie over, I brusquely requested, "We need to move. Find a car we can use to transport Isabella." She nodded, heading to the garage.

A few seconds later, I heard the roar of a truck starting. Rosalie returned momentarily, looking to me for more instructions. "Get Isabella settled." I directed. "We'll leave as soon as possible." Rosalie gently lifted Isabella, who, despite being in agonizing pain, remained silent and still. She and Emmett carried her to the garage, car doors opening and closing as they situated in the waiting car.

Addressing Peter, I ordered, "This fire is spreading quickly and we need to get out of here before there is more collateral damage. Take that piece of shit to the ranch and throw him in the basement. I'll deal with him later, when I have time to pay him special attention," I added ominously.

"No. I won't allow it!" Carlisle shouted, hands raised.

"You won't allow it?" I asked menacingly. "He planned this, Carlisle. This is his fault. I know it, even if you do not. I will prove it; I have my ways. All I need is time. You would stand in my way? In the way of justice?"

"If I must," he replied staunchly. "I cannot imagine that Edward, my son, would orchestrated such a vile, despicable thing! Edward may have made mistakes in the past, but Bella was his singer and he loved her."

"Ha!" I laughed bitterly at Carlisle's deliberate naiveté. "She may be his singer, but he certainly does not love her! Do you have any idea of what I walked in on? Or are you so blind that you don't recognize the monster you have raised as a son?" Pointing to Edward, I continued, "Your precious boy was feeding on my mate—the girl you claim to be your daughter!"

"No! NO!" Edward ejaculated, interrupting me. "I was saving her! She had been bitten! I was sucking out the venom! She would be dead if not for me. I am a hero, her savior!" Edward protested at my accusation.

"Bullshit!" I proclaimed. "You may not be completely lying about your actions, but you sure as hell are not telling the truth! I can sense it."

Disregarding Carlisle's muttered objections, I stomped up to the lying piece of shit, flooding him with the pain that Isabella was feeling. Even with her being at a slight distance, her anguish was extremely overwhelming. Edward writhed and screamed, reliving the torment of the change by proxy.

"Stop this!" Carlisle demanded. "You heard Edward! At the worst he was overcome by her intoxicating scent. Surely you, a human drinker, could understand that." He snarled accusingly. "The wounds you have inflicted are punishment enough for any mistake he may have made. Let him go."

Ignoring Carlisle, I kept my attention on Edward. "Tell me why. Tell your 'family' why. Explain why, and I will end your suffering." He kicked out, attempting to put distance between us. Grabbing the offending limb, I brutally tore it off at the knee; then for good measure, removed the other as well. He hung between Peter and Charlotte, unable to stand. I repeated my command. "Tell me."

"Arrrggh! Because she's mine!" He finally spat out between screams. "She's mine, and she kept refusing me! I was going to _make_ her be mine." He wheezed and panted maniacally, seemingly unable to stop himself from divulging all of his twisted plan, now that he had begun.

"I hired James. I told him where we were going, where Bella was, who her parents were. His job was to make her realize that she needed me, belonged to _me_. He was supposed to soften her for my tender caress. After his ministrations, she would long for me to care for her, for who else would want her? Broken, maimed, abused; the cause of her mother's death..." He trailed off, lost for a moment in the minutia of his scheme.

"I told him to bite her, so that I could 'save' her. With my venom running through her veins, she would be unable to resist me! I would be her sire, her creator. She would owe everything to me! She would _have_ to be mine. And in the process, I would have the perfect excuse to sample her fine vintage."

His face twisted in a wild smirk of desire and relived ecstasy. "Her blood is exquisite. Did you taste it, Jasper? It's beyond anything I have ever experienced. My only regret is that it was necessary to my plan to change her; I would have loved to have seconds." I backhanded him like the bitch he was, his granite skin cracking under the force of my blow.

"Do you see now?" I asked Carlisle, as I whirled to face the Cullens. Carlisle looked appalled, his mouth turned down as if he smelled something rancid. Esme held her hand over her face, horrified. Even the Seer appeared shocked. "Behold your precious son. He has admitted his guilt and his life is forfeit," I pronounced judgement.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Carlisle spoke haltingly. "I—I cannot let you kill him—he is my son! Surely you can understand that I cannot stand aside while you end his existence!" Carlisle cried in despair, moving to stand in front of his progeny, arms spread wide.

"For Isabella's sake, because she cares for you, I will not harm you. _Isabella would hate to be separated from her family, _I considered. _She would hate me for killing Carlisle needlessly, just because he got in the way._

"I will give you choice," I continued, offering my ultimatum. "Take responsibility for Edward and go. But know that if I ever see either of your faces again, it will be your last. Or stay, and be a part of your 'daughter's' life. Which is it Carlisle? You son, or your daughter?"

_Isabella has changed me, _I mused thoughtfully. _I would never have been merciful, especially to such a piece of scum as Edward. _The flames licked up the wall; began to spread overhead. We were running out of time. "Choose quickly," I snapped, painfully from the onslaught of emotions. "My patience is running out."

Despair and resignation coloring his voice, Carlisle whispered sorrowfully: "Forgive me." He turned away from Edward, walking to the broken-in front door. Esme and Alice followed him. Before he left, Carlisle turned back, beseeching, "Please, be merciful; end it quickly. I could not stand to have him tortured anymore. He may be a monster, but he still is my son."

_Damn it! Why did he have to ask for that? _I contemplated his request for a moment before responding. Reluctantly, I nodded; my plans for life-long torture evaporating. "Very well. As a favor for your wise decision," I replied heavily. Motioning to Peter and Charlotte, I commanded, "Drop him."

With no legs to stand on, and only one mutilated excuse of an arm, Edward collapsed to the ground, a helpless heap of a broken being. "No! Wait! Please! You can't leave me here!" Edward screamed piteously, as he attempted to pull himself upright with the stump of his one remaining limb. "Carlisle! You can't let them do this!"

"This is your sentence, Edward," I proclaimed coolly. "You have made your bed and now must lie in it. I only wish that your death could be more—prolonged. However, I will have to make due with the knowledge that you ended painfully, if not slowly." I added with a venomous glee: "May the flames never cease to burn in hell."

Ignoring his continued squeals and cries, I said to Peter and Charlotte: "Let's go. I want to get Isabella home." We turned to the garage, passing through a gap in the wall of flames that had now spread throughout the room. We hopped in the jeep that Rosalie had hot-wired and she backed out of the open garage.

As we pulled out onto the street, Emmett shouted, "Hold up a second!" Rosalie hit the brakes, bringing the car to a stop in front of Isabella's house.

Emmett hopped out of the car with a half-full plastic bag in his hand. Bending, he grabbed a dry stick off the ground. Sticking a white thing on the end, he held it out to the flames that were licking out of the front door and window. "Who wants marshmallows?" He asked with a dark grin.

Peter exclaimed, "Hell ya!" Joining Emmett on the sidewalk, he found another stick and held out his hands for the marshmallow bag. Emmett tossed it to Peter with a snap. Peter and Emmett stood, gleefully roasting marshmallows over Edward's, James', Victoria's and Laurent's funeral pyre.

Rosalie and I remained in the car with Isabella, silently watching their antics. The rest of the Cullens stood apart, sullenly watching the flames consume the house. _How could they be mourning the loss of that son of a bitch? _I wondered. _True, they considered him their son, their brother, but the acts he had committed should have broken any emotional ties they had to him._

When the roof succumbed to the growing inferno, I had seen enough. "Very well. Let's get going," I barked to Peter and Emmett. "Follow us to the ranch if you like," I added to the Cullens. "You would be welcome." Carlisle nodded shortly.

Peter and Emmett climbed back into the car and Rosalie floored it, not needing any impetus to leave the scene of such destruction, such betrayal of trust. "Good riddance," I muttered as we turned the corner, the last vestiges of Isabella's house marked only by the red-gold glow of the flames.

**A/N: So there you go! Bella's beginning the transformation, Edward was left to burn in the flames of Isabella's house, James and his coven are taken care of and the Whitlocks/Cullens are heading to the ranch. What did you think? Was it all you hoped for? Did Edward get his comeuppance? What's going to happen now that Bella is becoming a Vampire? Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you want a preview of the next chapter! :-)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for there to be so much of a delay in posting, but life has crept up and kicked my ass the last few weeks. I didn't want to put out a crapy chapter, so waited to get one done well. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and patiently waited for me to update!**

**This chapter is in 3 different POV again; Carlisle, Peter and Unknown. I wanted to show some of what's going on while Bella is changing, before showing it from her POV, since she won't have a really clear grasp on what is happening. Here you go!**

**Chapter 14**

**Carlisle POV**

_My son. My son. My son. _The litany echoed through my mind as we ran through Phoenix, following the Whitlocks, Rose, Emmett and Bella to their ranch. _How could he have done it? How could I have been so blind to his depravity? _I shook my head as though to dislodge a persistent fly.

_He was my son! I let him die! _It was a terrible decision to have to make: choosing between my son and my daughter. Left up to me, I would have never decided. _There is always a compromise, a way to make things right for everyone involved, _I reminded myself, reprimanded myself. _I ought to have tried harder, found a way to make things right._

I despised myself for walking away from my first-born, my companion; yet I could have never willingly separated myself, my family, from Bella. She was the glue that held us together. It was easily apparent that without her, the Cullen family would fall apart.

I lost myself to my ruminations and guilt, hardly attending to where we were. The jeep carrying half of my remaining family stopped at the end of a long driveway, bringing me back to the horrifying present. Forcing myself to the focus, I surveyed the house and surrounding grounds. Jasper was rushing Bella into a plain, whitewashed, stucco home that blended in with it surroundings.

_This is where my beloved daughter is to live? _I thought scornfully. _From the exterior, I can tell that it will have none of the essentials we are used to having. _For a moment I considered taking Bella and my family and returning to Forks, or at least one of our more comfortable homes, but knew that Jasper would never allow it. _He better take care of my girl!_

Alice and Esme followed Rose, Emmett, Charlotte and Peter into the house, leaving me standing alone in the waning night. No one turned to see if I was coming, none stopped to comfort me in my grief: not even my beloved wife. I knew that they all blamed me, hated me for what I had chosen, and failed to prevent. _I cannot blame them, _I thought. _I hate myself for what has happened._

I slowly sunk to the ground, sitting on the cool concrete of the front porch. Staring up at the innumerable stars, I berated myself. _I have no right leading a coven, much less a family. Now they all know it. _All my perceived notions of being a leader, a father, a mentor, had gone out the window.

My vampire mind allowed me to relive in excruciating detail all of my mistakes, all of my flaws, all the missed opportunities. _Had I been more involved, more aware, I could have prevented this! _I told myself, trying to find a path out of the consuming guilt and self-resentment. _I could have saved Edward from the evil that consumed him. I could have saved him from eternal death. Edward! My son!_

The midnight blue of night began to fade, giving way to the cold, grey light of pre-dawn. I remained seated, unwilling to go inside and face the others; it would make the horrid events all the more real. As long as I stayed outside, I could imagine that Edward was not dead, that Bella was not undergoing the excruciating change forced upon her by my wayward son.

The door opened, and Rosalie stepped outside. Her hands were on her hips, a scowl marring her beautiful features. "Fuck, Carlisle!" She spat at me. "What the hell are you doing out here? Your _daughter_ is inside, undergoing one of the most excruciating and influential events of her life, and you are out here moping!" She tossed her head, golden hair fluttering over a delicate shoulder. "And for what! A piece of shit!"

"I know, Rose. I know." I began feebly, not really knowing what there was for me to say. _I have no excuse for my failure._

"No, Carlisle, I don't think you do." Rosalie snarled. She leaned down, shaking her finger in my face, as though I was a child to be scolded. "Edward sold Bella out! He _paid_ to have her tortured, abused, and bitten, all so that he could drain her and then possess her. This is no usual evil! He deserved everything he got and more."

Rose straightened, her head held high. "You should not be mourning his death, you should be inside, comforting the daughter who nearly lost her life. Even if she makes it through the torment of the change, Bella may never be whole. We know a little of what James inflicted upon her, and that is more than most people could handle and remain sane. She needs her family around her now, and that includes you."

I held my head in my hands, absorbing Rose's words. _I deserve this. I have let them all down, once again. _After a short pause, she continued, her tone a little softer. "You made the right choice, Carlisle. There _was _no other choice_._ You chose Bella, and now you need to choose to be there for her."

She held out her hand to help me stand. I gazed at it for a moment, taken aback by her mercurial mood. _One minute she is lecturing me, and the next she is offering me comfort and acceptance. That is Rose's greatest quality: loyalty. _I grabbed her hand, despite not needing the assistance to rise; it felt good to be cared for.

We entered the house, Rose leading the way into an open living area where Esme, Alice, Peter, Charlotte and Emmett were gathered. Though they looked up at our appearance, none met my eye; allowing me a semblance of privacy despite having heard every word of our conversation.

I gave a little cough into my fist, gaining their attention. "How is Bella?" I asked quietly. They all looked at each other, exchanging glances, silently determining who would have to answer my question. Peter finally was the one to respond.

"She's doing as well as can be expected." He gave a little shrug. "The Major's in with her; he won't let any of us in. The fucker even growled at me!" Seeing my concern, he added, "Don't worry. I'm not. She'll make it through. We have bigger problems to deal with than that."

"Such as?" I started to inquire, wondering what I could have missed this time. It was as if being forced to choose one of my children over the other had fried my circuitry, reducing my brain to a puddle of mush. _Yet another proof of my ineptitude. Jasper was right to take the reins away from me; he should have done it sooner. Had I been in charge, we would have been too late and I would have lost two children._

"Oh, I don't know," he began sarcastically, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Let me think here...Oh ya! Such as informing Bella's father that she, her mother and step father were killed in a fiery blaze? Or were you intending to just let him think that she disappeared off the face of the earth?"

_Of course! How could I have been so careless? _I berated myself, once again. It was quickly becoming habit. Charlie would be expecting Bella home after school tomorrow, and we were running out of time to cover our tracks. My mind brainstormed the potential cover stories, realizing that we already had a nearly fool proof one.

"I will call Chief Swan and inform him that Bella got a call from her mother asking her to visit immediately—perhaps there was an emergency. Bella was worried and decided to leave right away; we accompanied her to be sure that she arrived safely and had any help that she would need." I spun our story out loud, thinking through the loose ends that we would need tie up.

"We were staying at a hotel and Bella with her mom. When Esme and Rose came to pick her up this morning, the house had burned down." I looked to them, to see if they were willing to play the part. Both nodded their acceptance. "The fire was hot enough to make distinguishing how many people were in the house difficult. However, there should be enough trace evidence of Bella's DNA left to corroborate our story."

As there were no objections to my proposal, I began delegating, a little surprised that anyone would even listen, much less agree with me. _Perhaps all is not lost, _I hoped. _I could yet earn back their trust._

"Rose, Esme, please head over to the Swan's residence at the earliest time we could logically be visiting; say 7:30 or 8:00? I'm sure the fire station will be on scene. As soon as you talk to someone in charge, call me. I'll get the news to Charlie."

We needed to wait to officially learn about the fire or there would be difficult questions. Fortunately, we had created enough cover stories over the years that planning someone's death was second nature. Turning to Alice, I instinctively asked, "Will that do, Alice? Will it work?"

She gave a whimper, turning her desperate face to me. "Work? Will it work?" She exploded, shrieking shrilly, her high-pitched screams nearly threatening to crack the windows. "How can you ask me that? I told you my visions are gone! Black! Finite'!" She pulled wildly at her hair, completely out of control.

I took a step back from her sudden hysteria, slightly shocked that she still could not See. Alice had never had such difficulties as in the last few weeks. _What will we do? _I wondered, realizing just how dependent upon her talent we had grown. _Ever since Alice joined the family, I have relied on her visions to guide us through time. _Without her visions, we were running blind. _I am the blind leading the blind._

**Peter POV**

I laughed, shaking my head. They were all idiots! Well, maybe not the Major, though he was overreacting just a hair. _I told him that it would all work out, and I stand by prediction. He needs to take a chill pill._

I suppose he did have a reasonable excuse, though, what with his mate wrapped in the throes of the transformation and all. That alone was enough to make anyone edgy; add the fact that his mate was just brutally tortured and nearly killed on the orders of a "family" member and he was a volcano ready to blow. He had nearly bitten my head off when we first came back to the ranch!

We had arrived home in a jiffy. _Rose drives like a bat out of hell!_ We piled out of the jeep and filed inside, the Major carrying Bella cradled in his arms. He took her to his room, kicking the door off the hinges with a thud of his boot clad foot. I went to help get the kid settled, but as I crossed the threshold, the Major turned and roared wordlessly at me.

Hands raised in submission, I had backed away to the opposite wall of the hall before he took his eyes off me and returned to caring for his mate. _Woah, there Major, _I thought, raising my eyebrows at his reaction. "Just holler if you need anything," I offered to his back. The rumble of a growl was the only response. "Ok, ok. I'm going!" I muttered, heading back up the hall to the living room.

Since then, we had sat in the living room, endlessly waiting. _I hate waiting. At least the Cullens provide some entertainment. _They were currently—still—freaking out over the midget's broken visions.

"Ah, duh? Don't you see?" I gave a little sigh at their blank expressions. _I guess I'll have to spell it out. _Ever since we joined up with this pathetic excuse for a coven, the Major and I had been having to spell every little detail out for them. If they didn't See it in a vision, or read it in someone's mind, they just couldn't seem to wrap their constrained little minds around information. _Well, I guess Emmett is cool, _I amended.

"Did you never wonder about the midget's screwed up visions? Or why Fucktard couldn't read Bella's mind? Even the Major's talents have been dampened..." I dragged off, allowing their tiny little vampire brains to catch up.

Carlisle did not even protest my insulting tone. His "son" betraying his "daughter" had really thrown him for a loop; well, that and the tongue lashing that Rose had given him. _She has a bitchy side nearly rivaling Char's!_ Oddly enough, bitchy tits—or "empowered women" as Char called herself—never seemed to unleash their inner bitch at each other very often; they just turned on us poor helpless men folk.

_Pay attention Captain! _My inner voice, that sounded so like the Major when he had his panties in a bunch, cut off my tangential line of thinking. They group still had not put two and two together. _They really are slow! _I rolled my eyes. Finally, things began to become clear. I could nearly see little lightbulbs begin to go off above their heads. "Do you mean...?" Carlisle began haltingly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Come on down, Papa C!" I replied enthusiastically. "Little Bella is going to be one bad ass vampire." I figured that they, once again, would need me to educate them. I began to explain the awesomeness that would be Super Bella.

"Even as a human she was able to shield herself from powers; Fuckwad's for sure. She was probably interfering with the Midget's as well—did none of you notice that all the visions that were blurry, or unclear, or black, involved Bella?" I watched as my observation clicked mental puzzle pieces into place and comprehension dawned on their faces.

Smirking gleefully, I continued. "I suspect that once the change is complete, her talent will only increase. It is probably already increasing, which is why the Seer still can't see. Who knows what all she'll be able to do!" I gave a clap of my hands and hee-hawed at their expressions.

Their mouths hung open, dumbfounded. Obviously, they had not considered the possibility that Bella was gifted, or even could be gifted. I knew she was special from the moment I first saw her—just not the extent of her abilities; no one else would be able to attract the major.

The silence was driving me a little crazy, so I stood and grabbed the controller for the PS3. Tossing a second controller to a stunned Emmett, I turned on the TV and powered up the game system. "Up for some zombie ass whooping?" I asked.

Emmett's face flashed from shock, to recognition to pleasure in zero seconds flat. "Hell ya!" He shouted, leaning forward on the couch and cracking his knuckles, instantly sidetracked from my revelation that his sister was powerful.

"Shut it you two." Char barked as a loud rumble echoed down the hallway. "You're pissing off the Major's delicate nerves." The growl ended in a snort at Charlotte's jest.

We settled down to blow up some bad guys. _Too bad we couldn't blow up that douche bag, _I considered wistfully. A few hours passed to the low thrum of video game warfare. Around 7:30 in the morning, as the sun had risen above the horizon, Rose stood. "Esme, we ought to get going."

"Of course, dear." Esme joined Rose and they headed out the front door, waving goodbye.

45 minutes later, Carlisle's cell phone beeped right on cue. He pulled it out, checked the caller ID and answered it saying, "Rose?"

"Dad! Dad! It's Bella! She's gone, oh, she's gone!" _And the oscar goes to Rosalie Hale! Duh, duh, duuuuh!_ My internal monologue said at hearing Rose's frantic, despair-laden voice. If I didn't know better, I would have though she had really lost her best friend.

"Calm down, Rose. Put your mother on." Carlisle ordered urgently, as though he had no idea what was going on. No one listening on either end would have a clue that we knew about, much less were involved in, the fire. Esme's voice replaced Rose's. She told the story of Bella's tragic death in a house fire, alongside her mother and step father. Carlisle hung up a few minutes of inane, recited conversation later.

He took a deep breath and dialed another number, putting the phone to his ear. The dial tone rung once, twice, and then connected. A rumbly male voice answered. "Chief Swan? This is Carlisle Cullen." He kept his voice neutral, flat, expressionless. I listened to Bella's father respond hesitantly.

"Yes, Carlisle. What's up?" Charlie answered, his voice betraying his concern. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, Chief Swan—Charlie," Carlisle coughed. "There is something I need to tell you. Bella's mother called yesterday and said there was an emergency. She asked Bella to come home immediately. As Bella was staying with us, we felt responsible for getting to her mother and so we—my family, Bella and I—flew to Phoenix last night."

"Oh. Well. I would have appreciated knowing this before you left the state with my daughter, but since Renée requested you bring her, then, I suppose it's alright." Charlie awkwardly replied.

"That's not all, I'm afraid." Carlisle interrupted gently. "Bella stayed with her mom last night. This morning Rose and Esme went to pick her up and, well, I'm so sorry. There was a fire. The whole house burned down. No one survived."

There was silence on the other end. None of us so much as breathed, so as to not miss his response. "What?" It was half exhale, half spoken. "What are you telling me?" It sounded as though he had been punched in the gut. _Which we have effectively done. _I told myself. _Ding! Ding! Whitlocks 1, Chief Swan 0._

"Bella's gone, Charlie; Renée and her husband as well." Carlisle paused to let the information sink in. "The fire marshall said that it was an electrical fire. It burned very hot and fast. They had no chance." He recited our cover story mechanically.

The line was silent. When Charlie said nothing, Carlisle went on doggedly. _Better him than me! _I thought gratefully as I gunned down maniacal zombie dogs. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. We'll arrange for her remains to be brought back to Forks if that's what you wish."

"No." Chief Swan protested hotly. "I can't. I just can't. Bury her in Phoenix. She always loved it there. Bury her with her mother." Before the line went dead, I heard a loud sob, "Renée!"

"Well, that went well!" I said jovially. Papa C looked up, disgusted at my callous remark. "What? It did! He took it better than he could have." I turned my full attention back to the zombies we were killing. "No we just have to wait for the kid to wake up!"

**Unknown POV**

Pain!

Fire.

Pain.

Flames.

Pain.

Burning.

Pain.

Unending agony.

As the darkness of my mind receded and I became more aware, I was overwhelmed by a rushing tide of agony. My body screamed in protest of the pain. I longed to move my limbs, but knew that it was too soon—they would still be unresponsive; so I lay unmoving, counting the passing eons, ruminating.

The corner of my mind that could still function, that could not ignore my miserable condition, resonated with hatred and vengeance. _Everything was all wrong!_ I had planned it all out, had arranged my existence to perfection. How could it all have gone so utterly wrong?

It was their fault! They had taken it all away from me in their ignorance. They had torn me away from my family. _My family!_ _How could they do this to me? _I seethed. _They took my family away from me! And for what? A piece of shit!_

Bitterness roiled acidly inside my scorching flesh. The once tepid water was nearly boiling, my body temperature with it. It did nothing for the intense heat; or my burning anger. _I will make them pay!_ I fumed internally. _When I am able, I will exact my revenge!_

No one would stand in my way. I would make them pay for their decision to interfere in my life, to rip away all that I held dear. I considered all that I could do to make them wish they had never gone against me._ They have not known the meaning of pain; but I will change that._

I controlled the impulse to writhe in my watery cocoon, knowing that it would do nothing for the all-consuming pain. I lay silently, immobile, waiting, counting the slowly passing minutes as the world crashed down around me, gauging the pain in my limbs as the flesh strengthened and healed—and burned.

All my devotion and ardor was burning away. There would be no mercy, no grace. _I will do to them all that they have done to me! _I swore. _An eye for an eye._

Voices began to flood into the recesses of my mind, breaking through the fog of pain. Out of the mass of personas, I could distinguish two that were immediately familiar. Rosalie. Esme. _Where are the others? _I wondered.

The flames were receding, though another pain was growing to new heights. _It is time, _I decided. Awkwardly, I pulled myself out of the bathtub in which I had been soaking. My body did not move naturally and I struggled to make my way down the hall. I saw no one, though the voices had grown more clear.

My throat seared and I longed for the life blood that would suppress my thirst. Esme and Rose would try to stop me from doing what I desired; I needed to get away unseen.

Outside in the growing light of morning, I studied my surroundings, sniffing the air hungrily. A mouth-watering scent floated on the breeze. I loped along in the shadows, my legs struggling to function under my control. _I must get blood! And quickly!_ I thought.

I broke into the first occupied house I came upon. A man and his wife were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, unaware at first that a killer stood inside their home.

I fell upon them expeditiously, awkwardly snapping their necks. I drained the man greedily, feeling the burn ebb and strength flow into my limbs. When he was dry, I turned to his wife. Glazed chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me, mocking, as I bent over her neck and sliced though her throat.

My meal finished, I left the house, if not satiated, at least in a much better state than I had been in upon entering. Strength flowed to my limbs and I was able to move easily through alleys and shade, remaining out of the glare of the sun. _Carlisle is a fool to force his diet on others. _I thought derisively. _I would have never made it through the whole ordeal without human blood still in my veins._

I reached the edge of the city and took off loping through the desert. I was only leaving to regroup and plan. I would be back—vengeance was a dish best served cold.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like seeing some other POVs? Speaking of POV, any guesses on the unknown? :-) I hope some questions were answered in this chapter-Bella is a shield, which is what has been screwing up Alice's visions and even some of Jasper's empathy. Alice's vision going black coincided with Bella being bitten. If you have any questions or want a preview of the next chapter, let me know. Bella's up next! I promise to not take so long in updating this time! :-) Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: So I know I suck! I fell off the face of the earth and completely abandoned the story! Life ran away with me and I had a difficult time finding the time, or energy to write. Thank you to everyone who sent me messages asking for me to continue—you are the reason I am back and ready to keep on going!**

**Just as a warning, there will be a lemon.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

_I found myself in darkness. Were am I? _I wondered. To my right, a silvery shimmer faintly glowed, casting a dim light by which I was able to see. As I surveyed my location, I could dimly make out rows upon rows of seats. I was standing in a long aisle that intersected the innumerable rows of chairs. Feeling the nearest seat, my fingers rubbed a soft textured material on the backrest. I trailed my arm down the aisle of chairs, walking towards the glow, when I finally realized where I was.

_I'm in a theater_. _I wonder what movie is playing?_ I paused, surprised that it had taken me so long to comprehend my location. _Long time? Didn't I just get here? _I walked towards what I now realized was a screen, plopping myself down in the center of the front row. I crossed my arms and waited expectantly. No one joined me, and I considered that maybe I was early. _Early, for what? At least they could have provided popcorn, _I huffed.

Some time later, I could hear the ticking and whir of the projector, followed by a bright flash as the screen illuminated. I was looking at a picture of a small child sitting on a tricycle. She was gazing off into the distance at jagged, burnt-sienna mountains. The girl had light brown hair in two pigtails, and her face was frozen in an expression of contemplation unsuited for one so young.

She was familiar and yet so shocking. She was me. _That is me! What the hell is going on?_

The image flashed, replaced by another; again, of me. I was standing in front of Renee's house, on my first day of kindergarten. _I remember that dress! _I thought with a wave of embarrassment. Renée had forced me into a pink satin dress. With black polka dots.

The dress would have been bearable, I suppose, except it was one that Renee' had bought for herself and accidentally shrunk in the dryer. The style was obviously cut to showcase a woman's body and not suitable for a 5-year-old child. The teacher had made me go change in the office, borrowing clothes from the lost-and-found bin.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Image after image flashed on the screen; pictures of my family, Christmases, birthdays, first days of school. I recalled seeing the pictures in albums and around the house, though it was difficult to recall them having been taken. _Am I on an episode of "This is Your Life"? _I mused, waiting to hear the voice over the intercom recite, "Isabella Marie Swan, This Is Your Life!" But it never came.

Soon, pictures were replaced with movies of my life, short clips of experiences I could remember having. As I slowly aged on-screen, the movie clips extended, covering whole periods of my life—days, even weeks. The movies played on fast forward, though I was able to understand what was going on. I was struck by the fact that my moments of happiness were greatly outnumbered by the difficulties, stress and sadness I had lived.

The film slowed to normal speed. I saw myself sitting at the kitchen table, paying bills. Sighing, I ran my hand though my hair in frustration and stress. I found myself mimicking the video, suddenly feeling anxious. _This was the time that we almost lost the house! _I recalled.

My younger self walked out the front door to drop the bills in the mailbox. On the screen, I sunk to the ground; in the theater, I felt the same desperation and hopelessness as I had that night. I could still acutely recall the overwhelming transition from despair, to love and peace, that had bombarded me from out of nowhere. _Jasper had been there. He was looking out for me all along. _I reminded myself. _It was a turning point in my life._

From that moment, the movie began to fast forward at a speed that I could not follow, though somehow knew that my memories were being indelibly imprinted upon my consciousness. These experiences were altered however, with the knowledge that I was changed—I was, if not happier, at least content. I learned, grew, and matured from the awkward, perpetually worried child, to a young woman, confident in herself as a person of worth.

A few minutes, or hours, or days later, the images once again slowed, and I realized it was the day I had moved to Forks. I watched as I resigned myself to living in the grey damp of Washington. I met the Cullens and leaned my fate. History lessons with Carlisle, talks with Esme, times I had hung out with Rose, were all relived in perfect clarity.

Then my life changed—again. I devoured the sight of my mate emerging from the forest, ferocious power emanating from him like a supernova. My heart sped up in excitement at his touch, his kisses. Every second we had spent together projected onto my heart and soul. I relived our time together with the exhilaration and wonder of falling in love for the first time.

Dread began to creep upon my heart as I watched myself run to Arizona with Peter, Char and Rose; as I fled to Renee's in a vain attempt to save her life. I retched at the gory scene of Renee's living room covered in her blood. Piercing pain stabbed my heart as I was endlessly tortured by James and his companions. I watched as Edward Cullen—the boy I had grudgingly accepted as a brother, a family member—came, and instead of saving me, drained me.

The confusion and despair faded as jasper, my love, my salvation, appeared in a blaze of destructive glory, shredding those that had murdered my mother and tried to kill me. I felt the agony of his despair as he kissed me one last time, before flooding his venom into my veins. His venom burned within me still.

The screen went black and as I watched myself fade into unconsciousness. However, though the image faded, the pain associated with the final scene did not. If anything, it seemed to grow and worsen. I clutched my chest and doubled over, feeling the insistent pounding of my heart fly into overdrive.

The pain grew so intense I wanted to cry out for help, and yet, when I opened my mouth to scream, no sound would escape. I curled up in a ball, my muscles contracted into a mass of knotted anguish. For a few excruciating moments, or perhaps an eternity, I truly believed I would die in this horrific fiery hell.

Suddenly, it was all over. The final beat of my overworked heart echoed in the vast room. I exhaled in surprised relief. The previously overwhelming pain didn't even linger. Lights began to brighten from behind my tightly shut eyes. I could detect voices in the distance.

I opened my eyes, blinking furiously at a bright white that coruscated into a million dazzling rainbows. Inhaling slowly, I detected a myriad of new and familiar scents, the foremost being fresh-cut grass, lemony soap and sun-baked earth. I immediately recognized it. _My mate! Jasper! _I sat up suddenly—there was no in between; one moment I was lying on the bed, the next I was fully upright, swaying slightly from dizziness.

"Isabella," From my left, a low, rich voice spoke my name. His voice had more subtly and texture than I remembered; though I knew it had not changed, I had. "Isabella," Jasper demanded again. Turning my head, I saw him in all his magnificence.

His arms were crossed, his legs firmly planted, his ruby eyes bored into my soul. Lightning shot through my heart and I could swear my dead heart turned over. His skin was embroidered with scars, creating patterns more intricate than any artist could ever comprehend. His hair shone as a halo, perfectly framing his fiery gaze.

I managed to stand from the bed slowly, and crossed the space between us in three strides. I collided into my mate, throwing my arms around his solid chest. Inhaling deeply, I allowed his scent to saturate me. _I am home!_ Jasper untangled his arms and wrapped them around me, squeezing tightly. "Isabella, my love!" He growled into my hair, pressing kisses to the top of my head.

I lifted my eyes to his and in that moment, I knew. I was his and he was mine. _Forever. Eternally._ _Happily Ever After, _I silently exulted. Jasper tenderly laid me back down on the bed, brushing the hair away from my face, never breaking eye contact. He lowered himself on top of me, firmly placing his lips to mine. He tasted like honey and whiskey.

Moving from my mouth, he trailed kisses down my jaw to the bite on my neck. His hands roamed every inch of my body, memorizing my curves. I felt so adored, so beautiful, so loved. His love for me was an endless ocean and I was in adrift in the sea of his devotion.

I was wrapped up in him, but not nearly enough. I wanted to be one with him, to be completely immersed in him. I ran my hands through my mates hair, and he paused his attentions. I said decisively, "Jasper—make love to me. Make me yours."

His crimson eyes darkened to ebony. I could feel his lust cascading over me. "As you wish, my mate." He slowly pulled up my top, exposing my stomach, then my chest. I sat up and he pulled my shirt over my head, disappearing momentarily from sight. The air felt warm upon my frozen flesh and I luxuriated in the sensation.

Jasper pulled me to my feet, kneeling on the floor before me. His face upturned, he slowly pulled down my pajama bottoms, leaving me nude before his scrutiny. He caressed my legs as he stood, only millimeters separating us. The tension was overwhelming and I quivered in anticipation.

I reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt. The first, I miraculously managed to undo. The second fared less well; it popped off in my fingers, the delicate thread torn from the material, leaving a gaping hole. I held it briefly in my hand before tossing over my shoulder.

I fingered Jasper's exposed collarbone, his skin oddly warm to the touch. Gone was the cold alabaster skin, replaced by warm silk. My desire for him spiked and I found that I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped the shirt in two, sending the remaining buttons flying around the room, raining down on the floor in a tinkle and patter.

Jasper growled and tossed me back onto the bed before quickly divesting himself of his jeans. I greedily gazed at my mate. He was the perfect form of manhood, all the way down to his—_ahem_—manhood, that stood at attention, saluting me.

Jasper joined me, and began kissing me in earnest. Had I still been human, I would have suffocated under the frenzy of his passion. We were rubbing against each other, seeking greater friction and sensation. I could feel a hot pressure building within me. Jasper seemed to sense what I was feeling and paused in his onslaught of my body. _Well, duh, Captain Obvious. _I told myself. _Empath, remember?_

He lowered his hand and gently rubbed two fingers to my swollen bud. I arched my back, my muscles tensing in pleasure. He continued to massage me, kissing every inch of my flesh he could reach. The pleasure began to build to the point of no return.

As Jasper sucked my erect nipple, I felt the pounding of my orgasm over take me. I could not help the scream that erupted from deep in my soul. "Jasper!" He slowed his ministrations, allowing me to ride out the waves of my pleasure; which, far from lessening, was beginning to build again.

When my unnecessary breathing slowed, Jasper positioned himself at my entrance. Then, ever so slowly, he pressed himself into me. I had a second of fright that perhaps he could not fit, but then all was right with the world. _We are one! He is me! I am him!_ We began to move together, our bodies dancing in harmony.

A sense of urgency began to grow, and I responded as Jasper picked up speed. I clawed at my mate's back, desperate to hold on just a little longer. The pressure climbed to a peak and I thought I would die from ecstasy.

"Come now, Isabella!" Jasper ordered. My body submitted to my mate's command. I exploded, biting into Jasper's shoulder in an instinctive reaction. He came with me a moment later, sinking his teeth deeply into the bite that had made me his. Pain and pleasure mixed and I shuddered.

We lay together, intertwined, whole. I never wanted to move. _And I don't have to! We can stay just like this for decades, if we want!_ Unfortunately, it was not to be. "Major! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Peter shouted, pounding on the door.

Jasper growled in irritation. I buried my face in his chest, hoping that they would just go away. "Just pretend they aren't there," I hissed under my breath. _La, la, la, la, we can't hear you!_

Peter pounded again and I could hear the others rustling in the hall. Someone was humming the tune 'Let's Get it On.' Apparently everyone was anxious to see little old me. "Come on, major! We want to see the kid!" _I never get what I want! _I moaned.

Jasper sped to the bathroom and returned with a towel. After gently wiping me off, he helped me dress in some worn in jeans and a tee-shirt. _Just what I want. He knows me so well_. After assisting me in slipping on a hoodie, he turned to the closet to find something to wear.

I stood watching Jasper as he dressed. His every movement was beautifully lethal. _And all mine! _I glorified internally. I pushed down my rising desire, but not before Jasper had turned his knowing gaze to me. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that now, Isabella, though I am very tempted."

When we emerged from our bedroom, the family had retreated to the living room. We joined them, Jasper standing slightly in front of me. _Jeez, protective much? _I I realized that he might be protecting _them_ from little old newborn me.

I peered around his shoulder at the others. Though I recognized them, they looked so different from before. Rose was even more beautiful than I could have imagined. I found myself staring at her in wonder. "Wow! You're a knock out Rose!" I exclaimed. My voice chimed, low and clear, and I slapped my hand over my mouth in surprise.

Everyone chuckled. "Thanks, Bella," said Rose smugly. She took a few steps towards me, gauging my reaction. "Sure took you long enough to join us!" She smirked at me, then held out her arms. I stepped into her embrace and inhaled her welcoming perfume. "Welcome back, sister," she whispered in a rare display of affection.

We settled on the couch, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. I looked at everyone, awkwardly bobbing my head in greeting. _Will they just quit staring? _I sighed in annoyance. _What am I, Bella the circus freak? _Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Bella, dear, I am so sorry for what has happened to you, but relieved that you have made it though the transition. How much do you remember?"

I cocked my head and studied the Carlisle. He was so much younger than I recalled. _Focus, Bella. _I chided myself. _Remember what? Edward? Renee'? The Cullens? My life? A little vague, there Carlisle. _"Everything," I answered.

He looked stunned. "All of it? Your human memories? How you were changed? Who we are?"

"Of course. It's all clear as day." I replied nonchalantly. "I remember things that I didn't even think I remembered. If that makes sense." Carlisle looked as though he were waring between wonder and dismay.

"I see. So then you know what Edward did to you, I assume." At my sharp nod, he continued. "Bella, I am terribly sorry for what that—thing—did to you. It is my fault for not recognizing the signs of his depravity sooner. He was my son and is no longer. _You_ are my daughter, if you will still have me—us." He gestured to the family lounged on couches around the room.

I thought about his proposal. He was no more guilty than I was. I was the one that put myself right into James', and therefore Edward's, hands. There was no reason to blame him for what was done to me—no reason to remove him, or the Cullens, from my life.

"Carlisle, we were all duped by that piece of shit. He mistreated us all, used us, betrayed us. I'm sorry you lost a son, but I hope that someday he burns in hell. But of course I still want you all in my life." _Well, I could do without Alice most of the time, _I amended to myself. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"I agree," Carlisle said coldly as everyone else nodded, though he looked relieved. _Have I ever given them reason to think I would have done differently? _I wondered._ I may speak my mind and not put up with being mistreated, but I'm not unfair._ "Thank you for your understanding, Bella. Now, for other immediate matters. How are you feeling? How is the thirst?" The ever clinical Dr. Dad inquired.

I shrugged off his inquiries. "I don't know. Alright, I suppose." My throat felt a little scratchy, but nothing terrible. Carlisle looked skeptical and I was about to insist that I was o.k., when Jasper spoke up, confirming my assessment.

"She is right. I feel very little blood lust from her—it's on similar levels to what I feel from you, Carlisle." He raised his eyebrows; Carlisle had spent centuries learning to ignore his blood lust. Emmett's mouth hung open and Esme squirmed.

I know that they all had gone through a difficult acclimation period after the transformation and I thanked my lucky stars that so far it hadn't been that bad. _Well, except for the torture. _I reminded myself. _Oh, and loosing Renee'. And being drained by a psychotic P.O.S. And Peter interrupting Jasper and me. Come on Bella, look at the bright side. You get Jasper. Forever._

"Despite your lack of feeling thirsty—which I must say is very unusual—I believe that it would behoove you to feed anyway. I have some blood donor blood that I would like you to take; the stress that has been placed on your body has left it in a weakened state. This will help you gain some strength. He handed me a green metal thermos that was warm to the touch.

I unscrewed the lid and brought the container to my nose, sniffing warily. It certainly didn't smell good. It smelled just like blood had always smelled to me—rusty and sharp, mixed with a sickly sweet stench. Only now, I smelled it 1,000 times worse. My stomach roiled and I felt clammy.

"Isabella? Tell me what is wrong!" Jasper's face swam in my vision. He grabbed my face in his hand, lifting my chin. "Tell me!"

"It's horrible! How the fuck am I supposed to drink this?" I blurted angrily, holding the thermos away from me and turning my head. "I'm going to be sick just from the smell! Something's got to be wrong with it, Carlisle."

Jasper shook his head, his eyes dark. I realized that everyone's eyes had blackened with desire—they didn't seem to think it stunk like rotten road kill. "No, Isabella. It's supposed to smell that way," Jasper said, slightly amused. "You really don't like it?"

"No! Here, you drink it. I don't want it." I passed him the container, pressing it into his hands. Peter tried to snatch it away from Jasper, but got swatted away like the annoying fly he often was. Jasper looked at me for confirmation. I motioned for him to go on and he lifted it to his lips, drinking deeply. A perceptible sigh went around the room as the others coveted the blood I had given to my mate.

"Let us take you hunting, then, Bella. Maybe animal blood will be more palatable." He was pleased as punch that I would _have_ to be an animal drinker like him—not that I had planned on doing anything else, really. "Shall we go now?" He inquired to the group as a whole. Peter and Charlotte declined, but Jasper stood.

"I will accompany my mate," he stated. We left through the back door to the patio around the pool. Taking off running through the desert hills, I followed my family, flanked by my mate. After 2 minutes, Carlisle slowed and then stopped. The others stood off to the side to give us room.

"Close your eyes, Bella. Do you smell anything?" I did smell something. It smelled like sour milk, or leftovers that are too old by one day. I nodded anyway. "That is your meal. I want you to follow the scent. When you get close enough to hear a heartbeat, stop."

_Great. Curdled milk for dinner, _I thought dismally. Opening my eyes, I loped to the east. Though Jasper ran with me stride for stride, the others trailed slightly behind, leaving me room to concentrate. Soon, I could hear a cacophony of soft thud-thuds. I stopped as I had been directed, and saw a pack of coyote about 100 yards ahead of us. I felt Jasper beside me, his confidence in me boosting my hesitancy.

"Now, Bella." Carlisle whispered. "Hone in on one of the coyotes. Focus on their heartbeat. Become aware of them. Envision how you will take them. Imagine their blood in your veins. When you are ready, pounce on your prey." He said it as though it were second nature, which I suppose as a vampire, it should be.

I tried to ignore the smell and focus on the heartbeat. _Maybe I should plug my nose, _I considered; before deciding that it might make catching my prey difficult, if I only used one hand. Taking a deep breath through my mouth, I coiled for a fraction of a second, then dashed, as fast as lightning, to the nearest group of coyotes.

I managed to grab two by their necks, snapping their spines with the smallest squeeze of my fist. The pack was in chaos, surprised that a predator was in their midst, without out them ever having sensed me. Coyotes were running in every direction they could, so long it was away from me. "Now what?" I asked no one in particular, though I heard a chuckle somewhere behind me.

Shrugging, I thought: _Bottoms up, I guess. _I closed my eyes and bit into the neck of the first coyote. The blood hit my mouth on my first pull and I gagged. Forcing myself to swallow, I sucked it down as quickly as I could. "This is terrible!I can't eat this! I'm going to starve!" I whined, as I dropped my kill. I think I may have even stamped my foot. _How am I supposed to survive on rotten road kill?_

"Isabella, you must drink more." Jasper approached me slowly and calmly. "You are new-born, you need the strength." Under his direction, I lifted the second coyote and gagged it down. When I finished, he held out one that he had caught for me and I took it reluctantly. This time, I tried pinching my nose while I drank, but it didn't help in the slightest. I pulled a face and stuck out my tongue, spitting venom.

"Good," said Jasper. "Do you feel that you have had enough?" I nodded, hoping that I would not be forced to endure any more—at least for now. _Maybe it will get better, _I hoped. "Very well. We should return to the house." At my agreement, Jasper grabbed my hand and led me back the direction we had come.

Running was fun! Despite the blood sloshing in my stomach, I exhilarated in sensation of the world rushing by in a blur of colors. Though I had grown out of my clumsiness, I had never been athletic. Being able to agilely zip and dash around was a new experience. Being able to do it in the blink of an eye was mind-blowing.

We made it to the house in no time. I was looking forward to some more loving, but it was not to be. The family was already out by the pool, apparently waiting for us. "Wonderful job, Bella! You are a natural," Carlisle praised. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we all come in and discuss a few things. I'm sure you have questions, as well, Bella. There are also some details that you need to be caught up on." Resigning myself to the fact that I would have to wait for alone time with Jasper, I reluctantly followed Carlisle back into the house. _Cock blockers!_

**A/N: So what do you think? Bella's made it through the transition and is now a bad ass vamp. We'll be learning more about her and the plans for the futures in the upcoming chapters. I hope that it was worth the wait, or at least not too disappointing. It's taken me a bit to get back into the character's heads. I hope to update soon. Thanks so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and comments! It was such a great way to dive back into the story! I always appreciate feedback, and try to take the time to answer questions or address constructive criticism. :-) Many of you were interested in Bella's aversion to blood; that will be explained briefly in this chapter. Without further ado, here is the Major!**

**Chapter 16**

**Jasper POV**

While my mate burned from the fire of my venom in her veins, I had held her, taking her pain into myself. Peter attempted to check on us, but I would not allow anyone to come near Isabella while she was in such a vulnerable situation. After I nearly ripped off Peter's head, Charlotte ensured that I was given a regular supply of blood and kept everyone away.

My Belle remained silent and still throughout the transformation, though until the end I could feel her agony—a excruciating reassurance that she was still with me. When her emotions flickered and died, I believed for one agonizing moment, that she had left me forever. But no, her heart was still savagely beating inside her battered chest.

I prepared myself for every eventuality that could occur. Some did not survive the change. My mate might not even recognize or remember me. It was not uncommon for vampires to not retain their memories after the change; particularly one brought on by such torment. Even if Isabella did live, and remember, she might still be in such a haze of blood lust that nothing else mattered than feeding. Most newborns were erratic at best and rabid animals at the worst.

My Isabella was wonderful. I was one blessed son of a bitch. I had never seen anything like her, and I had seen a lot. _Unique—and all mine. Forever!_ My heart roared in triumph. I was lucky; Isabella was lucky. She was calm and collected, though her emotions flickered faster than before, flashing in and out of my awareness. Her gross motor skills were steady and she even had a beginning grasp on how to control her fine motor skills. However, my favorite shirt was a martyr to her newfound power.

Making love with Isabella was the best gift I have ever received. She was beauty incarnate; soft and delicate while being strong and sexy. When she demanded that I make love to her, I didn't even consider refusing. _Who am I to deny __Aphrodite?_

As I removed her clothing, I memorized every minute detail of Isabella's lithe body. She was glorious! Her skin was a milky alabaster that glowed with an inner light. Her hair was slightly longer and fuller, cascading over her round breasts and down her sleek back. Isabella's slim waist widened into a tantalizing hourglass that begged to be touched.

My Belle's melted chocolate eyes had drastically altered, though were no less beautiful. Instead of a rich brown, they were vibrant rubies. I was overpowered by her gaze, helpless to the power of her eyes.

When I entered her, I entered heaven. I could still feel how her tight, warm core clenched me. I made sweet love for the first time in my existence; there was no 'fucking' about it. _Plenty of time for that later, _I reminded myself, feeling my desire spike. Isabella was my mate and I had been determined to show her just what that meant to me. Judging by her blissful expression at the time, I accomplished my mission.

I was embraced as much by her emotions as her body. Isabella had flooded me with more love, trust, desire and lust than I had ever felt before. In her arms, I was at peace. I was home. I could have stayed in her arms for all time. Unfortunately, the others dragged us out to feed my mate, which in itself caused issues. I had not enjoyed my Belle nearly enough and was already hot for more.

"Cut it out, Major. You're projecting," Peter panted. My sexual fantasy was interrupted and I shook myself reluctantly out of my daydream. Everyone's eyes were dark with lust, arousal permeating the air.

We had just returned from Isabella's first hunt. I had been so turned on by her lethal grace. She was a natural, though did not seem to like animal blood much more than the donor blood. I was concerned that she would always have a difficult time feeding if we didn't figure out something to help her.

I had never seen a newborn that could not only refuse blood, but was actually repulsed by it. One day at lunch, my Belle had mentioned that she could smell blood and that it made her queasy; it was a reason she appreciated literature over biology any day—no dissections, no blood. Evidently, that trait had continued after her transformation. _That would have been good for Carlisle to know before he planned on changing her, _I reflected.

At Carlisle's suggestion, we were going to discuss the events of the past week and plan for the immediate future. As though Carlisle could read my mind, he said, "We need to address your issues with blood, Bella."

I had just opened my mouth to broach the topic when he took the lead. _In my territory! _I grumbled."By all means, please enlighten us, Carlisle," I said smoothly, indirectly pointing out that he was in _my_ house, discussing _my_ mate. "Won't you all please make yourself at home—be seated." I gestured to the couches and chairs and waited until everyone was settled.

Out of habit, I remained standing. It was easier to defend yourself if you were standing, and it required others to look up at you—which was a tactical message to send. When Isabella joined me in the center of the room, my heart soared. She wanted to stand by—with—me! I tucked her arm into the crook of mine and signaled for Carlisle to go on.

"Yes, well, thank you for your hospitality." Carlisle continued smoothly, covering his misstep. He then addressed my mate. "Based on your reaction to donor blood, Bella, and your very controlled demeanor, I would hazard a guess that you will be able to be in public sooner than we originally hypothesized."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Peter interrupted Carlisle sarcastically. "Did you all completely forget what I told you about the kid? Some vampire memories you have!" He scoffed. The Cullens looked at each other blankly. I was curious as well—I had been mostly out of commission during Isabella's change and unaware of Peter's information. Peter plainly knew something about my mate and I wanted to be filled in. Now.

"Get on with it, Peter." I was done with beating around the bush.

"I told the Cullens that Bella was a shield, Major." _Oh, I see, _I thought to myself._ Of course, it makes perfect sense. _The final puzzle piece clicked into place; why my powers randomly cut out, why the seer could no longer see, why Edward could never read Isabella's mind. She was even more special than I had realized.

However, the Cullens did not seem to understand Peter's train of thought; they did not get the connection between Isabella disliking blood, and the fact that she was a shield. "Isabella does not feel blood lust because her shield automatically safeguards her from it." I spelled it out for them.

I should have realized it sooner, having been around a Shield before. Maria had a shield at one time, though not a powerful one. Since Isabella manifested her gift as a human, it was likely that she would be a very potent shield, now that she was a vampire. I couldn't wait to see all that she could do.

Peter stood, and clasping one hand behind his back, made a pompous face, adopting the fake British accent he always associated with a professor lecturing. "I suspect that if Miss Swan were able to feel the thirst, as the typical vampire does, it would override her dislike of the odor; her mind would recognize her natural food source and react instinctively. We should begin with instruction on how to raise and lower her shield. Perhaps it will help with the desire, if not the taste."

"Yes. Well. That is a very logical deduction, Peter." Carlisle said, after a moment. I could feel his irritation, and assumed that it was because Peter had solved a problem before him. Peter's snarky know-it-all attitude didn't help anything, either.

"I know that I've been a little busy for a few days," Isabella interrupted, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "what with dying and all; but seeing as we are talking about me, maybe you could talk _to_ me and not over my head." I purred. I loved it that she stood up for herself. My mate was an assertive woman and I was proud to have her by my side.

"Bella, a shield is someone who is immune to others' powers; usually either physically or mentally, and on rare occasions, both. Very strong shields have the ability to shield other people from foreign powers, as well as themselves," Carlisle began to explain clinically, but Peter was not to be one-upped.

"It is apparent that Miss Swan can shield both mental and physical powers—we have evidence of her interfering with both types," Peter interrupted in his pansy lecture voice. I rolled my eyes and him and he dropped the act.

"Bella, you were kick-ass as a human, unconsciously blocking Fucktard from reading your mind. The Major's emo shit—which affects people physically—was all screwed up, too. He should have been able to drop the fuckers without a second thought, but couldn't." Peter smirked at me, pleased that I had been handicapped for once. "The fairy also had difficulties seeing your future. When you were with James, she lost her sight completely."

At that comment, the Seer squawked, speaking up for the first time since Isabella had awoken. "You took it away from me, you bitch! You've ruined me! You've ruined everything! All my plans, all my preparation! And now I can't see to fix it!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Isabella.

I took a step forward, pushing my mate behind me. _I am done with putting up with their shit! _I growled, ready to lunge. I would have already torn her apart, but my precious Belle still clung to my arm.

"Alice!" Carlisle demanded sharply at her outburst.

"Did you not learn from your 'brother's' example, Seer?" I growled, flooding her with my displeasure until she was quivering in terror. She was weak without her sight and cowered helplessly before me. "I will happily enlighten you to what happens when my mate is ill treated."

"Come on, Alice." Esme demanded, taking the Seer's arm in a vice grip. "We are going out for a hunt." She turned and addressed Isabella and I. "Please excuse us."

The two women left through the back door, Esme pulling the whining bitch along behind her. "Forgive Alice, please, Jasper." Carlisle pleaded diffidently after they were gone. Now was not the time for another one of his 'children' to get on my bad side, and he knew it.

"No, Carlisle. If the Seer wants forgiveness, she will ask for it herself," I replied curtly. "I will not be willingly blind again, allowing your excuses and promises to cover your family's complicity. I allowed myself to ignore my intuition and training for Isabella's family's—your family's—sake. That will no longer happen." I told the room as a whole. This lecture was long overdue.

"I don't know how you run your 'family,' Carlisle, but I have learned that boundaries are essential for healthy relationships and interactions. I failed to communicate my expectations to you. We failed live up to our own standards as well," I added as an aside to Peter, who nodded in understanding.

We had communicated very poorly lately. We were not consulting with each other, failing to share vital information, not keeping each other informed of our plans and ideas. Peter had not kept me abreast of his hunches until it was too late. I should have been more explicit in informing Carlisle of Edward's true feelings and insisted on putting a stop to it. I also should have been more reliant on my abilities as a tactician.

It was why Edward got away with his twisted scheme. There was a day when I would have suspected exactly what he was up to, and anticipated his every move. We—I—had grown complacent. I realized my complicity in the situation, but unlike Carlisle—who was harboring his guilt instead of learning from it and moving on—I resolved to correct the mistake and make sure it didn't happen again.

"I expect to be informed of vital information in a timely matter," I continued. If you are unsure whether the information is pertinent, always err on the side of caution." Peter send me his shame—he had failed to keep me informed of his concerns until it was too late. I waved him off; we had already dealt with that issue.

"In turn," I added, "we will make sure that you are kept up to date." It was a courtesy, not mandatory; Isabella was my mate and that relationship trumped all others in the vampire world. If my Belle wanted her family in the picture, I was going to do my damnedest play nice. _Well, I won't purposefully rip them to pieces on a regular basis, _I corrected mentally.

"Furthermore, while in my home, when discussing people and matters that concern me and mine, you must understand that you are not the coven leader, nor even our father. Please conduct yourself in an appropriate manner befitting a visiting guest. I insist that you make sure your family behaves in kind."

When I was finished explaining my expectations, Carlisle looked offended; but he needed to understand that I was done with pretending to be diplomatic. There was a few moments of silence as everyone tried to find something to say. Isabella was the first to speak. "Sweet! I get a power!" She high-fived Peter with a loud crack, breaking the tension. I smiled at my mate's enthusiasm. _Of course she would be special!_

"But, seriously," she said, her face falling into a mask. "What about he-who-must-not-be-named; what happened to Fucktard?" My Belle asked rashly, though I could feel her anxiety. _Surely she didn't think he would come walking in the door, _I wondered.

"I know I said I remembered everything, but I'm not sure about all the details. I remember _he_ was there and what he did to me, but after Jasper bit me, it's not really clear," she admitted. "Did he explain why he tried to drain me? Did you kick him out Carlisle? You said he was no longer your son..."

Carlisle didn't get an opportunity to answer. "Well, the Major ripped the asshole into pieces and was able to get some answers," Peter explained. "Fuckward had planned it from the beginning; he hired James and his cronies to kidnap and torture you, so that he could swoop in, drink your blood, then change you into his peon," Peter said bluntly.

Isabella shuddered. "So that's why James said it was personal. Personal for _him._" She did not say Edward's name. "That's so fucked up! Who in their right mind would come up with such a plan?" She exclaimed after a moment. "Why did they kill Renée and Phil, then?"

"He gave James the leave to go after anyone and anything you cared for, in order to prepare you for his control." I told Isabella gently. She was not to blame for her mother's death and I wanted to be sure that she knew it. "He assumed that if your mother was gone, you would naturally turn to him for comfort."

"Oh my God! Charlie!" My mate shouted, worried. "We need to check on my dad!"

"He's safe, Bella," assured Carlisle. "I spoke to him the other day. We had to explain what happened to you, your mother and her husband. I'm sorry to have to inform you that you and your family perished in a house fire; it was the easiest way to destroy the evidence. Unfortunately, because of the fire, we won't have anything to bury at a funeral."

"That's alright. We can have a memorial, at least. Charlie will want to come, I'm sure, and maybe some of my mom's friends. Since I'm dead, I'll have to stay hidden." Isabella was taking it better than I had hoped. As she began to plan out loud, her anxiety and grief decreased; it would be beneficial for her to have something to do.

"Yes, well," replied Carlisle hesitantly. "We spoke with your father about a memorial and he authorized us to make the arrangements, but has informed us that he will not be attending." Anger flitted around the room, tickling my senses. Everyone was as upset at Charlie Swan's callous dismissal of his daughter's death as she was. Even if they had not been close in life, he could have at least honored her, and her mother, in death.

Isabella was a cocktail of sorrow and guilt. I tried to send her my support and peace, but it just seemed to rebound at me. "I need to feel this Jasper," she told me quietly. "Let me grieve for them and for my loss; it's the least I can do seeing as how they were murdered on my account."

I was impressed that Isabella already had a measure of control over her gift—raising her shield to keep me from influencing her emotions—and she was only hours old. She was even able to tell that I had attempted to manipulate her emotions. However, it was exactly what I didn't want her to feel: guilt or responsibility over her mother's death.

"My mate," I turned to my precious Belle. "You are _not_ responsible for that boy's actions," I spat derisively. "We all made difficult, and perhaps unwise, decisions, but what he did to you was in no way justified. Having your mother killed was an act of insanity in a desperate attempt to get what he wanted. Nothing you did, or did not do, caused their deaths."

Isabella's family was quick to agree, ensuring her that blame for her mother's death was firmly placed at the feet of their former brother and son. She nodded in acquiescence, but I could feel that she didn't really believe it. "No memorial then. At least for me. Maybe we could put flowers on Renee's grave or something, but I don't want to think about it right now." Isabella stated firmly.

"Very well, Bella, I completely understand," Carlisle agreed. He felt as much guilt as my mate did and was anxious to move on to another subject. "On another note, we need to arrange a new identity for you. I need to know what name you would like to use, since Swan will be out of the question. You are welcome to use the Cullen name, of course," Carlisle began tentatively.

_Hell no! She's mine! She's a Whitlock through and through. _Thankfully, Isabella was not having any of that. "I'd like to be Isabella Whitlock. It's nothing personal against you all, but Jasper is my mate and I should have his name." _Yes, my love! _I exulted.

"We understand, Bella. You will be part of our family no matter what name you have," said Carlisle. "Very well. I'll contact our document person and get going on your new ID. I'll also set up a bank account in your new name. We've arranged for all Renee's assets to be given to you under a pseudonym, since you are officially deceased and can not inherit." My Belle bobbed her head. Thankfully, Carlisle had spent time preparing her, so she had expected all of this to take place.

Carlisle continued, businesslike. "Her assets included a $250,000 life insurance policy, the proceeds from the home owner's insurance payout, and the balance of a trust fund, which is in excess of 5 million dollars. I'll transfer those funds to the new account." Isabella was not the least bit shocked. I would not be surprised that she knew exactly what assets her mother had, since she was the one who had regularly attended to financial matters.

The trust fund was the one I had arranged for her family when Isabella was just a child. While her mother was not given access to the capital, or was even informed about the amount available, I knew that Isabella had badgered the accountant to learn the details. I had originally settled two million on them, but though wise investments, the accountant was able to increase the amount over the years.

Carlisle continued, "I've also settled $1,000,000 on you, as a welcome-to-the-family gift. You may do with it as you please, even should you one day decide to no longer be a part of our family. You will also have access to our family accounts, as well as a credit card to use for regular expenditures." He took a deep breath and I could sense that he was steeling himself for a fight. "Now before you argue, please understand that I've done this for all of the family upon their transition."

I had expected Carlisle to do something like this and would have been disappointed in him if he hadn't. It was standard practice for a new vampire to be sponsored financially by the coven that they were joining. Even though Isabella was my mate and it was my venom that changed her, Carlisle was responsible for bringing her into our world and should be held accountable for that decision.

Carlisle was generous, but nothing out of the ordinary way. Maria, while a cut-throat bitch, had shared the wealth of her conquests with her favorite officers. When I ran with Peter and Charlotte, I left as a multi-millionaire many times over. Now, with careful management and thanks to Peter's hunches, my personal fortune rivaled Bill Gates or Warren Buffet.

Isabella surprised everyone. "Alright." She shrugged dismissively. "Thank you, everyone. You are very generous." At the shocked expressions, she asked, "What?"

"Ahem," he cleared his throat unnecessarily. _It's so odd how they continue their human mannerisms even when not in public, _I thought. "Well, we just assumed that you would put up a little more of a fight, seeing as how you always hated getting gifts. Alice mentioned that she would have to force you to take the things she had bought you," explained Carlisle.

"That's because it's Alice," said my mate with a grimace. "She would force things on me that I didn't want, or need, and had explicitly told her not to get me. I don't like being disregarded," Bella explained. "I have learned, however, that you can't live on wishes and dreams. Since I'll be living forever, a million bucks and a credit card doesn't seem that extravagant."

My mate was so practical, so intelligent, so kind, so beautiful...I mused, thinking about my wonderful Belle, pointedly ignoring the continued conversation. Isabella's irritation brought me back to the present. Carlisle was elucidating the necessity of investments for the long-term growth and sustainment of wealth. Peter and Emmett were playing video games, while Charlotte and Rose watched. At some point Esme and the Seer had slipped back inside.

_This 'discussion' has gone on far too long! _I thought, annoyed that we were still entertaining guests. _Time to get my Belle alone. _Smirking, I purposefully sent out my lust. "Yes. Very good," I addressed the group, interrupting Carlisle mid-stream. "I believe that we have taken care of all the immediate details."

I was hitting them hard and they were nearly incapacitated with their desire. Emmett was rubbing himself on Rosalie, Esme was straddling Carlisle, and Charlotte and Peter were nowhere to be seen. The Seer looked like she was about to orgasm, her eyes rolled back into her head and hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Now, I want some time alone with my mate. Everyone needs to get out," I barked the command. "Don't come back for at least 24 hours." With that proclamation, I threw Isabella over my shoulder and walked out of the living room.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you think Bella will be able to control her shield enough to make hunting bearable? How did you like the Major laying down the law? What about Alice's plans that she mentioned? Let me know what you think. Also, if you want a preview, let me know! :-) The next chapter is in the rough draft stage, so hopefully will be done and up sometime this weekend. Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the favorite adds, alerts and reviews! I really appreciate the support and feedback! I won't keep you waiting any longer-here's the major!**

**Chapter 17**

**Jasper POV**

The next 15 hours, 21 minutes and 42 seconds were bliss. Without the Cullen's interference, or Peter and Char's interruptions, Isabella and I were able to renew our bond—over and over again. I made love to her in every room of the house. She was insatiable!

_I am insatiable, _I corrected. I could spend an eternity in her embrace. _Thank God she wants me just as much! _Once I had her, I don't know if I could stop myself from taking her again and again.

In between our nearly incessant love-making, we talked. My Belle was incredible; not only did she retain her human memories, she was able to recall things about her life than no human should be able to know. She remembered all of her very early years; experiences that would normally have faded to no more than impressions and fleeting images.

She told me her entire life story, from birth to change, from a narrator's point of view; as though she was seeing it through someone else's eyes. It was mind-blowing to learn that she had been in a form of consciousness throughout the change, reliving her life moment by moment. _What a gift—and what a curse. She will never have relief from melancholy memories._

Isabella told me about what happened to her at her mother's house before we arrived. "It was terrible, Jasper," she whispered. "Victoria played with me, like I was her toy. They all beat me, and beat me, and just laughed. I thought that I was going to die." My Belle added, her lip quivering.

"And then when Fuckward showed up, I really thought that I might be saved. I thought that just maybe, you all were going to get there in time." I could feel the surprised relief and hope that she had felt in that moment.

"But then he bit me! He fucking _bit _me," She hissed: livid, betrayed. Despite how much she disliked Edward, she had considered him family; somewhat like the embarrassing uncle that no one wants to talk about or have over for a holiday dinner.

"I wanted to tell him to stop, to think about what he was doing, to consider what Carlisle would think; but I could barely breathe, much less speak...I knew that he was killing me and that I would never see you again." Isabella didn't say anything for a while. I completely understood what she was talking about. There had been countless moments in my existence where I had known with a certainty that _that_ moment would be my last.

Holding her close to me, I breathed in her perfume, allowing her the silence she needed to process her thoughts. We were very similar that way; we both needed time and space to think clearly. Slowly, her emotions began to even out. After a while she spoke again. "I was thinking about something, Jasper. What do you think Alice meant when she said that I ruined her plans?" Isabella asked.

"I was considering that too," I replied. The Seer's outburst had been replaying over and over in my mind. I couldn't decide if it was just her megalomania asserting itself, or if Isabella somehow had really ruined a scheme she had hatched.

"Since I met her, the Seer's emotions have felt erratic and unstable." As I often did when profiling an opponent, I mused out loud. "I doubt that she is up to anything good. Without her sight, I believe that she will be even more volatile." _That is the key, _I told myself. _Her actions will be more difficult to predict; I need to remain on my toes._

"Then what should we do?" My Belle asked. I loved how it was 'we.' We were a team, a family. Never again would I have to confront issues alone.

"I'll ask Carlisle keep an eye on her, and maybe see if Emmett and Rosalie will keep their ears open for anything odd, too. They have as little love for her as you do." I said. The little familial love they had for the Seer was overwhelmed by extreme irritation and suspicion. They would be beneficial allies.

"Alice really wanted me to be with Edward for some reason. Maybe that's what I screwed up; breaking apart her idea of a perfect family or something." Isabella guessed with a shrug. It was possible, but likely not the end goal, just a step along the way. I would need to dig a little deeper. _No one will touch my mate again, _I swore._ I will not allow it._

I noticed it was the first time Isabella had said the boy's name since her change. It was a start of her healing process. Though she agreed to this life, she had lost and been put through so much. "Well, that will no longer be an issue," I growled into her hair, thankful that she was in my life and would be forever. _Mine! All __mine!_

"Nope," Isabella agreed, snuggling closer to my side. "You are the only one for me."

_And she is the only one for me. The only one I need. _That thought made me think. "Good. Because I want it to just be you and me; at least for a while." Honestly, I wanted it permanently, but would be willing to compromise—a little. "What would you think about us living alone?"

She didn't answer me right away, but took a few minutes to really ponder my proposal. "Jasper, I care about the Cullens a lot, but you are _my_ family." Mulling over her words, she continued. "I wouldn't mind living with Rose and Emmett, I suppose. They would be more like roommates—not trying to tell us what to do all the time—but I don't know that they would move away from the Cullens, or if I would even want them to now. Carlisle and Esme are great in the parental role, but kids are supposed to grow up and move out."

"We can see them on visits, and they are always a phone call away." She nodded to herself, as though bolstering her decision. "I would be overwhelmed to live with all of them right now—everyone telling me what to do and trying to give advice. I'm used to having my own space and making my own decisions. I would rather just have you show me the ropes. I think we just need time with the two of us."

My beast roared in appreciation. _She wants __**me**__. _"I agree my Belle. We don't have enough room for everyone to stay here comfortably, anyway. Here's my proposal: if you would like to stay here, I will let everyone know that they need to find other accommodations. They can stay in the area and come visit, but it would allow us to have our privacy and space." I was hopeful that she would agree. "What do you think?"

"Hell, yes!" Bella exclaimed. "I like walking around nude and that just wouldn't happen with Carlisle and Esme in the same house," she joked. We had not spent much time with clothes on since everyone had left.

I purred and pulled her to me again. "I like it when you walk around naked, too!"

We were currently lounging by the poolside, under a sea of stars. As the sun came up over the mountains we finally stirred. "We need to take you hunting, Bella," I suggested tentatively. I knew she was not excited about the prospect. She grimaced in disgust. "I think I have a way to help."

Isabella cocked her head to the side, a gesture I had come to recognize as an expression of curiosity. "You may not feel your own blood lust, but that doesn't mean that you _can't_ feel blood lust. While you are hunting, if I send my feelings of thirst, maybe you will be able to lose a little control and go off your instincts more. It won't help with the taste itself, but at least you might have more desire for the blood. Perhaps it will not be such a burden to feed."

I had considered her aversion to blood and it was the best idea I could come up with, until she learned how to consciously lower her shield. _Even then she may not want the blood, _I acknowledged. _It will be handy to have a back up plan in case Peter's idea does not work._

So long as she did not block me sending her emotions—which she had done accidentally on a few separate occasions—it should work. "Alright. It's worth a shot," she complied willingly. "It's not like it can be any worse that it already is."

I stood, helping my love to her feet. We took of running through the desert after a meal for Isabella. She slowed after about 5 minutes and I let her take the lead. Nearby, I could hear the faint rumble of many animals' hearts. We had come upon a herd of antelope. Isabella turned and looked at me. "OK. I'm ready. Hit me with it." She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head as though I was literally going to hit her.

I pulled my blood lust from where I kept it buried and pushed it at my mate. At first it seemed as though she was blocking me. Though I could detect her feelings, they were not altering as they should be. "Relax, Isabella," I muttered in her ear. "Just close your eyes and feel." She took a deep breath and I could sense my emotions settling onto her like a cloak.

Her eyes opened and they were midnight orbs. She cocked her head to the side, listening. Then she was off. I watched her bound down the hill in long, graceful leaps. The antelope were scattering in terror, instinctively recognizing a predator. She quickly crashed into two large bucks, grabbing their horns and snapping their necks. She drained the animals without pause, seemingly indifferent to the taste. I walked closer, drawn to her frenzied passion.

Her head snapped up and her dark gaze turned on me, a low growl warning me to not come any closer. Isabella was responding instinctively. She sprung, attacking me for disturbing her meal. _It worked! _I thought gratefully, as I deflected my mate and pinned her to the ground. Her writhing body pressing up against mine claimed my full attention. We mated in the middle of the desert, the early morning light shimmering off our diamond embrace.

Hours later, we lay basking in the hot arid sun on the only remaining boulder within a 100 yard radius. In the heat of our passion, we had pulverized boulders into gravel and ground gravel into sand. Isabella lay with her head on my chest and I lazily played with her hair, twirling it around my finger.

"How did it feel?" I asked my mate. "When you were hunting?"

She hummed and I could feel that she was chewing on her lip in contemplation. "It was...weird." She admitted, slightly confused. "I was out of control, and yet I _knew_ that I was out of control. Like a little part of my mind was watching as a spectator and yet completely unable to restrain myself. It was a terrible feeling."

"Did you want the blood? Did it taste any better to you?" I wondered. This was the whole goal of the exercise. Lack of control without increased desire would be pointless.

"It still tasted like shit," my Belle spat, gagging slightly in reflection. "But I _wanted_ it. I had to have it. I didn't care about how it tasted. So I guess it worked."

I was glad that she at least able to be attracted to her natural—or somewhat natural—food source. I had sent her a strong dose of my blood lust, not sure how much would be necessary to break through her shield. She had been wild, though apparently, somewhat conscious of herself. That awareness did not usually come until one had become acclimated to controlling their blood lust. _Just one more reason she is special, Major. _I told myself. _You are one lucky mother fucker!_

"We should probably be getting back," I suggested unenthusiastically, making no attempt to get up.

"If we have to," she answered.

We stayed on our rock for another half hour, until I knew that if we delayed too much longer, we would be walking in on our guests naked. Our clothes were in tatters, scattered in every direction. Sliding off the rock, I assisted Isabella in getting down, swinging her around in my arms before setting her on the ground.

Hand in hand, we loped home. When we came over the rise, I saw that we were too late. _Surely it hasn't been 24 hours yet, _I grumbled. Through the back windows I could see that the Cullens had made themselves at home, lounging in my living room.

"Why don't you go around to the side door, my Belle, so you can get some clothes. I'll take care of them." I had no compunction about being seen naked—whoever was given that privilege would just see more of my innumerable scars. Isabella dashed off to the right and I marched proudly down the hill to the house.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Esme exclaimed when I tore open the back door. She covered her eyes modestly, though I could tell it was more from fright than embarrassment. The Seer's eyes bugged out of her head and Carlisle coughed. Rosalie and Emmett just smirked, though they also felt a mixture of awe and revulsion.

"Perhaps you will put on some clothing, Jasper." Carlisle recommended, as though _I_ were infringing on _his_ space.

Ignoring his suggestion, I glowered at him, sending them my displeasure at being disobeyed. "I believe I told you to come back in 24 hours, Carlisle." I barked, hands on my hips. I made no movement to try and cover myself. They were in my house, and if they didn't want to see me naked, then they should have followed orders. "Tell me, what time is it, exactly?" I hissed.

"It's approximately 1 o'clock in the afternoon, 1:13 to be exact." Carlisle reported, looking down at his watch.

"You have been gone for only 21 hours, and have arrived 3 hours early. Did I say to return in 21 hours and 13 minutes? Did you think I was joking when I said to give us a full day?" I asked coldly. "I assure you I was not asking, and it was definitely not a suggestion!"

Carlisle blanched and turned his head away from me. "You have interrupted my mate and I returning from a hunt. You will all leave and see if you can recall how to tell time. Get out, and don't come back before 4!" I bellowed as though at a new recruit. They scrambled to leave, and I slammed the door behind them. A low purr floated down the hall to my ears.

"Oh, Isabella," I crooned. "Ready or not, hear I come!"

When the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte returned later that day, we informed them that we had something important to discuss. I invited them into the living room and everyone, save Isabella and I, took seats. _Deja vu._ I shivered, never liking the sensation. "Isabella and I have decided that we need some time alone. We will be staying here, by ourselves, for the foreseeable future," I explained.

"You, of course are welcome to come and visit with appropriate notice. I can recommend some suitable properties in the area if you are wanting to stay in Arizona," I offered warily. I hoped that they were intending on returning to Washington; there would be less interruptions if they were many states away. Unfortunately, my hope was in vain.

"Thank you, Jasper, but there is no need for that," replied Carlisle coolly. "We have a home not far from here." _Of course they did—just my luck, _I moaned. From what I knew of him, Carlisle probably bought it as soon as Isabella began to change. "We will make a trip to Forks to collect our things and settle our business. I don't expect that it will take more than a week before we can return permanently. Perhaps then we can begin Bella's training. I have some very good exercises that could help her learn control and harness her shield..."

"That will not be necessary, Carlisle," I interrupted. Obviously, they weren't understanding. "Isabella is my responsibility and she has asked me to take over her instruction. If you don't recall, I have had extensive experience in working with newborns. Exactly how many have you made and raised?" That effectively shut him up. "I'm sure my mate would appreciate her family's support, but I am perfectly capable of handling her tutelage."

He was angry—I could feel the resentment bubbling just under his composed surface. He squinted at me, and folded his arms. "I see," was all he said.

"Come on, Carlisle, can't you see that we're not wanted?" whined the seer, accurate for once. _Yes, please just leave! _I mentally shouted, hoping they would finally take a hint. "This would never had happened if Bella had just listened to me, and fallen love with Edward," the little bitch huffed contemptuously. Isabella and I snarled at the seer's comment. It was past time for them to leave.

"We'll be going too, Major." Peter winked at me suggestively. "We'll stay at the Texas ranch for a while. Call us if you need anything." With a nod, I sent him my gratitude. At least my coven understood limits. Peter and Char said their goodbyes, and with a wave, zipped out the front door.

Taking that as their cue, the Seer dragged Carlisle out the back door by his arm as he was saying: "We will call you when we return to stay in a few days. I'll text you our address." Esme, Rose and Emmett took turns hugging Isabella, telling her to have fun, to be good, and make sure to call.

Finally, we were alone. "So, what do you want to do?" My mate asked me with a smirk. She raised her eyebrow and bit her lip. _I know exactly what I want to do..._

Our time together was just what we needed to solidify our relationship and grow closer at mates. It had been like a honeymoon. We had made love and hunted; fucked and hunted; mated and hunted. We talked endlessly. Sometimes we swam, or lounged by the pool. Other times we read our favorite books out loud to each other. Isabella had made me read all of Heathcliff's parts in Wuthering Heights. I had done it, of course, voices and all—I would do anything for her. Time blurred into one long moment of being lost in one other.

"Jasper, you look hungry," Isabella commented, running her thumb over the dark circles that framed my eyes. I had made sure that Isabella hunted everyday, whether she wanted to, or not; most of the time it was not. She did not like the sensation of being out of control and did not usually let me send her blood lust; even though she knew it made feeding easier.

However, I had not wanted to leave her alone, so I had not fed in nearly three weeks. _Not since the day my Belle woke up and gave me her thermos of blood, _I reminded myself. I would have gone sooner, but the Cullens had not gotten back from Washington until yesterday. They had wanted to make sure no one associated them with Isabella's death before moving away.

"Yes, I need to feed," I agreed. "Would you mind calling Esme or Rosalie to come and visit while I got into town for a while?" Isabella grabbed her phone from the coffee table and quickly sent off a text. Her fine motor skills had drastically improved and she was able to do most tasks without collateral damage.

A minute later her phone beeped. "Esme will be over in 15 minutes," she relayed the message to me. Standing, I pulled her to her feet and gave her a lingering kiss. She swayed when I let her go. "Are you sure you have to go?" My Belle asked hopefully, running her hands over my chest.

"Yes, but I'll make it quick and be back as soon as I can," I promised her. When Esme arrived, I headed into town. Searching quickly for my meal, I gravitated towards the seedier part of the city. Near a sleazy, dilapidated bar, I took up my watch and waited for the right person to emerge.

Soon a young, scantily clad woman exited. She looked concerned and was frantically digging in her purse. A rowdy group of men came out right after, immediately beginning to cat call and shout innuendos at the frightened girl. They surrounded her, jeering and leering at her body.

"Come on, baby, don't you want to party with us anymore?" One breathed in her face, grabbing her upper arm. She objected, but her cries of 'no' fell on deaf ears.

"Ya, man," agreed another, "I could use some of your sweet love; I've been so lonely lately." He rubbed himself against her back and she wailed in response. "I'm sure all my boys here would like a chance too."

Their emotions were a muddle of lust and rage, mixed with a drunken buzz. They were out to get what they wanted and weren't going to take no for an answer. I sent out lethargy to everyone except the ringleader. "Actually, I'm exhausted. I'm going to head home. She's all yours," contradicted one, yawning.

"I'm out, too," concurred another. "I've drunk so much that I couldn't get it up anyway." The gang dissipated in a flurry of handshakes and back slaps, leaving the leader and the woman alone. When everyone was out of sight, the man dragged the struggling girl away from the bar's entrance. Following them down a dark side street, I kept my eyes peeled for a good location to make my move.

The decision was made for me when the thug pulled the woman into an empty building, evidently prepared for what he was about to do. I followed, silently closing the alley door behind me. The woman was whimpering and writhing in the man's violent embrace as he assaulted her mouth.

I stepped out of the shadows and made my presence known. The woman saw me first, her eyes going wide in surprise. For a moment she stopped resisting. The man turned to see what had caught his victim's attention. "Evening," I snarled. The man raised his eyebrows, shocked that they were not alone.

"See here, pal," said the would-be rapist. "This here is my girl for the night. You'll have to go find your own."

"I'm not here for her," I told the man icily. "I'm here for you," I answered, taking a step towards him.

He backed up, puffing out his chest. Releasing the woman, he raised his arms out to the sides, saying, "You want a piece of me?" I tried not to laugh, I really did. His arrogant demeanor was at such odds with his overweight body, flaccid muscles and short stature. Perhaps he could fight, but I had a feeling that he just liked to pick on those more vulnerable than himself. _Now he will learn what its like to have your life in someone else's hands._

I shook my head, chuckling darkly. Ignoring the man for a moment, I addressed the woman. She had not moved since being released; she was stunned from her attack. "Get out of here," I ordered tersely. She did not need to be told twice.

When the door slammed behind the fleeing woman, I turned back to the man and answered his taunting question. "No, I don't want a piece of you." He looked triumphant for a moment, sneering at the thought that I was frightened of him. "I am going to take all of you."

"I don't swing that way, dude," he scoffed.

"Neither do I," I answered silkily. "You see, you have something that I need. I can't say that I want it, but I am really thirsty and you'll do in a pinch." I slowly slid closer until I we were nearly nose to nose. _Well, chest to nose, really, _I amended. I towered over the slimy excuse for a human being.

He stood rooted to the ground, half terrified and half bewitched by my smooth, low voice. "Wh-What?" He began, but I had enough of playing with my food. Striking more quickly than a cobra, I gripped his pouchy face and twisted. With a pop, he went limp in my arms.

I bent my head to his neck, reveling in the fear that shone his dull eyes. I amped it up with my gift. Fear sweetened the blood and from his bitter smell, he could use all the sweetening I could manage. Without preamble, I bit into his neck, pulling deeply. His blood quenched my thirst, but that was all it did. It was unappetizing and rank with the aftertaste of liquor.

The heart began to slow. Glancing at my watch I realized that I had already been gone for a few hours. _Time to get a move on, _I told myself. In 10 minutes I finished draining my meal, smoked my cigarette, committed arson, and was on my way home.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you think Bella is ever going to like drinking blood? What did you think about Jasper sending her his bloodlust? What about Carlisle? Do you think he'll ever get a clue? Is Alice just mad that Bella didn't wind up with Edward, or is Jasper right that it was an means to an end? Next up is Bella. Let me know if you want a sneak peek! Thanks so much for reading! :-)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone for the comments and alerts! I'm always amazed at how many people are wanting to read this little story of mine. You guys really are encouraging! :-)**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella POV**

"Esme," I addressed the older vampire hesitantly. "I hope you don't mind that we want our own space." She had come over to keep me company while Jasper was out hunting. We were hanging out in the living room sofa, just chatting, the HGTV network on in the background. _You can take the girl away from her designing, but you can't take the designing out of the girl!_ I thought with a chuckle.

"Of course not, dear," she assured me, patting my knee. "I completely understand. Rose and Emmett have lived on their own many times. After all you've been through in the past few months it's completely understandable that you would need time and space to adjust." I let out the breath I had held, relieved at her response.

Worrying my lip I added, "What about Carlisle? What does he think?" I had not spoken to him since the Cullens had left to move their things from Forks. His silence was slightly concerning; I had the feeling that he had been upset with my decision to live alone with Jasper. I wasn't going to change my mind, but I didn't want to cut ties with him, either.

Esme glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, and then turned back to the t.v. "Well dear, you know Carlisle. He's well, Carlisle." _That was clear as mud, _I thought, my forehead wrinkling. Seeing my confusion, she clarified. "You have to understand that he's existed for nearly four centuries. In that time he has had to answer to no one save himself. Even the Volturi treated him as one of their own and consulted with him on important matters. He's accustomed to getting his way and unused to being disappointed."

"Oh," I said lamely. The way she described Carlisle made him sound like a spoiled brat. I had known 2 year olds with the same attitude. It was the 'if I want it, it's mine and I want it now' mentality; woe to the person who refused because they would be in for a tantrum of epic proportions.

"I'm sorry if he is disappointed, it was not our intention to be difficult," I chose my words carefully. "I appreciate all that you and he have done for me and don't want my decision to be with Jasper to alienate him." _Well, I don't want to alienate __him but if he wants to play the silent game then he can have at it, _I thought ruefully. For being over three centuries old, he sure wasn't acting his age.

"He'll come around sooner or later," Esme tried to reassure me with a smile, though I noticed it did not reach her eyes. "I just wish I still had someone to bake cookies for!" She added wistfully, changing the subject.

"We can!" I jumped up from the couch, pulling Esme to the kitchen. "We'll bake a bunch and send them to a food bank or homeless shelter or something." I suggested. "Oh, wait! I've got it. We'll donate them to the Red Cross to use during their next blood drive!" We laughed at the irony as I pulled out the utensils and ingredients.

Esme and I passed the time baking cookies, pies and brownies. She told me about her favorite foods as a human, and I told her about teaching myself to cook since everything Renée made had been inedible. "I couldn't even read, I just had to experiment. I have to admit that the first few attempts were horrible, but I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away, so I ate them all myself." Esme laughed. "I couldn't bring myself to eat sugar cookies for years!"

She left after a few hours, giving me a peck on my cheek as Jasper walked in the front door. "Call me whenever you want or need, sweet pea. I'm just a short run away." With a wave to my mate and I, she jogged out the back door into the night.

"Welcome home, cowboy," I purred, running my hands up and down his muscular arms. Jasper's eyes were glowing brightly in the low light. His face had a faint flush and he looked almost human. "Have a good meal?"

"It was adequate," he said. "Nothing gourmet, but I was in a rush." He backed me up against the wall, kissing me and pressing himself against me.

"Are you going to finish what you started before you left?" I asked between his smoldering kisses.

"Oh, yes, darling." He lifted me and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, grinding my hips. "I've had dinner, and now I want dessert!" It turns out that I was on the menu.

* * *

><p>"You've learned so much already, Isabella, without any formal lessons," Jasper told me one afternoon as we lay in bed snuggling in post-coital bliss. "You are a quick study and have a very good grasp on your physical control for one so young," he explained, his pride in my accomplishments washing over me.<p>

He stroked my back, his fingers sending shivers down my spine. "But I would be remiss in my duties as your sire and mate if I did not instruct you in some basic skills necessary for one of our kind." He meant fighting, of course. "You need to know how to defend yourself, learn some basic tactical skills and how to harness the power of your shield."

"Do we have to?" I whined. "Can't we just stay like this forever?" He squeezed me to him, kissing my hair.

"As wonderful as that would be, we need to get starting soon," he told me a little remorsefully. "Normally I would have begun training right after you woke from your change, but I was selfish and wanted to engage in more—pleasant and entertaining—activities." He looked down at me and smirked. "We can wait a few more days, but that's all I feel comfortable delaying."

True to his word, a few days later, Jasper finally decided it was time to amp up my training, altering our routine of feeding and fucking. _Honeymoon's over, _I thought remorsefully. _Oh well, I suppose it had to end sometime._

He started by teaching me some skills that would be useful in sparring, including Judo, Karate, Tai Chi and kickboxing. Jasper took things slowly, demonstrating and correcting my positions until I was able to do them accurately. He always explained why I needed to know a particular skill and what it would be most useful for. It could have been overwhelming and confusing if I didn't have a better teacher.

Thankfully, once I learned something, I was perpetually able to remember how to do it without thinking. This had come in very handy in learning the ropes. _I guess vampire muscle memory has its uses, _I thought gratefully. I had only to do something the right way once, and then I would be able to perfectly repeat the action again. The hard part was learning how to do it the right way.

Once Jasper was confident that had the motions down, he set me to doing drills. Lots of drills. I was beginning to hate drills. _No, I do hate drills. I loathe drills. I would rather submit myself to one of Alice's makeovers than do any more drills! _I complained to myself after two weeks of 6 hours a day of practicing combinations of Judo throws and roundhouse kicks and Tai Chi. _Well, maybe not that, _I corrected myself.

At least he invited the Cullens over to take part in my training torture, though only Emmett and Rose took him up on the offer. "Kick! Lunge! Block!" Jasper shouted instruction to me from the sidelines. "Watch your left side!" I was currently sparring Rose in our back yard. "Focus, Isabella! Watch her movements and respond accordingly."

Today I had been working on defending myself against different types of assaults. I was able to hold my own against Emmett's brute strength. He was easy to read and I was able to anticipate his actions. Emmett barely won the first two rounds; I only lost because he was able to catch me off guard and sit on me.

On the third go, he immediately lunged to my left, attempting to tackle me to the ground as he had done before. I had managed to twist around him at the last second, springing onto his back and putting my mouth to his neck in triumph. He had pouted for over an hour, pissed off that I had gotten the better of him.

Unfortunately I was struggling against Rose, who was more tactical and less straight-forward. "I am focusing!" I growled, turning my head to look at Jasper where he stood a few yards away. He had his arms crossed, his legs planted in a stance that I had learned meant business. _Mmmm. He's so sexy! What I wouldn't give to be wrestling with him..._

Rose used my distraction and took that moment to attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her charge. I reached out to use her momentum against her and throw her, but it never happened. Rose rebounded off of something and flew 10 yards back, landing on her back with a loud crash. "What the hell?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" I shuffled over to Rose, concerned that I had hurt her. Rose was standing, dusting the dirt from her designer clothing. A perfect impression of her body was stretched across the hard packed ground. Jasper and Emmett joined us.

"No harm, no foul. I've had worse," she answered dismissively. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she asked, "What was that you did?"

"I have no idea!" I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair. "I didn't do anything. I mean, I was caught off guard and I _meant_ to try to throw you, but then you were flying through the air.

"I know what happened," Jasper interrupted, excitement bubbling close to the surface. "Rosalie, you were just introduced to Isabella's shield."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, my Belle," Jasper said when I stomped angrily away from him and Emmett. For the past week we had been working on raising and lowering my shield, as well as using it to protect others. It was not going well. <em>That's the understatement of the year, <em>I grumbled to myself. I plopped myself down to the ground facing away from the house.

"Many people don't have any awareness of their gift for many years after their change," said Jasper, rubbing my arm. "You've already effectively let me in a few times, as well as blocking Rosalie from attacking; and that was without even trying! You are not even a month old and already have more control than many 5 year olds! I know you are frustrated, but it's just going to take practice." He told me, sending me his pride in my accomplishments.

The hardest part of training was learning to control my shield. Since it protected me unconsciously, it took constant effort on my part to lower it. I had only done it irregularly and I was frustrated that it was not going better. Though I had managed to do it, I never knew what I was doing and had a difficult time repeating it. Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't.

We had learned though experimentation that even with my shield up, I could still feel Jasper's gift and purposefully send him my emotions, but he was not able to influence mine. Twice I had completely shut myself off from him even feeling me—once during my change, and once when he had surprised me. Then there was the time when I had stopped Rose's attack.

"Let's try again." Jasper guided me back for more practice, insisting I was close. "Think back to our hunt together." I would have blushed if I were still human. "What were you doing when you let me in?" He asked, trying to job my memory. He had sent me his blood lust to help me enjoy hunting more. It had worked.

I had tackled the antelope in a haze of red, mentally screaming, Mine! I had drained two of the animals before I had time to even think about my actions. Full to exploding, I stood and wiped my mouth. At the crunch of rock, I whirled, attacking without thought.

Jasper had anticipated my actions, flipping me over his shoulder. I crashed to the ground with a bang. Before I could stand to charge again, Jasper was pinning me, his eyes black, a growl rumbling from his chest. He captured my mouth with his, assaulting me with his lust—not bloodlust—but desire for my body. I purred under his ministrations, crying out for more.

My clothing was ripped from my body in a flash, and Jasper was plunging into me a second later. He drove into me, hard and fast, claiming me, devouring me. I flipped him over so that I was on top, riding him. I threw my head back to the sky. Jasper grabbed me around my waist, moving me. My pleasure grew to its climax. Jasper's lust combined with my own sent me over the edge. I clamped down on him as he exploded in me, screaming my name, "Isabella!"

"Isabella! Are you listening?"

"What?" I asked blankly. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Yes, I could see that," he commented wryly, his eyes black with lust. Apparently I had not been blocking him as I relived our time together. He gestured to the chaise lounge by the pool, a few feet away from where we had practiced. "Lay down and close your eyes."

"Why?" I questioned. I always liked to know why we were doing something. It helped me to understand the necessity or usefulness of a skill.

His eyebrow quirked up. "Because I want to try something different. Now lay back." I did as he instructed, curious.

"Hey, if you guys are going to get it on, I'm out of here," Emmett said warily.

"Don't worry, Emmett, I'm just going to have Isabella practice some relaxation techniques," he answered.

"Now, Isabella," Jasper hummed in my ear. "Starting with your feet, I want you to contract and release every muscle in your body." I wiggled my toes, pointing and flexing them. "Now move on to your legs. Make them tense. Hold it, hold it; now slowly release them."

"Breathe in...and out." I did, taking deep, unnecessary breaths. Following his directions, I focused my mind on nothing other than listening to him croon in my ear. My body responded automatically, as though he had control over my actions. "Good. Ball your fists and flex your arms. Release them, allowing them to completely drop to your sides. They are stone, too heavy to lift."

"Now your shoulders and neck. Allow the strain to dissipate. Unclench your eyelids, let them fall shut in restful, peaceful sleep. Continue to take deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Let go of all your worries and thoughts. You are jello, unmoving. All the tension has been drained away." I let myself fall under the hypnotic trance of his molasses drawl. It was the closest to sleep I had been since transforming. I felt as through I were on a precipice of unconsciousness.

I lay silent, unmoving, completely relaxed. Everything was dark, a familiar glow tantalizing me from under my eyelids. Opening my eyes I saw that I was back in the movie theater of my mind. I instantly recognized it and sat, interested to know what would be playing today. The screen glowed and I saw _us_, exactly where we were at that moment. I was laying on the lounge chair, Jasper kneeling beside me. Emmett was observing a few yards away, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet in an oddly Alice-like way.

Some time later, Jasper's voice floated into my mind. It was an odd sensation to watch him speak on the screen and hear his disembodied voice dubbed over. "Envision a wall around you. It is strong and solid, encasing you in its impenetrable strength. Do you see this wall?"

I watched as a grey stone wall appeared out of nowhere, surrounding myself as I lay by the pool. Could Jasper see it? It shimmered slightly, as though it were made of transparent silver, rather than stone. "Yes, it's there."

"Wonderful," came the voice. "Now I want you to try to push the wall out. Make it as big as you can." Standing, I walked up to the giant screen. Cocking my head to the side, I gently touched the spot where the wall covered my body on the screen. It wiggled, though I could not tell if it was the silvery material of the screen or the wall. _Maybe both? _I considered.

Still touching the screen, I slid my hand to the side. The wall moved as though it were on casters, mimicking my hand's movement. Surprised I took a step back and surveyed what I had done. _It's like an enormous iPad!_ I tried again, this time flicking both wrists in opposite directions. The wall moved out, encompassing Jasper and Emmett on the screen. "Okay," I told them. "You are in the walls."

"Very good, my Belle," said Jasper. "Can you feel this?" He sent me a wave of elation and I felt myself growing giddy. Though my body on the screen lay still, I danced around the theater, waving my arms in the air.

"Yes," I giggled manically.

"Now, I want you to imagine pressing your wall into the ground. It is no longer tall, but short enough to step over; nothing more than pebbles and dust." I pinched my fingers together against the screen, watching as the great stone edifice shrunk so that the giant blocks were nothing more than gravel, leaving my body uncovered.

"Did it," I said.

"Now imagine the walls going up around Emmett and only Emmett. Make them tall and strong again. Make it impenetrable."

Touching the area around Emmett, I expanded my fingers out, pulling the wall out of thin air. I grew a wall around him, making the blocks thick and strong. On the screen, Emmett's eyes grew wide. When the wall completely enclosed him, I told Jasper: "Done."

"Open your eyes!" He commanded, his excitement clear. My eyes slowly opened of their own accord, the theater fading away. I looked over at Emmett and my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. A shimmering cage encompassed Emmett. He was pounding on the transparent wall, looking comically like a mime pretending to get out of a box. "I did that? It's real?"

"Yes. It is the manifestation of your physical shield," explained Jasper. "I can't feel Emmett anymore. His emotions are completely shut off from detection. Congratulations!"

"Let me out of here!" Emmett yelled.

"Try to make the wall more like armor. Imagine fitting your shield to his body like clothing." I closed my eyes for a second and was back in my theater. On the screen, I pinched my wall so that it shrunk and changed shape, moulding itself to Emmett. When I opened my eyes, I could see that it had worked. The silvery shine now clung to Emmett and he was able to walk and move.

"Wow, Bells! This is incredible!" cried Emmett, moving and flexing his arms.

Jasper gave me a hug, squeezing me tightly to his chest. "I knew you could do it! You were wonderful!" I breathed in his cologne and tried to relax, feeling oddly exhausted. Still out of the shield, I sent Jasper my emotions. He pulled back, studying my face. "It's difficult to do?" He asked, concerned. "Do you need to hunt?"

"Yes and no." I answered. "It didn't seem too hard when I was doing it, but it is tiring to keep the shield from snapping back to me. Though it doesn't seem too difficult to keep it up around Emmett," I added.

Nodding contemplatively, Jasper said, "Why don't you let it back up? You can take it off of Emmett too, for now." It was easier this time—the theater snapped into being and I quickly manipulated the walls so they were back into their default position. Jasper's emotions dissipated and I felt slightly alone. When I opened my eyes a few seconds later, the shield around Emmett was gone.

"We'll practice more later," concluded Jasper, helping me to my feet. I could see that he was scheming and planning, mentally working out just how useful my gift would be. "We need to get you something to eat."

Grimacing I whined, "Ahh, do we have too? I hate liver and onions!" Jasper chuckled at my joke—liver and onions had been my least favorite food as a human. He invited Emmett to come with us but he declined, choosing to head home and leave us be.

"I'll make it up to you," Jasper told me seductively, smirking and arching his brow. "I promise."

"Well then, why didn't you say so in the first place? What are we waiting for?" I asked, grabbing my mate's hand and pulled him out into the desert.

**A/N: So, what are you thoughts? Did you like how Bella has started controlling her shield? What did you think of Esme and Bella's conversation about Carlisle? Do you think it explains his recent behavior, or is there something else going on? I love hearing your comments and suggestions! Up next is Bella again; let me know if you want a sneak peek! Thanks for reading. :-)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations. LEMON!**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback—some of your thoughts helped me decide where I wanted to go in regards to Bella's diet...(SkylerBlack, Axia00, MyEdwardJacob and others) Without further ado, here's Bella!**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

Since the Cullens had returned to live in Arizona, we were regularly visited by Esme, Rose and Emmett. Alice stayed away entirely, and truth be told, I could care less. _No more Bella Barbie, thank God!_

Carlisle had come a few times with Esme and the others, but never on his own. His visits were sporadic and characterized by an atypical silence. In the past three weeks, he had not come at all. I was pretty certain that we had offended him, but knew that he would have to sort things out in his own mind and his own time.

The last time he visited was with Esme. She had come under the excuse of keeping me company while Jasper went hunting again. I had insisted that he go more regularly; I hated seeing him starve for not wanting to leave me alone. He agreed with the stipulation that I have company while he was away.

Esme and Carlisle had knocked at the back door and I waved them in through the window. "Hey guys!" I greeted them as they entered. Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle nodded his head. After a sharp look from Esme, he patted me on the back.

"Have a seat," I offered. They sat together on the love seat and I curled up on the sofa. Silence rang through the house and I could see that Esme was uncomfortable. "So, how are things?" I began awkwardly, attempting to break the tension. _Nobody look at the giant pink elephant in the room,_ I thought to myself.

Esme looked at Carlisle and when he did not respond, she took the lead. "We are well, thanks, Bella. We actually have some good news for you; Carlisle?" I could have sworn that I saw her elbow him surreptitiously.

"Yes. Well, Bella, your new paperwork has finally arrived." He handed me a thick manila folder. "Inside you will find a driver's license, passport, credit card, bank account information and other documents that may be necessary to establishing your new life."

I nodded, indicating that I was listening. Carlisle continued, "As requested, the legal identification is in the name Isabella Whitlock. I took the liberty of making you the age of majority. I also went ahead and made back up copies of all your paperwork under the alias of Isabella Cullen; just in case." He said nothing else, as though his presumption was expected and appreciated.

I unsealed the flap and glanced inside. "Thanks, Carlisle." _I guess, _I added mentally. "I appreciate you doing this for me." Perhaps I had sounded a little ungrateful, but really, it was just a too much. _Just in case? Really? In case what—I decide to abandon my mate and become daddy's little girl?_

They had stayed and chatted for a few hours. Well, Esme and I had chatted, stifled by Carlisle's continued petulance. At one point Esme asked if hunting had gotten any easier.

"No, not really," I answered with a shrug. "When I lower my shield, Jasper is able to send me his blood lust. It makes me act instinctively, but does nothing for the taste." _Did I ever act on instinct! _The first time we had tried it, I had attacked my mate and then fucked his brains out.I was glad that I could no longer blush or I would be beet-red remembering the incident.

"I don't like feeling out of control either, so I only have him do it when I really don't want to hunt," I added. Esme made a commiserating sound so I continued. "Jasper thinks that maybe I should try human blood again, this time with my shield lowered."

Carlisle exploded, leaping to his feet. "What? Are you insane? You would take a human life for an experiment?" He jabbed his finger accusingly in my face.

"Carlisle!" Esme hissed at her husband.

I held up my hand. "No, Esme, it's alright." I turned and addressed Carlisle, my voice cool. "I was just saying that we _might_ try it again, not that I _would_. Besides, as I'm sure you know, there are ways to feed off of human blood without loss of life. You yourself tried to get me to drink donor blood when I first woke to this life, so if you are going to point your finger at anyone, turn it right around and point it at yourself."

"He is trying to influence you, to make you into a savage like himself," Carlisle argued hotly. "You are good at heart Bella, just misguided. Do not allow yourself to be forced into doing something that you shouldn't."

I stood, hands on my hips, righteous indignation flooding through my veins. "Excuse me. My mate is _not _a savage, and I will _not_ tolerate you insinuating that he forces me to do anything! If I decide to drink from our natural food source, it will be because _I_ have chosen to do so."

I stomped down the hall and into our bedroom, slamming the door behind me. The resounding bang was satisfying, matching my mood exactly. A few minutes later Jasper had arrived home, and I could hear Carlisle and Esme leaving quickly. Carlisle hadn't come back since the encounter.

Since then, the rest of the Cullens, save Alice and Carlisle, were welcome guests. They each came over a few times a week and were always considerate of our privacy and personal time. Esme continued to offer me emotional support, always ready with a hug whenever I needed one. Rose and Emmett assisted Jasper in being my sparring buddies and volunteered to be my guinea pigs while I experimented with my shield.

Jasper had grown to like Emmett nearly as much as Peter, and Rose was as good as a sister to him. I think that even Esme was growing on him. I enjoyed having my surrogate family nearby and appreciated their support through the learning curve that accompanied being a newborn.

* * *

><p>When I neared the three-month mark of being reborn, Jasper decided it was time for me to attempt being around humans. He wanted to test my control of my semi non-existent blood lust and acclimate myself to the potentially overwhelming sights, sounds, and smells that came from a large population of people. He had told me that it was a very stimulating experience the first time and it could be dangerous. Not for me, but for the cattle. <em>I mean people, <em>I corrected.

Thankfully, in the past week had gained a measure of control over my shield. I could raise and lower it at will, though if I was distracted, it would snap back into place. Today I was supposed to keep my shield up as a precaution. If all went well, next time we ventured out into society I would try it with my shield lowered.

In preparation, I gorged myself on animal blood until I sloshed. "I can't drink any more, Jasper," I protested. "I'm so full! You're going to have to roll me home; like the girl on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory who blew up like a balloon and needed the Oompa Loompas to roll her away."

"I doubt that I will need to do that, Isabella," he scoffed. "Besides, you only had one antelope, a coyote and a jack rabbit; you can hardly be full." However, instead of making me drink more, he took my hand and we loped home.

When we arrived, he instructed me to wait outside for a moment. "I have something that I want to take care of." He entered the house. I stood waiting, wondering what he could be up to. A few moments later, he zipped back out. "All ready; come in to our bedroom."

Jasper had started a hot shower. Steam was billowing out of the bathroom door, luring me into its warmth. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked seductively, knowing that I could never deny him. We stripped out of our dusty—and in my case dirty—clothes.

"Yes," I breathed. We stepped under the rain shower spray, arms wrapped around each other. I tipped my face up to my mate's, silently asking for a kiss. He nuzzled my neck, running his hands through my hair and down my back.

"Let me in, my Belle," he demanded, his voice husky. I closed my eyes briefly and wrapped him in my shield. He sent me his love, his devotion, his desire. My own lust skyrocketed and I began to rub against his marble body. "I want you so much, Isabella."

He finally claimed my mouth, lowering his hand to rub the spot that was so sensitive to his touch. I wrapped my arm around his neck to steady myself. He continued to send me his lust, which intermingled with mine. Inside the shield our desire bounced back and forth, continuously amplifying. "Jasper, please..." I begged.

"Please, what, Isabella? Say it!" He ordered as he continued to assault my mouth and tease my body.

"Please, Jasper, I want you inside me!" In an instant, he had twirled me around so I faced away from him, spreading my legs. I pressed my hands against the tiled wall for balance. Jasper licked the bite mark that had made me his and drove inside me in one swift motion.

"Oh..." I moaned in ecstasy. "Yes, Jasper. Please take me! I'm yours!" I told him. He pounded into me over and over, grunting and growling in pleasure. I arched my back in response, allowing him to go deeper.

Jasper reached around my waist and began rubbing my that sensitive spot, working to bring my pleasure before his. Fire burned in my core, and I lost myself in the sensation of feeling my pleasure, and his, at the same time. My eyes fell shut and I allowed myself to just feel. The well-know pressure began to build and I squeezed my legs tighter to get more friction.

In the back of my mind I could hear Jasper fiddling with something, but I was so wrapped up in my pleasure that I paid it no attention. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, Jasper! More, please more!" I mumbled and then screamed. "Jasper!" My walls clenched and pulsed.

"Bite, Isabella!" Jasper roared. "Bite now!" My body, recognizing my mate's command, instinctively bit down and pulled. Jasper exploded inside me and he sunk his teeth into my neck. The combination of pleasure and pain was overwhelming, causing me to come again.

We blissfully sank to the granite floor of the shower, spent and temporarily satiated. I leaned up against my mate's chest and swallowed convulsively. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was sucking on a bag of liquid—blood. Human blood. Jasper was feeding me, squeezing the last drops into my mouth.

"What the...?" I asked, confused, pushing his hand away. "When did this happen?" I licked my lips, realizing that while the blood did not necessarily taste good, it certainly did not taste bad. Jasper tossed the empty container over the shower door and it landed with a soft splat on the bathroom floor.

"I hope you are not upset with me, my Belle, but I couldn't tell you before hand what I had planned," he began, massaging my shoulders as he spoke. I melted into his touch. "I thought that perhaps, if you associated blood with something pleasant, then it would not be so abhorrent to you. However, if you knew what I was intending, your preconceived notions of how blood smells and tastes could hinder you from being able to let go and just feel."

I thought about his explanation. Positive reinforcement was a sound principle and he had put it to good use. "It worked!" I told him, hopeful for the first time that I would someday be able to feed normally. "All I could feel was our combined pleasure. When you told me to bite, it just felt right; it was as though I _needed _to bite something. I didn't even know I was drinking until I opened my eyes."

"Wonderful! Perhaps we can try this again. If we continue pair blood with strong, positive emotions, you might learn to actually want blood and possibly even develop a taste for it." I could hear the smirk in his voice when he added, "I for one will be more than willing to help you create those associations."

I slapped his leg playfully. "I'm sure you will." We stayed in the shower, luxuriating in the warm spray pattering off our skin. When the water ran cold, Jasper turned off the shower and carefully toweled me off. He was very thorough. "I think I'm dry, Jasper," I laughed. "Keep it up and you might start rubbing off my skin!" We dressed leisurely and made our way outside.

"Many newborns were half-cocked the first time I took them into town," Jasper told me as I sat on his lap. We were lounging on the front porch, waiting for Rose and Emmett to arrive. "I don't know how many messes I had to clean up as a result. They just couldn't control themselves when put into such a distracting environment." I was nervous. _No, strike that, I am terrified._ Jasper must have felt my concern because he said, "Don't worry, darling. You'll do fine, I know it."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't mind the fact that humans were our natural food source. I wouldn't even mind thinning the criminal population, especially now that we had found a way for me to drink without it tasting terrible. _Though I don't think I'll be allowing Jasper to fuck me in front of my live meal, _I thought ruefully. _We'll have to build my positive associations a little more before I attempt the real thing. _Despite my new-found willingness to feed, I didn't want to go on a killing rampage; innocent people could be hurt in my path of destruction.

"I'm certain." Jasper told me and he sent me his confidence. "Between your shield, Rose, Emmett and I, you will do wonderfully. We'll make sure." They were due any moment to escort us into town.

A tail of dust signaled their impending arrival. Two minutes later, Emmett's jeep skidded to a halt in our driveway. Emmett had removed the hard top from his Jeep so that I would be exposed to the open air. We were going to drive around town first to see how I was handling everything. If all went well, Jasper wanted to take me to a store to see how I did in an enclosed location.

"Hey there, Bells," waved Emmett in greeting. We loaded up in the Jeep, Jasper and I sitting in the back. Jasper held my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as a precaution. I didn't feel any anxiety from him, so I felt slightly more relaxed. If he didn't believe that I could do it, then he wouldn't allow me to take any unnecessary risks.

"And off we go!" said Emmett as he pulled out of our driveway, tires squealing. We sped into town. As we neared the city limits, Emmett slowed to a normal speed. _No need to get pulled over and have me attack the police officer, _I tried to joke to myself.

"Head downtown, Emmett," instructed Jasper. There will be a high concentration of people there at this time of day." Emmett turned, slowing further still. Traffic thickened, and soon we were surrounded by crowded cars. I gripped the hand rest tightly, leaning into Jasper's side.

"How are you doing, Isabella?" he asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could hear the pounding of thousands of hearts, the stench of humanity crammed into a small area. Opening my eyes, I felt claustrophobic. Any yet—there was no blood lust. None whatsoever. If anything, I had a sour taste in my mouth and a turning stomach. It felt like the difference between seeing the butchered cow and being presented with a burger on a plate with a side of fries. I knew they were food, but did not want to eat them. "I'm alright," I answered, relieved. "I don't feel anything. No lust at all."

Jasper beamed. "I knew you'd be fine." Leaning forward, he addressed Emmett. "We're a go for part two. Head to Scottsdale Fashion Square."

I rolled my eyes. "The Mall? Really, Jasper? I might be able to handle the whole blood thing, but that doesn't mean that I have any desire to be surrounded by hundreds of teeny-boppers. Can you imagine the BO?

Everyone laughed at my comment. "Oh, come on, Bella," Rose coerced. "You can pick up some new clothes. You didn't bring much from Forks. I'm sure you'd at least like some new underwear!" She smirked at me. Jasper had demolished my limited supply of under garments; he tended to be impatient in waiting for me to get undressed.

"Fine," I said ungraciously. "You've twisted my arm." I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad. "Let's get this over with; but I'm warning you now, I'm not accountable if I eat a 15-year-old girl."

"Don't worry, Bella," joked Emmett. "15 year olds haven't had enough time to ripen, yet. I prefer the 35-50 year old range."

I was startled at Emmett's nonchalant comment. "You've not always been a vegetarian?" I asked.

"No," he replied, glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "I suppose you could say that Carlisle and Esme are Vegan, whereas Rosie and I are quasi-vegetarians. We stick to the diet because, up until now, we have enjoyed being a part of a family. But I got to admit, I can't help myself sometimes; I just love meat." Jasper chuckled.

"But I thought that Carlisle insisted on everyone sticking to the diet," I wondered aloud. "He certainly had a conniption when I just brought up the idea of me feeding off of human blood."

"He does," replied Rose. "But we haven't always lived with the Cullens. Emmett and I go off on our own now and then, and during those times we've done some experimentation."

Rose's revelation was surprising. "Carlisle implied that you and he were the only two who had never drained a human," I said, baffled.

"He is operating under misinformation," she said loftily, tossing her golden hair. "Carlisle never asked what went on when we were away, and I never volunteered. They've never had to clean up any messes for me, but that is just because I know how to cover my own tracks."

This was new information for me. I had considered why it was wrong to drink from humans. They were our food source—I didn't feel guilty for eating a steak—why should I feel bad for feeding regularly? No one said that you had to kill them to have a little taste. Case in point: Jasper feeding me from donor blood the past week. Possibly Carlisle was flawed in his thinking.

Perhaps with my shield I would be able to take little sips and leave my meal alive. I'd have to ask Jasper about it later; we had finally arrived at hell. _I mean the mall. _Emmett parked his Jeep and we walked into the main entrance. Immediately we were the center of attention. "People are staring," I hissed to the others.

"Of course they are, gorgeous," said Jasper, proudly taking my arm and staking his claim. We walked through the main thoroughfare, stopping to window shop so that we looked inconspicuous. _No need to advertise that a potentially murderous newborn vampire was testing out her control, _I told myself. _Better just play along._

At the lingerie store, Rose pulled me in, shooing off the guys. I didn't want to be separated from Jasper, but he gave me a quick peck on the lips and said: "I've got an errand to run. You'll be fine. We'll meet you here in 30 minutes." With a wave, they were off.

"Alice has been even more of a sneaky bitch than normal," complained Rose through the dressing room wall. We were in separate changing rooms, trying on the items we had picked out. "I found her digging through Emmett's and my room. When I asked what the hell she was doing, she told me that she was just cleaning out our old clothes. I told Carlisle that she was invading our space, but he just told me that I needed to change my attitude."

"Really? That's odd," I commented, looking at the outfit in the mirror.

"Does it, Bells?" Rose asked rhetorically. "Alice and Edward were always Carlisle's favorites; Edward because he was Carlisle's first, and Alice because of how much he came to rely on her visions. Now that Edward's gone, Carlisle is fighting tooth and nail to keep the rest of us together and has relied on Alice even more than ever. I'm not surprised in the least that he took her side."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought she had lost her sight."

"It started to come back on the way up to Forks. Somewhere around Nevada, she started to get glimpses again, and by the time we were in Washington, she was back into little miss psychic mode," Rose explained. "Since we've come back, she's been running off every few days so that she can get away from your shield's coverage and check on things. I don't think that she can see things that you are directly involved in, though," she added.

"Do you know what she's been seeing?" I asked.

"She hasn't shared anything with the family. Though I did overhear her telling Carlisle that Jasper is going to try and take control of the coven, and that if he didn't insist on you returning to the family, then he would lose you, and the coven, forever."

"Surely Carlisle isn't believing her!" I exclaimed quietly. "He has to know that we don't want to take over anything! We just want our privacy, and Jasper wants to be respected as the leader of _his_ coven, especially on his own territory."

"I know that, and so do Esme and Emmett, but Carlisle doesn't seem to be thinking clearly. Ever since he allowed Jasper to destroy Edward, he has acted very oddly. He gets upset when he thinks someone is trying to contradict him. He's really turning into a control freak," Rose stated.

"That's so weird! What do you think is going on?" I wondered out loud.

"People do strange things when they are grieving. I'm guessing that he feels like he lost Edward because he didn't control him better. So now, he is over-compensating. Alice isn't helping; she encourages him to be domineering and demanding, manipulating him to suspect the worst. I don't know how much more I can take."

"You can come stay with us," I offered. "I love you guys and wouldn't mind having you join us. I'm pretty sure that Jasper wouldn't mind, but let me check with him first."

"Thanks, Bella, that's thoughtful of you. Emmett and I had considered getting a place of our own, but I'm sure we'd take you up on your offer if that doesn't work out for some reason," Rose said gratefully. "Now, hurry up. The guys will be back soon and I want to check out before they get here or Emmett will try to buy up half the store."

Giggling, we took our purchases to the counter. We had just finished paying when the guys sauntered up to the entrance. "Hey there, cowboy," I greeted Jasper with a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my Belle. You ready to get out of here?" He asked me. Nodding my assent, he helped me with my bags. Together with Rose and Emmett, we left the mall—my own personal purgatory—and headed home.

**A/N: So there was lot of information in this chapter-what did you think? Did you like Jasper's idea of training Bella to like blood? What about Rose and Emmett's revelation that they occasionally drank human blood? What do you think about what Rose said regarding Carlisle's behavior? Next up is Jasper-we'll learn what errand he had to do. If you want a preview, let me know! Thanks so much for reading! :-)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations. Lemon!**

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are absolutely amazing! I can't believe that the story broke 700 reviews! Thank you so much for all of your support and feedback, you all really make writing and sharing the story a joy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Jasper POV**

While the girls went clothes shopping, I drug Emmett off to run my own errand. He followed without asking questions until we were out of Vampire earshot. As soon as we were out of hearing range, Emmett stopped me, grabbing my arm. I fought the reaction to tear off his hand.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Bella with only Rose to watch over her?" he asked nervously.

"Are you concerned for Isabella, or Rose?" I asked in reply, choosing to ignore the fact that he questioned my decision. _Isabella is my mate and I know her best; I am the first and final authority on her, _I told myself, trying not to growl. However, I could sense that Emmett loved her as a sister and only wanted the best for her, so I didn't call him out for overstepping the line.

"Both, I suppose," Emmett answered honestly. "I don't want Bells to go all crazy newborn, and I don't want Rosie to have to deal with it if she does."

"Well, you can calm your nerves. This is what Isabella has been feeling." I sent him the mix of my mate's emotions. "See? She'll be just fine. She feels less blood lust than any of us," I told him confidently. "By the way, for future notice, don't grab me without warning. I can't guarantee that you won't lose a limb.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't thinking," Emmett apologized. I nodded and we began to walk again. "So? Where are we going? Spill it," Emmett demanded, his curiosity barely concealed. He reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning, eager to open his presents.

Not ready to give away the surprise, I answered cryptically. "You'll see." I turned off the main passage and down the smaller corridor. I led Emmett towards an upscale store that gleamed with polished brass and had floor-to-ceiling double glass doors. A security guard stood sentry at the door.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and gave me a meaningful look. "Dude, Cartier? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, without going into details. We only had a limited amount of time before we had to get back to the girls and I wanted to make sure that everything was in order.

"Awesome!" He slapped me on my back with a loud smack. A few people looked our way at the noise. "You're going to make an honest woman out of my baby sister! Think she'll say yes?"

"I hope so, Emmett. I hope so," I replied. "I know she is slightly skittish about the whole idea of marriage, due to her parent's divorce. And we haven't been together for very long. But we are mates, and I know she loves me, so I'm going to give it a shot." My stomach flopped at the thought of her possibly saying no, and I tried to quash my fears.

Just then my phone vibrated. Digging it out of my pocket, I saw that I had a text from Peter. Opening the text, I quickly read the short message. **Don't worry, Major. It will go well. **I sighed in relief; Peter was never wrong. "Come on, let's go." I shoved my phone back into my pants.

"Welcome, Mr. Whitlock." The well-dressed jeweler greeted us, holding out his hand to shake mine and ushering us into the shop. "Won't you please come in! Your piece was completed yesterday, let me just get it out of the vault."

We waited as the jeweler disappeared in the back. Soon he returned carrying a small red box. "Here you are, Mr. Whitlock." He gently set the box on the glass counter and pushed the small button, unlatching the lid with a flourish.

Nestled inside rick black velvet was the ring I had designed. It was even better than how I had envisioned it in my mind. The center stone was a pear-shaped diamond, flanked by two pear-shaped rubies. The delicate band was platinum and had a matching diamond eternity band. It glittered and glowed under the lights. It was simple, elegant, and unique; just like my mate. I was captivated.

"Dude! You're worried about her saying no!" Emmett exclaimed, punching me in the arm. "No red-blooded woman in their right mind would say no to _that_! You are setting the standard high; now I'm going to have to pick something out for Rosie or she'll be jealous!"

The jeweler agreed wholeheartedly. I could sense his shock at the idea of anyone turning down a Cartier creation. "You have no reason to worry, Mr. Whitlock; the ring is absolutely exquisite. "

With a slightly manic look in his eyes, he began to describe the ring. "As requested, the diamond is three carats, flawless, colorless, and cut to ideal proportions. The side stones are half-carat, AAA, untreated Burmese rubies; also ideally cut, with strong saturation and wonderful clarity. Here is the certificate on the stones."

He handed me a GIA dossier of authenticity and appraisal that delineated the specifics of the ring. I opened it and inspected the information. As I read, the jeweler continued. "The wedding band is set with 24 colorless, flawless, brilliant cut diamonds for a total of 1 have excellent taste, Mr. Whitlock. The future Mrs. Whitlock is a lucky woman, indeed."

"No, I'm the lucky one," I corrected, returning the paperwork the envelope. "Thank you very much." I paid the jeweler in cash and gave him a large tip for his helpfulness and quick work. Sticking the small box in my pocket, we headed back to meet the girls.

They were just emerging from the store when we arrived. Isabella had 4 bags and Rose had 6. When I asked my mate why she didn't get more she replied, "Oh, I think I got enough. All but 2 of these are mine. Rose insisted on helping me carry everything." I growled in anticipation, excited to see what my Belle had purchased.

"How did everything go?" I asked the girls, giving my Belle a kiss and telling her I missed her. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Oh, fine," Isabella replied. "But shopping wears me out. I'd like to head home." She told me hopefully.

"Sure thing, darling." I took her packages and carried them out to the car. We loaded back into the Jeep and headed back to the ranch.

"I proclaim our outing a resounding success," I stated as we pulled into our driveway. "Thank you for coming along. Maybe we can do this again sometime soon." Emmett and Rosalie agreed and headed back to their house. We waved them off and then went inside.

"Come on, Isabella," I told my mate, leading her to the bedroom. "I want a fashion show and you are the model."

* * *

><p>Over the next week, I fed Isabella blood every time we made love; and I made sure that we made love frequently. <em>We had to, <em>I told myself. _For the sake of her wellbeing_. So far, the plan seemed to be going well. She was able to drink without me having to trick her, though she still didn't seem to have much of an appetite. As a compromise, I didn't insist on her hunting animals, and she never suggested it.

Soon, I hoped that she would be able to drink blood without needing to have sex first, though it was a practice I planned to continue anyway. Her eyes now matched the rubies on the ring I had yet to give her.

Gone was the fire-engine red of a newborn, as well as the muddy orange they had turned from a diet of animal blood. I compulsively fingered the box that I had carried in my pocket ever since I had picked it up at the store.

Tonight I intended to take Isabella out to celebrate our 3 month anniversary. Though we had only been together a short amount of time, to me it felt like I had waited forever. I had absolutely no doubt that I wanted her not only as my mate, but as my wife.

I wanted to make her a Whitlock in truth, not just on paper. It was fast in human terms, but we were mates, and I saw no point in waiting. We could have a long engagement If she didn't feel ready to be married just yet.

"Are you ready to go, Cowboy?" Isabella asked me, emerging from the bedroom. I couldn't speak, she was so stunning. The dress she wore showed off her curves, tantalizing without showing everything. She had her hair up in a loose chignon. "Well? How do I look?" She asked, twirling to show me the whole view.

She was wearing a deep burgundy dress that flowed slinkily to the floor. The front was a moderate V, hinting at her cleavage. The back dipped much deeper, showing her smooth, sculpted, snow-white back. The dress wrapped around her body, clasping on the left with a sparkly slip. As she moved, a slit exposed her legs. On her feet she had black velvet peep toe heels

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking!" I uttered, at a loss for words. Standing, I stalked closer to get a better view. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Are you all ready?"

She nodded, so I offered her my arm and escorted her outside. In the driveway sat my black Bugatti Grand Sport. I rarely drove, normally preferring to run. However, tonight was special, so I was going to take my baby out in my baby. I opened the door for Isabella and handed her inside, snapping the door shut behind her. We pulled out of the driveway, the hum of the engine filling the silence.

Our first stop was a place that my mate knew well. As we drove through the residential streets I could tell that she had a good idea of where we were going. Recognition flickered in her eyes and she turned to ask what we were doing, but I just squeezed her hand and said, "Just wait."

I finally pulled to a stop in front of the vacant lot where Isabella's house used to stand. The burned out rubble had been cleared away. I had a contracted a landscaping company to come in and create a desert oasis with native plants, a fountain, and decorative rock. A path wound through the property, lit by solar-powered lanterns. It had turned out well and I was pleased with the results, anxious to show it to Isabella.

I parked at the curb and quickly dashed to the passenger side to open my mate's door. I offered her my hand, helping her out of the car. She gazed at the lot for a moment, registering the changes. "Oh, Jasper! It's amazing!" Isabella whispered, her hand over her dead heart.

She intertwined her arm in mine, and I led her down the path. "Look at this," I said. I lead her to a large boulder that sat to one side of the lot, surrounded by several varieties of primrose and desert lilies. Carved into the rock was the epitaph:

-In Memoriam-

Renée and Phil Dwyer

Isabella Swan

Death is the key that opens the gates to eternity.

"Oh, Jasper. It's perfect. Thank you so much!" Isabella choked, venom pooling in her eyes. She reached out and caressed the words, tracing them reverently. I gave her a few moments to pay her respects. Soon she looked up at me and I took it as the signal that she was ready to move on.

Isabella and I walked on down the path that circled the lot. "I knew you wanted a memorial for your mother," I told her. "Since there was no remains, and you were unable to attend a funeral, I wanted to do something special. This seemed appropriate." I gestured to the new park around us.

We made our way to the stone bench that sat by the fountain. Sitting, we enjoyed the splash and trickle of the water for a while. "It's more than I could have ever hoped for," she told me quietly, as though she were afraid to break the stillness. "I'll always have a place to come and remember my mother. You don't know just how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it," I replied, kissing her hair. "But this isn't all I have planned. Are you ready to go, or would you like to stay longer?" I asked her.

"I'm ready. We can always come back later, can't we?" She asked.

"Of course, my Belle. This place is yours. You may visit any time you like." I stood and helped her to her feet. We returned to the car and drove off, Isabella watching the memorial garden shrink into the distance until we turned the corner.

From there we drove across town, winding in and out of traffic, my Bugatti handling like a dream. We soon pulled under the covered entrance of the Ritz Carlton. Tossing the keys to the valet, whose eyes bugged out at the prospect of driving the car, I escorted Isabella inside. We checked in at the front desk and got our keys.

The room was magnificent. I had booked the Presidential Suite. It had a living room with baby grand piano, dining room, kitchen, a bedroom with a king sized bed, and a master bath with a jetted tub and large walk in shower. To top it off it boasted impressive mountain views.

Isabella was drawn immediately to the windows. She stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view. I admired a different view than the mountains. "I love you, my Isabella," I told my mate as I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her scent.

"I love you too, Jasper. With all my heart," she replied quietly, twisting in my arms to kiss me. Our tongues danced together and we swayed on the spot. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the plush bed.

I slowly undressed her, running my fingers over every inch of her smooth skin. She arched her back and writhed under my touch. "Jasper, make love to me!" my mate finally ordered.

"As you wish." I divested myself of my clothing and covered her body with mine, entering her deliberately. _She is so tight! _I exulted, forcing myself to stillness so that I didn't come immediately. We began to move together, slowly at first, then building speed. She rolled her hips to meet my thrusts, allowing me to go deeper inside her. I realized that I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"Isabella! My love! Yes! More!" I pounded into her harder, and harder. I twined my fingers in her hair, pulling her head back so she was forced to look at me. "I want to see your eyes when you come," I growled. She opened her eyes wide, staring directly into mine.

I felt my orgasm approaching so I sent her lust to increase her pleasure. Her walls began to clench around me and I released with a roar. Bending down, I sank my teeth into her neck. She came again, biting deeply into my exposed shoulder.

We made love through the night, claiming each other over and over, marking each other again and again. The sun rose on us laying on the bed, the sheets twisted from our repeated lovemaking. As check out time neared, we reluctantly rose and quickly showered. While we dressed, Isabella said slowly, "Jasper, did you realize that I had my shield down all night?"

I stopped pulling on my socks and looked at her. "All night?" At her nod, I thought about it. I_ had _used my gift on her, which only worked if either her shield was down, or I was inside it. At the time I had been too distracted to realize the implications of the fact that she had be affected by my lust. "And did you feel anything? Anything negative," I corrected as her eyes went black and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"No. Nothing bad, at least," she replied proudly. _That settles that, _I thought. Isabella seemed to be able to handle humans with or without her shield. We would need to revisit the topic at a later date, but for now, we needed to go. I led her down to the lobby, checked out and called for the car.

"Where are we going now?" Isabella asked me as we waited for the valet to bring around the Bugatti.

"You'll see," I answered enigmatically. Loading back into the car, I pulled out of the parking lot, tires squealing. We drove without speaking, holding hands and enjoying the comfortable silence. Well, Isabella was comfortably silent; I was nervously running over my speech, trying to find the words that would accurately describe my feelings for my mate.

A few hours later, we crossed the state line into New Mexico. I headed north towards Silver City. Not long later, I turned off the highway onto an unpaved road, slowing so that I wouldn't damage the paint job with flying gravel. Soon, we were greeted by a sign that read, 'Gila Hot Springs Ranch.' I pulled off the road and went down a driveway, parking at a red barn. There were no other cars, since I had rented out the entire facility for the evening.

"We're here," I announced obviously. Isabella and I got out of the car and I led her down a path. We quickly came to our destination: a natural hot spring pool. It was surrounded by vegetation, lined with stones and billowing copious amounts of steam into the quickly cooling air.

Quickly undressing, we lay our clothes on a nearby bench before sinking into the wonderfully warm water. "Ahh, this is wonderful!" Isabella sighed in watched the sun set in a blaze of reds and golds, a heavenly show put on exclusively for us.

"Mmm," I agreed, my throat clenched in tension. We soaked in silence, enjoying the warmth and atmosphere. Steam billowed into the chilling air partially obscured the emerging spray of stars, causing them to shimmer. Isabella flipped over and floated on her back, her face and breasts emerging from of the dark water. The full moon rose, causing her skin to glisten and glow.

I coughed and turned to our pile of clothes, digging in my pants pocket for the little box that I had carried around for the past week. Thankfully I had not lost it. I turned back to my mate and summoned all the courage I could muster. _What am I so nervous?_ I wondered. Peter had told me that it would be fine, and he was never wrong. _I just need to find my balls and do it_.

"Isabella," I began. She sat up to look at me, her eyebrow arched in silent question. I pulled her so that she was sitting next to me, turning so we were facing each other. Taking her hand in mine, I began seriously.

"From the moment I first saw you 8 years ago I have loved you. I always believed that I would have to love you from afar, but then my greatest hope came true; you were with the Cullens, and I no longer had to hide myself from you. Then, to my overwhelming joy, I found out that you loved me too—that we were mates, destined to be together. Despite the circumstances, changing you was the best thing I have ever done; to spend eternity with you by my side is a blessing I do not deserve. You have made me complete, whole."

She nibbled on her lip as she listened to my speech. I fought the urge to kiss her and taking a deep breath, I soldiered on. "Isabella, I love you. I would be deeply honored, and incredibly delighted if you would consent to be my wife. Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, will you marry me?" I brought the ring out from behind my back and presented it to her. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding out of my chest.

"Oh my God!" Isabella exclaimed. "Jasper!" She kissed me before pulling back. Cupping my face in her hands she replied: "I love you with all my heart and soul. Everything fell into place when you came into my life. I know that it's quick, but I have no doubts that you are the one for me. Of course I will marry you!"

I pulled the ring out of it's velvet cocoon. Isabella held out her delicate hand and I slipped it on her finer. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I ran my hands over her body, relearning the woman that would be my wife. "My Belle, you have made me the happiest man in the world," I told her huskily. "Will you let me love you?" She nodded and I claimed her lips, her body, her heard and her soul. She was mine; truly and forever mine.

Later, as we basked in our shared bliss, Isabella spoke. "How long have you been planning this, Jasper?"

"Since the day I met you in Forks. I knew that I wanted you to be my mate and my wife; the rest was just details. All I had to do was make the arrangements.

"When did you get the ring?" She asked, inspecting the jewel adorning her finger.

"I called the jeweler to have it started right after you were changed. I designed it and sent him my instructions. Though I told him to hurry, it took him a while to have the tones found since I had very specific requirements. It was finally finished a little over a week ago, and I picked it up when you and Rosalie were shopping." I told her, taking her hand and examining the ring. It was even more perfect now that it was on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said, turning her hand so that it caught the moonlight. "What are the stones? Rubies?" she correctly guessed.

"Yes. Two rubies and a diamond. I chose the pear-shaped stones because they look like tear drops, symbolizing the pain and heartache we have both endured throughout our lives to be together. Pain has refined us, making us stronger," I explained my reasoning.

"And why the rubies?" She asked curiously.

"For a few reasons. One, it matches our eyes. Two, I love you in red and now you'll have to wear it more often to match your ring." She laughed delightedly at my jest. "Most importantly, however, I picked the rubies because they represent us; the blood that sustains us, our hearts that were two and are now one, the fire that burned away our mortality."

"You really put a lot of thought into it," Isabella said in awe, once again examining the ring.

"I figured that it would have more meaning that way. It should be special since you will be wearing it for eternity," I added. "Besides, in my day you picked a stone that said something to the woman to whom it was presented. Rubies, for example, said that you were passionate about her."

Isabella kissed me again, "Does that mean you are passionate about me?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, my love," I told her, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear and gazing into her eyes. "Deeply and truly passionate about you. You have my heart and soul; you are my reason for existing."

We soaked for another hour before I finally suggested that we head home. "If we must," she answered lazily. "But only if I get to drive!"

**A/N: So what did you think? Was Jasper's errand what you expected? How did you like their engagement? I love getting feedback and hearing your thoughts! Up next is Bella. If you want a preview, let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the great comments, alerts and adds! For those who requested a preview, I'm sorry for the delay in getting them out; it wasn't much of an advance sneak peek. I figured that you guys would want the chapter sooner rather than later... :-)**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

Driving Jasper's car was a blast. I can see now the appeal of owning performance cars. The Bugatti handled like a dream, responding to the slightest adjustment. It topped out around 270 miles per hour. I know; I pushed 190 on a straightway—much to Jasper's delight—and it felt as though we were taking a leisurely Sunday drive. Thankfully, we stuck to back roads so we didn't encounter any police.

Courtesy of my mad driving skills, we arrived home in approximately half the time it took to travel to the Springs. "You're going to need to get me my own set of keys, Jasper," I told him with a grin.

"I can do one better than that, my Belle. How about your own car? I'm rather attached to mine, and that way you don't have to share. You can pick out the model and color, too."

I squealed, "Yes, please!" His lopsided smile warmed my heart and I realized once again how blessed I was to have him in my life. "You are so good to me, Jasper," I hugged him, speaking into his chest. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you? And not just because of the car," I quickly added with a grin.

"Hmm. I do believe you might have mentioned it once or twice." I gave him a playful swat, heading to the room to clean up and change out of my dress clothes.

Dressed comfortably in my favorite loungewear, I called Rose to invite her over. Jasper decided to take the opportunity to go grab a bite to eat. _He will be having a bite, alright! _I chuckled over my bad pun.

"I won't be long; Peter texted to say that they will be here this evening and that we are all going to go out and celebrate," Jasper said, emerging from our room. He had changed into worn-in jeans, a tight tee-shirt and his ever-present boots. _He looks good enough to eat, _I thought, wiping the drool away from my mouth. Noticing my distraction, Jasper smirked and repeated himself. "He also says not to try and get out of it, either, or he'll tie us up and drag us out."

"Okay," I replied languidly, trying to hide my spiking lust. "Rose will be here soon and I'll let her know. You don't need to wait. Go have fun." He chuckled at my sentiment, gave me a kiss and waved goodbye.

When Rose arrived, I didn't say anything, just stuck out my hand and wiggled my fingers until she noticed the addition. "Eeek! Bella!" She squealed, very uncharacteristically. "Congratulations! When did he ask you?"

"Last night," I said, my face splitting into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, dish! I want all the details!" Rose dragged me to the couch. Folding her legs beneath her, she leaned forward in anticipation.

I told her about our date; where we went and what we did, except for the more intimate parts. Those were for my memory alone. "First Jasper took me to Renée's old house, only it wasn't there anymore. He had arranged to have a memorial garden designed on the lot. It was beautiful! There were local plants all over, interspersed with decorative boulders. One of them had an inscription dedicated to Renee and Phil—and myself. There is a gorgeous fountain in the middle of the lot, and a path that winds around in a loop."

"It sounds beautiful, Bella. Will you take me there sometime? I'd love to see it and pay my respects," Rose stated reverently.

"Of course," I promised.

"Then what? He didn't pop the question there, did he?" she urged me to continue.

"No. From there we went to the Ritz Carlton. Jasper had reserved this massive room for the night. It was incredible! I've never stayed in a place as nice as it; it was more like a fancy apartment than a hotel room." I described the suite to her, not leaving out any detail.

"How romantic!" Rose enthused. "Emmett and I have stayed at the Ritz in other cities, but never here. We'll have to go check it out. Maybe we can make a couples weekend out of it and all go together," she suggested.

"That might be fun," I agreed. "We stayed the night, and checked out the next morning—yesterday, I guess it was. Jasper drove us to this Hot Springs ranch in New Mexico. We had the place all to ourselves; I'm guessing he rented out the entire facility just for us—it's something that he would do. We soaked for a while, just enjoying the warmth and view. The stars were amazing!" I recalled the image perfectly, losing myself in the recollection. Rose allowed me to daydream for a few moments before coughing slightly.

"And then?" she prompted.

"Jasper was acting really oddly. He hadn't said much and I could feel that he was nervous; I don't think he realized that he was projecting. Finally he pulled me to his side, took my hand and began telling me how much he loved me, how thankful he was to have me in his life and how I made him whole. Then he pulled out a ring and said that he would be 'deeply honored and incredibly delighted if I would be his wife.'" I quoted. His words would be forever etched into my memory.

Rose sighed. "How romantic! And of course you said yes," she stated.

"Yes," I replied. I looked down and played with the frayed edge of my sweatshirt.

"What? I can tell you're thinking something, Bella. What's going on?" Rose pressed.

"As we were driving home, I kind of thought I was crazy for saying yes. I mean, I've only known Jasper for 3 months. For goodness sakes, I'm technically only 18!" A little of the anxiety I had felt earlier bubbled up again. I could almost hear my mom's voice in my mind, expounding on all the reasons to not get married early. Little did she know that _she_ was the main reason I had promised myself to live my life before settling down. I had sworn that I would never make the same mistakes she had, and here I was doing just that.

Rose leaned over and took my hand in hers. "When I first saw Emmett, he was covered in his own blood, dying. Something in my heart broke to think that I would never get to have him in my life," her voice wavered at the memory. "I didn't even know him and yet I loved him; though at the time I was too much in a frenzy to recognize what I was feeling. Bella, when we find our mate, it is irrevocable, eternal. We are two halves of a whole, and without each other, we would not want to live."

I listened to her story, not bearing to look into her eyes. I had felt the searing pain, the inconsolable ache in my chest when Jasper and I were apart. Without him, nothing mattered. With him in my life, the world could fall apart and I would still be whole.

When Rose paused, I looked up. Knowing that couldn't be all she had to say, I gestured for her to resume her pep talk. "I played hard to get for a while, but in the back of my mind, I always knew that eventually I would say yes. I wasted a lot of time playing games, pretending it mattered that we had only been together for a little while. Finally I realized that we were mates and that wasn't going to change. What did it matter if we got married after 5 months or 5 years?"

"Let me ask you a question, Bella," Rose said, finally getting down to business. _Ah, I knew she had a point in all this, _I thought crossing my arms. _Here's the no-bullshit Rose that we all know and love. _I was always off-put when she acted sentimental. "Do you love Jasper?"

I scoffed, making an odd snorting noise. "Well, duh, Rose."

She waved off my impatience. "Is he your mate?" I nodded curtly. "Then what the fuck is your problem? It may seem fast to you, but what is time in the grand scheme of eternity? When he asked you to marry him, you said yes. You don't have to get married tomorrow, but you know you want to spend your existence with him, so either shit or get off the pot."

I thought about it for a few minutes. I did love Jasper, with all my heart. He treated me like his equal, trusting me and confiding in me. I admired his strength, courage, and his honesty. We had a lot in common and communicated similarly. _Not to mention that he is fuck-hot, _I added mentally, _and he sure knocks my socks off. _He was compassionate and fair, sensitive and stable. He was a man who led by example.

I had no doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence by his side. We had hundreds of lifetimes to learn more about each other and grow closer. I wasn't afraid of commitment, I was afraid of a piece of paper and what I imagined it would do to our relationship. _How nuts is that? _I told myself. _Grow up, Bella and have a little faith in your mate. He isn't Charlie, and you aren't Renée. _Finally I admitted out loud, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Rose said smugly. "Have you thought about the wedding at all?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," I admitted. "I'm still trying to grasp the fact that we are engaged. But I know I want it to be simple and nothing over the top. Probably just you and Emmett, Peter and Char and I suppose the other Cullens. No one else knows that I'm even alive." For a moment I felt sad that Charlie and Renée couldn't be there to see us get married, but it passed quickly. Renée was in a better place and Charlie didn't even care enough to come to a funeral for me.

"Well, if you need any help planning, just let me know," Rose offered tentatively.

"Of course I'd like your help. In fact, would you be my matron of honor?" I asked. Rose's eyes shone with unshed tears and she threw her arms around me.

"I'd be honored, Bella!" She hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on my cheek. "First things first, though. We need to celebrate your engagement!"

I chuckled. Peter knew everything so well; he must have had a feeling that this was going to happen. "About that. I've been informed a party will take place tonight." When Rose looked at me questioning, I explained. "Peter called Jasper. Apparently he told him that they were on their way up and that we would be going out tonight. Actually, I think it was more along the lines of we had better not try to get out of it, or we'd be tied up and forcefully made to party."

Rose laughed, her clear voice ringing joyfully. "Well that explains it. For a moment there I thought you were turning into Alice or something," said Rose, standing and clapping her hands together. "We need to get busy! Let me run home and grab some stuff. I can tell Emmett to be ready for tonight, too."

"Alright, but we really don't need to make a big fuss or anything," I said hesitantly. "Tell Emmett and Esme, but I don't want Alice to get involved. She'll commandeer everything and I won't have a say. Tonight is supposed to be fun, not the storming of the Bastille or anything.

"Gotcha," said Rose, tapping her nose in understanding. She ran off and I went to the closet to find something to wear. I wanted to be comfortable and still look good. I picked out a few different outfits and decided to get Rose's opinion when she returned.

Rose returned 20 minutes later, carrying a back pack that was bursting at the seams. It was so full that the zippers wouldn't stay closed. "Good grief, Rose!" I exclaimed as she began pulling out dozens of items of clothes, shoes, cosmetics and accessories. "Did you bring your whole closet? You do realize that we aren't having a runway show, right?" I snarked at her.

"I like to have options," she replied simply. We spent the rest of the afternoon painting our nails, doing our hair and makeup. It was much more fun and relaxing than when Alice played dress up. I was able to decide what I wanted done and how I wanted it done. Rose never pushed me to do anything I didn't like.

"What do you think?" I asked when I showed her my choices for outfits. "I was thinking that I wanted to wear the leather pants and definitely the boots, but I'm not sure what top would look best." Rose examined the options, laying them on top of the pants to see which combination would be the best.

"I think these go well together," she mused, holding up a silver top. "It has a little bling without being too fancy, and it will set off the leather." I agreed with her decision and started to get dressed.

When I was finished, I admired the effect in the mirror, deciding that I looked pretty good. I wore grey leather pants and black, knee-high, high-heeled boots. The billowy silver top sparkled under the lights and contrasted nicely with the edgy look I had going on bottom.

Soon, the sun began to set and I began to expect Jasper. Rose and I put on the finishing touches. When we were ready, we went to the living room to look at wedding magazines while we waited for everyone to show up. We didn't have to wait long.

Emmett was the first to arrive. He knocked at the back door and let himself in. He kissed Rose in greeting, then he turned to me. "Congratulations, baby Bells!" He picked me up and twirled me around before setting me on my feet. It was nice to no longer get dizzy.

"Well? Let me see it!" He insisted. I held out my hand. Emmett whistled. "It looks even bigger on your finger. Be careful swimming with it on, you might drown!" He joked.

As we laughed, Jasper came in the front door, announcing, "Look what the cat dragged in." Peter and Charlotte followed him in and we all greeted each other in a flurry of hugs and back slaps.

"Well, are we all ready to go paint the town red?" Peter asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I think we're still waiting for a few people," I answered.

Emmett cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Actually, Carlisle and Alice decided not to come, so Esme felt like she ought to stay behind too. She sends you her love and congratulations though, and promised to come as soon as she could."

"Oh," I said lamely. I was sad that Esme couldn't join us, but intended to not let it ruin the night. "Well, I guess we are ready then."

"Hold up a moment. Just let me get freshened up," Jasper said, dashing to our room.

Peter raised his eyebrows, and I could tell that he was surprised that Jasper cared about his appearance. "Don't let us rush you, darling," he teased. "We'll all wait while you powder your nose and apply more mascara."

Jasper's growl echoed down the hall and we all laughed. He quickly returned, marching out in the same jeans, a fresh button down shirt and a leather jacket. "Fast enough for you, jackass?" he asked, smacking Peter upside his head.

"I suppose, Marjory—I mean Major," Peter corrected at Jasper's dark glare. _Note to self, never tease Jasper about being effeminate, _I told myself, trying not to giggle.

We piled into Peter's SUV and drove towards town. "Where are we going, Peter?" I asked.

"I got us a VIP table at Axis/Radius," he told us. "It's two clubs in one, with a good mix of music, strong drinks and a cigar bar. I figured we can have some drinks and do some dancing. Anyone who is anyone goes there." Peter added, as though being at the 'it' club would be important to any of us.

"Can we actually drink without getting sick?" I asked, wondering if we would all be vomiting later. Not the ideal way to end an evening of celebrating.

"Yup, we sure can," he answered in the affirmative. "Unlike food, alcohol is absorbed into our venom. We don't get drunk, but the Major here can take care of that little detail." _This will be an interesting evening_, I thought, wondering what it would be like to be drunk; or pseudo-drunk, that is.

Soon we pulled up in front of a fancy looking night club. There was a line half way around the block. Peter tossed his keys to a valet and led us straight up to the door. The well-dressed patrons waiting gave us glares, though they were mixed appreciative glances at the image we cut.

Inside, the lights were dim, and loud music boomed over the stereo system. The room was packed with well-dressed, beautiful people; I was pretty sure I even saw an actor or two and a few professional athletes.

The crowds parted around us like the red sea. Despite being surrounded by the obviously rich and famous, we still were noticed. We were led to a large booth that sat on a raised platform to one side of a large dance floor. A waitress appeared out of nowhere to take our drink order and ask if we needed anything Peter ordered two bottles of Tequila to start the night and a box of their most expensive cigars—his words, not mine.

When the drinks arrived, and the waitress had filled our shot glasses, Peter raised his and we followed suit. "To Jasper and Bella. May your lives be filled with happiness and joy."

"Here, here!" said Emmett.

"Cheers!" agreed Rose.

We clinked glasses and tossed back the liquor. I felt it burn, the fire trailing down my throat and settling in my stomach. My mouth puckering at the taste, I coughed and sputtered. I felt very human in that moment.

Peter slapped me on my back saying, "Don't worry kid, it gets better the more you drink!" He held up his hand and twirled his finger. The waitress—who apparently was assigned just to our table—quickly refilled our glasses for another round.

"Will you dance?" Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I could tell that Jasper was affecting us. I felt warm and giddy, and swallowing my second shot, I confided in a loud whisper, "I don't dance."

Jasper pulled me to my feet. "You do now," he insisted. "You've never danced with me." He led me out onto the dance floor. Putting his hands on my waist, he listened to the music for a moment and then began to lead me to the rhythm. We swayed and twirled in perfect harmony. "See," Jasper crooned to me. "I told you can dance."

The song ended, but we didn't return to the table. Jasper pulled me closer so that our bodies were touching from nose to toes. I moved my hips, grinding up against my fiancé. I could feel him growing hard at the friction and a low rumble vibrated in his chest. "Do you know what you are doing to me, my Belle?" he growled, sending me his lust. "You had better watch it, or I might take you right here and now."

I looked up into his ebony eyes and batted my eyelashes coquettishly. "And is that a problem?" I asked cheekily.

"Only if you don't mind everyone watching," he answered, grabbing my ass and lifting me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Get a room, you two!" taunted Peter. _He's one to talk, _I thought with a smirk. He and Charlotte were nearly fucking on the dance floor. When I looked around, I realized that everyone in the bar was in the throes of passion.

"Jasper, you're projecting!" I told him. He shrugged his shoulders dismissively and continued to sway to the music. I closed my eyes and pulled up my shield so that it surrounded our group. We would still feel Jasper's influence, but it wouldn't affect innocent—or not so innocent—bystanders. Surely it would be noticed if an entire bar broke out into a mass orgy.

We spent the night drinking and dancing. Jasper continued to use his gift to make us all tipsy, giggling and laughing like schoolgirls. At one point, Peter leaned over and gave Emmett a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Dude!" exclaimed Emmett, wiping his face with a napkin and grimacing. "Save your spit for your wife!"

Our group was the last to leave, closing out the club. Jasper lifted his influence so that Peter would be able to drive home without getting pulled over for DUI. No one was ready to call it a night, so Jasper invited everyone to hang out and continue to party at the house.

We had just opened a 1/5 of Patron when Esme burst in the back door, hair wild and a look of horror on her face. "Esme?" I asked, confused at her sudden appearance. "What's going on?"

"He's gone! Carlisle is gone! Alice too!" She wailed, sinking to the floor. The jovial atmosphere evaporated, like a bubble suddenly popping.

Jasper marched over to Esme and gently lifted her off the floor, depositing her on the couch. "What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" he asked tightly. It was not a request for information, but an order.

"After Emmett left this evening, Carlisle and I got into a huge fight. I wanted us to come and help celebrate your engagement, but he wanted no part in it. He said that he was not going to support such a foolish decision, and if Bella wanted to ruin her life that was her choice, but he wouldn't come and pretend to be happy about it." Esme sobbed, making her explanation nearly incoherent, though the meaning was understood.

Growls erupted around the room at her comments and the atmosphere instantly was flooded with the combined rage of 6 vampires, augmented by Jasper's gift. "Jasper, may I?" I asked, rubbing his arm. He nodded curtly, so I closed my eyes and put a shield around him so he would not feel all our emotions.

"Thank you Isabella," he said, his jaw unclenching slightly. The others also relaxed a little. "Go on Esme," he commanded, arms crossed.

"I told Carlisle that I wanted to go anyway, regardless of his opinion. He told me that I couldn't! He said that if I loved him, then I would stay away. I told him that I loved him, but that I cared for Bella too and that they were not mutually exclusive emotions. Then he ordered me as his mate and my coven leader to stay away." She wiped her unshed tears away and took a shuddering breath to compose herself.

"I had to get away. I was so angry!" she growled, punching a hole though the couch on which she sat. I had never seen calm, collected Esme so distraught. She looked more like a vampire than I had ever seen her look before.

"I went for a hunt and when I came back, they weren't there. Carlisle's clothes are gone and he emptied out the safe. Alice's things are gone too. I tried calling his cell phone, but it's been shut off." Esme began to sob again. Rose sat beside her and held her in her arms, rubbing her back like a child. "How could he leave me? Why did he leave me? What did I do?"

Jasper and Peter exchanged meaningful glances. I could almost hear them thinking to each other. "We'll get to the bottom of this," promised Jasper. "Peter? You know anything about this?" he barked.

"No sir, Major," Peter replied. "But as soon as I do, you'll be the first one to know. In the meantime, I'll do some digging."

"Get to it. I want a status report at 0-900 hours," Jasper ordered. "The rest of you," he addressed Emmett, Rose and Esme, "go and collect your things. I want you all to stay here for the time being. From now on, no one goes anywhere alone. Until we find out just what is going one, we are under martial law." _Happy engagement to us, _I sang to myself, my heart sinking.

**A/N: In case anyone questions the possibility of a street car topping out at 270 mph, (like my husband who laughed at me), I can guarantee that it is for real! In 2010, the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport was entered into the Guinness World Book of Records as the fastest production vehicle of all time, clocked at 269.8 mph. You can buy one like Jasper's for yourself for approximately 1.9 million. :-)**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like Rose's pep talk? What about the engagement party? Where did Carlisle and Alice go? Next up is Alice's POV, and finally some answers to long standing questions... Let me know if you want a preview, I'll get them out sooner this time. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :-)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for faithfully reading this story. :-) I really appreciate all your great comments and love hearing your thoughts-they certainly make me write faster! You guys make sharing this story exciting! So, at long last, we start to get some answers...**

**Chapter 22**

**Alice POV**

The past few months have been an emotional roller coaster for me. Not even retail therapy at my favorite shops has been able to effectively calm my nerves, and I've tried very hard. Since Bella came into our lives, I've had to drop a cool hundred grand a week just to retain some semblance of sanity; even then it has done little to make me feel better. I have been so caught up in our troubles that I even missed this seasons runway shows.

No one knows the effort I've had to expend to fix the mess that Bella has made. If I were human I would be dead on my feet! I've had to work overtime, checking and re-checking the future, testing every little decision, just to re-plot the course that she screwed up. If they only knew what all my planning would mean for them, they would be grateful and would appreciate me so much more.

If the family had any idea of how much my plans would benefit them, they would bend over backwards to keep me happy—as they should. It's not as though Esme, Rose or Emmett are irreplaceable, or even helpful to my preparations. But no; it's always, 'Alice do this, Alice check that.' My talents are completely going to waste checking the weather, or finding out if Emmett is going to take a bite out of some stupid human. Someday that will all change, and then they will be sorry that they misused and mistreated me.

After awaking to this life and being overwhelmed by an onslaught of time, I knew that I was something special, something unique. When I Saw Carlisle reigning as the vampire ruler—with me being the real power—I knew that I was destined for greatness; not this suburban family life shit. It had been a respectable situation in the interim, but I was growing tired of it. There were only so many places to wear haute couture Valentino, and high school was not one of them.

Over the years, I had resolutely searched through time to determine just how to bring about my perfect future. I found that, sometime around the year 2150, the Volturi would grow complacent with their existence and retire from public life. Carlisle, as their respected companion and equal, would be asked to step into the role. He, of course, would reluctantly agree, and I would be his trusted counselor. Despite the fact that he would be the public face of the ruling regime, everyone in the vampire world recognize the truth and would bow to _me._

Yes, it was a long time to wait, but what was a few centuries when one had an eternity? Unfortunately, that all was compromised 8 years ago. Now I know that it was when Jasper first intervened in Bella's life, opening her horizons and bringing possibilities that she should never have had. Hindsight is 20/20.

In college, Bella would have gone to Italy on a semester abroad. One of the Volturi guard members would have recognized her potential and recruited her. She would have risen quickly though the ranks, respected for her talents and unwavering sense of justice and fairness. People would have been drawn to her, bound to her through a unfailing loyalty—why, I have no idea.

The Volturi brothers would have grown to care for her, trust her, rely on her; just as Carlisle relied on me. When they were ready to retire, it would have been Bella, and not Carlisle, that was asked to fill the role. I could not allow that to happen. I had to work quickly to intervene.

I had done some digging and found that Isabella Swan was the daughter of one Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington. Charlie and his wife were estranged, and Bella divided her time between the two of them. Searching though the future, I saw that in her high school years, Bella would return to live with her father full-time.

Fate favored me—Forks was one of the towns in which we had property. I was able to convince the family to return to our Forks mansion. I saw that if we could intercept Bella and tie her to our family, she would not go to Italy and would not meet the Volturi. They need never know of her existence, until it was too late. She could be a valuable asset, rather than a hindrance.

Edward, of course, eventually discovered my plan—it was impossible to hide it from him forever. I brought him into the fold, making him an integral part of my program. I insisted that we needed as many bonds between her and us as possible, to prevent her from being lured away.

It was a difficult sell; Edward was disdainful of Bella's humanity, frustrated that a pitiful child would be part of our illustrious family. Though he was reluctant at first, I managed to convince him that he needed to pursue Bella as his mate. It helped that he had been drawn to her blood and was intrigued that her mind was closed to him.

Unfortunately, Bella wanted nothing to do with Edward. If he would have just followed my directions, he wouldn't have fucked it up. It had not been too difficult an assignment; woo the little girl, make her love him and then change her. But no; not being able to settle for the tepid affection that she would have developed for him, he had to go and do things his way. _Look where it got him, _I thought, irritated at his incompetence. _It's his own fault for going and hiring an assassin!_

Then Jasper Whitlock, came and stole Bella's loyalty away from the Cullens. He was her mate; there was no denying that little tidbit, though it could have been dealt with a little maneuvering. It would have been beneficial if Carlisle had changed her; as her sire, Jasper had even more of a hold over her than before.

I had thought that all was lost. Little-miss-perfect didn't want to play along anymore, and her good for nothing mate had taken out one of my key players. My plan was ruined and I couldn't even see to make it right.

It turned out that the little bitch Bella was a shield, and a powerful one, too. Peter Whitlock had enjoyed springing that little detail on us. When I thought about it, I had to admit that it did make sense. Somehow, even as a pathetic little human, she had blocked Edward, and to some extent, me.

It would have been so much easier to have just gotten rid of Bella, if I could; she was a nuisance at best. Unfortunately, because of her talent, I could no longer directly monitor her decisions to make sure that she didn't interfere in my preparations. It was a liability I couldn't risk. I needed to move quickly and get Carlisle into power before the Volturi had an opportunity to recruit her. But to do that, I needed her power on our side.

I had seen years ago that she would be strong; strong enough to take on the world if she wanted, but I never knew just how that would be accomplished. I worked hard to get her on our side, effectively making my plan fool-proof. And for what? It just all went to hell in a hand basket.

When we went to Forks to pack up and move, the miraculous happened. My vision returned and I was finally able to plan once again! I must have been far enough out of Bella's shield for it to no longer effect my sight. Everything was a mess, but with a little work, I would be able to straighten it out.

Then Christmas came early. I saw the impossible, and at first I didn't believe my own eyes. After seeing multiple visions that all confirmed the same thing, I realized that it had to be true. It was my ace in the hole, and I couldn't wait to pull it out and wave it under all their stuck up noses. Every time I got frustrated, I imagined the look on their faces when I told them what I knew.

If I played my cards right, I wouldn't have to wait centuries; everything would come to a head in months, possibly a year at the most. The more I thought about it, the more I grew impatient. I was itching to move on with my life.

Since we returned to Arizona, I had maneuvered everyone into position, though they really had no clue. I regularly ran dozens of miles out of my way in order to get out of range of Bella's shield so that I could see. It was irritating, but necessary. I was not going to go blind again.

My first step was to get Carlisle away from the others. He was growing more pliable to my suggestions, relying on me more and more. However, with Esme to ground him and the others to keep him rational, I would never be able to get him on board with my plan. If I could separate him from the family, I alone would have his ear.

It was a difficult task, since Carlisle was so incredibly trusting and forgiving. It was a double-edged sword; he would believe anything I said, but would also go to great lengths to ignore the shit sticking to the bottom of his shoes. I was certain that if Jasper hadn't forced his hand, Carlisle would have forgiven Edward for his actions and welcomed him back into the family with open arms. What I needed was hard evidence that the others were purposefully undermining him.

One day, when Rose and Emmett were visiting the Whitlocks, I went searching for proof. I had Seen that they had a more alternative diet when they didn't live with the Cullens. Surely, Rose's obsession with souvenirs would help me; she took pictures of everything when they went on vacation.

Under the guise of replacing the family's wardrobe with more appropriate clothing for Arizona, I was able to do some digging. I hit the jackpot! In a box near the back of their closet, found a 8 by 10 inch photo of Rose and Emmett, arm in arm in front of the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't care less about the location, it was their eyes that mattered for my purpose. They were blood-red, condemning them in vivid color.

Rose had caught me rummaging though her things and went to Carlisle to complain about my intrusion. He chewed her out about her attitude, telling her that she ought to be more grateful that she had a sister who looked after their wellbeing so faithfully.

Finally, I had my opportunity to put my foot in the door. After Rose left in a huff, I asked Carlisle if we could talk privately. He invited me into his office, gesturing to the leather chair that sat across the desk from his. "Carlisle, I have something I need to show you. I found it when I was cleaning out Rose's closet," I told him remorsefully, laying the picture on his desk.

He picked up the photo, examining it closely to see what had bothered me so much. I knew the instant he registered their ruby eyes. His brows contracted and he sucked in a deep breath and swore.

"How dare they!" He growled under his breath, tearing the picture into a dozen pieces and throwing it forcefully into the trash. "How dare they go against everything I have taught them, everything this family stands for! Do they care nothing for me?"

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I laid my hand on his and summoned up tears to my eyes. "I know how much their betrayal hurts you. It hurts me too. Can I do anything to help?"

"No," he lifted his hands from his face to look at me. "Just go, please. I need some time to think." I left his office, shutting the door behind me. Leaning against the heavy wood, I closed my eyes and sighed, a small smile gracing my lips. The seeds had been planted, now they just needed time to sprout.

* * *

><p>Over the weeks, Carlisle grew more temperamental, snapping at the others for every imagined slight. He pointedly ignored Rose and Emmett unless they directly engaged him, and then he kept his responses to one and two-word responses. Even Esme couldn't draw him out of his funk, only making him more angry when she tried.<p>

On the other hand, I did my best to be supportive of him in every decision, no matter how trivial. Soon, Carlisle spoke primarily to me, when he spoke at all. He spent most of his time brooding in his office, perseverating over his mistakes and grumbling about how his family no longer respected his authority.

"Don't you know, Carlisle?" I asked him one afternoon, interrupting his ruminations. He had been worrying about his precious Bella, wishing that he still had influence in her life. Why he cared in the first place, I'll never know. Other than her gift, there was nothing special about her. But for some reason or another, he had seen her as his daughter and felt like she was rebelling against him.

"Jasper is corrupting Bella," I stated bluntly. "I've Seen that she will be feeding from humans soon if we don't intervene." That got his attention. He looked up sharply, leaning towards me. It was a lie—I couldn't see anything directly involving Bella anymore, but he didn't need to know that.

"Are you certain?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Please, Carlisle. We need to save her. Bring back my sister for me!" My pleas struck a chord with him and I saw that he had made a decision to intervene in any way he could. What I couldn't see is how Bella would respond.

That night he returned from the Whitlock Ranch in high dudgeon. He stomped up the stairs to his hidey-hole, slamming the door behind him. I followed him up to his office to see how the wound was festering.

He had gone with Esme to give Bella her new identity. During their visit, it seemed that she had mentioned that she was considering trying human blood.

I'm sure she would have never mentioned it, but I had Carlisle create documents in the Cullen name to give to her along with the Whitlock identity. It had made her mad, as I suspected it would—she always hated it when she felt as though her wishes were being disregarded—and she likely wanted to provoke him. Bella was so easy to anticipate, even if I couldn't see her decisions in advance.

"I just can't believe that she would choose that savage over you—over us!" I raged. "Our family is falling apart. First Edward was torn apart for a simple accident, and then Bella wants nothing to do with us. If you don't do something, they'll take Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, too!" I wailed convincingly. "Carlisle, please! You have to so something. I don't want to lose our family."

He patted me on my back, reassuring me. "There, there, my dear," he told me gently. "I'll be sure to keep us together. If only I had not been too late for Edward."

Under my influence, Carlisle continued to withdraw, choosing to stay away from Bella and the others. Every time they questioned him, he would lash out at them, insisting that he knew best, that _I _knew best. _Of course I know best!_

* * *

><p>On a hunt a few weeks later, I saw that the human drinker was intending to propose to Bella. <em>Check and Mate<em>. This would be the straw that broke the camel—I mean Carlisle's—back. I rushed home to prepare. After decades, years, months, weeks of waiting, everything came down to moments.

The next night, Esme and Carlisle had an enormous argument over Bella. I never had heard Carlisle scream at his wife, but he was really venting now. Esme wanted to go and celebrate Bella's engagement and Carlisle, thanks to my persistent work, wanted nothing to do with it.

Esme had began politely, cajoling him to do as she asked. "Please, Carlisle. Everyone else is going. It would mean so much to me if we were there to help support our daughter in such a meaningful time." Carlisle was having nothing of it. She pleaded and begged in vain, her requests fell on deaf ears.

I eavesdropped from my room, though I could have been a mile away and still heard every word of the conversation, they were yelling so loudly. "But Carlisle," Esme argued before she was cut off.

"No Esme, I will not go, and neither will you! I will not condone Bella's actions, nor will I support a decision that will ruin her life!" Carlisle barked over Esme's protests. "As my wife, I demand that you obey me. I've had enough of your insubordination. Our children are running amok because of our lack of discipline. Well, no longer will I stand idly by while I lose my family. I've said no, and I mean no!"

The door slammed shut and I sprung into action. I danced down the stairs, stopping to mold my face into a mask of sympathy before joining him on the couch. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry! Are you going to be alright?" I reached out and patted his back consolingly.

"No, Alice, I don't think so. I just don't know where I went wrong. I've lost control of the situation and I'm losing everyone and everything I hold close. I don't know who to trust anymore." He ran his hand through his hair, very much like how Edward did.

"You can trust me, Carlisle," I reminded him, opening my eyes widely.

"I know, Alice. You always have our best interests at heart," he told me, trying to smile.

_This was my opportunity!_ I exulted, ready to spin my web. "Then you need to trust me," I said earnestly. "I've Seen a way for us all to be back together as a family. It will take drastic measures, but if we don't do it now, it will never happen. You'll—we'll—lose them forever."

He looked up at me, despair etched across his face. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Pack your things," I told him, standing up. "I'll explain everything on the way. We need to go to Forks."

I had all my things ready to leave, so I just needed to wait on Carlisle. I nervously urged him to move faster. Since I was within range of Bella's shield, I was blind to everyone's decisions. I didn't need Esme returning to apologize before we had the chance to get away. Finally he was ready. We loaded our things into Carlisle's Mercedes and high-tailed it into the night.

We drove in silence. Carlisle said nothing, and I allowed him to stew in his own thoughts. An hour away from our Arizona estate, he finally turned to me. "Okay, Alice. Fill me in. What is the plan?"

"It's a long story, Carlisle," I replied, feigning a heavy sigh.

"We have time," he said. "Start at the beginning."

I took a deep breath and mentally ran through my story to make sure I had my details straight before launching in. "Years ago, when I was turned, I had a vision of the Vampire rulers. It was not the Volutri." I paused, allowing my revelation to sink in.

Carlisle turned and raised his eyebrow. "Go on, Alice," he insisted. "If they weren't the Volturi, then who were they?"

"It was you, Carlisle," I stated simply, waiting for his reaction. He didn't disappoint me.

His jaw dropped and his forehead wrinkled in contemplation. He was very apparently stunned. "What do you mean, Alice? The Volturi have reigned for millennia, and I don't expect that will change any time soon. You must have seen incorrectly."

"No Carlisle, this was no mistake," I insisted. "In my vision, the brothers grew tired of the pressures of reigning and decided to retire from public life. They asked you to take over."

He shook his head minutely, silently contradicting my pronouncement. "Think about it; it makes sense," I urged him to consider what I was saying. "You have the clout to rule. With my visions, Edward's mind reading, and the respect people have for you, we would have ushered in a new regime of peace and prosperity."

"Would have?" he asked, curiously. "What changed?"

I had spent weeks planning out the speech that would have the maximum effect on Carlisle. It had to be suitably horrifying, playing on his compassion and abhorrence of violence. "About 8 years ago, the future altered. I saw that the Volturi were going to gain an asset that would make them even more unstoppable than they are now. There would be no stopping their cruelty."

"What kind of asset, Alice?" Carlisle queried concerned, as I expected he would. He always did despise the Volturi's penchant for cruelty; it was one of the reasons he finally left them and started out on his own.

"It is Bella, Carlisle," I responded grimly. "Her shield is only going to grow stronger. They are going to take her away from us unless we are proactive. They will take Bella, and Esme, Rose, and Emmett will die trying to stop them. Jasper will go with her and will help them train a powerful army. They will enslave us all!" It was a lie with just enough ring of truth to make it believable. He fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"Then we will hide Bella; we'll take her someplace safe so that the Volturi won't find her," Carlisle suggested stubbornly.

I shook my head. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Bella would never go along with it anyway. "That won't work Carlisle," I contradicted. "The Volturi have eyes and ears everywhere, you know that. They already know about Bella, and are planning to come and take her away."

The Volturi did have scouts all over the country, but that was not how they discovered Bella. I may or may not have sent a little anonymous note to them regarding a certain newborn shield. It had gotten the gears moving on their end, and set up the circumstances I needed in order to get Carlisle to take action.

Closing my eyes, I searched though our futures, checking and re-checking to be sure everything was in order. Carlisle didn't bother me, choosing to drive in silence. I lost myself in time, relishing the potential for my greatness. I was done playing house; it was time for me to assume my rightful place in power.

**A/N: Phew! Alice's POV was difficult for me to write, but I thought that we needed a peek into what was going on with all the scheming. What did you think? Was it what you expected Alice to be up to? What do you think her plan will be? Let me know if you want a preview; next up is Carlisle. :-)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone for all the comments and favorite adds! :-) I had planned to get this out tomorrow, but all your encouragement pushed me to get it out early. Some of this chapter will be overlapping with Alice's POV, but I thought it important to get a look inside Carlisle's head before moving on.**

**Chapter 23**

**Carlisle POV**

_I have utterly lost control of my family, _I fretted despondently, my head cradled in my hands. _How did we get to this place? What have I done wrong?_

I had absolutely no idea of how this had happened. One day the family was happy together, overjoyed that we had gained a sister, daughter, friend. Bella had been the perfect addition. I had harbored a secret hope that she and Edward would eventually end up together. It would have been perfect; my darling daughter and my beloved son.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Not long after Bella joined us, Jasper Whitlock and his family showed up to lay claim of my newest child. I had graciously accepted them into my family for her sake, and what had they done? They thumbed their noses at me, ignoring my authority, snubbing my involvement in her life.

Since the Whitlocks interrupted our idyllic existence, everything had changed, and not for the better. Bella no longer relied on me for guidance, never came to me for comfort and help anymore. She even chose to take the Whitlock name, rather than mine! I was quite offended by her decision, particularly after all that I had done for her, accepting her into our family and providing for her financially.

Then she had brazenly informed me that Jasper was going to have her try human blood! I was outraged at her insolence. I haven't spoken to her since. I had thought that eventually she would recognize her error and come to me to apologize, and yet she had not made any effort to reconcile with me.

Rose and Emmett have slowly become alienated from the family, poisoned by the Whitlock coven. _Coven, Bah! _I scoffed derisively to myself. _How could they choose a coven over a family? _They have increasingly questioned my decisions, regularly siding with Jasper and Bella.

And now I find out that all this time they have fed on humans when they didn't live with us! That had been quite the shock. Alice had brought me indisputable proof that they blatantly betrayed my trust. Clearly, they were not who I had thought them to be.

Even my own mate has contradicted me! _How dare she!_ I raged, pulling at my hair. _She is my mate, and should obey me willingly; I should not have to command her to do my bidding. _For the first time ever, I had to pull rank and order her to follow my directions. She had been livid when I denied her, storming out without so much as a by-your-leave.

Only Alice—my wonderful daughter—saw and understood what was happening to our family. She had warned me that this could occur, and I ought to have more seriously heeded her warnings. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her supporting me. She never questioned my decisions or undermined my authority, and regularly assisted me in controlling the others' licentious behavior.

I was desperate to bring my family back together under my guidance, but nothing seemed to work. The more I tightened my grip, the more they pulled away and rebelled against me. I was losing everything. Drastic measure would need to be taken, but I just didn't know what that would be.

I couldn't move my family away and leave Bella with the monsters; she would be drinking human blood soon if I didn't get her away from him—Alice had Seen it. However, I was in no position to take her away from him by force. Emmet, Rose and Esme would surely side with them and Alice and I would be greatly outnumbered.

I had contemplated calling Aro and asking for his assistance. Jasper had essentially stolen my family away from me; a grave offense in our society. It was still a possibility, though doing so would make look weak. I would lose the Volturi's respect if they thought I couldn't even control my own family.

When we first met, Jasper had commented that I didn't run my family with a firm enough hand. _Who was __**he**__ to question __**me**__?_ I asked myself bitterly. I had existed twice as long as him. I had lived among the Volturi, been counted as one of them. I had the respect of most vampires in the world and who was he? Just a nobody from Texas who was brutal enough to survive the southern vampire wars. There was no contest between us.

However, he had been right in that respect. I was not so foolish as to ignore wisdom, despite the manner in which it was presented. I didn't have a firm enough hand, failing to discipline the members of my family when they erred. It was the reason Edward had died. I had not controlled his behavior or worked to curb his appetites.

I did not fault Edward for drinking from Bella. She was his singer; her blood called to him beyond that of anyone else. So much of it had been spilled that nearly anyone would have succumbed. It had been an accident.

Granted, he ought never have hired James and his companions—that was a grave mistake on his part. _But Edward always was driven to get what he wanted, _I reminded myself. He was very much like me in that way. He believed that Bella was his mate, and I was not surprised at the lengths he took to bring her to his side.

However, now that I had an opportunity to ponder it, I was not sure just how much of Edward's confession was the truth, and how much was brought on by pain. People would say anything when they were being tortured. He had only wanted to scare Bella into choosing him over Jasper; I highly doubt that he had known just what James had intended to do.

I missed my son. Surely if he were still alive, things would be different. He would help me to know what to do. Unlike the others, He and Alice were always supportive of me as their father and leader. Bella should have been grateful that I chose her. I gave up my son to destruction for her sake.

"Carlisle?" Alice approached me solemnly, lifting me from my self loathing. "Are you alright?"

"No, Alice, I'm not," I replied dejectedly. Nothing was right. Everything was spiraling out of control and I was at a loss of what to do.

Never before had I denied my wife her desires, much less spoke to her the way I just had. I had yelled at Esme, making her so angry that she left without telling me where she was going or even saying goodbye. She was probably running right to the Whitlocks for consolation and comfort at this very moment.

Alice commiserated with me, reminding me that she was there for me and that I could trust her. I was so grateful for her; she always had the family's best intentions in mind. Of course I trusted her, and I told her as much.

"Then you need to trust me now," she said staunchly. "I've Seen a way for us all to be back together as a family. It will take drastic measures, but if we don't do it now, it will never happen. You'll—we'll—lose them forever." Her pronouncement was made with an ominous certainty.

I could not let that happen. I would not let that happen. Whatever I needed to do to make things right, I would do without hesitation. "What do I have to do?" I asked desperately, like a thirsty man longing for water.

"Pack your things," Alice told me, abruptly standing up. "I'll explain everything on the way. We need to go to Forks."

I didn't question her. She had a plan and at this point I was open for anything. I stuffed clothes into a large duffel, and emptied the safe of our emergency cash. I had a feeling that we would need to go off the grid for a while. Perhaps disappearing would force the family to realize just how much they needed me and come to appreciate me more.

We threw our belongings into my car and drove out of town. I was exhilarated, to be finally doing something to correct this problem. We made it out of Arizona before reality settled in. I finally broke down and commanded Alice to fill me in on our plan.

Needless to say, what she told me was shocking. _I would rule as Vampire King? _I wondered with a mixture of amazement and disbelief. It was far fetched, but I never did bet against Alice. If she saw it, then somehow, eventually it would happen.

But if the Volturi got a hold of Bella, all was lost. They would use her talents as a shield to essentially enslave our community, and Jasper would let her. Bella was so trusting that I was not surprised to learn that she would go along with it, and get the rest of my family killed in the process.

_That will not happen!_ I fumed, pounding the steering wheel angrily. They would have to be stopped; both the Volturi and the Whitlocks. Somehow I would have to take her into our protective custody and hide her until it was time for me to reign.

"Then we will hide Bella; we'll take her someplace safe so that the Volturi cannot find her," I suggested firmly. It was the best plan I could think of. Bella likely would not come willingly, but somehow we would have to keep her out of sight so that the Volturi wouldn't add her to their collection.

"That won't work Carlisle," Alice contradicted with a whimper. "The Volturi have eyes and ears everywhere, you know that. They already know about Bella, and are planning to come and take her away." _Fuck! _I mentally swore, an indulgence I rarely allowed myself.

"There is a way," she continued stoutly. "I just need to find the details of how to work it all out."

Alice closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. I was sure that she was searching our future for options. If anyone could find a way out, it was Alice. I allowed her the silence she needed to concentrate, pushing the Mercedes to its limits. For some reason, I had a sense that if we could just get back to Forks, everything would turn out all right.

* * *

><p>I drove through the night, stopping only to gas up. Desert changed to mountains to forest, and soon the familiar landmarks of our Washington residence appeared. When we finally turned down our long driveway, peace settled on my shoulders like a warm blanket. I floored the car, skidding to a stop in front of the large white house.<p>

_We are home! _I exulted, relieved to be back. Our Forks house always felt the most like home. I wasn't sure why that was, since none of us were from here; except for Bella.

Perhaps it was because Esme had spent so much time remodeling the house, furnishing it with our favorite antiques and personal items. _Esme, _I moaned, reminded afresh of the reason we were in Forks. _Why did you have to defy me? _Home was never home without my wife to comfort and console me.

Alice danced inside, apparently much happier at finally being home. I slowly followed her up the steps, nostalgic for the wonderful times we spent here. Inside, nothing had changed. All our furniture was exactly as we left it, as though it was waiting anxiously for our return. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine that everyone was just out on a hunt and would soon return, happy and healthy.

"Carlisle," Alice said softly, interrupting my day-dream. I turned to look at her, raising my eyebrow in silent inquiry. She stood at the base of the stairs, wringing her hands nervously. She looked decidedly unsure of herself and I was instantly concerned. "Carlisle, I have something I need to tell you."

I nodded, gesturing with my hand for her to continue. "I Saw something—it's the reason we needed to come to Forks." I leaned forward slightly, urging her to just tell me what was going on. I was growing tired of evasion and stalling. "Well, to be honest, it wasn't something, so much as someone," she corrected.

I wondered who she had seen here in Forks. The only people who knew we lived here, other than our immediate family, were the Denalis and now the Whitlocks. Even the residents of Forks didn't visit our home, other than Bella. Curious, I asked, "Well, who is it then, Alice?"

Instead of answering me, she turned and quietly called up the stairs, "You can come down, now." Moments later, a coppery blur flew down the stairs, abruptly stopping behind Alice.

Even with my vampire senses, I didn't instantly register and comprehend what I was seeing. The impossibility of the situation blocked my mind from accepting who stood before me. Neither spoke but simply stared at me, awaiting my reaction.

"Edward?" I finally gasped after a few minutes of ringing silence. I was hesitant to speak for fear of waking from my dream, for surely it could not be reality. But no; he did not fade into mist, or disappear. This was reality, this was truly happening.

_How can it be? _I marveled in astonishment. _Have I died myself and gone to heaven? _I reeled with the information my eyes were relaying to my mind. There was no mistaking it—him. "Edward? My son?"

I dropped to my knees in awe and reverence of the one who had given me my hearts desire. My son was dead and now he was alive. It was a miracle! God had answered my unspoken prayers. I was given another change to make things right and this time I would not fail him.

Standing slowly, I walked closer to Edward. Reaching out, I touched his arm. He was real! I pulled him into my arms and embraced him. Pulling back, I gazed at my progeny, really seeing him for the first time.

He was mutilated, deformed. His right hand had no fingers, the knuckle joints ending in stumps. The skin on his face and neck were covered in blotchy black scars and his once lustrous copper hair was singed short on the right side. "My son!" I exclaimed hoarsely, devastated by the damage to his body. "How? I thought you were dead!"

"I nearly was," He replied stiffly, speaking for the first time. "As you can see, I may be alive, but I am far from whole." He stepped out of reach of my arms and my heart dropped at his distant manner. _What do you expect? _I berated myself for expecting more.

The healer in me longed to take away his pain, to find a way to fix his wounds. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to his injured arm. He reluctantly held it out for my inspection.

His palm and wrist were in tact, but the digits were missing. He had sealed the wounds, though it had left scars; something that should not have happened if he used his own venom. On closer examination, I realized that a light, jagged scar circumvented his wrist as well.

Dropping his arm, I turned my inspection to his face. I gently turned his head to better scrutinize the blackened skin. It appeared to be dead, rather than scarred. I was reminded of gangrenous wounds that I had occasionally treated. "Tell me what happened."

"You know what happened; you were there and witnessed it. But I will humor you," he bitterly acceded after a moment's hesitation. "After you left me to die, I managed to gather my limbs and stuffed them into my shirt. It was hard, since I only had one arm, and that with no hand. Unfortunately, I was unable to collect my fingers," Edward spat derisively, raising his maimed hand as a reminder.

"Using the furniture, I was able to pull myself upright with great difficulty. It was tremendously painful, but I could balance on the stumps of my legs. The monster left me just enough of my limbs to stumble down the hall to the bathroom." Edward's face glazed in memory of the pain and my heart broke for him.

"But the fire?" I interrupted, wondering how he got through the blaze that had quickly consumed the house.

"Yes, the fire," He repeated. "As you can see, I was not unscathed. The flames were burning hotly, and because I could not move quickly, I was scorched from the heat." He turned his face so that the damaged skin was fully visible.

Resuming his account, Edward continued. "In the bathroom, managed to turn on the faucet. I fell into the bathtub and completely submerged myself. The water prevented the burns from spreading and turning me to ash. But as you can see, the damage is permanent."

I had never heard of a vampire being partly burned. We did not play around with fire, for fear of the results. Apparently, we could partially withstand flames, so long as the burn was quickly quenched. However, unlike other wounds, it seemed that the damage could not be healed with time and blood. Edward would carry his scars for the rest of his existence.

"In the tub, I reattached my limbs the best I could. They did not fuse well, since I had lost a great deal of venom and did not have the ability to align the flesh appropriately. Had I not been full of human blood, I would surely have perished." _I suppose that could explain the scaring on his wrist and knuckle stubs,_ I realized. His body had been put through extreme trauma, and since he didn't reattach his limbs correctly and was unable feed immediately, he was unable to heal well.

Edward paused, recollecting his agonizing experience. "I lay in the water while the house burned around me. The heat was so intense that the water boiled, and for a few moments, I was unsure if it would be enough to protect me from greater harm."

Edward's ingenuity had saved him from the final death. If not for his quick thinking and resourcefulness, I would have truly lost him. I praised God that he had reached out his hand and sheltered my son when I did not. I listened with growing awe.

"The pain from the burns and healing limbs was all-consuming and I believe I passed out for a while. When I came to, the fire was out. Though my limbs had reattached, I was weak, very weak, and in incredible pain. I stumbled out of the house in a daze. I was famished and knew that if I didn't feed right away, I may never feed again. I was so damaged that I needed human blood." His voice quivered with actual pain, or the memory of it.

He stared at me, his ruby eyes daring me to scold him for his indiscretions. I dared not. _I am essentially the reason for his torment! _I reproached myself. Had I taught him to be more of a gentlemen, Edward would have known to accept Bella's 'no' in response to his advances.

I had changed Edward at such a precarious age, and the transformation had very clearly had caused him to become anomic. But instead of training and instructing him in this life, I treated him like an adult, assuming that he would be able to acclimate on his own. I should have instilled morals and discipline into his character. Had I played more of an active role in his life, he would have never even considered hiring an assassin to go after Bella and her family.

Just because I had been able to resist human blood from the moment I awoke to this life, did not mean that everyone else had the same ability. I took for granted my control and expected others to live up to my expectations with a little trouble as I had. I should have been more understanding and supportive of his failures. Had I listened to Edward's desires and temptations instead of demanding blind compliance, he would never have gone to such great lengths to satisfy his urges without repercussion. I would have known his mind and helped him curb his appetites before they grew out of control.

By far, my worst offense was that I allowed Jasper to torture my own progeny. I ought to have stepped up and prevented it, like a good father should. Had I intervened, Edward would not be reduced to feeding from humans to stave off the pain. The consequences of his actions lay at _my_ feet.

I was to blame, time and time again. I had failed my son. I was a failure. "Edward, my precious son, forgive me! Please forgive me!" I begged, sobbing. I fell back to my knees, this time in penance.

Edward gazed at me for a moment, before gripping my arm and raising me to my feet. "Of course, Carlisle. You are my father. How could I not forgive you? You were blinded by lies and forced to act in a manner so disparate with your character."

"Thank you Edward, you are very gracious." I said, my worried assuaged. It would have been horrible to get my son back, only to have him reject me forever.

"Now, Alice, will you please tell us what we need to do?" I requested, leading them to the dining table to discuss her plan. It was odd to be only 3, when we were used to 6 or 7; but it was for those who were missing that we planned.

"Very well, Carlisle," she began, assuming her usual seat. "As I told you on the way here, the Volturi are going to recruit Bella and her family. Esme, Rose, and Emmett would die to prevent it. If they manage to take Bella, the peaceful future I Saw will no longer occur. Instead, I See death, destruction and enslavement. We are standing at a precipice, and one misstep will lead us over the cliff."

"What must we do to prevent that?" I asked, horrified that in one fell swoop my family would be murdered or enslaved and used for dominating our entire race. "You said that hiding Bella was not an option," I reminded her.

"No, I'm afraid they already know about Bella and are currently planning a strike to come take her," Alice agreed. "Our only hope is to create our own army and begin planning our defense. We'll need all the power we can get. Then we need to convince the others to join with us as well. Only then will we stand a chance of survival."

"I don't want to fight, Alice," I asserted. "Surely, there is another way. Aro respects me; you said so yourself. That must count for something."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Edward said regretfully, speaking up. "I can see what Alice has Seen. They intend to take Bella by any means necessary. They will not listen to reason or compromise. If we try to handle this peacefully, we will all be killed in the process. There is no other way!" he insisted.

"But the Whitlocks will not join with us, and at this point in time I doubt Esme, Rose or Emmett would either," I said. "I don't see how we will be able to get them on board with a fight. Without them, I doubt we stand a chance against the Volturi's talent.

"Sometimes, Carlisle," insisted Edward, "One needs to use force for the greater good. In this occasion, the end justifies the means. If the others will not assist us willingly, they will be made to help. It is for their good as well as ours. We _must_ fight the Volturi, you _must _claim the throne, and the only way to do that is though a war."

I considered what my children were telling me. Overthrow the Volturi? It was impossible! They had greater numbers, more talents, and the force of being already in power. _But haven't I just lived the impossible? _I asked myself, glancing at my prodigal son. _And did not I swear that I would do anything—anything at all—to bring my family back together? _Resigned, I asked Alice,"What do we need to do?"

**A/N: Raise of hands, who saw that coming? What did you think? Do you hate Carlisle now? Some of you guessed that Edward was alive and others desperately hoped that he was finally dead. For those who are mad that Edward is still alive and kicking, all I can say is that I figured Bella deserved a chance at putting Edward though hell.**

**Love it? Hate it? Want Edward/Carlisle/Alice beat into a bloody pulp? Let me know what you think—I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading! :-) Next up is the Major...**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations. LEMON!**

**Author's Note: A lot of you were quite disgusted with Alice/Edward/Carlisle! Don't worry—justice will be served, though what form remains to be seen. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all the encouragement! :-) Here's the Major...**

**Chapter 24**

**Jasper POV**

At my order, everyone scattered. Peter and Charlotte headed to their room, Peter already making calls to see if he could uncover information regarding the AWOL Cullens. Emmett and Rose escorted Esme back to their home to collect the items they would need to stay at the Ranch full-time.

I stood in the center of the living room, allowing the bustle to flow around me as I contemplated our present circumstances. My mate stood with me, her small hand resting in the crook of my crossed arms. Her presence was a comfort, her shield protecting me from the onslaught of emotions and allowing me to concentrate.

_What are they up to?_ I pensively mused. Carlisle had been very abrasive since I took care of Edward. He had grown possessive and controlling of Isabella; of his own family. He even had the nerve of giving her a Cullen identification after she had specifically requested Whitlock. His desire to be in charge drove away his 'family,' and that could definitely cause him to act desperately.

The Seer, after blaming my mate for ruining her plans, had stayed away from us entirely. Isabella had hypothesized that the Seer had simply wanted her to be with Edward, but I had not been sure that was her primary objective. Unfortunately, I had the growing suspicion that I was right.

Everything was nearly perfect. I had looked forward to getting started on our eternity together. For the first time since her change, I had been optimistic that perhaps we were over the hump of most difficulties. Not that my Belle had very many difficulties; she was the most controlled newborn I had ever seen.

Isabella's shield was daily growing stronger and she already had basic control over its function. We had also discovered a way for her to feed without being revolted. Though she still experienced no blood lust, she at least was able to take blood when needed. No, her issues were not born of herself; her baggage primarily came in the form of a neurotic would-be family.

_Focus, Major, _I told myself. _Make a list-what's the game plan?_ The fresh blood coursing through my veins heightened my senses and focused my thoughts. _Blood, _I thought._ Priority number one. _We were running low on donor blood, so soon I would need to take Isabella hunting. At least I would not need to worry about her going into a feeding frenzy and killing innocent bystanders.

We would need to get on a regular rotating hunting schedule. I wanted everyone at their best, and that meant feeding consistently. I needed to discuss Emmett'a and Rosalie's diet, as well. It would be beneficial if they switched over to human blood. I was sure they wouldn't object and I would feel more comfortable knowing we had 2 more people working at full capacity.

I doubted that Esme would agree to change feeding habits, but I wasn't too concerned. 6 out of 7 of us on human blood would be a reasonable ration, particularly since Carlisle and the Seer would likely continue their abnormal diet.

_We also need to begin tactical training immediately, _I added to my mental list_._ Despite whatever was coming, it would be beneficial for everyone to be able to fight as a seamless unit. Peter, Char, and I were a well oiled machine, but now we needed to incorporate Isabella's shield as well as Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had incredible brute strength that would come in handy and Rose had a natural fighting ability; she was quite the scrapper.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, shining in though the back windows. Isabella and I stood motionless, refracting the light like a million faceted diamonds and throwing rainbows on the walls. We did not speak; our emotions communicated everything that needed to be said.

My Belle sent me her concern, confusion and anxiety, not much unlike what I was currently experiencing. She was not trying to be strong, and yet underneath her worry I felt a deep river of trust, hope and determination. _With her by my side, I can do anything! _I was bolstered by her confidence in me.

At some point I registered Emmett's, Rosalie's, and Esme's arrival. Charlotte showed them to the guest rooms so that my contemplation would not be interrupted. Not long later, everyone gathered in the living room, taking seats on the couches. Isabella squeezed my arm softly saying, "Jasper? It's 9 a.m. You wanted to check in now."

Giving myself a mental shake, I turned to Peter. "Report, Captain!" I ordered brusquely. Peter snapped to attention in front of me and began to inform me of the information he had gathered.

"Sir!" At my nod, he placed his feet shoulder width apart, clasping his hands behind his back, at ease. I was glad that he was taking the situation seriously for once; I would not have been willing to put up with his typical antics this morning.

"The fugitives have gone to ground," Peter informed me concisely. "They have not used credit cards, nor accessed ATM's or bank accounts. I traced their cell phones and found that they had been left here in Phoenix, so we will be unable to use them to determine their location. However, I did manage to hack into the city's traffic camera system. I determined that they were heading north on I-84 around 2 a.m."

"Very good, Peter. Hypothesis?" I queried. Peter had the uncanny ability to take a few disparate puzzle pieces and fit them together to see the whole picture, even when others would not be able to make out heads or tails.

"Since they were heading north, and have taken personal belonging and money, I would hazard a guess that they were going to one of their other homes for a long-term stay. I found no record of plane tickets bought in any of their known aliases, nor report of their car going through customs into Canada. Therefore, I believe it is a logical deduction that they remain in the county." He was not saying everything; I felt his hesitancy, but ignored it for the present.

I turned to Carlisle's abandoned mate. She sat stiffly, clasping her hands and looking down. "Esme, what residences do you have in the North West?" I asked, though my tone brokered no argument.

She bit her lip and contemplated my request. I could sense her deliberation; she obviously was not comfortable with assisting my search, not knowing what I intended to do to her husband and daughter. On the other hand, I was the best resource for finding her mate.

"We have the Forks home. One outside of Kalispell, Montana, and one in Alaska. There are also a few in Canada; one near Calgary and one in the Yukon. They are the only homes I know of in that area." She glanced away despondently and I felt her hopelessness and embarrassment. "I apologize I can't be of any more help," she whispered.

"That is quite all right, Esme," I replied as kindly as I could, given that it was her mate causing all the trouble. At least we had narrowed the scope of their potential locations. I doubted they went to Alaska or Canada, since Peter said they hadn't crossed the border. However, they could have run across and there would be no record.

"Peter, I want you to check to see if they abandoned their vehicle anywhere. Also investigate both Forks and Kalispell. Hack into store security systems, city cameras, gas stations; whatever you can think of. They'll have to leave some evidence of their presence."

"Yes, Major," Peter saluted and then resumed his seat, knowing he had not yet been dismissed.

Isabella spoke up, turning to me. "Couldn't you just call Charlie? Ask him if he has seen Carlisle or Alice. You could say that they have been acting very oddly since my death, and you are worried about them because they up and took off. It's the truth." She shrugged her shoulder. "If there is anything to know in Forks, he will know it; if not, he will find it out."

"Woo-eee, Major!" hollered Peter, laughing. "Your little woman is going to give you a run for your money in strategy. 'Why don't we just call Charlie?'" He pitched his voice higher, mimicking Isabella. "Because, honey, that is the easy way, and us Whitlocks like things hard." He waggled his eyebrows at the insinuation. Emmett held out his hand for a high-five.

I ground my teeth and ignored Peter's comments, turning to Isabella instead. _My mate was so sensible and intelligent, _I gloated internally, calming down. _Here I was trying to do things the hard way, and she cut right to the chase._ "That's a great idea, my Belle. Wonderful thinking." I smiled at her and sent her my pride.

"Peter, Rose, Esme? I want you to spearhead that project. Arrange a story and give Charlie a call." At their acknowledgment, I mentally checked one issue off the list and moved on to the next.

Lifting my chin, I made sure I commanded the attention of everyone. Once I was sure that they were actively listening, I began to explain the arrangements we needed to make. "Due to the uncertainty of our situation, we need to take basic precautions. Everyone must hunt and feed once a week, minimum, so we will be prepared if we should find ourselves in a circumstance where we are unable to hunt."

"Human blood of course is preferable, though it will not be required. I will not force a specific diet on anyone." I looked pointedly at Esme and she squirmed. Feeding from animals had been a requirement to remain a member of the Cullen family.

"However, our stock of bagged blood has run low, so we will need to consume fresh blood instead." I had been the one to deplete the stockpile, feeding Isabella every time we made love. She leaned into my side, and I patted her hand that rested in the crook of my arm. I could feel her desire grow at the memory of where the blood had gone.

"As I said last night, everyone must go in pairs at all times. Under no circumstance will anyone go out alone. I don't care the reason; always use the buddy system. Also, if you go out, inform another pair where you are going and your ETA. If you are going to be late, check in." They all made noises of acknowledgment at my requirements, their emotions a blend of willingness and acceptance. I wasn't demanding much, just open lines of communication.

"Also, we will begin training in basic defensive maneuvers, and drilling in tactical offensive strategies. I want everyone to be comfortable and able to both protect themselves, as well attack. I will not have any sitting ducks." I felt no surprise; they all knew that this was a likely possibility.

"We will begin training this afternoon at 3. Everyone must participate; there will be no exceptions. If there are no questions..." I paused and looked around to ensure I was not ignoring someone, but no one spoke up. "Then this meeting is adjourned. Peter—a word."

I disengaged my arm from Isabella's and motioned for Peter to join me outside. I led him away from the house so that we would have some privacy. Once we were out of ear-shot, I turned to him, clasping my hands behind my back. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked coolly.

"I didn't want to alarm the others, but I have more information," Peter answered honestly, sending me his absolute certainty. This was not information he had gathered, but something he knew.

"Well?" I demanded, waving my hand for him to go on.

Peter launched in without preamble. "It's the Volturi. Somehow, they are involved in this. Also, I believe that there is an army."

"Are they one and the same?" I asked, trying to sort out the facts.

"No, I don't think so," Peter replied. "I believe the army corresponds to the missing Cullens."

"You think Carlisle and the Seer are creating an army?" I exclaimed, incredulous. Carlisle was staunchly non-violent. I had a difficult time believing that he would have the balls to create an army of blood thirsty newborns, much less the ability to control them. If an army was being made, I highly doubted that he was the sire.

"I'm not sure," Peter answered simply. "It seems unlikely that they would, but I only know what I know. Volturi, Army, Cullens; it's all linked" I shook my head, trying to fit everything together. Peter was never wrong when he had a hunch, but I sure as hell couldn't see how the pieces fit.

"And the Volturi? Are they coming to deal with the army, or something else?" I asked, running my hands through my hair before I caught myself. I was beginning to pick up certain human characteristics, spending so much time with the Cullens.

"I'm not certain. I think they will deal with the army, but I get the feeling that they have other motives, as well."

"Very well. Thank you for keeping me informed; you were quite right to keep this under wraps for the time being. I don't need the others worried before we know just what we are up against. Let me know if you get any other information."

"Major," he nodded and then trotted back to the house.

I stayed outside to consider our position and contemplate the information Peter had shared. Pacing the sun-baked ground, I lost myself to the sound of my boots crunching on the rocks. _The Volturi were coming,_ I thought, slightly relieved. _That at least I can deal with._

In the short time we had spent together, I had come to understand Carlisle's thoughts on the Volturi, and I couldn't disagree more. He seemed to be of the opinion that because of their lifestyle and feeding habits, they had to be villainous, bloodthirsty, cruel monsters

_How he could believe such a thing after spending so much time with them? _I mused. As a group, the Volturi were no more cruel than I was. I had seen firsthand that they could be harsh Masters when crossed, but fair and wise as well. The guard members were well taken care of, and from what I could tell, pleased with their lot in life.

The Volturi did not pass judgement on the innocent, and the punishment always fit the crime. We had laws for a reason, and they did their best to enforce them. Without the Volturi, there would be anarchy. Granted, I did not live with them in Volterra; but I did spend a significant amount of time on campaign with them. It was a stressful situation and that always brought out people's honest reactions. They could not hide their feelings or intentions from my gift for the whole time.

After I had escaped Maria, the Volturi stepped in to end the Southern wars. I happened to be in the right place, at the right time, and rather than eliminating us, they enlisted me, Peter and Charlotte to assist them in removing the problem. They had heard of the Major; my reputation preceded me and they were excited to see me in action—particularly since I was on their side. I had just relished the opportunity to get rid of Maria. Unfortunately, Maria had escaped; high-tailing it out of the the area before she lost her head.

However, out of the situation grew a mutual respect and trust. I developed a beneficial working relationship with the Brothers as well as the guard. Aro had persistently tried to recruit me to join them, and I had just as persistently refused. I did not want to live in Italy, and at the time of the initial offer I had just escaped a Mistress, and had no desire to replace her with a Master.

We had stayed in touch, and like clockwork, Aro contacted me every year or so to renew his offer. Occasionally Caius would call instead; a few times I spoke with the upper guard members. Though I never accepted, I did volunteer to keep my eyes and ears peeled for him on this side of the pond. _Perhaps it was time to give him a call, _I considered.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, I began by drilling the others in pairs, instructing them how to fight and defend each other. Everyone was comfortable with one on one sparring; Peter and Char regularly practiced with each other, and I had recently been instructing Isabella, with Rosalie and Emmett, nearly every day.<p>

Only Esme was unfamiliar with basic defensive skills. I found myself irritated with Carlisle for not teaching his mate to take care of herself. It was a duty to ensure that one's mate and coven members were able to protect themselves. It was just one more thing in which he had been deficient.

After I gave a few basic pointers, I decided to let them at it. The best way to learn was by doing. I had Peter and Char demonstrate. They moved into an open area away from the others. "Rose, Emmett, Esme, Isabella; move in to attack." They spread out, circling Peter and Char, who automatically moved into a defensive position.

"Freeze," I commanded, and everyone paused. "See how they stand back to back? This gives them a 360 degree view of their attackers and ensures they will not be surprised," I explained. "It also allows them to guard each other's backs, so that they may fight knowing they will not be taken from behind."

I allowed them a few moments to digest my commentary before bellowing, "Now, attack!"

Emmett was the first to move. He threw himself directly at Peter, attempting to tackle him around the legs. Emmett attacked very muck like a newborn. Peter was easily able to deflect him by stepping slightly to one side. Charlotte felt Peter's change in position and adjusted her stance accordingly. Emmett flew past his intended target, launching into Rosalie.

Rose, spurred on by her mate's failure, jumped into action. She was more strategic that Emmett, feinting a few steps to the left before lunging right. Char moved to anticipate Rosalie's attack, stepping to the side. When she moved, Rose kicked Peter in the back, sending him sprawling.

Char used the gap to go after Isabella. I saw my mate close her eyes to engage her physical shield, but she was too slow. We needed to work on the fact that she closed her eyes to do anything deliberate with her shield. Not being able to see even for a split second could be detrimental in battle. Char easily jumped on Isabella, placing her teeth at her neck in a mock kill.

Esme just stood helplessly wondering what to do.

"Stop!" I bellowed. Everyone ceased their tussles, turning to look at me. Char helped Isabella to her feet, while Peter, Emmett and Rose stopped wrestling. "What a cluster fuck!" I sighed, shaking my head.

"The first issue I saw is that none of you coordinated your attacks, choosing to act individually. Always remember that on your own, you will fall; if you work together, you can withstand nearly anything." They nodded their understanding. It was common sense; though many times in the heat of battle, when instinct took over, common sense flew out the window.

"Secondly," I continued, turning to address my mate. "Isabella, under no circumstance can you close your eyes during battle! You left yourself open to attack and would have been killed had this exercise been real." She hung her head in disappointment at my criticism.

"I don't say this to embarrass or shame you, but to help you learn and grow stronger." She stood a little straighter and sent me her determination. "We will work on increasing control of your shield at another time; for now, keep it down. It is important that you learn to fight and defend yourself without relying on your talent."

"Esme," I said, speaking to the motherly woman. "If you do nothing in battle, you will get your family, friends and yourself killed. If you are unwilling to fight, or at the least defend, then you have no place with us. I will not jeopardize the well-being and safety of anyone with your inability to even protect those you love." She glared at my reprimand, but I did not soften the blow. She needed to understand that her lack of action was unacceptable.

"Let's try again. This time I want Isabella and Rose to attack together, followed by Emmett and Esme. Watch each other, pay attention to your partner's actions and work in tandem. Understand?" They murmured their comprehension and reformed the circle. "Very well, attack."

Things went much better the second time around. Rose gestured slightly to Isabella and they moved as one. Rose swung at Charlotte from the left, while Isabella made a low sweeping kick from the right. Char was able to duck the punch, but could not evade both maneuvers. She snarled, stumbling into Rose. While Char was occupied tussling with Rosalie, Isabella jumped onto her back, pressing her teeth to her neck.

Emmett and Esme were not so coordinated. Emmet charged Peter again; it seemed to be his signature style relying mostly on his brute strength. We would need to correct that. Peter met Emmett with a crash, bending low, then quickly standing so that Emmett was launched off his back.

Esme, after hesitating a moment, jumped on Peter as he was resuming his position and wrapped her legs around his waist. Peter attempted to bend his head to her neck for the kill, but she gripped his hair and roughly pulled back his head. He tried to throw her, but found his arms trapped from behind by Emmett.

"Stop!" I barked over the noise. "Good work. That was much better than before," I congratulated them on their improvement. They had worked together, and that was the most important thing to start with.

"Rose, Isabella, very nicely done. I liked how you communicated with each other. However, Isabella, you need to remember to watch your left side. It seems as though you focus on your right, and you could be taken by surprise. Emmett, you will need to learn some other mode of attack. Enemies will learn from your actions and be able to anticipate you. Esme, thank you for trying, though he need to learn to not hesitate."

"Again." I gestured for them to reform, and gave the signal to attack.

For the next 3 hours, I put them though their paces. Slowly, they improved, learning to read each other and recognized and anticipate their allies actions. They were far from perfect, but it was a good beginning.

Finally, I took a shot at defending myself against the others. I didn't necessarily need the training, but it was always good to keep one's skills honed. 6 against 1 was a challenge, though not nearly the most uneven fight I had been up against.

Peter, Char, Rose, Emmett, Isabella and Esme circled me, trying to gauge my weaknesses. I stood tall; frozen in an attitude of careless indifference. Though I gazed straight ahead, every nerve and sense were attuned to my adversaries.

Perhaps I had an unfair advantage, since I had spent the past few hours directing their movements and had a good idea of their strategies. I quickly took out Esme, who once again had hesitated to attack. Once she was down, she moved to the sidelines to watch the match.

Emmett, Isabella and Rose moved in together. I whirled in a tight circle, kicking out in a high round house. Emmett stumbled sideways from the impact. I spun around to his back, wrenching up his arms behind his head. Grunting, he bent forward to keep his shoulders from dislocating. I dropped my mouth to his neck in a mock kill.

Isabella and Rosalie, however, were able to jump over my leg and fell back to regroup. They charged from opposite sides, as they had done with Charlotte. I reached out and gripped Rose's arm, using her momentum to hurl her into Isabella. They toppled to the ground in a heap.

In a flash, I had placed my hands on either side of Rose's head—_Three down, _I told myself with a smirk. As Isabella struggled to her feet, I ran and flipped over her, landing lightly behind her back. I quickly placed a light kiss on her neck murmuring, "Gotcha, Darling." Rose and Isabella joined Emmett and Esme on the sidelines to watch. _Then there were two._

Peter and I circled each other, each step shadowing the other's. He feinted, testing my readiness. I did not fall for his ruse, refusing to flinch. Opening my arms, I invited him to attack.

He spun around me and jumped, trying to get on my back. Ducking, I somersaulted underneath him. We regained our positions, neither having gained the upper hand. Not wanting to do any real damage to each other we were at a stalemate.

"Come, on Major!" He taunted. "Lay it on me!" _It's time to end this match, _I told myself. I smiled, sending a jumble of fear, desperation, awe and lethargy to Peter, who fell to his knees in response. "Uncle!" He groaned. I pulled back my gift.

Chuckling, I clasped Peter's hand, helping him to stand. "That's cheating, Major," he whined, punching me in the shoulder. "You know it's unfair to use your gift on me! Haven't I had to deal with it enough?"

"Quit bitching, Peter," I grumbled at him. "You know that a real fight is never fair."

"Ya, ya, I know," He continued to gripe.

I decided to call it a day. "Bring it in," I directed, waving for the others to come join Peter and I. "This was a good first practice. Tomorrow, we'll try again. Think about what you learned today so that you will be able to build on it. Good job, everyone. I appreciate your willingness to learn."

The group split up, heading in different directions to decompress. Isabella sauntered over to me, feeling a sense of accomplishment. During training, I had been tough on her, and she had risen to the challenge.

I held out my hand for her. She took it, and I pulled her in to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. "So, Major," she purred. "Do you think you could give me a personal lesson?" Her lust was out of control! _Not that I am complaining! _I reminded myself, instantly turned on.

"I'm sure I could accommodate you, my Belle," I murmured in her ear. "Follow me." I led her back inside the house and to our room. Shutting the door, I turned to my mate with a smirk. I stalked up to her, pushing her back up to the door. I stopped when we were almost touching, leaning my hands on the door above her head. The energy between us hummed, a palpable buzzing that sent sparks over my body.

"Do you want me, Isabella?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered in anticipation and nodded. "Then I will give you want you want, but you will have to be very quiet. Not a word." I placed my finger over her plump lips in a gesture of silence.

At that moment, the back door shut, and Isabella's eyes flicked in the direction of the noise. From her recognition, I knew she had just remembered that we were in a house full of vampires with super sensitive hearing. Her lips twitched in a smile as she bit her bottom lip.

"Good girl." I dropped my forefinger from her heavenly mouth and expediently sliced through her shirt, pants and under-things. They fell to the floor in a heap with a soft whoosh. _God she was beautiful!_ I stepped back to admire her lithe and supple body, quickly divesting myself of my ever-tightening pants.

I ran my hands over her arms, and down her back to the swell of her ass. Palming it, I lifted her effortlessly. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, sending me her love and desire. I leaned in claiming her delicious mouth, relishing her taste. _Isabella, _I mentally exulted, flooding her with my love and devotion.

Her wet core slid over me, and I couldn't resist the urge to dive in. Isabella dropped her head back against the door, biting her lips to keep from screaming. I rested my head on her heaving chest as slowly pulled out and plunged in again, and again. She was like velvet mixed with silk, caressing me, stroking me. _She is mine! My glorious Isabella! _I shouted in my mind with every thrust.

She grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, forcing me to look at her. Her eyes met mine, and I went crazy with passion. We thrust against each other in a violent frenzy of desire. I felt her growing close to her orgasm and flooded her with our combined lust. Our passion rose to a peak, and as she clinched me I released with a muffled groan.

We sagged to the ground, spent and satisfied, my Belle cradled against me. Leaning up against the bed, I surveyed our door. The heavy wood was cracked down the center, splintering out. There were finger indentations in the door frame from where Isabella had held on. "I guess we'll need to get that fixed," I commented lazily.

"Why bother?" my Belle asked rhetorically, smiling smugly up at me over her shoulder. "We'll just break the next one anyway."

Growling, I rolled her over onto the floor, covering her with my body. "The floor is on a stone foundation..." I hinted with a smirk.

**A/N: Whew! That was my longest chapter yet; a little plot, a little fluff. What did you think? Jasper has his own relationship with the Volturi—do you think they will side with Carlisle or Jasper? Next up is Bella and some hunting... Thanks so much for reading; I love feedback! :-)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and your encouragement! I appreciate all your comments and feedback! :-)**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella POV**

We lay on the floor of our bedroom._ Correction: we're laying in the subfloor of the bedroom,_ I giggled. The concrete slab finally stopped us, though not after damaging the beautiful hard wood floors. _I guess we might as well fix the door since we are going to have to repair the floor, _I mused. _Maybe Jasper will show me how to do it; I need something to keep me busy._

Our time together had distracted most of my mind from our present circumstances, but now I was coming back to reality and reality was not comforting. Jasper must have sensed my abrupt change in mood, because he pulled back to get a good look at my face. "What's the matter, my Belle?" he asked, concern radiating from him.

I let out a long sigh and looked away, trying to find the words. "I'm worried," I finally stated. "I'm worried about Esme, about us. I'm pissed at how Carlisle and Alice have treated me—and their own family! How could they just leave, without any notice? What are they up to? I'm not naïve enough to think that it's anything good," I paused for a breath.

"I hate not knowing what's going on!" I was nearly shrieking. "I'm so anxious and all I can think about is what's coming next, what we are going to be up against. I find myself wondering who I'm going to lose, or if I will be the one to die this time." It all bubbled out of me like a soda can that had been shaken.

_Great job, Bella, _I told myself sarcastically, pulling my hair. _Now you sound paranoid. What happened to the optimism? It must have gotten sucked out of me with my blood when Fucktard drained me, _I answered my own question.I couldn't help the harsh bark of laughter that issued from my gut. It sounded detached and devoid of any humor. Jasper's eyes narrowed and he sent me his concern.

"Isabella, please don't worry. I have everything under control." Jasper promised, holding me tightly in his arms. While his presence was comforting, I couldn't stop the flood of emotions that threatened to drive me crazy. _Well, more crazier that I already am! _I giggled again at the thought that I could be more nuts. I certainly felt certifiable. _Perhaps I'm having a breakdown, _I considered. I closed my eyes and pulled up my shield so that I wouldn't rub off on Jasper.

"Please, don't, Isabella," he said, instantly aware of the change. "Don't keep me out. Let me help you."

"Something's wrong with me, Jasper," I cried hysterically. "I know it! I'm going nuts!"

"Shhh, calm down, please." He rubbed my arms and smoothed my hair. "Take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

I took some deep breaths. They started out slow and shaky and grew increasingly more erratic until I was hyperventilating. "I feel so out of control!" I hissed in despair, unlike I had felt since before Jasper had first become involved in my life.

"Nothing's gone right, nothing at all! I had a plan, Jasper—we had a plan. Then _he _took it all away from me! He took Renée, he took Charlie, he took my free will!" I growled furiously. "And then Carlisle goes bizerk, and Alice is obviously scheming something. Now, just when I thought that we were getting settled, it turns out we are fighting an uphill battle against some unseen enemy. I just can't take it any more! I can't!" I raved.

"Oh, Isabella," Jasper cooed sympathetically. "My darling. You are grieving!" He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my lips. I slowly began to calm under his ministrations. I felt oddly abused, as though my heart had just run a marathon while being punched in the gut.

I blankly gazed through my mate, unseeing. He tucked my hair behind my ear and continued. "You've been though so much in the past few months. Your world has drastically changed! You have learned about the supernatural community and your place within it. We found each other, and while that is a wonderful thing, beginning a relationship is still stressful."

I had never considered that meeting Jasper was a stressor, though I made sense. We had been going through the dance of learning each other's personality and character at warp speed, during a highly charged situation. In ideal circumstances it would be stressful, and we were far from that. Our relationship had caused tension with my adopted 'family' and while I hadn't wanted to cause problems, Jasper was my priority and I wasn't going to be quiet about it. I found myself nodding in agreement with his observations.

Jasper continued. "You were hunted and tortured on the order of someone you considered to be family! You lost your mother and step father, and was unable to say goodbye to your father. Not to mention a part of your support system has mistreated you and let you down. You have handled the turmoil and upheaval so well that I sometimes forget the tumult through which you have been."

Just hearing Jasper articulate everything I had dealt with reassured me. I was not going crazy; I was beyond stressed, grieving for my losses, and attempting to acclimate to significant changes. Even as a vampire, my mind was overloaded.

Since being turned—possibly before—I had been living in a haze. The whirlwind of change was at first exciting, and for better or worse, I had been caught up in it. Learning the new skills I needed to function as a vampire, dealing with the overwhelming stimulation of my new senses, and solidifying my relationship with Jasper had distracted my mind so that I had not truly dealt with everything I had experienced. Carlisle and Alice disappearing under suspicious circumstances was the straw that broke the camel's back and I snapped.

_You have a right to feel upset, to be angry, _I affirmed to myself. I let down my shield, allowing Jasper to feel my emotions again. He flooded me with his love and support. He didn't try to quash my feelings, but allowed me to relish in the release of my emotions. _Maybe things will get better, _I thought, optimistically.

"Damn it, Peter!" I shouted, pounding the ground in an all out tantrum. He had tackled me to the ground again! My clothes, my skin and my hair was covered in the fine reddish-brown dirt that comprised the desert around our home.

"Isabella," Jasper chided my outburst.

"Sorry, Pete," I apologized half-heartedly.

"Don't worry about it, kid," he said smiling, as he help me stand. "I live to serve."

"Bull shit," Jasper muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes. 'Tackle Distracted Bella' was Peter's new favorite sport. _I suck at this game! _I grumbled, dusting myself off. Jasper had instructed Peter to attack me every time I became unfocused or shut my eyes. We were working on controlling my shield without having to close my eyes.

I was unable to do anything consciously with my shield without being in my mind's eye. It was a dangerous handicap, and Jasper decided to beat it out of me. Actually, Jasper wasn't doing anything; he had recruited Peter to do his dirty work.

"This isn't working, Jasper," I huffed. "I have to see it in my mind, and for that, I need to close my eyes!"

"Isabella, you are a Vampire!" He held my hands and pleaded with me to not give up. "You should be able to recall exactly what you do with you eyes shut and apply that when your eyes are open."

"Should being the operative word!" I whined. I was tired of being bum-rushed every 3 minutes. "Can't we take a break?" I cajoled hopefully.

"I want us to end on a positive note, Isabella. If we stop now, you may develop a block. It will be easier if we work through it now, rather than later."

"You mean I need to work though it!" I stomped away, bracing myself to be hit again. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Okay, my Belle. Describe for me what you do when you raise your shield," Jasper ordered.

"It's like a giant iPad. I reach out and touch the screen with my hands." I repeated for the thousandth time, spreading my arms like I did in my mind. "And then I grow the shield around the person." I lifted my hands and to my immense surprise, the shimmery around grew around Jasper. My jaw dropped; I amazed that I had actually done it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter charge. Resigned to my lot, I didn't even try to move. I threw my arms up in reaction, flinching away in expectation of his hit. My Shield exploded, sending Peter flying through the air.

"Fuck!" He shouted, stumbling to his feet. "What the fuck was that for?" Jasper and I ran to Peter, who was collecting his severed arm from the ground. He blew the dirt from the stump and said, "A little help?" Jasper took the arm, aligned it with Peter's shoulder and held it in place.

"Oh shit, Peter!" I said, "I'm so sorry!" I reached out helplessly to assist him somehow, and ended up patting his back lamely.

"Ya, ya; whatever," He grumbled, hissing in pain.

"That was interesting," commented Jasper dryly, wrinkling his brow in thought. "From my angle, I could see that Peter's arm was on one side of the shield when it manifested and his body was on the other." He leaned down to examine Peter's arm. "It's a clean cut. It's so precise, it looks as though it was done with a scalpel. It will heal well."

"Ya, well, Major, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get me a meal." Peter griped, rubbing his healing arm.

"Of course. Go take care of yourself," Jasper told Peter, slapping him on his back. Peter walked away groaning.

"He's not mad at me, I hope," I asked Jasper. "He had it coming, though. I didn't close my eyes, so he had no business attacking me that time." I attempted to justify.

"Don't worry, he's not mad—really. We've all lost limbs over the years and it hurts like hell. However we do need to determine what it is you did. It would be a very useful weapon when you are able to control it." Jasper added. _Always thinking strategically, _I rolled my eyes.

"You mean if," I grumbled pessimistically. "It took forever to lift a shield around you without closing my eyes. It may take years to harness whatever I did." I commented, perhaps a little melodramatically.

"I highly doubt that, Isabella. We've only been working on having your eyes open for a few days, and you already managed to do it! If you are determined, I'm sure you'll be able to explode at will in no time." He paused, and I could tell he was surprised by his own innuendo. "But the attitude has to change. You have the ability but your mindset is blocking you. I know it's difficult, but if you tell yourself you can't, you won't. As Peter would say 'Do or do not; there is no try."

"Really, Jasper?" I asked incredulously. "Yoda? You are quoting Yoda to me?"

"No," he grumbled defensively, kicking a rock. "Peter quoted Yoda, I was quoting Peter. But it doesn't matter. You need to just do it, Isabella. Be optimistic, tell yourself you can."

"It's hard to be optimistic, when we don't even know what's coming," I mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. I was in a funk and didn't feel like being happy go lucky.I had thought that I had gotten it all out of my system, but despite Jasper's continued assurances that things would be all right, I had slid deeper and deeper into a pessimistic attitude.

"Why bother doing anything! It feels like we are just sitting around, waiting for shit to hit the fan!" I hated uncertainty; it made me anxious. Jasper gave me an odd look. "What?" I snapped.

"Come with me; let's go for a run. Wait here a moment and I'll fill the others in on our plans," Jasper suggested.

"Fine," I agreed, exasperated.

Jasper jogged inside, returning quickly. "Come on." He led me out into the desert and I instantly knew were we were heading. A few minutes later we reached a smooth, sandy area devoid of all rocks, save one. It was the spot where we had claimed each other after a hunt. We jumped lightly up on the boulder and sat, sparkling under the sun.

"So what's up, Jasper?" I asked my mate, knowing he was up to something.

"We know what's coming. Well, at least we have a general idea." jasper told me bluntly.

"You what?" I shouted, jabbing my finger into his chest. "And you let me go around like a chicken with its head cut off?" I stomped my foot for good measure and it through the boulder, trapping my leg up to my knee. Wrenching it out I powered on, unfazed. "You knew I was going crazy! How long have you known?" I demanded.

"A few days ago, Peter had a hunch and we discussed it after our meeting the other morning." Jasper replied, chagrined.

"Well?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and tapping my foot. "I'm waiting!" I said in my best Vizinni voice.

"Sit down, and I'll explain everything." I flopped back down with a grunt. Jasper began immediately. "Peter knows that the Volturi are coming, as well as an army."

"Shit!" I blurted. "The Volturi _and_ an Army! We're screwed!" I remembered what Carlisle had told me about the Vampire Rulers; they were ruthless, merciless killing machines.

"Calm down, we're not screwed; not yet," Jasper replied soothingly. "This is why I didn't tell you before. There was no need to worry until we had more facts."

"I don't see why we shouldn't be worried!" I stated. "The Volturi and an army. We will be slaughtered!"

"Not necessarily, Isabella," Jasper replied.

"It sure seems like it's pretty cut and dry to me, Jasper," I commented. "And an army on top of everything?" My world, so recently stabilizing seemed to be spiraling out of control. _Get a grip, Bella_, I chastised myself.

"Isabella, what do you know about the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"Just what Carlisle told me," I replied, not understanding how what I knew could make any difference. "The Volturi are the self-proclaimed rulers of the vampire world. Carlisle said they were dictators with absolute power who destroyed anyone who got in there way. He also told me that they had no respect for life, they were cruel, unfeeling monsters. Yada, yada, yada." I condensed what I had been told.

"I figured as much," Jasper said with a sigh. "Carlisle's opinion is colored by his feelings and lifestyle choices. The Volturi are our rulers, that much is accurate. However, the rest is not exactly correct. Many centuries ago, vampires were ruled by a different group; the Romanians."

"Carlisle said the Volturi overthrew the Romanians," I interrupted.

"They didn't overthrow them per se," Jasper corrected. "The Romanians abdicated. They grew tired of it and chose to no longer rule. Someone had to step up and the Volturi were the next reasonable choice. They had the age, the support, the experience. True, there were those who rebelled against the Volturi, just like in any change in power and those who did were dealt with. They were given an opportunity to swear fealty and go on their way, or were banished under pain of death."

"You know a lot about the Volturi," I commented. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. Carlisle had not told me any of these details.

"Most of it is common knowledge. I also spent time with the guard and the brothers a few decades ago when they came to take care of the Southern Wars. I got to know them; we keep in touch."He told me, as though his experience was common knowledge, too.

"That's news to me," I replied tartly. "Then why does Carlisle think so little of them? He lived with them; shouldn't he know the truth?" I didn't question that Jasper told me the truth. He always told me the truth—_When asked that is, _I amended to myself.

_Carlisle has been telling me lies this whole time, _I fumed. From the first time Alice informed me that I would be a part of their family, I had been told inaccurate, incomplete, or completely false information! I wanted answered and I wanted them right away. Before Jasper had time to answer my question, I demanded angrily: "Tell me about them."

He raised his eyebrow at my tone, but did not argue. "As you know, the brothers are Aro, Marcus and Caius. The guard is comprised of vampires who have chosen and been accepted for the various reasons. The majority of the members are gifted; the Volturi are a wealth of knowledge and many join them to better understand and harness their powers. Each member commits to a terms of service when they join; on their time is up, they are free to go—though most do not. The Volturi lifestyle is lavish and difficult to walk away from," Jasper explained. I listened intently, glad to be finally getting answers.

"Secrecy and the ban on vampire children are our main laws. However, there are many guidelines that have grown to the strength of law over time," Jasper said. "For instance, interfering with a Vampire's mate or progeny is forbidden and potentially punishable, if the offended party files a complaint."

"So Edward and Carlisle interfering with me is against the law?" I asked.

"Not so much law, as rule. It's more discretionary and less fixed in stone. The Volturi would not become involved unless asked, whereas with the laws they will intervene without invitation," he clarified. "Generally, the punishment is set by the offended party and the Volturi either grant the reparations, or if it is not fair, they will set a different one."

"Carlisle always said that the Volturi were cruel; evil, even." I protested, still attempting to understand and rectify the differing views of the rulers.

"Am I evil for drinking human blood? Are you? How about Peter, Charlotte, Emmett or Rose?" Jasper argued.

"No," I answered immediately. "It's our food source. We can't help what we need to eat."

"Carlisle would not agree," Jasper reminded me. "I believe he generalized his view of the Volturi's diet to their characters and morals as a group. Don't get me wrong; they are demanding masters. It's similar to being in the military. Once you enlist, you are required to follow orders immediately, without question and there are consequences for insubordination."

_That makes sense, _I nodded_._ There had to be strict rules for the people in charge to prevent corruption. However, this theory only worked if the leaders themselves were not corrupt. "What about the Brothers?" I wondered aloud. "Are they _good_?"

"Good is a very vague and subjective term." Jasper answered slowly, recognizing the emphasis I had put on the word. "They are not loving, or very friendly. They do not care about feelings, except perhaps Marcus. Everyone and everything is either ally or enemy, asset or unusable. They are driven and selfish. Aro likes the finer things in life, but no more so than Carlisle, though on a more conspicuous scale."

"However, they are just; they do a reasonable job of enforcing our laws. From what I know, they do not unduly prosecute the innocent. They do not give many chances for reformation and they will have the harshest punishment allowable by the law. Is that _good? _I'm not sure. They know that they reign because they have been allowed to rule. While their guard is large and gifted, if enough joined together and revolted, they could be ousted."

"You make them sound like any person who gains power," I mused.

"Exactly. Vampires are not inherently evil any more than humans are," he agreed. "The Volturi are not the problem in this situation. They will hear us out and be fair. I'm not concerned about them; in fact, I intended to call Aro and fill him in on things."

"But what about the Army?" I asked.

"Did you forget who I am?" Jasper looked mildly affronted. "I'm confident I could deal with any army on this continent, given appropriate warning and time for planning." He was not boasting, simply stating the truth. I was comforted by the reminder of just who my mate was. He was the fucking Major! _My Fucking Major!_

After a moment he became serious. "Isabella, I know that you are worried. I was wrong to not tell you about what Peter knew. I just thought that since it was handled, there was no need to concern you more."

"What were you going to say when the Volturi or an army came knocking on our door?" Jasper opened his mouth to respond, so I interrupted him with a wave of my hand. "Don't answer that. I appreciate you wanted to protect me. But when you keep me out of the loop, I don't feel protected; I feel like you don't trust me enough to know the truth" I told him honestly. "I'd rather know what we're up against, even if we're doomed for failure. Please don't hide things from me again. We are a team, remember, Major?"

"I remember, Isabella," he growled in my ear, trailing his fingers up my leg. I shivered at his touch, mildly irritated that he could so effectively change the subject. "I am yours. All yours."

"Damn, right!" I grumbled, slightly mollified. "Don't you forget it!"

**A/N: So Bella was a little Bitchy in this chapter. Was she out of line? What did you think about her recent developments in her shield?**

On another note, I'm getting to a spot in the story where I could potentially finish in a few chapters (~5 more?). I want to get your opinion: would you prefer me to keep going at this pace—a little plot with a little fluff and have a longer story (10+ chapters more)—or speed things up and get to the action/climax/ending? Are you losing interest or getting bored? Is the pace just right? Thanks a bunch! :-)


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I wanted to revamp my outline for the remainder of the story. Based on your responses, I decided to speed things up a bit. This chapter will be getting the players in position, so I can 'pull the trigger' on the action. Thanks so much for reading and your encouragement! I appreciate all your comments and feedback! :-)**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella POV**

We lay basking on our boulder, satiated from exhilarating make up sex. _Not that we were really fighting,_ I thought. Yes, I had been pissed off in general and upset that he kept things from me, but it wasn't really an argument so much as a tantrum on my part. Though I knew that the emotional upheaval was the cause for my outburst, I was still slightly embarrassed for acting like a four-yea-old.

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy, Jasper," I said breaking the silence. "I should not have taken my frustration out on you—or Peter."

"Forgiven. Your emotions were perfectly justifiable." I raised my eyebrow, silently asking what would justify a tantrum. Jasper insisted that in part it was my need to feed. "Your eyes are very dark, my Belle," he told me before I could protest, rubbing a thumb over the dark circles that shadowed my eyes.

After some cajoling on his part, I gave in, knowing that he had my best interest at heart. I was a bundle of nerves as we ran into town. I had put off hunting for as long as I could, worried at how I would handle the consequences of my actions. Though I was as prepared as I could be, I still anxiously reviewed what I knew and what I intended.

"Tell me what it's like, Rose," I had demanded of my sister a few days ago, knowing that she would not sugar coat things. "I want details. I need to know what to expect."

Rose sat down, patting the bed next to her. I joined her in her room, flopping down next to her. "Bella, choosing to feed off humans is not a decision to be made lightly," she began slowly, her newly crimson eyes meeting mine. I could tell that she was still unused to openly discussing her lifestyle choices. Years of hiding her feeding habits from the Cullens was difficult to overcome quickly.

"You will be taking a life—ending someone's existence; someone who has a family, friends, parents and children. Your actions will affect not only you and your victim, but many others as well. It's a burden that is not easy to bear." Rose lapsed into silence, allowing me to absorb the information she was sharing. I bobbed my head in understanding and waved my hand for her to go on.

"On the other hand, we have the potential to rid the earth of evil mother fuckers or those who are dying slowly and painfully. It can be a mixed blessing." I knew that Rose specifically targeted the 'evil mother fuckers,' as she so eloquently called them, in an attempt to spare some innocent girl from the fate that had ended her human life.

She took a deep breath and continued, her voice steely. "After you are done, expect to feel guilty, sad, angry; any myriad of emotions, especially after your first time. However, your first human meal will be deliberate, rather than accidental, so that may help with the feelings."

My stomach fluttered in anticipation of the emotions I could potentially experience. I felt enough guilt over Renee's and Phil's deaths; I didn't need any more. "You don't have to do it, you know," Rose reminded me, recognizing my mood. "Jasper won't force you to feed from humans."

"I know," I said. "I've already made up my mind. I'm just trying to be prepared." _I ought to have been a boy scout—always be prepared, _I mocked myself. _Can anything prepare you for potentially taking someone's life?_

"Is there any way to feed without killing?" I wondered out loud.

Rose shook her head. "Not that I know of. When we feed—particularly from humans—we are consumed by our instincts. Once you start, it is nearly impossible to stop until the blood is gone. Haven't you spoken to Jasper about his?" she asked.

"Yes. I wanted to get your opinion, though. Jasper has always fed from humans; he never knew any difference. You and Emmett, however, have gone back and forth multiple times. I figured you would have experienced something similar to what I will go through," I explained.

Rose leaned over and enveloped me in a hug. Pulling back she said seriously, "I will support you whatever you choose. Always remember that I'm here to talk if you need to work through what you are feeling; though I suppose your empathic mate might be a better choice." She smiled kindly.

"Isabella?" Jasper broke through my reverie. "Are you ready to do this?" Looking around, I saw that we were in a run down area of Scottsdale; the district that Renée had always told me to avoid, though she had regularly frequented. It was a conglomeration of empty buildings, decrepit bars, adult toy stores, strip clubs and what looked to be crack houses.

I stopped and turned to my mate, locking eyes. His ruby eyes blazed with understanding, support and love. Taking a deep breath, I mentally steeled myself. _You can do this, Bella, _I told myself._ Rose said __**nearly**__ impossible. You have the potential to do this differently. Just don't fuck it up. _Nodding, I replied, "Yes." Surprisingly, my voice didn't waver_._

"Good," Jasper replied, squeezing my hand. "Because I think we found your meal." He tipped his head towards a young woman teetering on sky-high heels a few yards ahead of us. She was wearing fish net stockings, a leather skirt that barely covered her ass and a crocheted top that left nothing to the imagination. I guessed that she was a prostitute; no one else would wear that get up.

Jasper gave a sharp whistle, pulling me forward to the woman who had turned at the noise. "Excuse me, miss," he drawled lazily.

"Yes, sugar? What can I do for you?" She addressed Jasper, ignoring me completely. It was all I could do to keep from snarling at her as she checked out my mate. _Mine! How dare she!_

"My girl and I were looking for someone to play with us a bit," he told her convincingly, waggling his eyebrows much like Peter did. I tried to look as though I wanted to have anything to do with her, though I was sure that I was failing miserably.

The young woman looked up and down the street. We were alone. "It's a hundred up front, then we'll talk," she informed us in a undertone. Without hesitating, Jasper dug out his wallet and handed her a hundred-dollar bill.

"Come with me," the woman gestured for us to follow her. She led us down a narrow alley and up another side street, stopping in front of a run down bungalow house that was at least a few decades past it's prime. We stepped inside a small, dirty living room; a stained bed the only item of furniture.

As soon the door shut behind us, the woman slumped to the ground, arms and legs sprawled awkwardly. I let out a gasp of surprise. "I put her out for now," Jasper told me when I glanced at him. "It will be easier this way; you won't have to worry about snapping her neck or trying to keep her from struggling. Whenever you are ready."

He stepped back towards the door to give me some room. _Apparently he thinks that this is going to be messy, _I thought with a grimace. _Now to prove him wrong—I hope._

I crept slowly forward, testing my control. There was no need. Though the girl smelled better than most—surprisingly, given her occupation and living standards—I had no lust. Crouching down, I gently lifted her arm, cradling it in my hands. After a moment, I pressed my sharp finger nail into her flesh above the pulsing artery in her wrist. The skin sliced open like butter, blood welling up over the incision.

Swallowing the venom that began to pool in my mouth, I lifted her wrist to my lips and pulled. I could hear a rushing sound as the blood flowed though her vessels towards my mouth. She tasted better than most; I didn't even have the desire to gag, though whether that was due to Jasper's conditioning or her actual taste, I wasn't sure.

After a few long draws, I could detect her heart beginning to slow. I took on more swallow and gently set her arm down, wiping her blood from the wound. The spot from which I had drunk looked like track marks that had gotten infected. If anyone found her, she'd look as though she just passed out. No one would suspect that a vampire had fed. _Ha! No one would suspect a vampire, even if there was a noticeable bite. We are just a myth!_ I scoffed.

Standing, I turned to my mate. His mouth was wide open, gaping at me in blatant shock. "Can we go?" I asked when he said nothing. _Did I do something wrong? _I wondered worriedly. _He's not disappointed in me, I hope._

Jasper nodded and led me outside. After checking to ensure we were alone, we quickly jogged down the empty street. When we were about a mile away, Jasper slowed and turned to me. "How did you do that?" he finally demanded, awe coloring his voice.

I shrugged, looking down. In considering how I would feed, I guessed that due of my lack of thirst I might be able to manage it without killing the source. Venom was my issue—if I didn't kill the person, I needed to ensure that I didn't change them. I hadn't been sure if manually opening a vein would work, since as far as I knew, no one had bothered to try it.

_But I did it! _I told myself, my thrill with my accomplishment warring with concern that I had somehow let down my mate. _Maybe he was wanting me to take her life, _I mused.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Jasper exclaimed, raising my chin to look into my eyes. "That was incredible, Isabella! I've never seen anything like it! Your control was amazing, unique." He exulted, lifting me and swinging me around.

I shrieked with delight. My mood lifted and the weight that had settled on my shoulders dissipated. Wide horizons seemed to open for me. _I can gain sustenance from our natural food source without having to take a life_! I would not have to deal with the guilt and shame that Rose had warned me to expect. I felt free and optimistic, though perhaps it was just my full stomach. _I guess I was thirsty after all, _I mused. _Leave it to Jasper to be right._

* * *

><p>We returned from my meal to find everyone congregated in the living room. Peter was back from his hunt as well, his arm healed. At least I assumed it was fine since he was able to flip me the bird.<p>

"Is that an offer?" I quipped at his gesture. He gave a short bark of laughter that quickly died in the surrounding silence. My smile faded as I noticed the grim look on everyone's faces. _Shit, _I thought to myself. What now_?_

Jasper took one look around the room and ordered: "Peter, explain."

"While you and the kid were out knocking boots, or whatever you were up to, Blondie and I called Charlie Swan," he informed us.

"And?" Jasper asked impatiently. "What did you discover? Are the Cullens in Forks?"

"We were unable to reach Charlie at home, so we called the police station," Peter explained. "We have good news and bad news; what do you want first?"

"This is no time for games, Peter," Jasper said crossly, folding his arms across his chest. "Just spit it out."

Peter immediately answered, knowing he ought not press his luck. "The bad news is that Charlie's gone—vanished into thin air."

"What!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean he's gone?" I didn't know what I had expected to hear, but it was not this.

"He didn't show for work about a week ago and hasn't been heard from since. They've searched for him and have been unable to turn up any information." Peter told me. "They believe that the death of his daughter caused him to go off the deep end."

"I don't believe that," I stated incredulously. "Charlie lived and breathed his job; he wouldn't run away."

"You didn't hear him when we told him you and Renée were dead. He really lost it," Rose contradicted. "He sounded heartbroken."

"Humph," I scowled. "Not heartbroken enough to have a memorial for his only daughter. I know we weren't exactly close or anything, but he didn't even care to come to a funeral. What kind of father does that?" I crossed my arms and huffed, my mood turning sour again. _Up and down—two steps forward, a mile back, _I whined to myself. _Will I ever feel normal?_

"I know it upsets you, Isabella, but we need to hear the rest of Peter's information," Jasper told me quietly. I curtly nodded in acquiescence. He turned back to Peter and asked, "What's the good news?"

"We found where Carlisle and the dwarf went," Peter paused before dropping the bomb. "They are in Forks."

"You found them!" Esme cried joyously, jumping to her feet. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? We need to go!"

Jasper held up his hand stopping her short. "Wait. We are not rushing off to do anything."

"How do you know?" I asked Peter, ignoring Esme's raptures. "If you didn't talk to Charlie, how did you find out where they were?"

"Because of this." Peter tossed a rolled up newspaper to Jasper. He caught it and glanced at the paper to see what clue Peter had found. "The deputy we spoke with thought I was crazy to not know what was going on. He suggested I pay more attention to the news." Peering over Jasper's arm I studied the front page of the USA Today. The main headline read:

Serial Killer Rocks Small Washington Town

15 Dead, Dozens Missing

I sucked in a breath. _A serial killer in Forks? _I wondered. _That can't be what happened to Charlie. But what are the odds? _My heart sank. As much as I was offended and hurt that my own father had refused to attend a memorial for me, I did not want him dead.

Jasper quickly scanned the article before handing it back to Peter. "Conclusions?"

"It has all the hallmarks, Major," replied Peter stoically. "We found the army."

Esme tore the paper out of Peter's hands. "Hallmarks of what?" She shrieked after reading the article. "What do you mean _army_? And what does this all have to do with Carlisle and Alice?"

Peter, Jasper and I exchanged glances. Jasper finally spoke up to explain. "Peter got a hunch about what we were up against. He discerned that there was an army coming and that somehow the Volturi would be involved." Silence rang for a few moments while everyone absorbed what Jasper had shared.

"An army _and_ the Volturi?"

"Fuck!"

"I still don't get what this has to do with my husband and daughter!" Esme cried above the outbursts. Jasper gazed at her until everyone fell silent.

"This is no serial killer," Jasper gestured to the newspaper Esme held. "The MO is typical of a rogue vampire creating a newborn army. Dozens of people are missing; they have likely been turned. The bodies that have been discovered are either ones that didn't survive the change or were food for the newborns. I suspect that many more bodies will turn up. Keeping an army of newborns sustained and under control is difficult under ideal circumstances, and based on the current body count, I'm sure that whoever is in charge has no idea what they are doing," Jasper criticized disapprovingly. "If it were me, I would have staggered the transformations so that each group of newborns would be marginally acclimated before bringing the next into the fold. This person has obviously bit off more than they can chew."

"I still don't understand..." Esme began confused.

"Don't you?" Peter asked sarcastically. "Think really hard Mama C. I'm pretty sure you have a vampire brain somewhere between those eyes."

At Esme's blank face, Jasper intervened. "We know that Carlisle and the Seer went north. By process of elimination we determined that they were most likely in Montana or Washington. Peter, did you uncover any evidence of them leaving the country?" Jasper asked as an aside. Peter shook his head. "Any any evidence of them in Kalispell?"

"No," Peter replied firmly.

"So we have your 'family' in the general vicinity of where dozens of people are either dead or missing. Isabella's father is also missing under suspicious circumstances, and we know that she is part of the reason for Carlisle's change in attitude. Two plus two is four," Jasper said cooly.

I tried to not feel responsible for Carlisle's actions. _It's not your fault Bella, _I reminded myself. _Carlisle is a grown man, and his decisions are his own. You didn't make him do anything._

Understanding dawned in Esme's eyes. "No! I don't believe it! You can't possibly believe that Carlisle—Carlisle!—would make an army. It just doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. It's too much of a coincidence to think that there is another vampire in the same area where you lived. We know that Carlisle was on edge at best and potentially disturbed. He left you—his own mate—behind to abscond with your 'daughter'. I don't doubt that he would be capable of something like this; grief has driven him out of his mind," said Jasper.

Digging his smokes out of his pocket, Jasper stuck one in his mouth and light up before tossing the pack to Peter who followed suit. Jasper took a long drag and exhaled. "I think it's time I contact Aro," he finally said.

"What do you mean contact Aro?" Esme howled, clearly losing any semblance of calm she had left.

"I need to apprise the Volturi of our current situation. They will need to help us; unless you are able to fight your own mate and his brood of newborns?" Esme shut her mouth with a click. "You may stay and listen, but I need you all to remain silent." Jasper pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Ciao," a clear female voice answered on the second ring.

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock. Put me though to Aro." Jasper commanded in English. I pulled up my shield to keep Jasper from feeling my growing desire; I always loved it when he let his bad ass side out to play.

"Si, naturalmente," was the reply. There was a soft click followed by elevator music. Apparently Jasper had enough clout to demand to speak with the leader of the vampire world.

A few moments later, a rich male voice with a thick accent came over the line. "Major Whitlock! So nice of you to call. May I assume that you have finally decided to join us?" Aro asked smoothly.

"I'm sorry, Aro," Jasper answered politely but firmly. "I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you once again. I have some information that I believe you will wish to know."

"Very well, I am listening." Aro answered, sounding mildly disappointed.

"First of all, I have found a mate," Jasper said, smiling down at me.

"Ah! Then congratulations are in order," Aro replied brightly. "Who is the lucky lady who captured the elusive Major Whitlock?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan—now Whitlock; she took my name upon her change," Jasper informed Aro.

"Isabella Swan? I have heard that name before," Aro mentioned. "Tell me, she is gifted, no?" _How the fuck does he know about me, _I wondered nervously. Despite knowing that Jasper respected the Volturi, I was still a little anxious to be on their radar.

"Yes," Jasper answered nonchalantly, taking a drag on his cigarette. "She is a shield. She showed potential as a human and her gift grew after her transformation."

"I see," said Aro. "And you are her sire as well as her mate?"

"Correct. It's a long story," Jasper began.

"I have time," Aro insisted. Jasper launched into his story, telling Aro how he first found me as a child and anonymously intervened in my life. He explained that eventually he was unable to stay away any longer and tracked me down to Forks, only to find me in the company of a coven of vampires.

"My, my, that is quite unusual. Isabella must be incredibly special to attract the attention of not one, but two covens," Aro commented.

"Yes, I thought so as well," Jasper agreed. "Though it was cause for concern. I made my presence known to the coven and informed them that Isabella was my mate and responsibility. We made plans to change her when she had settled her human affairs." I glowed, remembering our first encounter and the surge of love I had inexplicably felt for the stranger. "Unfortunately, one of the men was obsessed with Isabella—she was his singer—and he was unhappy with my appearance."

"I'm certain he was!" Chortled Aro. "Who could compete with the great Major!"

"Yes," Jasper smirked at the compliment. "His possessive desire drove him to hire a hit man to hunt Isabella in a desperate attempt to get her alone so that he could sample her blood and change her. In the process, Isabella was mortally wounded and I was forced to change her sooner than we intended."

"It was providential you were around to perform the change," Aro commented.

"Yes, it was," Jasper agreed, growling. "But I'm afraid this is not simply a social call."

"Are you seeking reparations?" Aro asked.

"Not at this moment," Jasper answered. "Have you been following the news?" When Aro answered in the negative, Jasper continued. "I believe that there is a vampire creating an army in Washington State," he said succinctly.

After a short pause, Aro inquired, "Are you certain?"

"Quite," replied Jasper. "There is a substantially high body count and dozens of missing people. The human authorities have been unable to discover any solid evidence as of yet; likely because there is none."

"Yes, well you would know this signs better than most," Aro acknowledged. "Do you have any intelligence on the creator or the status of the army?"

"That's why I contacted you," Jasper explained. "We have reason to believe that it is Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen? Truly?" Aro replied, surprise coloring his voice.

"Not 100%, but very close to it. The coven that had revealed themselves to Isabella were the Cullens. At the time they were residing in Forks, Washington—where the epicenter of the missing people is. It was Carlisle's progeny, Edward, that challenged my right to Isabella. Due to his actions I was forced to end his existence. At the time, Carlisle reluctantly supported my decision," Jasper growled.

"However, after her change, Isabella chose to be a member of my coven rather than Carlisle's, adopting my lifestyle rather than his. The situation was difficult; Carlisle didn't handle it very well. He became belligerent and withdrawn, pushing his coven members away with his attitude. Approximately a week ago he left his mate and ran off without any notice. We tracked them to Washington before they disappeared. I believe that given our close association with the vampire in question, it would be best if the guard were involved, rather than handle the situation myself," Jasper concluded.

"Yes, you are quite right," Aro concurred. "I'm saddened to hear of Carlisle's fall from grace. He must be quite unhinged to have left his mate—Esme is it?" Esme stifled a sob at the mention of her name, burying her head in Rose's shoulder. "Though it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I did warn him that he needed to come to terms with what he was; he always denied his true nature, attempting to be human for too long. The cognitive dissonance would be enough to drive anyone to insanity. Being confronted with the reality of our nature in such a personal way was likely too much for him to handle. Perhaps we will be able to intervene before the situation grows out of hand."

"I'm afraid it's already past that point," Jasper replied.

"We will see. I will mobilize the guard and we will join you as soon as possible—say 36 hours? Where shall we meet you?" Jasper gave Aro directions to our ranch and after a few pleasantries, he hung up.

"The Volturi are coming! The Volturi are coming!" Peter sang obnoxiously.

"Shut up, Paul Revere," I snapped.

**A/N: So the guard is coming. What did you think? Did you like how Bella decided to feed from humans? What about Jasper's conversation with Aro? What do you think Aro's explanation of why Carlisle is acting the way he is? Thanks so much for reading! :-)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and the wonderful feedback! I read all your comments, questions and suggestions and love hearing your thoughts and speculation. :-)**

**Chapter 27**

**Jasper POV**

Through the night and into the next day I drove the others hard, putting them through their paces._ We need to be ready, _I justified my attitude, surveying their abilities. _Or at least as prepared at we can be. _I couldn't have the Volturi arriving to see a half-assed team who preformed sloppily.

Time after time I had them review defensive formations, run through drills, and practice offensive strategies. No one complained at first, understanding the need to be ready to confront an army. They practiced with renewed vigor; even Esme threw herself into training.

Eventually, their unflagging stamina gave way to frustration and tension. Things fell apart when Emmett misread Peter's signal during a match. He tackled Charlotte rather than Esme, nearly tearing off an arm in the process. Charlotte skidded across the ground, leaving a groove in the hard packed dirt in her wake.

Instinctively protecting his mate, Peter leaped onto Emmett. He grabbed his hair, pulling his head to one side in preparation of a bite. Rose rushed to Emmett's assistance, vainly attempting to pry Peter away from her mate. _Shit! _I thought, sprinting to break things up. _This is getting out of hand._

As Peter lowered his head, Isabella pulled up a shield around Emmett, forcing Peter off his back. Unable to hold on to his prey any longer, Peter slipped from Emmett, landing on Rose. He snarled and snapped at her, struggling to get out of her choke hold. Pissed off, Peter clawed at Rosalie's arms, his razor-sharp nails digging into her flesh with a high-pitched screech.

"Damn it!" Rose snarled in pain, dropping her arms from Peter's neck who instantly turned on her. Before I could move to stop Peter from harming Rosalie further, Isabella had already encased her in a shield.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter bellowed. He stomped over to Isabella, bending his face so they were nose-to-nose. "Did you see what that asshole did to Char?" He pointed at Emmett, still encased in the immobile shimmering box Isabella had created. "How dare you intervene to protect him!" Peter ranted on and on, venting his bile at my Belle.

I nearly slugged Peter for his insolence, but stopped. _Isabella can handle it, _I reminded myself. Taking up a position behind my asshole of a brother in case he grew out of control again, I folded my arms and waited to see what my Belle would do. _Peter is foolish to goad her. Does he not remember that she can slice off he head without lifting a finger?_

My glorious mate stood tall, hands on her hips, her chin lifted. Her silence screamed displeasure; her eyes could have bored holes through Peter's diamond hard skin. Had I been in his position, I would have known better than to criticize her willingness to protect someone for whom she finally ran out of steam and began to cower under Isabella's furious glare.

"Are you done?" she hissed, her voice icy. Peter quailed at her tone, taking a step back. "How dare I? How dare _I_?" Isabella growled fiercely. "What the fuck were you thinking, Peter? Yes, Emmett screwed up, but Charlotte is fine. You nearly took off his head over an accident! And look what you did to Rose, who was just trying to keep you from seriously hurting her mate. This is practice, training! You went too far. Of course I was going to protect them against you."

Isabella poked Peter in the chest and he took another step back, bumping into me. He flinched at the contact, and I could feel his unease and fear spiking. "You are lucky that I didn't remove another limb of yours just to teach you a lesson," Isabella snarled. "Don't think I won't. You need to remember that we are all on the same team. We cannot fight each other; don't forget who the real enemy is."

Peter hung his head and I could feel his remorse. Isabella sighed and ran her hands though her hair, her anger slowly dissipating. "Now you have something to tell Emmett and Rose, and then I want you to get out of here before I change my mind and chop off your dick—since it seems you think with that rather than your brain."

Peter mumbled an apology to Emmett and Rose, then joined Charlotte who promptly smacked him upside his head. With a deferential nod to my Belle, they headed inside. "I guess this practice is finished for now," I commented dryly. "Why don't you all take some time and cool off."

Emmett and Rose went off to nurse their wounds and Esme headed inside. While the others were regrouping, I had Isabella work on her shield, setting her to exploding boulders and cacti. I could sense her enjoyment as she vented her own frustration on the local flora.

She did well, sending pieces of rubble and debris flying in all directions. It was a useful aspect of her talent, though we discovered that it had a limit on the range. Isabella could not project her shield much more than 10-15 yards, which meant that for it to be effective in battle, she would have to be directly int the fray.

After a few hours, I called the others back out. However, instead of having them fight each other, I tested Isabella to see how many individual shields she could produce and hold at once. It seemed that the when she was focused, she was able to shield us all.

Once we determined her ability, I had the others attempt to distract her to see if she would be able to produce shields under pressure. She could do it, but she was slower than when she was not under attack. _We will need to have her shield us before battle, _I stored the information for the time it would be needed.

Finally confident that we would not look foolish, I ended our practice. "We need to discuss a few things before the Volturi arrive," I informed the others, leading them inside.

"First of all, it is important to understand that the Volturi put a lot of stock in ceremony. Under no circumstance should you speak directly to the brothers unless they address you first or tell you otherwise." Peter had learned the difficult way—he had marched up to Caius and tried to be chummy. Caius had not been amused, setting Jane on Peter to teach him his place. After that incidence, Peter never tried to make friends with the brothers.

"I know it may be difficult, but try to be polite and respectful. Remember that they are our leaders and treat them as such." I went on to briefly describe the brothers and the guard, explaining what I knew of their personalities, characters and gifts. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were concerned, but it was important that they were informed. The Volturi generally were not merciful of mistakes and I would not have anyone offend them out of ignorance.

"Secondly, we need to discuss your status," I addressed Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. "Carlisle could try to justify his actions by saying he was retaliating against me for stealing his coven members."

"That's fucked up!" Emmett protested. "Carlisle pushed us away, you didn't make us do anything."

"Yes, but all the Volturi will care about is that you are still technically members of Carlisle's family. They do not care about intent, but the letter of the law," I explained.

"Are you saying that you're kicking us out?" Emmett joked.

"No," I assured them. "I have a proposition for you. I would like to invite you to become official members of our coven."

"Ah, isn't that sweet!" Peter sang in a syrupy voice. "The Major is adopting new children."

"Callate, Peter!" I barked. "This is no time to fuck around."

Emmett and Rosalie gazed at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally, they turned back to me. "We'd love to join," Emmett spoke for them both. "Do we have to have a ceremony or something?" Peter guffawed at Emmett's remark and I rolled my eyes. _Just what I need, another comedian._

"Very well, we are glad to have you. You will need to sever ties with Carlisle to ensure that any hold he may have over you is relinquished. If gave you any tokens of membership, you must either destroy or return them. I will set you both up with money and access to our general funds. Your eyes will go a long way to establishing our claims, for Aro knows that Carlisle insisted on his family abstaining from human blood." Turning to Esme I asked, "And you? Will you be joining us as well?"

Her face displayed her confusion and I could sense her deep sadness, loss and betrayal. Though her mate had forsaken her, she could not just walk away from him. "I don't think I can," she finally sobbed. "Until there is no hope left, I cannot willingly abandon him. I am a Cullen and will remain so."

I had anticipated her answer and prepared a back up strategy. "Since you were left behind by your mate and sire, I formally offer you sanctuary until the time that he is capable or willing to resume your protection and care," I said ceremonially. _That will take care of Aro, _I thought, knowing that he would likely read my memories.

"If questioned, you will need to be honest," I told everyone. "There is no need to hide the truth; indeed, deception is futile. Transparency will only foster trust and aid us."

"You make it sound as though you are not certain they will side with us," Isabella commented warily. "I thought you called them because they would help us."

"I believe they will," I answered. "However, nothing is set in stone. They will be fair and just according to their interpretation of the law. We are simply ensuring that the law is on our side. There is no need to worry, just be cautious and thoughtful."

I surveyed the others. "Any other questions?" No one spoke up, though a nervous undercurrent permeated the room. As we had covered all the pertinent details, I dismissed everyone with the stipulation they be ready to greet our guests the next morning at 7 a.m. The Volturi were always punctual and frowned upon tardiness.

* * *

><p>The next morning we gathered at the front of the house, prepared to greet the Volturi. I stood in front with Isabella, Peter and Charlotte to my right and Rosalie and Emmett to my left. Esme anxiously hovered in the background.<p>

I had instructed Isabella to keep her shield lowered as a symbol of our good faith. Therefor I was able to feel her odd mixture of emotions. They were a swirl of recognition, confusion and discomfort. "Deja vu?" I asked her, recognizing her feelings. "Why do you feel that we've done this before?"

"Because we have—well, Emmett, Rose, Esme and I have. We were waiting like this at the Cullen's house when you came. It all seems so familiar," she told me.

"Then maybe _I_ ought to be worried," I told her with a smirk. "Last time you met me—I can't risk having you swept off your feet by some other man."

She gave a slight giggle at my lame joke, swatting me on the arm. "As though that could ever happen!" My distraction worked; she went back to waiting less worried than before.

We didn't need to wait long. Approximately 5 minutes to 7 a.m., a trail of dust was discernible in the distance; the Volturi had just turned down our long drive. Moments later two black stretch limos pulled up in front of the house. The drivers, both vampires, exited and opened the rear passenger doors in tandem.

"Always the spectacle," Peter mumbled. I glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

Out of the first limo stepped Aro with his personal shield Renata, followed by Marcus. Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and 5 lesser members of the guard exited the second car. All were dressed in their typical cloaks and hoods, shading their skin from the blinding sun. Aro glided up to us, Renata dogging him faithfully. Marcus stood by his side, the guard fanning out behind them.

I nodded respectfully in greeting and saw in my peripheral vision that the others followed suit. "None of that, none of that, Major Whitlock! We are old friends, are we not, Jasper?" Aro insisted, his voice warm and gracious. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at his reaction.

"Welcome, Aro. We are pleased to have you here," I replied correctly. _Old friends? Acquaintances, yes. Colleagues, perhaps. But __**friends**__? That is not the term I would use to describe us._

He held out his hands and I placed mine in his. He stated, eyes glazed as he read my thoughts. "Yes, I see. You were quite right to contact us." He released my hand and turned to the others. "Will you introduced me to your coven?"

"Aro, I'd like to introduce my mate and fiancé, Isabella Swan Whitlock," I said, turning slightly to my Belle.

Isabella stepped forward, standing straight. I felt no fear or uncertainty from her; she was proud to be next to me and introduced as my mate. "Pleased to meet you," she said genuinely with a gentle smile. I swelled with pride to have her with me.

"My, my; my dear," he cooed. "Your name is appropriate, Bellisima. You are very beautiful. I can see why your Major was drawn to you. May I?" He held our his hand for her. Isabella glanced briefly at me for confirmation and I gave her a slight nod. She lightly placed her hand in his. After a moment he cried ecstatically, "Nothing! Incredible! Are you consciously blocking me?" He asked.

"No. As far as I know, my mental shield is always up and I've never found a way to lower it. On the other hand, my physical shield can be raised and lowered consciously. I can also place it around others, which then protects them from physical and mental attacks," She explained briefly.

"Yes, I saw," said Aro, with a kind smile that was at odds with his typical demeanor. "And it appears that you have the ability to use it as a weapon as well! You are a very gifted young lady. I look forward to a demonstration and speaking with you more."

He turned to Peter and Charlotte. "And of course I remember your faithful lieutenant Peter and his mate Charlotte." They nodded, thankfully keeping their mouths shut. "But who are these?"

"This is Emmett McCarty and his mate and wife, Rosalie Hale." I introduced them. "They were once members of the Cullen Coven, but have decided to join us instead."

"I see that they have abandoned Carlisle's foolish diet. A wise decision," he told them. "If you will allow me?" Aro first read Emmett's and then Rosalie's thoughts. "Very insightful. I regret to see that my old friend Carlisle is so altered. You were sensible to align your loyalties with our good Major here."

He turned his gaze to Esme, studying her eyes. "And I believe you must be Carlisle's mate, Esme," he addressed her solemnly. "Please allow me to convey my condolences. He was foolish to abandon such a treasure." I felt Esme bristle at the insinuation that she had permanently lost her mate. I knew she still held out hope that he could be redeemed and returned to her side.

"But I am being remiss. Please allow me to present my brother, Marcus." Marcus made no indication that he either heard, nor cared what Aro had said, staring blankly ahead. "Caius had to stay behind to attend to business in Volterra." Aro explained, not bothering to introduce the guard members.

After the formal introductions were complete, we gathered inside the living room to continue the conversations. The brothers sat regally on the couch while the guard stood behind. At Aro's gesture, we took the remaining seats. "Jasper, have you formed a plan of action?" Aro asked, cutting to the chase.

_Apparently we are finished with pleasantries. _"I've been training everyone for battle, but I have only a basic strategy. I wanted to wait until we had more information before solidifying our plans," I explained. I had learned my lesson about running into situations blind.

"We went Felix up to Washington to survey the situation. I expect him to report back in a few hours," Aro said. "Until then, we have other business to attend."

"No, you think?" Isabella blurted. She used sarcasm to deal with stressful situations, and now was no exception. "You mean you didn't fly all this way to chit-chat? Maybe you can start by explaining how you knew about me." I squeezed her hand in warning. We didn't need to push the Volturi's graciousness.

Aro must have guessed at my concern, for he chuckled jovially, "Please do not be uncomfortable, it is quite all right." I sensed no irritation, only mild amusement coupled with affection, very similar to the feelings of a grandfather towards a precocious grandchild. It was worlds apart from what I expected and had experienced. Somehow in only a few moments, Isabella had managed to twist the leader of the Vampire world around her finger.

"To answer your question, Bellisima, we received a letter informing us of a gifted newborn in Arizona. They mentioned your name and talent, but failed to indicate that you were the mate of the illustrious Jasper Whitlock," Aro apprised us. "I must admit that we had already mobilized before your mate called us, hoping to come and persuade you to join our guard. It was how we were able to arrive so quickly. However, I know that Jasper is unlikely to part from you and as of yet we have been unable to convince him to join us. I don't suppose that you will change his mind?" He added hopefully.

Isabella leaned forward intently. "Who told you about me?" she asked curiously, completely disregarding Aro's indirect offer.

"Alas, that is a mystery," Aro replied airily. "The letter was sent anonymously, and the scent on the paper was on we had never encountered."

"But the only people who know I was a vampire are either her or..." She trailed off, concern spiking.

"Or in Forks," I finished her sentence.

"It was not Carlisle," Aro assured. "We would have known if it was."

"That leaves the Seer," I commented. "Carlisle's 'daughter'" I clarified. "She is able to see the future based on decisions people make." _But why would she inform the Volturi about Isabella,_ I wondered. It made no sense; Carlisle could have contacted the Volturi directly. Unless the Seer wanted them to come and take Isabella away, thinking that it would come to a fight. She did seem to bear Isabella a grudge. Or perhaps Carlisle had the Seer do it for him. There were just too many questions and not enough answers.

"Whoever it was, I am glad for the opportunity to meet you," Aro insisted. "You are an exceptional young lady. Had I not seen your change for myself, I would never believe you are only months old. It is almost as thought you were destined to be one of us!" Isabella shifted in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be the center of attention.

"She is beyond exceptional," Marcus spoke, his voice clear and low despite disuse. Aro turned to him, his eyes widening slightly at the unexpected speech. "I see a great connection between her and her mate. They are tied as surely and completely as two could possibly be, almost as though they are one instead of two." He stared at us as though he could see cords binding Isabella and I together.

He turned to gaze at Rose, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte. "She also has strong attachments to the others in her coven; nearly as strong as the bonds between a sire and their progeny, or what is typically seen between mates. They—love—her?"

It was a question, as though he did not understand the reason for the relationship. In our world, familial relationships were not the norm. Covens were typically small and held together by the desire for protection, rather than mutual esteem.

"Already cords are forming between her and us. She is anchoring us to her, pulling us in like a magnet. We are tied to her as surely as we are tied to each other." At his pronouncement, Marcus resumed his typically bored attitude, leaving the room in a shocked silence.

"What do you mean I am tying everyone to me?" Isabella asked. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Perhaps not consciously," Aro replied thoughtfully, tapping his lips with his forefinger. "But it is a very interesting insight. I saw how your mate was drawn to you, even when you were a human. The mating bond typically does not engage until both people are vampires. Have you never wondered why not one, but two covens would be attracted to a mere human? For though you were quite beautiful in your fragile state, it is very uncommon for so many to unconditionally accept someone who is not one of us."

I was stunned. _Could Isabella have another passive gift?_ I had always assumed that my immediate devotion was because we were mates, but Peter, Charlotte and the Cullens had all been drawn to her, accepting her as one of their family. Even the guard was emanating feelings of acceptance; even kindness and familiarity which was very unusual. They granted respect only when earned, familiarity after decades, and rarely ever kindness.

Isabella mulled over Aro's comments. "Does that mean that I have another gift? Or is it part of my shield?" She wondered out loud, asking the question I had been pondering.

"It could be another gift," Aro began slowly. "Though if so, it is imperfect. Not everyone with whom you have interacted has fallen under your spell, have they? Most likely it is just that you are a kind, alluring young woman. I saw you though your mate's eyes; you love those around you completely, without reservation—even those who have not earned, nor deserved it. It is a rare gift to give one's heart fully. Even to an ancient, jaded man such as myself, that is attractive. Our human traits are augmented after the change; perhaps that quality was elevated when you became one of us."

A phone beeped, interrupting the conversation. A guard answered and handed it to Aro. He listened for a moment and asked a few questions in rapid Italian. Ending the call, Aro handed the phone back. "It appears you are right in your assessment of the situation in Washington, Jasper," Aro stated. "Felix was able to count 30 newborns."

_30! Fuck! _I thought, immediately beginning to weigh our odds. _Carlisle has gone even further than I imagined. _That many would be nearly uncontrollable for someone with little experience handling newborns.

"He also saw Carlisle and a short female with black hair—I assume that is the Seer you spoke of? A third vampire—a male—was with them. Felix mentioned that he was greatly disfigured. Do you know who he could be?" Aro's question interrupted my planning.

"No," I answered, recalling all of the vampires I had ever encountered. "I know of no one fitting that description." _I'm the most disfigured vampire I know, _I thought ruefully. _I'm more scars than not._

"It hardly matters," Aro waved off the issue. "They are in clear violation of the law and we must act. You will come with us, of course." He told us, leaving no room for argument. "As you are directly involved, we will want your assistance and input."

Aro stood, clapping his hands. "Very well. We will plan on the way. As wonderful as this reunion has been, I do not wish to prolong the encounter any more than we must. Isabella, my dear, won't you ride with us? Of course your mate and coven may accompany you. We have more than enough room."

Isabella nodded, accepting Aro's proffered arm. As he escorted her outside, she looked back, giving me a small smirk. I could sense her bubbling humor and I recalled my earlier pronouncement that I should be worried that another man would sweep her off her feet. _Well, fuck me,_ I thought, shaking my head ruefully at the sight of my mate arm in arm with the leader of our world. _I guess we're not in Kansas anymore._

**A/N: So what did you think? Were the Volturi what you expected? (They weren't what Jasper expected!) What about Marcus's revelation about Bella pulling people to her? Things are speeding up; we're going back to Forks in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading! :-)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading and all your awesome comments! I love hearing your thoughts and speculation. :-) A bunch of you had great questions after the last chapter, many of which will be addressed now.**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

The Volturi were nothing like I had expected. From Carlisle's descriptions, I had imagined a vampire out of the movies, something like the creepy Vladimir at the beginning of Bram Stoker's Dracula. His tales of evil monsters conjured up images of long fingernails, hair coiffed into horns, a shrill voice and a sinister shadow that moved independently.

Jasper's description, while being more balanced, still had me picturing them as stern, unrelenting dictators who were unforgiving of faults. In my mind I sometimes pictured Mr. Smith from the Matrix with red eyes. Other times I imagined Alexander the Great—brutal, unrelentingly calculating, stubborn and rash.

Nothing prepared me for reality. Aro was charismatic and downright friendly; worlds apart from the horror movie vampire I imagined. His slick dark hair fell to his shoulders, contrasting with papery white skin and milky red eyes. He gave the impression of great age and yet remained powerfully graceful.

Though Jasper had instructed us to be ceremonious and respectful, it was just so hard to do. I had to keep from laughing at Aro's bravado. He seemed to be a cross between a corny romance novel hero and an eccentric ruler who everyone is afraid to contradict.

After our introduction, it felt like I had known Aro forever and I treated him as such: much to Jasper's dismay. It was a similar experience to when I had learned about the Cullens, only this time without the added discovery that supernatural creatures existed. Thinking back to it, I had readily accepted both the Cullens and Whitlocks into my life with little ado.

Meeting the rulers of the vampire world was no different. In little less than an hour we had met, discussed the current situation and were on our way to Forks. _I came, I saw, I conquered,_ I reflected, still spinning slightly from the whirlwind events of the last 36 hours. _Well actually, they came, they saw and I conquered._

Marcus' revelation had been surprising, but the more I considered it, the more it made sense. The Cullens, save Edward, had adopted me as one of their own without really even knowing me. Even Peter, Charlotte and Jasper—who would normally have considered me to be food, rather than family—had cared for me before I met them. The only thing that worried me was the idea that perhaps I had somehow coerced Jasper into loving me.

"Jasper, do you think you love me because I made you?" I asked in a whisper, finally expressing my anxiety. We were currently riding in the Volturi's plush, lavishly appointed stretch limousine and though confidentiality was impossible, it did not mean that I needed to shout my concerns to the world. Emmett and Rose turned away perceptibly to give us the illusion of privacy.

"Isabella, would it matter if you did?" Jasper quietly answered my question with his own. "You are my mate and it makes no difference why I initially fell in love with you: just that I did." His answer was not reassuring. It seemed like a big difference to me; coerced love was not really love at all. I sent him my exasperation.

"To answer your question, no, I don't think you made me love you," He responded to my emotions. "The reason I was initially attracted to you was because of your depth of emotion and how strongly you felt." Jasper took my hand and pulled me into his embrace.

"That depth of emotion is what was enhanced upon your change," Aro interrupted our hushed conversation from across the car, clearly uncaring that it had nothing to do with him. _Nosy, aren't we? This is an A and B conversation; C your way out. _I thought snidely, attempting to rein in my annoyance at his intrusion. _Well, at least he may be able to give me answers rather than more questions._ Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me, clearly recognizing my mood.

Aro continued as though he was unaware of his intrusion. Perhaps he was, or perhaps he was just used to being involved in everything around him. "You are not making anyone do or feel anything. I do not believe that your pull manufactures relationships, it simply forges an initial attraction. Your willingness to accept others exactly as they are creates a potential for a connection or bond. They can always chose to ignore that connection."

"Is that why Edward and Alice weren't affected by me?" I asked out loud, realizing that our conversation was now public so there was no need to whisper.

"Most likely," Jasper replied. "Edward and the Seer were obsessed with themselves. Rarely have I encountered anyone more narcissistic. Their emotions showed a complete lack of understanding and sympathy for others, and an overwhelming selfishness and egocentrism. I don't think they would see acceptance from someone as anything to be desired, other than for how it could be used to further their interests. I doubt that either of them could even have a real relationship."

_They were selfish mother fuckers, _I growled in agreement. _Though Jasper said that the Volturi were self-serving as well, but they don't really seem like it. _Curiosity got the better of me and I blurted, "Why are you being so friendly? To be honest, I had the impression that the Volturi were—above—relationships. Why is my pull affecting you?"

Aro chuckled. "I am selfish, my dear! Quite selfish, indeed. However, in this case, befriending you and your coven fits my designs nicely." I cocked my head to the side, suspicious as to why he would admit that he had ulterior motives. "No need to worry! I simply am curious and want to know you better. If being genial serves that purpose, then so be it."

He continued airily. "You must understand that when you have existed as long as I have, things become rather tedious. You are novel—your abilities are interesting and your attitude is quite refreshing! I grow weary of all the scraping and simpering." I glanced at Jasper and he had an expression of bemusement written on his face. He shrugged slightly as though to say, 'Humor him.'

We drove through the day, only pausing for gas. At one point I had wondered if we would stop to hunt. "There is no need," Aro told me, pulling out a sparkling crystal decanter and several goblets. He filled each, handing them out to us. "To new relationships. May we forever be attached by the bonds of friendship," he intoned solemnly. We clinked glasses and sipped.

"I see that you have finally acquired a taste for blood, Bellissima. I must say it is quite unusual for a vampire to truly dislike our natural food source as you did," Aro commented.

"I guess you could say I have," I replied, thankful for the inability to blush. It was very odd to have him know my history as seen through other's eyes. I tried not to think about the intimate way Jasper had helped me to become used to taste of blood. "In fact, I hunted for the first time the other day," I added, wondering what he thought of my methods.

"Yes, that was very impressive. I am amazed that you were able to do so," He told me with a smile. "Do to our great age, my brothers and I are able to feed in such a manner. We keep our favorite donors on hand so that we may enjoy them regularly. In fact, we are partaking of one of my favorites now."

"But I thought that the Volturi killed to feed," I said curiously. That had been one of the reasons Carlisle had objected to the Volturi.

"Some do—most actually," Aro answered, his milky eyes darkening. "We do not see the reason to curb their natural tendencies. But much like your mate and coven, we use our feeding to control the local population. Volterra has the lowest crime rate in the world," He informed us proudly.

"Will you tell me more?" I asked. "I am fascinated to know about our history." I was very interested to learn about our rulers. The more I learned, the less Carlisle's assertions made sense and the more Jasper's descriptions were confirmed.

Aro launched into a detailed description of how he and his brothers came to power, how the guard was formed and how they had spent their existence. He told us about the famous and interesting people he had met and the momentous occasions in history he had observed. "It must be amazing to have witnessed and experienced so much," I commented.

"Yes, it is diverting to see how the world has transformed over the millennia, though I must admit that with each passing age we grow more out of touch," he answered with a sigh, pressing his fingers together under his chin. "You are from a generation born into an era constant change, you cannot understand how things were when I lived. Change came slowly, if at all. Now the world seems to be in a constant state of upheaval. It is very difficult for us to adapt; the world now is so vastly different from when I was changed, I find myself grasping to the old ways."

"But surely you have to evolve in order to stay relevant?" I wondered aloud. "Security, technology, language, society—everything changes with time."

"You are correct," Aro agreed. A note of sadness, or perhaps nostalgia, colored his voice. "Everything changes—everything except us. We live on in perpetuity, frozen in time. The passing ages begin to wear on us, grinding us into obscurity. Marcus has grown apathetic to the world around him, retreating into his mind. I believe that we will not desire to rule for much longer, but I am concerned about who will follow in our footsteps. Our transition to power after the Romanians abdicated went smoothly because everyone knew and trusted that we would continue to uphold our laws."

I nodded. Jasper had told me about the former rulers and how they stepped down from power. "Who would you chose to rule after you?" I asked.

Aro's eyes flickered across the car to Esme before answering. "We had hoped that Carlisle would abandon his erroneous diet and adopt a more natural way of feeding. Had he done this—or at least assured us that he would not require others to change their ways—we would have prepared the way for him to take our place. However, that is not to be. We cannot have a ruler who so blatantly disregards our laws and guidelines. I suppose we must resign ourselves to carrying the burden of leadership for a little longer."

"Did Carlisle know you had chosen him as your successor?" I asked. _Maybe that is why he is raising an army,_ I mused. Carlisle had bragged about how he was considered as one of the brothers during his time with them. _Perhaps he got tired of waiting for power and decided to force the Volturi's hand. _I felt a glimmer of hope. _Maybe it has nothing to do with me at all._

"No, of course not." Aro quashed my hopes. "We would not entice him to seize power before his time. Only when we were ready to step down would we have approached our replacement," He explained.

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll find someone else." I told him encouragingly.

"Yes, I am sure we will," He asserted, falling into a contemplative silence.

The sun set in a blaze of red and orange, fading to the inky black of night and still we drove on. Night passed, gradually lightening into the hazy grey of dawn. The watery sun peeked over the horizon as we passed the border into Washington. Leaning up against Jasper's chest, I zoned out, hypnotized by the patter of rain on the roof and the blur of green flying by the windows.

"30 is a large group, but I don't doubt that we will manage," Jasper said confidently. "Newborns are volatile and Carlisle is unequipped to deal with them, especial in the numbers he has. With any luck, they will have taken some of themselves out before we even arrive. Between Jane, Alec, Isabella and myself, we may not even have to fight hand to hand." I came to at the sound of my name.

"What will I need to do?" I asked, shifting in my seat to join the conversation.

"We will want you to shield our group of course, in case one of the newborns has a gift. It will help protect us from Alice's visions as well." Jasper told me. "You will also need to shield Alice and Carlisle."

"What! Why the fuck would I protect them?" I exclaimed. Esme, who had not spoken since the Volturi had arrived, gave a small sob. "Sorry, Esme," I added. "But they have it coming; they've made stupid decisions and deserve to face the consequences." Esme didn't answer, turning her back to stare out the window as though she hadn't heard me.

"Because, my dear, we will need to question them to determine the appropriate punishment. That would be difficult to do if they are torn to shreds or manage to escape," Aro explained.

"Oh. Alright," I acquiesced grudgingly. "What else?"

"Then we take out as many of the newborns as we can. Jane, Alec and I will be able to stun them, and you can blow them to pieces," Jasper said simply, apparently unaffected by the thought of killing so many. He had seen what happened to newborn armies before and to him it was just how things were handled.

"Won't they have a chance to surrender?" I asked. "It doesn't seem fair to just kill them all. It wasn't their decision to be turned and drafted into an illegal army," I stated.

"Ah, such a sense of justice," Aro commented. "I'm afraid that it is impossible. The penalty for newborn armies is death. It is the only way to deal with situations such as these."

"But its wrong!" I cried, outraged. "Jasper said you were fair and only punished the guilty. Alice and Carlisle are culpable and you haven't even decided what their penalty will be, yet you sentence the ignorant to certain death! There has to be some other way," I insisted.

"That is battle, Isabella. What else did you expect?" Aro chided.

"I expected justice, not slaughter," I growled furiously. "What if you offer them a place in your guard? Give them the opportunity to learn the laws and gain control. You'll have more members who would be loyal out of gratitude."

Aro shook his head dismissively. "I have a world to run and do not have the time to train a force of newborns, much less the desire. You are not the typical newborn. Most take constant training and redirection for at least their first year of existence, some even longer. Even after the first year, most need a firm hand to guide and direct them to ensure they do not become a loose cannon. I'm afraid this is the best way."

_Best for whom? A lazy old man who doesn't want to get off his ass to make a difference! _I turned to my mate beseechingly. "Jasper, help me!" I pleaded. "It's wrong to make them pay for Carlisle's and Alice's actions." I hoped that he would know of something that would help me to convince Aro to spare them; at least those who would be willing to mend their ways and learn how to live under the law.

If we couldn't convince Aro to be merciful, the newborns' blood would essentially be on my hands, just like Renee's and Phil's. _You didn't kill them, Bella, _I reminded myself. _Not that it makes you any less to blame._ They had died because of Edward's obsession with me.

Though it may be egocentric, it seemed evident that Carlisle and Alice created the army because of their desire to get back at me. Alice seemed to be under the impression I had ruined her life, and I was sure that Carlisle blamed me for Edward's death. Everything—all the turmoil, all the death—it all came back to me; I was the common denominator. Therefore it was up to me to ensure that no other deaths would be on my hands; at least not if I could do something to prevent it.

Jasper gazed into my eyes for a long time, as though attempting to read my mind. I opened myself fully so that he could feel my emotional turmoil and understand what this would mean for me. "I will train them," Jasper finally said to Aro. "If you grant clemency for all those who defect and swear allegiance, I will assume responsibility and train them in battle and our laws and customs. When they were ready, I will hand them over to you for the guard. You would have a ready-made force at your disposal."

"Jasper, are you sure?" I asked. This would tie him to the Volturi, something he had plainly stated that he had no desire to do. He would be sacrificing his freedom until the newborns were capable of caring for themselves.

"I know why you want this, my Belle." Jasper ran a finger along my cheek bone and I leaned into his hand. Cupping my face he sent me his confidence. "I would do anything for you. I am equipped to handle a band of newborns better than anyone else. It would not be forever. All that matters to me is that we are together."

"We'll help," said Peter. "You'll have your hands full, Major—you will need us." He smirked, adding, "Besides, who else is going to watch over your ass while you're training a gaggle of surly baby vamps?"

"We're in too," Emmett agreed, Rose adamantly nodding by his side. "All for one and all that shit." I was overwhelmed with their support. They were dedicating their lives to helping my cause.

"I see that you are all very adamant. I will agree, but you must comply with my terms," Aro said, a sly smile spreading across his starkly white face. I shivered slightly at the glint that appeared in his cloudy eyes. _We are playing right into his hands, _I thought unnerved. _But it's too late to back out now—I must do something to prevent the slaughter, and Jasper has already volunteered._

"Like the other members of the guard, all who accept will be bound to a 50 year term of service, including your coven. Any who chose to stay on after their initial contract expires may do so—with you." Aro leaned forward eagerly, scrutinizing our reactions.

_Shit! 50 years! _It seemed like such a long time, though logically I knew that half a century would fly by in my new state. Jasper did not even flinch—I could tell that he was not the least bit surprised by Aro's stipulation. _He volunteered knowing that Aro would demand something like this. _My love for him grew. I was awed by his willingness to sacrifice his desires and put his life on hold for me.

"Isabella, as this is your desire, you and Jasper will be our proxies here in the Americas, answerable to myself alone. Should occasions such as this arise, you will be responsible for dealing with it. Any attack or threat against you will be as against ourself. Any aid or gift given to you will be honored by us. We will endow you with our authority and ensure that all know you act in our stead. You will sit in judgment of criminals and arbitrate grievances." Aro was nearly gleeful.

_I don't want this! _I thought frantically. _I only wanted to save those who had been tricked and used by Alice and Carlisle. What have I done? _"I don't know if I can do that," I said, overwhelmed by the responsibility being forced upon me. "I'm not wise enough; no one would take me seriously."

"I am certain they will," Aro insisted. "You will have your mate by your side and your coven behind you. If all goes well, you will have an instant guard to support you. Of course, we will send any assistance you require. Some of our current guard who are originally from this area may even desire to remain with you. I will also be available to offer guidance any time your wish."

I took a deep breath and considered what I was getting myself and my family in to. _If I accept, I would be committing us to a future of uncertainty, _I mused. _At the very least, we would be subject to the Volturi for 50 years; potentially longer, should any of the newborns chose to remain in service after their original contract expired._

There was no telling what we would be called upon to do, or how long we will be required to do it. On the other hand, we would be in a position to really make a difference in our world. By accepting, we would immediately have the opportunity to save dozens of lives.

Looking around, I studied Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Peter and Charlotte. One by one they all nodded, signaling their willingness to continue on this course. "I accept," I finally answered, letting out a long-held breath. "But only if I can have a cloak."

Aro laughed, clapping his hands. "Bellissima, I will get you a castle, if you wish."

**A/N: So there you go! What did you think? Bella and Jasper are becoming a new branch of the Volturi, along with the rest of the Whitlocks. Jasper is going to train an army, just like Alice told Carlisle when she lied to get him to do what she wanted. Little did she know that her actions would bring her lies to reality. Next up is Carlisle—I wasn't going to post any more chapters in his POV, but there are some things that I thought it was important to include before the confrontation. Thanks so much for reading! :-)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and all the awesome feedback! :-) We are going to catch up with Carlisle and find out just what he has been up to.**

**Chapter 29**

**Carlisle POV**

After resigning myself to using force against the Volturi—potentially against my own misguided family—I asked Alice what we needed to do. "I can contact the Denalis, and I am certain there are other covens that would come to our aid," I suggested.

"No!" Alice insisted vehemently. "We cannot gather an army, we must create one." I was quite disturbed by that option. There were many difficulties with creating an army, not the least of which was the fact that it was forbidden by law.

"I do not believe that will work," I told Alice. "Besides the obvious fact that we would be breaking the law, there are many others issues we would face. Though the transformation takes three days, it is weeks before the newborn would be stable enough to take direction reliably. We would need to choose our candidates carefully so as to not draw attention to ourselves. It would be weeks, possibly months, before we could build up the necessary force. It would be much more efficient—and reasonable—to summon our friends."

Alice closed her eyes briefly and then shook her head. "No. As I said, we must not rely on our friends. They will not help us."

I was confused by her resistance. The Denalis were more than friends, they were family. Surely they would see the necessity in our cause and stand by our side. "If you tell them what you have seen, they would aid us, I am sure of it!" I argued. With Emmett, Rose, Esme, the Whitlocks and the Denalis, we would have a significant force. We need our family to stand together; isn't that the whole purpose for us coming to Forks—to bring the others back to the family?"

Ignoring me completely, Alice turned to Edward and they exchanged a silent conversation. I recognized the minute facial expressions, the twitching of eyebrows and fluttering of eyelids as signs of their heated mental debate. I coughed to remind them I was waiting for an answer. Edward finally nodded curtly. "It will not take as long as you think, Carlisle. I already have begun creating our force," Edward admitted.

"What!" I exclaimed. "When? Why?" I stuttered. "How many have you sired? Where are they now?"

"I believe you have covered all the pertinent questions," Edward replied, running his hands through his damaged hair. "If you will allow me to talk, I will explain."

Nodding, I gestured for him to go on. "I began not long after I escaped from the fire. After I drained the first victim out of necessity, I was overcome with grief at my actions, but was still in so much pain that I could not help but answer the call of human blood." He explained, his voice flat and emotionless—at odds with his account of grief. _Perhaps it is too difficult to recall, _I told myself, giving him the benefit of doubt.

"The second time I fed, I thought of you, father, and how disappointed you would be in me if you knew. I was able to stop from killing, but could not prevent the change. They were my first." His voice choked and he hung his head.

My pride at his accomplishment was tempered by my distaste for taking any human life. I knew it would have been very difficult for him to stop himself in the throes of blood lust, but he ought to never have put himself in the situation in the first place. I chastised myself for doubting him; he appeared to be tormented by his actions. "Oh, Edward, my son—I would not be disappointed in you. It is I who have been a disappointment. Who is the new Vampire you created?"

Edward looked me in the eyes and replied, "Charlie Swan."

"Bella's father?" I asked, stunned. Surely I would have heard of Charlie's disappearance. The police chief going missing in a small town was front page news. "How did that happen?"

"I went to offer my condolences, for I was sure that he had been informed that his daughter had died," Edward explained. "He was not happy to see me. 'Piece of Shit Cullen' was what he called me. He told me that we had no business taking Bella to see Renée without his permission and that if we had not interfered, then Renée would still be alive. From his thoughts I gathered that he primarily blamed Bella for their deaths. He still pictured of her as a clumsy child and assumed that somehow she had either started, or failed to put out, the fire."

I growled at the thought that he held Bella responsible for killing her mother and step father. Even had she been to blame, he had no right to ignore her memory; she was his own flesh and blood! Charlie had no understanding of what it meant to be family. I would do anything for my family; forgive any trespass, go to any lengths to keep us together—even when they were misguided or rebellious. "He was clearly grief-stricken," I commented angrily.

"He was." Edward nodded slightly and continued. "But his thoughts and comments made me upset. I tried to be careful, but his blood smelled so much like Bella's and I just could not resist."

"Where is he now?" I inquired.

"He and the others are in a cave I found, not far from here," Edward replied. "I did not want them too close to town where there could be accidents."

"How many others are there?" I asked, surprised that Edward felt comfortable leaving them alone. Newborns were notoriously unpredictable, and in large groups, could quickly become out of control. Without constant supervision, they were likely to turn on one another.

"After Charlie, I turned approximately one a day." Edward paused and I quickly did the math. It had been over two months since the incident with Bella and Edward. _Surely he had not done as many as that!_ I thought, slightly horrified at the possibility of so many lives being ended.

"There were over 60 at first," Edward confirmed. "But some had to be put down. There are currently 58."

58! It was a staggering amount. It was as many on either side of the Southern Wars, and they had years—decades—of experience in raising armies, as well as the man power to control them. It would be nearly impossible to restrain so many alone. How it had hitherto gone unnoticed was shocking. There would likely have been a lot of collateral damage. "How did you cope?"

"Charlie is quite controlled and has been able to keep the others in line for the most part. I believe he has a gift. He has an uncanny ability to maintain order, though I'm not sure how he does it. He just gives an order and most jump to obey. I think that his skills as a police officer grew after the change," explained Edward. "I also have them feeding from animals, which has helped them maintain a semblance of humanity."

_At least there is that, _I conceded, the shock over Edward's actions causing me once again to forget to control my thoughts. I was vaguely unnerved by the fact that he had created over 60 vampires, but did not allow myself to consider it just yet.

"So you see, Carlisle, all we need to do is train them—Edward has already created the force," Alice told me excitedly, in an odd reaction when considering the need to form an army and go to war. "We'll have the others back by our side in no time and then we will be able to confront the Volturi!"

"I'm still concerned about the Volturi," I anxiously reiterated. "It will not look good for our cause if we have broken the law. I had hoped to have the righteous upper hand."

"We can't take it back; it's already done." Alice stated firmly, her arms crossed, unwilling to hear any argument.

"If it ever becomes problem, you will be able to honestly say you had nothing to do with it," Edward assured me. "Besides, we need them to protect ourselves. You said you would do whatever it took. This is what it is going to take." _God forgive me for what I am about to do._

* * *

><p>My life had been wildly altered in the past week. I had left my family in order to bring them back together, only to learn that they were in grave danger. I learned that my beloved son, whom I had abandoned and betrayed into the hands of that monster Whitlock was not dead, but alive. I had made the deliberate decision to do whatever necessary to save my family, committing myself to a path of violence. Little did I know at that time just what I was agreeing to.<p>

Our days and nights were filled with working with the newborns, teaching them and training them. I explained what it meant to be a vampire, why they were changed and about their new purpose in life. As neither Alice, Edward nor I had any formal combat training, we only gave them basic instruction in how to fight, choosing to rely on their natural strength and aggression. We continued to keep them in the cave so they would be less likely to run into humans, and had them hunt on regular rotations.

Charlie was indispensable. Without him, the entire endeavor would have been impossible; our force would have imploded without his ability to control the situation. He was amazing with the other newborns. They looked to him for leadership and guidance in a way that they did not towards Edward, Alice or myself. I saw him stop fights, calm fears, and create order out of the chaos that perpetually threatened to explode.

I had hoped that Charlie would be elemental in bringing Bella back into the fold. Unfortunately, he remembered very little from his human life. Like many, his memories had faded during the transformation. He vaguely remembered that he once had a family, that he had been a police officer, that he enjoyed fishing. In fact, he had tried to drain a fish before realizing that they no longer tasted appetizing.

On a few occasions I attempted to explain more about his life and family, but he wanted nothing to do with it. His hostility towards Edward, Alice, and myself was palpable. Charlie regularly insisted that just because he had accepted a situation, didn't mean he had to like it, or us. He told me that this was his life now, and a clean break was best. Whether it was what he truly thought, or what Edward had told him to think when he awoke to this life, I wasn't sure. I had the nagging suspicion that it was the latter, rather than the former.

Nearly every hour of my time was spent planning with Alice or Edward, working with the newborns, or leading a hunting expedition. I had very little time alone and I found myself desiring some quiet and space to think. I had been unable to really evaluate our present circumstances. Despite having a vampire brain that could process a million pieces of information in a split-second, I could not connect the dots of how we had ended up in this situation. I just seemed to keep missing something.

Oddly, every time I attempted to go off on my own, I found myself entangled in resolving some affair for Alice, or answering a pressing question for Edward. I began to believe it was almost a conspiracy and that the did not want me to be alone. Finally, towards the end of the week I was able to sneak back to the house while Edward was working with the newborns and Alice was on a hunt.

Once I was alone and able to consider all that I had learned and everything that had happened in the past week, disturbing questions plagued my mind. _How had I not heard any news of the disappearances when we were back in Forks to move? _I wondered. Surely one of us would have heard something about it. We watched the news and paid close attention to our environment to be sure that we were not becoming suspicious; dozens of people disappearing would not be an event we would overlook.

Edward had been in Forks the whole time, and yet he did not contact us. _Why would he hide from me? He allowed me to believe he was truly dead!_ I had mourned his loss for months, while he was out creating an army. That thought led me to the next question.

_Why would he feel the need to create an army in the first place? _While I could believe that Charlie may have been an accident, I did not understand why he continued to change people. Yes, he may have needed to feed off of humans to dull the pain, and perhaps he turned them so that he would not feel so guilty.

However, he deliberately turned dozens of people! There was no need to feed that frequently, especially since he was consuming human blood. Though he and Alice may want me to accept that he did it for our sake, he could not have know that the Volturi would come and try to take Bella, unless Alice had told him.

_Just how long had Alice known about Edward? _She had known about him at least for a while, which is why we had come to Forks. Alice had withheld that knowledge from me, and it made me wonder what else she knew but did not share.

_How long had she known that the Volturi would try to take Bella and hurt my family in the process? _It seemed too perfect of timing for her to have a vision right after Esme and I had a fight. Most likely she had known before that happened, but if so, then why would she not say something? We could have had a family meeting—with the whole family—and decided how we would handle the situation together.

It was an endless cycle of questions, and the more I considered them, the more concerned I grew. I had always trusted Alice implicitly, leaning on her visions to guide our family on the best course. Though I had brought up my questions multiple times over the week, I realized that she and Edward were masters of evasion and every time I would walk away unsatisfied by their answers.

_Perhaps I should not have been so blindly trusting, _I reprimanded myself. By trying to be a stronger leader, I fell into the same pattern that Jasper said I was in: allowing my children to run my family and force decisions upon me.I determined that I needed to sit both of them down and have a serious discussion until I was given some straight answers. A weight lifted from my shoulders.

Alice burst into my office. The door slammed against the wall, the doorknob imbedding in the drywall. "Carlisle! Thank God I found you!" She breathed heavily, placing her hand on her chest. "You can't just leave like that! Do you know how worried we were?"

Raising my eyebrows at her outburst, I wondered what had her so riled up. She had not been so upset even when she originally told me about the Volturi. "What is the problem Alice?" I asked shortly, my patience for her prodding and pulling wearing out.

"I was wrong on the timing!" She shouted. "The Volturi are coming, _now!"_

Resuming my seat, I gestured to the chair across the desk. "Sit down, Alice," I instructed. "Take a breath and tell me what you saw."

She flopped into the leather chair, her eyes wild and chest heaving. Alice always had a flair for the dramatic, but she looked sincerely upset. "I had seen that the Volturi made the decision to come and take Bella—eventually. I thought that we had more time, that we would be able to plan, to prepare ourselves. But they are coming! Something changed and they are coming now!"

"What changed?" I asked.

She shook her head frantically. "I don't know! I didn't see the cause; Aro just decided to come now—as in they are leaving right away. They may have already left; it was all very vague."

"What time frame are we working in?" I inquired calmly, hoping my attitude would wear off on Alice so she would be able to explain more thoroughly.

"I'm really not sure," She answered vaguely, refusing to meet my eyes.

I considered the news. I didn't see how this would be any problem. We would just need to get Bella and the others right away and bring them back before the Volturi arrived. "Well, I will book a ticket for the first flight to Arizona," I began, mentally planning what I would say to convince the others to come with me.

"No, Carlisle, you don't understand." Alice snatched my cell phone off the desk before I could call the airline. "It's too late for that. The Volturi are already in Arizona."

"What?" I bellowed. "Tell me what you saw," Jumping to my feet, I slammed my hands onto the desk, splintering the heavy wood.

Unused to being questioned or ordered, Alice glared at the floor, clearly upset with my temper. She crossed her arms and didn't speak for a moment. Growling, I ordered, "Tell me now, Alice."

"I saw them at an airport; they were on their way to Phoenix. Aro made the decision to send one of the guard to check on us while he dealt with the Whitlocks. He had the scout change planes for a flight to Seattle when they landed in Denver to fuel up." Alice finally admitted sullenly. Forestalling my question, she continued, "I don't know why I didn't see them decide to go to Arizona; it should have been something that I didn't even need to look for."

"Esme?" I whimpered, my heart growing cold. "What is going to happen to Esme and the others?"

Venom welled in Alice's eyes and she wrung her hands. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I can't see any of them. Aro and guard drive to the ranch and then it all goes blank. I don't know that they will make it."

I reached across the desk and shook Alice by her shoulders. "Damn it, Alice, look harder!" I yelled desperately.

"I've tried, Carlisle! Don't you think I haven't done everything I can to see?" She screamed hysterically, pushing me away.

Sobbing, I sank to the floor, clutching my head. _This cannot be happening! _I told myself, as though wishing it to not be true would make it so. _Esme, my wife! I did not even get to say goodbye._

"I cannot go on without my mate, without my life! I have been a fool. How could I have left her?" I moaned numbly. I just could not bring myself to comprehend that my soul mate, my love, was no longer of this world. How could the world still go on without her in it? My existence was nothing without her.

"No, Carlisle! You must go on," Alice growled. "I don't know that we can save them, but if not, we will avenge their deaths. Will you allow her murders to walk free?" I shook my head, a cold wrath building in my heart.

"Then you need to pull it together," she ordered firmly. "Edward is bringing half of the newborns here. The guard that Aro sent will come to the house from Seattle. If we want to keep him from searching the whole area and learning the truth, we need to be obvious. They expect an army, and if we show too few of us, the scout will know we are hiding the others somewhere. With 30 here, he will see our force and not consider that there could be any others. It will be enough people to justify the dozens of scents he would encounter, should he run across one of our hunting trails. If he reports back that we have half of our actual numbers, we will have an upper hand."

"Very well, you handle it," I told Alice dismissively. I could not bring myself to care about the details, so focused I was upon ripping Aro and the guard limb from limb. _They will pay for this atrocity, _I swore to myself. _I will make all of them pay._ "Now leave. I want to be alone."

**A/N: What did you think? Carlisle is beginning to have doubts about everything he's been told, but is it in time? Concerning what Alice saw and didn't see, just remember that she can't see anything in which Bella is directly involved...Next up is Bella, and finally—at long last—the confrontation! Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter; when I wrote it, I didn't really think it would cause so much grief. :-)**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella POV**

Pulling off the highway, we turned down a gravel road. Increasingly thicker forest hemmed us in on both sides, the towering trees obscuring the early afternoon sun. We drove for miles until the road finally dead-ended in a dirt parking lot. Forest Service signs marked trail heads that led disappeared into the trees.

As we stepped out of the limo, a cloak draped vampire emerged from under cover of the thick underbrush. He bowed his head to Aro, saying without preamble, "Master, they have anticipated our arrival. When I noticed their movement, I trailed them to a large clearing for a few miles from here. Carlisle and the female are already there. They have brought their army with them."

"Have their numbers changed?" Aro asked.

Felix nodded slowly. "I believe so. I counted 20 in the field, which is less than the initial estimate. However, when I scouted the area, I picked up over 3 dozen individual scent markers. They either have a greater force than we expected hidden somewhere, or they started with more numbers and have had internal losses."

"Very good, Felix," Aro complemented. Raising his voice, Aro addressed the assembled group. "Before we leave to confront the criminals, I have an announcement. Today is a momentous occasion. Isabella Whitlock and her mate Major Jasper Whitlock have agreed to join us! They will serve here in the New World in our stead."

Silence. No one argued the decision, nor did they applaud the announcement. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen when Aro announced that I would basically be his regent, but I assumed that there would be some sort of reaction. Perhaps some part of me hoped for someone to yell 'I object,' so that I wouldn't have to go through with my agreement.

At the slight flick of Aro's wrist, Renata removed his and Marcus' cloaks, draping them carefully across her arms. She stood to one side, a human coat hanger. _Well, vampire coat hanger, _I corrected. "Isabella Whitlock, approach." Aro intoned ceremoniously.

My legs turned watery and I was unable to move. _No! _I mentally protested. _I can't do this. I don't want to give up my freedom, my family's freedom. _Thankfully, Jasper clutched my hand and walked with me to stand before the Volturi brothers. The guard and our family surrounded us in a large circle. I felt trapped and quivered with the desire to bolt.

With a faint note of menace in his voice, Aro pointed to the ground. "On your knees," he ordered. My eyes flickered to my mate. He sent me reassurance, accompanying a barely perceptible nod. Slowly, I sank to the ground. My stomach flopped and I had the urge to wipe sweat off of my forehead. If my heart could beat, it would have been banging out of my chest.

Jasper remained at my side, plainly not intending to leave me. I was comforted with his presence, and swore to myself that I would not disappoint him. _Come on Bella, pull yourself together. You've been through worse and survived. _Lifting my chin, I stared boldly into Aro's cold, clouded eyes.

"Will you, Isabella Whitlock promise to uphold and preserve our laws and precepts?" Aro formally inquired.

"I will," I replied, my dead heart racing wildly.

"Then swear," Aro commanded imperiously. Flustered, I racked my mind for what I should do. I had no idea of what to say. 'I pinky swear' just didn't quite seem right. Jasper sensed my need and leaning over, whispered in my ear the appropriate form. Quickly reviewing my lines, I breathed in deeply and took the plunge. _Here goes nothing._

"I, Isabella Whitlock, do hereby swear fealty to Aro of the Volturi, to love all he loves and shun all he shuns, according to the laws and precepts of the land. I will be his hand of justice, upholding the law and swiftly acting against those who would seek to thwart our mutual peace and prosperity. I will never, though action, through word or deed, neglect or betray my oaths. This I so swear, until I am released from my bond or meet my final death."

Aro bent his head, placing his teeth to my neck. Shivering slightly in discomfort, I fought the urge to throw up my physical shield. _I think I would have preferred a sword, _I thought, remembering theatrical portrayals of soldiers being knighted.

"I accept your pledge of fealty and love," Aro said, gripping me by the shoulders and lifting me from my knees. Taking his own rich velvet cloak from Renata, Aro placed it on my shoulders, pinning it with a glittering red stone the size of a quarter.

He turned me around, presenting me to the assembled group. Raising his voice slightly, he proclaimed, "Let it be known to all, that Isabella Whitlock is our sworn servant. We do therefore charge her with the rule and protection of the Americas as our regent, for now and all perpetuity, second to none but ourself. Her word will be law and her desires upheld by all."

Jasper immediately knelt at my feet and took my hand in his. With great emotion, he repeated the oath I had given to Aro. "I, Jasper Whitlock, do hereby swear fealty to Isabella Whitlock, to love all she loves and shun all she shuns, according to the laws and precepts of the land. I will be her hand of justice, upholding the law and swiftly acting against those who would seek to thwart our mutual peace and prosperity. I will never, though action, through word or deed, neglect or betray my oaths. This I so swear, until I am released from my bond or meet my final death."

From his lips, it sounded like marriage vows. My heart swelled at his pledge, for I understood his sacrifice, and recognized the love behind it. He was not swearing to be anything other than what he already was; my mate, my love—someone who willingly supported me wholeheartedly.

Mimicking Aro's action, I placed my lips on Jasper's neck and kissed him lightly. I took his hands and raised him to he feet. Aro handed me Marcus' finely woven wool cloak and I swung it around Jasper's shoulders. "I accept your pledge of fealty and love. Let it be know to all that my mate, Jasper Whitlock, shares my rule and is second to none within our realm. Let his word be law and his desires upheld by all."

As if by magic, Renata appeared with half a dozen more cloaks. Apparently, Aro was determined to have us join the guard and had come prepared. _He has balls, _I admired his persistence. _Good thing Jasper volunteered, because otherwise things could have gotten messy._

One by one, my family knelt to swear fealty to me, and through me, the Volturi. I was uncomfortable having to accept their oaths, for I knew that there was no reason for me to be raised above them. They were my family, my equals.

Peter joked his way through, waggling his eyebrows and winking. He made the oath sound like it he was insinuating something sexual. _Only Peter, _I thought, my tension relaxing at his humor.

As though attempting to offset her mate's frivolousness, Charlotte uttered her promises slowly and solemnly. While I appreciated her willingness to support Jasper and myself, I found myself longing for more of Peter's light-heartedness. It made the whole situation feel less life-changing and ominous, while Charlotte's demeanor only exacerbated the fact that it was.

When Emmett accepted his cloak he added, "I'm here for you Bells. Always remember that you have me at your back." His fortitude was comforting and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around him. My surrogate brother enveloped me in a bear hug.

Rose swore earnestly, her words carrying a force behind them that spoke of her utter loyalty. I was thankful that she was my sister, for she made a powerful ally. Those to whom Rose gave her allegiance gained a determined companion: one who would go to great lengths to protect and support those she loved.

After helping Rose to stand, I looked to the last remaining member of our family. Esme stepped back anxiously, frantically shaking her head, but saying nothing. She kept her arms wrapped around her middle and rocked slightly back and forth. I smiled sadly at the woman who was a mother figure in my life and wished that I could do something to ease her pain.

"Very well done, Isabella. You are a natural." Aro congratulated me, as thought I had done something extraordinary rather than repeating a few to my mate, he asked Jasper to brief everyone on the plan they had composed during the trip. "Major Whitlock, if you will?"

Jasper stepped into the center of the circle, his new cloak swirling around his feet. "Isabella has ordered clemency for any who wish to join the guard and swear fealty. We will go in and parlay with the criminals in an attempt to spare whatever life we can. All who accept Isabella's offer will not be harmed in any way." If the guard were shocked at the change in the typical plan, they didn't show it. They were clearly used to following orders without question or comment.

"Carlisle and his 'daughter' Alice will be captured and held until we have determined the degree of culpability in these crimes. Should they not surrender peacefully, we will break into groups and attack them from all sides." As Jasper began to outline the general battle strategy, his demeanor grew and intensified as he fell fully back into his habits as a Major.

"Felix, take two with you and circle around the clearing to come at them from their flanks," Jasper ordered. "If you see, hear, smell or even think there is anything funny going on, return to report immediately. I don't want any renegade business. We go at this as a team and that means no individual attacks. Understand?" Felix nodded.

"Alec, Jane, Isabella and I will spearhead the direct attack," Jasper continued, striding back and forth. "Peter, Charlotte and Dimitri go left and I want Rosalie, Emmett and you," he pointed to a burly guard member, "to go right. The rest will stay with Aro, Marcus and Renata to form the rear guard."

Turning to me, Jasper asked, "Isabella, will you try your shield now?" This was the key. I had only ever shielded 6 people, plus myself, and did not know if I would be able to effectively protect triple that number. Gathering my concentration, I quickly raised physical shields around my family.

Once that was done, I moved on to Aro and Marcus. I could sense a difference as I enclosed the Volturi brothers in shimmering armor. There was a slight resistance that I had not felt before. The shield quavered momentarily before solidifying and remaining in place.

With shields around them, I started to lift them around Jane, Alec and Dimitri. It was difficult, as though I was trying to lift granite with my mind. Closing my eyes to focus, I returned to my mental theater. Placing my hands on the screen I strained, coercing the shields to rise, forcing them in place.

As I turned to the remaining guard, the image I pictured in my mind suddenly snapped, and all the shields I had created recoiled back onto me. I went sprawling back, stumbling against Jasper. "I don't think I can cover them all," I said breathlessly, as though I had the wind knocked out of me.

"Not to worry," Aro said carelessly. "Your gift is new and will grow with time. Cover as many as you can." I wasn't worried so much about my gift growing or not, but rather that I was leaving some of our allies unprotected.

"You will need to leave me out," Jasper reminded me. "I will need to use my gift and cannot do that if you have me shielded." Opening my mouth to protest, I considered his logic. I hated the thought to him unprotected, but knew he was right. He would be able to affect many of the newborns, stunning them into submission. His gift would be elemental in the conflict and for the good of everyone, I would need to trust that he could take care of himself. Shutting my mouth with a click, I nodded reluctantly.

"I believe that the same would apply to Jane and Alec. You will be able to cover three others," my mate said, sending me his confidence. He clearly believed that we would make it though this and I felt my nerves calming slightly.

Eventually, I ended up shielding my family minus Jasper; Marcus and Aro, Dimitri and the burly guard Jasper had singled out. It left nearly half our force uncovered, but we would just have to make do the best we could. I prayed that Carlisle would see reason and it wouldn't have to come to a fight.

* * *

><p>As one, we silently swept through the forest, our dark cloaks blending in with the mottled shadows of the thick undergrowth. Though we were a large group, we passed with little noise. To any listening, it would sound like the hissing of leaves in the wind. All evidence of animal life disappeared, frightened away by the presence of predators.<p>

After we had gone a few miles, the deep green of the dense forest began to lighten to a golden emerald. Halting momentarily, Felix and his chosen scouts slipped away with a signal from Jasper. Finally, we emerged at the edge of a large clearing bathed in patchy sunlight.

The meadow was nearly perfectly round, as though it was man-made rather than a product of nature. A myriad of wild flowers covered the ground in a blanket of color. The only thing that ruined the scenic prospect was Alice and Carlisle, who stood at the opposite edge of the meadow, with two dozen newborns arrayed behind them.

Aro glided forward and gestured for Marcus, Jasper and me to accompany him. We paraded out to the middle of the field, the rest of the guard and our family remaining in the shadows at the edge of the forest. Carlisle and Alice slowly walked to meet us, stopping 10 yards away.

I wondered when Carlisle and Alice would identify us. Our deep hoods shadowed our faces, concealing our identities, though surely they would know our scents. However luck was with us; the breeze was blowing west to east, and we were positioned to the north and south, so everyone's scents wafted uselessly away.

"Carlisle, old friend," Aro said, his voice ringing with condemnation. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Carlisle answered scathingly. "You come en force, onto my territory, after making unprovoked attacks against my family."

"You are mistaken. We have done no such thing," Aro insisted. "We are responding to reports of a newborn army. An army _you_ have created in flagrant violation of the law! Surrender, relinquish your army, and it will go easier for you," Aro pleaded with his old friend.

"Never!" Carlisle barked scornfully. "I know what you have done, and I will not allow my mate's murder to go without repercussions."

"You have been misinformed," Aro contradicted again. "Your mate is alive, though I am not certain how well she is after being abandoned by you."

"Lies!" Carlisle hissed. "All lies. I know the truth, and will not be blinded by your honeyed words."

_This is ridiculous!_ I thought to myself. _Are we just going to stand here all day and argue like toddlers? 'Yes you did! No I didn't' won't get us anywhere. _Growing tired of all the he said-she said bullshit, I pulled off my hood and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could say anything, Alice narrowed her eyes and growled. "You!"

"Yes, me," I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"See, Carlisle!" Alice insisted, pointing at me accusingly. "I warned you what would happen and here is the proof before your eyes. That bitch has joined our enemies and now stands here, mocking your loss with her presence."

"Give me a fucking break!" I muttered exasperated. Turning, I gestured to the trees, waving for the family to join us. They sprinted to where we stood, coming to a halt behind me. Alice snarled at their appearance, her eyes flickering between Carlisle, Aro and myself, reading the change in circumstances.

Esme pushed her way to the front of the group. "Carlisle! You must stop this!" She demanded angrily, crossing her arms. "You left me once, I won't forgive you if you leave me forever!"

"Esme?" Carlisle asked, stunned to see his mate. "Can it be? Is it really you?" He reached out as though to touch her across the empty space. _He really thought that Esme was dead, _I mused to myself. _Why would he believe that?_

"Yes, Carlisle. It's me," Esme answered frostily. "Do you no longer recognize your own mate?"

"You see, Carlisle?" Aro asked. "We have not wronged you. Your family is safe; your mate is alive. You are the one who have wronged _us_. You have created an army in violation of the law, for which the penalty is death. Did you inform your newborns of their inevitable destruction?" His voice rang loudly, so that everyone would hear his final question.

Alice and Carlisle's army murmured and fidgeted. Apparently learning of their trespasses for the first time. "You have been granted mercy," I announced clearly. "All who willingly surrender and swear an oath of loyalty will not be executed, but granted clemency for their crimes."

First one stepped forward, then another, and another, abandoning Alice and Carlisle to escape certain death. Eventually, 10 newborns joined us, falling to the ground and begging for mercy. Carlisle stayed rooted to the spot, completely ignoring his defecting army and stared fixedly at Esme, as though he couldn't believe is eyes.

Alice grabbed and snatched at her fleeing army, attempting to prevent their defection. "No! Stop! You cannot do this," Alice cried. "They will not keep their word. That bitch has no authority to offer you anything. You walk straight to your deaths." A few halted, plainly confused as to whom they should believe.

"Actually, Isabella has all the authority of the world behind her," Aro mentioned casually, examining his perfectly manicured nails as though he didn't have a care in this world. "I have made her my regent in America. Her word is law." At his pronouncement, he stared pointedly at Alice, measuring her reaction to his news. She did not disappoint.

Alice's eyes bulged and I could have sworn that she turned purple. "What the fuck?" She screeched, spit spraying as she hissed. "You little whore! How could you? That was meant for me; _I_ am the one destined to rule, not you pathetic piece of shit! You have stolen my throne."

_She is fucking nuts! _I thought, disgusted by her overwhelming illusions of grandeur. _I didn't take her throne—I didn't even want it! _Seemingly unaware that she was spilling the beans to her judge, jury and executioner, Alice continued to rant.

"I've worked for _decades_ to prepare my way and you have ruined it at every turn," Alice snarled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. God knows I could have tried harder, but I figured you were accident prone enough to get run over by a car, or piss off one of your mother's sleaze-bag boyfriends one too many times. But no—you couldn't even get yourself killed for me. Don't get to comfortable with the crown, for I will pull it from your decapitated head!"

_All this time? _I wondered, stunned by her confession. Though I assumed that Alice was pissed off at me because I ruined her perfect little life, I never guessed that she had known of me for so long—that I had been ruining her plans ever since I was a child. _Perhaps I was born to thwart Alice! _I chuckled at the thought of my purpose in life being to undermine a 4 foot nothing, power-hungry, psychic vampire.

Carlisle turned from his mate and gazed horrified at his hysterical daughter. "Say that again," he quietly ordered. Alice gaped; her mouth moving noiselessly. He reached out and shook her by her shoulders. "Tell me what you said!"

When she did not speak, Carlisle continued, his eyes blazing darkly. "You pretended to love her as a sister; you were the one that insisted she be a part of the family and yet you wanted her dead?" If possible, Carlisle's horror grew as he read the truth of the matter in Alice's eyes.

"You told me that the Volturi were going to recruit Bella and that it would lead to great destruction if we did not intervene to protect her. You said that the whole family would be killed trying to stop them from taking her! You said that Esme was gone!" Carlisle grew progressively louder, screaming in Alice's face. "_You said_ that if _I _were to reign, we could usher in an era of peace! Was any of it true? Tell me, God damn it!"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Alice finally found her voice, covering her ears and cringing at Carlisle's bellows. "Of course it was true—to an extent; it was all a possibility at one point or another. You should know better than any that my visions are based on decisions that are made. You chose to believe that it was the indelible future." She scornfully taunted him. "Though I'm amazed that you really thought you would ever rule; you simpering, cowardly idiot! You couldn't even run your own coven, how would you ever be able to run the world?

Carlisle slapped Alice across her face with an echoing crack; her head snapping to the side from the force. Touching her shattered cheek gingerly, Alice growled. "Alice! How could you?" Carlisle looked incredibly wounded. His hand clenched his chest and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I took you into my family, loved you as my own daughter! You were using us—me—the whole time!"

_Poor Carlisle, _I mused sympathetically. _He has been misled and lied to by another of his children. _Prepared for battle, hoping for peace, we stood watching our enemies self-destruct.

"Little it has done for me!" Alice spat derisively. "You were good for one thing, and one thing only, and you couldn't even manage it. All you had to do was to be your peace-loving, goody-two-shoes self, and you would have been handed the world on a platter. I saw that you would be the likely successor to the Volturi, but that you would never attain true greatness. On the other hand, I am destined for excellence; I've seen my glory! With your connections and my exceptional gifts, I would be able to rule the world. Everyone would know my name, and all would worship my supremacy."

"You are mad," Carlisle stated, looking at his daughter as though he did not know her. He backed away from Alice, shaking his head.

"You have admitted your guilt. Your force is decimated, you are outnumbered. There is no point in resisting," Aro stated convincingly, taking the opportunity to drive the nail home.

Carlisle nodded slowly. I could see the decision forming in his eyes, resignation settling on his shoulders as though he were carrying a heavy burden. He dropped to his knees in a sign of submission. "Yes. I surrender."

"No! You can't!" Alice grabbed Carlisle, attempting to pull him to his feet. He remained resolutely on the ground, jerking his arm out of Alice's grip.

"It's all over Alice," Carlisle insisted. "We're done. I don't know why I let you talk me into this in the first place. It was foolish—I have been a fool." He hung his head and heaved a great sigh. Penitent, he continued: "There is more that you need to know. E-"

Alice let out an outraged shriek, drowning out Carlisle's voice. Faster than lightning, she leaped at Carlisle and violently tore his head from his neck. Dropping it callously to the ground, Alice raised her hand and screamed, "Charge!"

Out of the forest swarmed a mass of newborns. We were surrounded and outnumbered. I was overwhelmed by the sight, momentarily frozen in shock of everything that had just occurred. _What happened to Felix? _The fleeting thought crossed my mind as I realized that he had been right: Alice did have a larger force that we anticipated—much larger.

Time slowed down into fits and starts. Esme let out a long drawn out cry of anguish, running as though through jello to her decapitated mate. I raised a shield around Alice and Carlisle's parts, though it seemed to take hours for them materialize. "Do your duty!" Aro cried, falling back, his slurred words ringing in my ears. Our force surged forward and we fell head long into battle.

**A/N: So I know I just left you with another cliffy! I'm sorry! There was just no good place to end the chapter. What did you think? Bella is officially the regent in America, Alice is officially out of touch with reality, and Carlisle has officially lost his head. :-) The next chapter will be the battle and the aftermath. I have it mostly written, so it shouldn't take to long to post. Thanks so much for reading!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! I planned on posting this on Thursday, but my grandfather passed away and I went home for the memorial service—it kind of put a wrench in my plans. I'm sorry that I didn't get around to responding to all of your reviews, but I read them all. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 31**

**Bella POV**

Jasper, Alec and Jane stepped forward and the effect was immediate. In a violent trio, they unleashed their gifts and a swath of vampires stumbled and fell. Some were cowering in terror, others were blindly reaching out, crying in horror. Here and there an individual randomly contracted, writhing in pain until they collapsed to the ground.

Reluctant though I was, I unleashed my shield, pulsing it violently out towards the stunned and debilitated vampires. Those who were in the way of the explosion dropped, decapitated or severed in two. Between the four of us, we had eliminated over a third of the remaining threat.

As fast we were, we were still not fast enough to catch everyone in our web of pain and destruction. In seconds we were lost in a mass of bodies. It was too close of quarters to effectively use my shield without potentially taking out our allies, so I fell into the rhythm of defend and attack, lunge and parry, that Jasper had drilled into us.

Real battle was nothing like sparing because it was life and death, no holds barred. It showed in the sheer desperation of movement, the struggle for dominance. My body switched to autopilot, falling back on unconscious muscle memories.

Out of my peripheral vision I mirrored the motions of my mate, as we danced a deadly waltz through the press of newborns. Jasper would send out terror and lethargy, momentarily stunning newborns and then we would remove their heads with a violent twist. It was brutal but efficient.

I tried to close my mind to what I was doing, tried to ignore the faces of those I killed. A young girl, not much older than 14, snarled and snapped at me, trying vainly to reach my neck through my shield. Whirling around her, I tried to avoid taking her life, but then she dove for my mate.

_Fuck no! _I growled. Grabbing her arms, I jerked them back as though I were cracking a whip. They tore out of her shoulder sockets with a sickening pop and she stumbled to the ground. Kneeling briefly, I cradled her head and wrenched it from her shoulders.

Peter, Char, Emmett and Rose fell in behind us, and as a well-oiled unit we pushed our way to the center of battle. Together, Rose and I attacked a stocky blond newborn. She leaped into the air and spun, kicking her leg hard into his abdomen. When he fell back from the impact, I clenched his head and used his momentum to rip it from his shoulders.

Dropping the head, I whirled to the next combatant and stopped in shock at who stood in the font of me. My brain scrambled to comprehend what my eyes were telling it. In my utter distraction, the physical shields I had erected around my family and allies flickered and vanished.

Charlotte gave a cry of warning and grabbed Alice as she attempted to run, wrestling her to the ground. Alice squirmed, but was no match for Charlotte, who head butted her. Stunned from the impact, Alice stilled. However, Charlotte didn't take any chances. She ripped Alice's arms off and sat on her.

"Isabella! Pay attention!" Jasper barked at me. I reacted just in time.

"Charlie!" I gasped, ducking as my own father lunged for my neck. "Dad! Stop! It's me, Bella!" He growled viciously, attempting to grab the arm I held out to stop him.

_He doesn't know me!_ I realized. Regaining my focus, I quickly raised a shield around my father and then reformed those I had dropped. "I'm sorry Dad! It's for your own good. I can't fight you." I told him as he rammed the shield with his shoulders, vainly attempting to break out.

"Just listen, Charlie!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. "Don't you recognize me? It's Bella, your daughter! Think hard."

He glared at me through the shield, his head cocked to one side. "Bella?" It was a question, not a statement. _At least he is listening, _I pointed out to myself hopefully.

"Yes, dad, Bella. Your daughter. We lived in Forks, remember? I moved back to be with you when Renée remarried. I used to spend summers and holidays with you. You always tried to get me to go fishing with you. You had no idea how to cook, so I would cook all of your favorite meals." I rattled off memory after memory, hoping that something would trigger his recollection of me. The light of recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Bells?" He said again, more confidently.

"Yes, dad, it's me! If I let you out, will you promise to not attack me again?" He nodded his head, so I dropped the shield, backing up warily. Lifting his hands, Charlie tested to see that his nearly invisible cage was really gone.

He took a step forward, studying me carefully. Suddenly, I found myself wrapped in his unfamiliar embrace; he had rarely been demonstrative with his emotions. "Bells! I can't believe it's really you! I remembered that you were dead; I had no idea that you were dead like me."

"Ya, dad, you surprised me too." I mumbled. After learning that he had not wanted to attend a memorial service for me, I assumed that he had either blamed me for Renee's death, or just didn't really care about me. _And yet here I am, being hugged by him!_"I never though we'd meet again, much less on a battlefield!"

Charlie lifted his head at my remark and scanned the scene around us. "Everyone freeze!" He bellowed. Amazingly, 90% of the struggling vampires in my sight froze, standing as still as marble statues—newborns and guard alike. The battle ground to a halt. Our forces, surprised by the immediate cessation of fighting turned to find the reason.

"How did you do that?" I asked, gaping at the statuary that had formed where a war was the second before.

Charlie shrugged. "They listen to me," he said simply.

"I can see that," I replied wryly, surveying the damage. Despite Charlie's intervention, we had still nearly destroyed the entire force in only a few minutes. _If only we could have met sooner! _I thought sadly. _We could have saved even more._

Thankfully, our forces had minimal causalities. Someone had found Felix and his scouts and were in the process of reassembling them. Our newborn recruits had fared the worst; 6 out of the original 10 who had joined us were among the mass of limbs and bodies. I doubted that we would be able to determine who was who.

The once beautiful meadow was now covered with wriggling and writhing limbs, disembodied heads and flopping torsos. The grass and wildflowers shined wetly in the sun, dripping with venom. The grotesque sight made me gag and I had an urgent need to empty my stomach.

Bending over, I heaved again and again. "Come on, Isabella, take some deep breaths," Charlie instructed.

Jasper hastened to my side, kneeling down to look me in the face. "You are all right, we are all right. It's almost over." He told me, holding my hand. I repeated his words as a mantra, trying to steady myself.

Straightening shakily, I saw that the few who were left fighting were huddled in a group, severely damaged. In the center of the mass of newborns was a tall vampire, hideously disfigured. His bronze hair was gone from half of his head and great black scars ran down his once perfect face and neck. He was crouched low, desperately commanding the others to hold fast.

It was Edward—the bastard who had murdered my mother, my step-father, who had taken so many human lives—including mine. Jasper followed my gaze. "You!" He roared when he realized who it was.

Charlie gazed quizzically between Edward, Jasper and I. "What's the matter, Bells?" He asked.

"That fucker was the one who killed Renée and Phil—and nearly me. I would have died if Jasper hadn't saved me," I growled. Charlie didn't react to Renee's name, nor did he seem upset that Edward had killed her.

I quickly raised a shield around Edward. _No one will touch him by me, _I growled. _He is mine to deal with. _I stalked to the man who had taken so much from me, fully intending to rip him limb from limb, to tear off his dick and shove it up his ass. Unfortunately, I was stayed.

Aro, who had remained out of the battle with Marcus and Renata, swept forward. "Start a fire and dispose of them" he ordered, gesturing to the scattered bodies, limbs and newborns still standing newborns as though they were one in the same.

"No, wait!" I contradicted Aro. The guard froze, looking between Aro and myself, clearly unsure as to whom they should obey.

Aro raised his eyebrow and held up his hand for the guard to stay their actions. "Yes, Isabella?"

Now was the time for me to push the whole regent thing. He had created me, and now he'd have to deal with the consequences. "I want to extend my offer of clemency to the faction of the army that was not present when it was originally announced," I told Aro firmly. _That's right, Bella, tell him who's boss, _I encouraged myself.

"Very well, if you wish. We are on your territory after all," Aro agreed indulgently, waving his hand for me to get on with it. _Score: Bella-1, Aro-1. Round two. Ding! __Ding! _I thought with a smirk. Aro may have coerced and manipulated me and my family into joining the guard, but I would use that position to stand up for them and what was right—whether Aro liked it or not.

"You have been used and forced into rebellion against your lawful leaders. Because of your ignorance you are being given a second chance. See how your comrades have fallen? You will inevitably join them if you continue to resist." I called to the newborns. "Surrender, swear and oath of allegiance and you will be forgiven."

All of the newborns who had responded to Charlie and 4 out of the 9 who surrounded Edward sprinted towards me, falling on their knees. One kissed the hem of my robe, others cried out their thanks and promises of eternal loyalty. All told, our newly established force had siphoned 18 soldiers from Alice, Edward and Carlisle's ranks.

After those who were going to accept had the opportunity to do so, the guard quickly dispatched the hold outs. started piling the body parts in the center of the clearing. They were assisted by the few remaining recruits who seemed desperate to prove their loyalty by destroying their former compatriots.

"Isabella, my dear, if you please?" Aro asked. I lowered my shield from Carlisle's parts. Esme immediately lifted her mate's head and began the process of attaching it to his body. She cradled him gently him her arms, clinging to him as though he was a life-preserver.

Emmett appeared carrying a large buck. Tearing open the neck, he trickled the dripping blood down Carlisle's throat. Esme massaged his neck, helping him to swallow the life saving liquid. As we watched, the skin around his neck began to mend. Bone, sinew and tissue started to weave back together with a stomach turning slurping and cracking.

Bending down, Aro held out his hand and ignoring Esme's growls, placed it on Carlisle's shoulder. He closed his eyes and reviewed Carlisle's thoughts. "You have made grave mistakes, Carlisle," Aro finally said, shaking his head regretfully. "Isabella, please raise your shield again." I did as he asked, enclosing Carlisle and Esme together. I wouldn't be the cause for their separation.

Aro moved on to Alice. When I dropped my shield, Peter and Jasper immediately grabbed Alice by her arms before she could try to bolt again. Aro placed his hand on her struggling head. He laced his fingers through her hair, forming a fist. Alice stilled her thrashing and whimpered.

"You were blinded by your sight," he told her. "Do you realize that attempting to change the course of the future is fraught with peril? You cannot alter what is meant to be. In trying, you have brought about the future you worked to prevent." She snarled at his comments, pulling her face into a hideous grimace.

Aro pushed Alice away, brushing off his hands. At my nod, Jasper and Peter let her go so that I could enclose her in a shield. She sunk to the ground, rocking herself.

"And this is the one who attempted to steal your mate," Aro stated to Jasper, as they turned to Edward. He nodded to me and I reluctantly lowered the shield. Aro gripped Edward's hand so tightly that I could hear it snapping from the force. Edward clenched his jaw, but didn't cry out from the pain. "Such wasted talent," Aro commented, shaking his head. "We could have used someone with your ambition, but I'm afraid we have no room for such contempt as you have."

"I am no different from you!" Edward insisted petulantly.

Aro chuckled darkly. "Boy, I am ambitious and always get what I want, but I know where to draw the line—at the law. You not only violated _all_ of our major laws and precepts, you do not even care that you did it! We may be a hair's breadth apart, but that minuscule difference is why I am king and you are dead." Aro released Edward and I quickly raised my shield. Edward rubbed his hand, scowling at us.

"Who is this?" Aro asked, surveying Charlie. Charlie scrutinized Aro right back, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"It is my father," I replied, still stunned that my dad was a vampire. _Why did Edward turn him? _I wondered. _If it was to get back at me, he failed! _It was poetic;Edward had given me a second chance with my dad after being the reason I lost him prematurely.

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "How lucky for you to have family in this life. It is a great blessing. I know you are probably anxious for a reunion," Aro commented. "But I am afraid that we have business to attend. Marcus, Jasper, if you will join us?"

My mate and Aro's brother gathered around. "We stand in judgement of the criminals Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. They are accused of crimes including high treason; hear now the truth," Aro intoned. "Carlisle, you are accused with abandoning your mate, conspiring to attack another coven without cause, and assisting in raising an army against your lawful leaders. What say you?"

Carlisle had not yet healed enough to speak, but he blinked rapidly. "He is feeling guilty," Jasper advised Aro quietly.

"Do you admit your guilt? Blink once if so." Carlisle slowly and deliberately blinked his eyes. "Very well," Aro said. Esme's eyes glistened with unshed tears; she knew that Carlisle's culpability in the situation likely meant a death sentence.

"Alice Cullen, you are accused interfering with another coven, of conspiring to overthrow your lawful leaders for the purpose of placing yourself on the throne, and assisting in raising an army. What say you in your defense?"

"Fuck you! Fuck that bitch! I would have succeeded if she hadn't interfered. It's all her fault! She's ruined everything!" Alice spat on the ground contemptuously.

Aro pulled the cloak he wore back from Alice as though he would be contaminated by her foul presence. "Since you have admitted you guilt by your own confession, and refuse to offer any defense or mitigating evidence, we find you guilty of the accused crimes. Are all in agreement?" Aro asked us. Marcus nodded vaguely. Jasper and I both murmured our consensus.

"Edward Cullen, you are accused of the attempted murder of Isabella Whitlock, our proxy and the mate of Major Jasper Whitlock. You are accused of creating a newborn army in direct violation of the law, of breaking the law of secrecy and traitorously attempting to overthrow your lawful rulers. What say you?" Edward growled, but said nothing else.

"Very well," Aro pronounced. "As you will not speak in your defense, we find you guilty of the aforementioned crimes. Is there any dissent?" When none of us offered any objections, he continued. "Isabella, as our proxy, will set the sentence for these criminals."

My mind swirled. What would be appropriate? Whatever I decided would be on my conscience. Turning to my mate, I asked, "What were they feeling?"

"Carlisle was full of regret," Jasper said. " I could sense his resignation to the truth. Though I don't think he understands the depth of his mistakes, he is sincerely sorry for them. He truly was led astray by the seer. The others had neither remorse, nor guilt, for their actions. They do not care about the people they changed, or about the death and destruction they caused."

Turing to Charlie, I sought his first hand evidence. "You were with them, Dad. Will you please tell me what you saw and experienced?" Charlie rubbed his mustache. I smiled, recognizing the habit he carried over from his human life.

"Well, let me see," Charlie pondered my request. I knew he was mentally cataloguing all the information he had; he was a very deliberate thinker. "Alice seemed to be the ringleader; she was always ordering everyone around, telling us what we were going to be doing. The important fact is that everyone followed her orders—not even Carlisle contradicted her, as far as I know. However, it was Edward who did the dirty work. He created all of us; there were over 60 at one time. Carlisle kind of blended into the background. He seemed to participate reluctantly, but in the end would go along with what Alice and Edward told him was necessary."

"Thanks, Dad—Jasper, that helps a lot," I said. _If only they could make the decisions for me! _I considered everything I knew. Edward had been the one to actually create the army. He had taken over 60 lives! It was appalling.

From Alice's own confession, I reasoned that she had been the master mind behind everything. It was still shocking that she had been manipulating everyone into place, lying and scheming for decades, so that she could set herself on the throne. I wondered what else she had done to make her desires reality; I didn't doubt that she would have gone to even greater lengths if she thought it would get her what she wanted.

Carlisle had been a pawn, used and misled by both of his wayward children. Though he had mad his own decisions, they were based on the tangled web of lies that Alice and Edward had spun. He was nearly as much of a victim as Edward's newborns.

"Carlisle, though set yourself up as a coven leader, you blindly followed others and did not stop to consider the truth or the repercussions of your actions. In doing so, you needlessly abandoned your mate and drove away your family. You willingly allowed yourself to be drawn in as an accomplice of treason," I addressed Carlisle sternly, my mind still debating what an appropriate punishment would be.

I fell silent, ruminating on possible punishments. _Death teaches nothing to the one who's life is taken. _He needed to learn from his mistakes, so I could not let him go scot free; regardless of the fact that he had been duped.

"Here is your sentence," I finally decided. "Because you failed in your responsibility to wisely govern your coven, you have lost the opportunity to lead. You are stripped of all your worldly possessions, which are forfeited to the rulers you betrayed. You are commanded to live as a nomad for 100 years, taking no companion save for your mate—if she will have you. Use that time to improve your character and your understanding of truth."

Esme sobbed—though I didn't know if it was out of relief or despair. She buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder, her body shaking with her cries. I wanted to comfort her, but I doubted that she wanted any sympathy from me.

Shaking myself, I turned to the armless seer. Her eyes burned with hatred for me. "Alice, for your treasonous actions you will be decapitated and watch your body burn. Your head will be preserved for a period of 100 years so that you may live to see the future that you have created, all the while knowing that you will never again be able to do anything to try to change it."

Alice exhaled sharply, falling to her knees. _Well, that shut her up, _I thought. _Two down, one to go. _I wanted to get all of this over with so I could go spend some alone time with my mate. I longed to be in his arms, needed to be wrapped up in him.

"You have a callous disdain for life, Edward," I told the boy who had tried to steal so much from me. _But he didn't win. He couldn't separate me from my mate, _I reminded myself. _I am a survivor! _Bolstered by the fact that I had the power this time—that I was no longer a vulnerable, frail human—I confronted Edward head on. "In punishment for your multiple murders and your treason, you will have all your limbs and extremities torn off one by one, your head decapitated, and will then remain in that state for 24 hours."

Edward scoffed at his sentence. "Is that all? Your beloved major did as much."

"I am not finished," I stated coldly. "After 24 hours, you will be reconstructed—save for one joint of one limb or digit, which will be burned as you watch. You will then repeat your sentence, one time for each life that you have taken, so that your last days will be spent reliving the pain that you have caused others. Only when you have nothing left but your head will you then be granted the final death."

"That day will never come!" Edward promised darkly. "You will never be able to get rid of me! I will always be there, lurking in the shadows, haunting your steps." I was exhausted of all the threats, all the plotting. Closing my eyes, I found myself in my mental theater, watching myself as Edward hurled his warnings.

_I've had enough! _I squeezed my hand into a tight fist, crumpling the shimmering image on the screen. With razor precision, the shield surrounding Edward imploded. It sliced through tissue and bone; dismembering arms and legs, fingers and toes, ears, and finally his head. For a split second, Edward remained standing. Then, as if on cue, he fell to pieces, toppling to the ground with a spattering of sick thuds.

"That's one," I growled, "only 59 to go." Barking at the nearest vampire who was collecting limbs to add to the bonfire I ordered, "Burn his dick." The guard saluted and immediately complied. He rummaged in Edward's pants and tore off the offending appendage with a snap.

The burden of authority and responsibility weighed down on my shoulders and I gave a long sigh. The battle was finished, but the hard work had only just begun. I sagged and turned to my mate. "Can we get out of here?" I asked hopefully. Sweeping me off of my feet, Jasper carried me across the meadow, away from the chaos and toward whatever tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: I hope I didn't make you all wait to long! What did you think? Were Carlisle's, Alice's and Edward's punishments what you hoped for? We've got maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before it's all over. Thanks so much for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long break! My hard drive bit the dust and I was without a functional computer—not to mention I lost the last few chapters of the story that were drafted. It took me a while to get back into the groove of things. Everything I wrote since then has seemed so anticlimactic. Anyway, things are back up and running now, so on we go! **

**Chapter 32**

**Bella POV**

Jasper silently carried me through the forest, back towards where we had parked. Trees flew by in a blur, but since Jasper moved so swiftly and lightly, it felt like the forest was moving rather than us. I kept my head rested on his shoulder and focused on his profile, hoping to drown out the vision of battle that swam before my eyes.

We emerged from the trees into the hazy sun and Jasper set me back on my feet. I stared at the damp earth unwilling to see the judgment in his eyes. Brushing me wind-swept hair from my face, he examined me, running his hands over my body checking for wounds.

"You were brilliant, my Belle." He lifted my chin so I was forced to meet his gaze. I saw love, acceptance and pride written in his fiery eyes. "You handled it exceptionally well. You fought ferociously. Your judgements were fair—you managed to save so many of the newborns."

I nodded blankly, hearing but not accepting the truth of his statements. By all accounts our victory had been a success. We had apprehended the guilty and spared as many as were willing. I had even been reunited with my father, who was not upset with me about Renée, but had embraced me as his beloved child. _Then why do I feel so numb? _I wondered.

Jasper seemed to understand what I was feeling. "It will pass, Isabella. Eventually," he told me gently as he held my hands. "Battle is never pretty. I can vaguely remember the first skirmish in which I fought, but the feelings I experienced afterwards are still impressed upon my memory. You will never forget, but the numbness will fade. I promise."

He wrapped me in his embrace, kissing my forehead. Lowering his face to mine, he captured my lips with his. Closing my eyes, I inhaled his powerful scent and felt my tense muscles relax slightly. Unfortunately, our respite was not long. "Get a room you two," Peter cat called.

We broke apart, turning to the large group that appeared out of the trees. Aro, Marcus, the guard, our family, Charlie, and the newborns joined us. I fought the urge to stomp my foot at the interruption.

_You are essentially a queen, _I reminded myself. _They expect you to act like it. Good luck with that! _Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and glared at Peter. In my best queen of hearts voice I pointed accusingly at him and screeched, "Off with his head!"

Peter's eyes widened and he whirled, ready to defend himself against whomever would follow my command. While his back was turned, I shook my head to indicate that I was not serious. Therefore, instead of finding his executioner, Peter faced an array of smirks. Trying to keep his sight on all potential sources of attack, he spun back to face me, terror and confusion painted across his face.

I could not contain my laughter any more. Giggles bubbled up from some deep reservoir of joy and soon the entire group was nearly rolling on the ground with the mirth that Jasper had projected. _Maybe it will not take too long before I get over this after all, _I thought with hope. _Though I do sound slightly hysterical._ Wiping the nonexistent tears from my eyes I straightened.

"Your face was priceless, Peter! You really thought I was going to have your head!" He grimaced at my remark, pouting. "Maybe that will teach you to think before you speak." He nodded and I turned my attention to the others. Surveying the group, I counted how many we were. "Speaking of a room, Aro, I think we will need to take you up on that castle you mentioned."

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed airily, his emotions seemingly untouched by the battle we had recently fought. "We can't have our subjects visiting their leaders in a hovel."

I certainly didn't think that any of our homes were hovels. Even though I had only been to the ranch in Arizona, Jasper had shown me pictures of the others. However, I doubted that any of our homes would even come close to housing everyone so I let Aro's comment slide.

Aro turned to a lithe dark-haired girl. "Find a number of suitable properties and have the descriptions sent to us so that Isabella may chose one for herself." The guard immediately got on her cell phone and began dialing. "In the meantime, perhaps we may adjourn to somewhere more comfortable. We will use our newly acquired property. Charlie, was it?" Aro addressed my father.

"Yes?" Charlie stepped forward.

"Please lead your compatriots to the old Cullen residence. We will meet you there." Charlie herded the other newborns and then withdrew back under cover of the trees. The rest of us loaded back into the limos, Alice's head and Edward's body parts stuffed unceremoniously into the trunk.

By the time we arrived at the familiar white mansion, Charlie was waiting on the front porch, a stack of papers held in his hand. "I suppose these are for you." He handed me the papers as I joined him on the steps. They were dozens of property listings that Aro had requested, though I had no idea how they had known where to fax it up to the mysterious efficiency of the Volturi, I shrugged and leafed through the printouts.

I flopped down on the porch, grateful to have something to distract my mind. People flowed in and out of the house around me, while I searched for our new home. When I had narrowed it down to my favorite three, I called for Jasper and the family to join me.

After showing my family the potentials, a decision was quickly reached. I presented our choice to Aro, who was ensconced in Carlisle's office. He motioned with his finger and the same female who had found the listings took the sheet from me. "Be sure that they can immediately take possession," Aro instructed. She nodded her understanding.

15 minutes later, I was the owner of a multi-million dollar complex north of Boise, Idaho. _Money may not be able to buy love, but it can sure do just about everything else! _I mused, still amazed at how many strings could be pulled when money was not an object. _I guess I'll get used to it sooner or later. I certainly have time to grow accustomed to wealth._

The next morning, we left Forks in a convoy of limousines and fancy, very expensive, cars. Our family rode together in one of the limos. Someone observing would not have guessed that the battle was over and we were going to live happily ever after. It was a tense journey, for one main reason: Carlisle and Esme joined us at my request.

They had planned on leaving immediately, but I managed to convince Esme to stay with us for a while so that she could settle their affairs and say their goodbyes. I had felt guilty that she had been run out of her own home and forced to choose between her family and her mate, due to no fault of her own. Though reluctant, she had accepted.

"Thank you Bella, for everything." Esme enveloped me in a hug. "You saved Carlisle and for that I will never be able to repay you." I shrugged and looked away from her shining eyes. Uncomfortable with her thanks, as I had just sentenced her to a century of being a nomad, I attempted to brush it off, but Esme was having nothing of it.

"No, really!" She insisted. "I know what this is costing you and Jasper. You gave up your freedom for us. If you ever need anything, we will be there at moment's notice." I had not necessarily agreed to Aro's proposal to save Carlisle, but because I had been appalled that his army would be punished for his crimes. However, it had seemed callous to remind Esme of that fact.

Jasper had protested my decision, and only reluctantly relented when Rose and Emmett joined my arguments. The others were glad to have Esme come with us, even if she did bring Carlisle. She was still family and we all cared for her. Therefore, we traveled in silence, each lost in our own contemplations, unwilling to break the tenuous peace.

* * *

><p>Our new home was located nearly 100 miles north of Boise Idaho. Once a ski resort, the property included a main lodge, a dozen or so single family vacation homes and a central village area all set on several thousand acres of forested land. We were surrounded on three sides by BLM and Forest Service land, with only a string of tiny towns nearby. The pictures I had seen were beautiful, but it was even more exquisite in person.<p>

All of the buildings were designed in a Chalet style, with cedar siding, large windows and natural stone. The grand lodge was impressive from the outside and jaw dropping from the interior. A sprawling main lobby had a vaulted ceiling from which hung a sparkling chandelier. Comprised of 50 luxurious suites that were more like apartments than hotel rooms, it also boasted an opulent dining hall, conference rooms, a bar, and a full service spa.

The homes ranged from quaint cabins to sprawling mansions; all fully furnished and nestled on secluded lots. Though all were designed to blend in and accent the surrounding forest, each of the homes were unique. After touring all the options, Jasper and I chose a three-storey cabin away from the central bustle of the lodge and village.

Our cabin, which was more of a lodge itself, had an open first floor with an enormous fireplace made of river rock and floor-to-ceiling windows. Four en-suite bedrooms took up the bottom floor and a master suite was in the upstairs loft. The furnishings were done in dark distressed wood, deep brown leather, and creamy fabrics with shots of green. Because of the neutral colors and rustic feel of the interior, the house seemed to be an extension of the forest outside the large deck. I felt instantly at home.

Rose and Emmett, Charlotte and Peter, and Aro and Marcus all chose homes—even Charlie picked a small cabin. The other recruits, Esme and Carlisle, as well as the guard, decided to occupy the apartments in the lodge. We had more than enough room to house everyone, with room to grow.

It didn't take us long to settle in and get into a daily routine. In the mornings, Jasper, Peter, Emmett and Charlie drilled the new recruits, training them in different fighting techniques. Together they formed a tough but thorough cadre of instructors.

Jasper was in his element building an army. When I could steal a free moment, I loved watching him work with the newborns. The way he moved, how he gave commands, the glint in his eyes, all exuded his confidence. He was glorious! Every time I saw Jasper training, I had to fight the urge to jump him then and there.

To my growing dismay, our schedules did not seem to mesh well and we had very little time together. Hurried kisses and stolen caresses were the most we had managed since coming to our new home. I missed my love and with each passing day that we were unable to spend much time together, I grew more irritated.

Most of my days were taken up with learning the ropes from Aro, who gave me a crash course in how to rule. He explained what punishments were usually given for which crimes, how to handle disputes between covens and how that differed from handling disputes within a coven.

I learned more about our history about the Romanians, their strengths and weakness, and how the Volturi came into power. Aro told me about all the major conflicts that had occurred since they assumed their reign. He instructed me in when to intervene and when to remain apart.

It was a lot to take in and I was glad that my vampire brain had perfect recall. While I wished that I had the luxury of easing into my position, it was not to be. I needed to absorb as much knowledge as I could as fast as I could. _Wisdom to use that knowledge will just have to come with time and experience, _I reminded myself.

Aro regularly accompanied me I instructed the new recruits in the laws of our world and the history of our kind, listened to complaints and requests and settled disputes. I was very grateful for his assistance and instruction, but regularly wished that he and his brother would leave and let us sink or swim on our own. With him always standing over my shoulder, I was perpetually wondering whether I would be able to manage on my own.

Once a day I went to the basement of the lodge which had been converted into a dungeon. Jasper inevitably accompanied me and despite the circumstances, I reveled in having a few moments to ourselves. Unfortunately, the mood was not more pleasant. Each time we descended, Jasper tried to persuade me to delegate Edward's punishment to someone more accustomed to torture. "You don't need to do this, Isabella. I know what it costs you to be the one to do this. Let me help," He pleaded once again.

Shaking my head, I tried to reassure him, though none of my previous affirmations had lessened his concern. "I appreciate you concern, Jasper. I really do. This is just something I need to do myself. I was the one to pass judgement and set the sentence. If it is not something I am willing to take responsibility for, then perhaps it is not an appropriate punishment."

I was resolute that I needed to be the one to carry out the sentence. Unlike the Volturi, I would not pass the burden onto someone else. It was important for me to see and understand the consequences of my actions. Doing so would ensure that I always carefully considered the sentences I set and not use torture or death except for in extreme cases.

We descended the stairs to the storage room in which Edward was kept. Two guards were stationed outside and two inside at all times—though even when reassembled, Edward was too weak to attempt an escape. The guards nodded respectfully to us, unlocking and opening the heavy door.

Inside, a broken Edward waited, curled pitifully on the floor. Already he had lost his fingers and toes, as well as his all important manhood. He whimpered at the sight of us but I steeled myself against feeling compassion. I had made it through several weeks of exacting his punishment and it never got easier.

_Buck up, Bella, _I told myself silently. _You don't have to be happy about it, but you do need to show that you are resolute. _Taking a breath to calm my nerves I met the criminal's eyes. "Edward Cullen. We are here to carry out the sentence for your crimes," I repeated formally. "Stand and accept your consequences."

He did not rise, so I gestured to the guards to lift him to his feet. They let go as soon as he was stable. Without further ado, I unleashed my shield, once again slicing through flesh and bone. With a strangled cry, Edward fell to the ground, venom spattering the walls and floor.

Stonily, I bent down and took his hand. With a careless flick of his thumb, Jasper lit his lighter, setting fire to the offensive limb. We watched until it was burned to ash and then left, the door slamming behind us.

"Not too much longer," Jasper commented as we headed back up the stairs, the daylight growing brighter.

"Yes," I agreed. "I've been tempted to speed it up and put him out of his misery, but he is an object lesson to others and I think I need to stick to what I decreed." Jasper nodded silently. "I'll be glad when it's over," I admitted with a sigh. "I feel like when Edward is gone, we can really get on with our future."

Time flew by. The days melted into each other and faded into weeks. Weeks blurred into months. I kept busy. _Too busy, _I grumbled_._

I had far less time with my mate than I would have liked—our months together had spoiled me to being alone with him and I longed to demand that everyone leave. It seemed as though the only time we were alone was when he was escorting me to and from Edward's cell. Every other moment we managed to make for each other was inevitably interrupted because of some petty need or demand.

I was constantly inundated with people seeking my input and it drove me crazy. Everyone wanted my personal attention and though I attempted to delegate, it seemed as though nothing could be done without my making the decision. Even my family, who I had appointed to help me with decisions and organization, constantly needed my attention. Though I was surrounded by dozens of people, unendingly involved in the minutia of their daily lives, I grew more and more lonely.

After being asked what color I wanted my throne to be, I finally snapped. "NO! No throne!" I shouted. "I don't give a shit about a fucking chair. No throne and no throne room."

Aro and Jasper, who had been discussing how the newborns were coming along overheard my outburst and came to see what the problem was. "You must have a throne, Isabella." Aro chastised me. "The masses will expect it. We must not disappoint."

My lip curled in disdain. Clenching my fists, I prepared to make a stand over the issue. Before I could voice my protests, Aro continued. "If you are uncomfortable sitting in state alone, by all means fill the hall with thrones for all your family. I care not—but you will do things properly."

"Fine," I agreed petulantly, firmly resolved to toe the line until we were no longer being supervised by the Volturi brothers. Turing to the recruit who had been assigned to transform the dining hall into the throne room I snapped. "Pick a color. I don't give a damn."

She scampered away from my temper and I immediately felt bad for taking my frustration out on her. _It is not her fault I'm pissed. _I tried to cool my annoyance. _What I need is to be with my mate with no interruptions! It seems like it's been forever since we've made love. _I sent Jasper my desire and his eyes went black. He didn't need a second reminder.

"Excuse us Aro. Isabella and I have some business to discuss." He swept us away without waiting to be dismissed. We were at our cabin in a flash, the front door slamming behind us, rattling the windows. Our mutual desire prevented us from making it past the entryway.

Kissing me fiercely, Jasper tore my clothes to shreds and pushed me up against the wall. My skin burned from his touch and I arched into his body. When I could not take the wait any longer, I growled. "Jasper! Please!"

We made love fast and furiously, as though it was the first and last time we would get to enjoy the other's embrace. I exulted in being one with my mate, my heart soaring with love for him. When we came together, we both roared. Collapsing to the floor, we lay in each other's arms.

"It's been too long, my Belle," Jasper purred into my hair after a few minutes. "I've missed you."

Nodding, I agreed with a smile. "Yes. Five minutes is much too long to go without making love!"

Jasper growled at my joke and rolled me over. "Far be it for me to deny you any pleasure!" He kissed me deeply and I felt the heat spreading down to my core. We made love slowly, relishing in each other's touch, pledging our love through each caress.

The rest of the day and night was spent loving each other. When we were not engaged in our passion, we talked, sharing our hopes and thoughts, our feelings and expectations. It was just what I needed to reconnect with Jasper. I realized just how much his support and love was essential to my well-being. With him by my side I could do anything, but without him I was incomplete.

My heart revived, my mood greatly improved, we returned to our routines the next morning with renewed vigor. From that day on, we made it a point to find time for just the two of us. It was not easy with the demands of ruling, but we slowly began to find a balance.

Finally, after nearly four months of living at our new home, the day came for Edward to meet his final death. In some morbid way I looked forward to ending Edward's ongoing punishment. I had anticipated this day since the battle in Forks and at long last we would be free from him for good.

I had issued a decree for all to gather in the courtyard to witness his execution. Everyone was present, a solemn mood permeating the air. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle watched from the edge of the crowd. Esme looked as though she had been crying, but now both wore stoic expressions.

A blazing fire was already roaring in the cobblestone patio. "We come here today, to bear witness to the execution of the criminal Edward Cullen." A guard member stepped forward, Edward's mutilated head dangling from his fist. "Let this be a warning to all who break our laws and think to take innocent lives. There will be repercussions."

Addressing Edward's head I said, "You will burn until you are ash, in accordance with your sentence. May God have mercy on your soul." With a nod, the guard tossed Edward's head into the flames. We all watched as sickly sweet clouds of smoke billowed out of the fire. His head quickly caught fire, a soundless scream on his lips. I forced myself to watch, to not look away.

The fire died down and grew cold, the wind scattering Edward's remains. The heavy weight that had been pressing down on my shoulders lifted. Looking around at the gathered crowd, I saw them without the foggy haze of stress that had been perpetually coloring my vision.

The worst was over and now we could begin to heal and build in earnest. From the ashes of pain and destruction, we would grow and become stronger. Sighing in relief I quietly stated: "It is finished."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews and for reading. Again, I'm sorry for how long this took! We are on the last legs of the story now, just one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Up next, the Major! :-)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters: they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just daydream with them a bit.**

**Rated M for profanity, violence and potential adult situations.**

**Author's Note: So this is it—the final chapter! YAY! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback and am honored by all of the favorite author/story adds. Here's the Major! :-)**

**Chapter 32**

**Jasper POV**

I was dressed to the nines, outfitted in complete regalia, down to the razor-sharp saber that hung at my hip. The gold buttons, stitching and braid on my jacket gleamed softly in the light, contrasting with the dove grey of the fabric. Wearing the uniform felt natural. As I clothed myself in the clothing of my past, the mantle of authority settled on my shoulders and I felt more myself than I had in a long time.

Smoothing the lapels of my double-breasted dress uniform, I wondered again where Isabella could have found a mint condition confederate army Major's uniform. _Isabella never ceases to surprise me_, I acknowledged. _Just when I believe I have her figured out, she shows me that I still have so much to learn._

She had refused my company on her last hunting trip, opting to go with Charlotte and Rosalie instead. I was offended that she had chosen the girls' company over mine and made my displeasure known. Isabella reassured me that she loved me and that she would be fine, but refused to be swayed.

The whole time Isabella was gone, I paced and worried, determined to give her a piece of my mind when she returned. Peter attempted to calm me down, but I would have nothing of it. Finally, just when I had made the decision to go and collect her, the girls made it back.

I rushed to meet my Belle and let her know just what I thought of her going off without me. This sight of my beloved smiling brightly stopped me short. All three of the women were loaded down with packages and bags. Isabella's excitement was palpable, overwhelming my irritation.

Curiosity got the better of me and I momentarily forgot about the lecture I had prepared. It was then that my Belle had presented me with the uniform. Fingering the familiar fabric in complete shock, I was overwhelmed with the effort that she had put into procuring the outfit.

When my wonder over the gift wore off, I felt like a complete ass. I had been intending to berate her over her actions, when she had only been wanting to surprise me. I made the immediate resolution to not needlessly question her decisions or abilities. Isabella had proved time and again that she would rise to the occasion; I needed to trust that she had the ability and wisdom to take care of herself.

Tomorrow, the Volturi were to return to Italy. Aro had watched Isabella take the reigns and pronounced her ready for independence. Remembering how insecure she had been not months ago, I marveled at her transformation. She had struggled to find her way during those first weeks after the battle. Overwhelmed with the pressures of being the one in charge, she had become withdrawn.

We had hardly spent time together and gauging her emotions, I knew that she was no less frustrated with the situation than me. She attempted to delegate her responsibilities, but everyone wanted her input and she just couldn't say no. I could sense that she wanted to prove herself but part of leading effectively was learning when to intervene and when to step back.

It was not until she snapped over the color of a stupid chair that we regained our footing. Isabella had been adamant that she would not sit on a throne, and Aro had been equally determined that she would. She acquiesced grudgingly. When her eyes met mine, I could detect her palpable desire. Before she could lash out at the only person who now had the authority to chastise her, I ushered her away to satisfy her needs.

That night we had made love repeatedly, unable to satiate our desire for one another. She confessed her uncertainty to me. "I don't think I can do this Jasper," she whispered. "It's all so much responsibility!"

"You can, Isabella! I have faith in you. The best leaders are never the ones who court power, but those who have it thrust upon them in order to protect those they love." Rolling over, I brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "You are not alone in this burden. I am here for you to lean upon if you will let me help. You have your father, our friends and family as well." I sent her my love and filled her with my confidence.

"Aro wants to put me on display," she whined. "Why does he care so much about appearances? Shouldn't people respect me for what I do, rather than where I park my ass?"

"It should," I agreed, twirling a lock of her silky hair around my finger. "But Aro has always been very concerned with appearances. He likes to preserve the distinction of rank. He thinks himself as king, and wants everyone who sees him to know it. I suppose he wants to be sure everyone knows that you are his appointed Queen." Isabella groaned.

"Tell you what," I suggested. "How about you let me pick out a place to park your scrumptious ass." She wiggled a little and I stroked her luscious flesh. "I'll find something comfortable and understated. You won't even know that you are perched on a throne."

Isabella nodded and grinned devilishly. "Maybe I'll make you my throne." She pushed me over and proceeded to show me just what she had in mind.

Since then, my Belle had handled herself with dignified aplomb. Isabella had truly grown into the natural leader I knew she could be. She was born to rule. Each passing day brought her more confidence. Our masses had swelled to over a hundred. Vampires had flocked to our new home to pay homage to the new regent, to offer their services or just gawk at the girl who had—without trying—become a queen.

From the heavy, carved wooden chair that I procured—she never referred to it as her throne—Isabella welcomed all with open arms and a graciousness never before seen from the Volturi. People seemed to love her and she repaid their loyalty with kindness and generosity. She learned the strengths and weaknesses of those who joined us and worked to find them tasks that used their talents and abilities, encouraging everyone to take an active role in their welfare. Given the chance to prove themselves, those she appointed rose to the occasion and far surpassed what was expected.

She grew to be firm in her directions and unyielding when it came to making time for us to be together. Within less than a month of our course correction my Belle had worked her magic and had an army of vampires who were incredibly loyal and devoted to her.

After Edward's demise, Isabella became much happier. I was pleased that her emotions were stabilizing for I had been worried over her ongoing solemnity. To my joy, she decided that she was ready to get married. With great excitement, she threw herself into planning our wedding, enlisting Charlotte and Rosalie to help.

Isabella had initially hoped for a simple affair, but her rise to power had made having a quiet ceremony impossible. Everyone wanted to witness our nuptials and to her dismay, Aro suggested that the ceremony would be a good time for a coronation as well. Isabella outright refused to be formally crowned, but compromised and promised Aro that she would wear a tiara for the wedding.

I didn't give a shit where or how we were married; all I wanted was to have Isabella be my wife. Though I had not been privy to the planning, I knew that it was going to be a grand affair. Aro had offered his services in officiating our wedding before they left. It could be counted on that he would lend the occasion a regal air of formality.

While the magnitude of the occasion had changed, I knew that Isabella had been firm on her desires for simple elegance, rather than an over the top gaudy occasion. Charlie would walk my mate down the aisle and give her away. I was thankful that she would not miss out on having family present at our wedding.

We had chosen to write our own vows. I had spent many hours contemplating and writing my promises and only hoped that my words could accurately convey my emotions. _I would give her the moon, if she asked for it. _I knew that Isabella understood how I felt for her, expressing my love in words before hundreds of people was another thing entirely.

"You ready, Major?" Peter stuck his head into the room, breaking my reverie. When I did not speak, he crossed the floor and clapped me on my back. I spun, grabbing Peter's hand in a vice grip. Feeling the bones start to give under my fingers, I unclenched my fist and flung his arm away. "Fuck! What was that for?" Peter complained, rubbing his hand.

I scowled but did not respond. My stomach turned violently and I fought the urge to gag. Gritting my teeth, I stalked away. "Ah, I see," Peter nodded knowingly. "You're nervous!"

He patted my shoulder consolingly. "It'll be alright, Major. Bells loves you and wants to be your wife! Why she would want such a surly, ugly, mother fucker is beyond me-"

"Peter..." I warned. I was in no mood to be teased.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender. "Really, Major, you have nothing to be nervous about. I have never seen two people more perfectly formed for one another. You were destined for each other. "

Nodding curtly, I steeled my nerves and took a shuddering breath. "There you go," Peter encouraged. "Just think—in less than an hour you will be Mr. Isabella Whitlock! We had better take our places or Charlotte will kill us!" I inspected my image one last time and turning sharply on my heel, accompanied Peter out of the small room in which I had gotten ready.

The dining hall, which had been transformed into a throne room—much to Isabella's chagrin—was filled with rows of delicate white chairs. I sensed, more than saw, that the room was filled to overflowing. The ceiling was hung with hundreds of white paper lanterns in a variety of sizes, all glowing softly. Dozens of large bouquets of fragrant flowers in every shade of white were scattered around the room.

Aro stood on the daïs, the full moon shining through the windows behind. Peter and I marched to the front, climbing the shallow steps to join Aro. Emmett soon joined us on the stage, nodding to me with a smile. "Any time now," he whispered. "I just left the girls."

If my heart still beat, it would be pounding out of my chest. _Get a grip, Major, _I commanded myself, vainly attempting to calm my mind. _Focus on Isabella. _Closing my eyes, I recalled the image of the beautiful woman who would soon be my wife. Encouraged, I returned to the present and stood tall, clasping my hands behind my back to prevent myself from fidgeting nervously.

I stared over the gathering of faces, unseeing. My eyes were locked on the double doors at the opposite end of the hall. A string quartet took up their instruments and a delicate melody began. After what seemed to be an interminable wait, the doors were thrown open.

Charlotte stepped into the hall. She wore a long silvery strapless gown and carried a small bouquet of deep red flowers. Peter whistled lowly at her appearance. Once she had made it half way up the aisle, Rosalie began her procession. She was attired in a dress the same color as Charlotte's, though it was a different style. When both women stood atop the daïs, the music swelled, ringing throughout the room.

Isabella floated in on her father's arm. My breath caught in my throat at her beauty, for she looked more stunning than I had ever seen her before. She wore a simple cream gown that shimmered slightly in the moonlight. Her gown was elegantly simple. It had a corset top and off the shoulder cap sleeves, with a delicate, airy skirt that flowed gracefully to the floor. In some ways it reminded me of an updated version of antebellum gowns from my era.

On her up-swept hair, Isabella wore a delicate filigree diamond and ruby crown, the stones designed as blooming flowers. Her ears glittered with dangling earrings and a matching necklace brushed her collarbone. The suite of jewelry matched her engagement ring so well that it looked to be a set. Aro had gifted Isabella with chests of jewels, but until now, she had not worn any of the treasures.

Upon her appearance, the congregation respectfully stood. Isabella and her father walked slowly up the aisle, her eyes trained on me. Time slowed and I waited impatiently for my bride to join me, fighting the urge to run and meet her half way.

At long last, Charlie placed his daughter's hand in mine with a tremulous smile. "Take care of her." He quietly ordered. "I may not be the chief anymore, but I still know where you live." I nodded my understanding and Charlie stepped down, his part in the ceremony completed.

"We are gathered today to witness the union of Isabella, Queen of the free world, Regent of the Volturi, to the illustrious Major Jasper Whitlock." Isabella rolled her eyes at Aro's pompousness and I held in a chuckle. "They have been brought together by providence, their love forged through the fires of venom and their shared sacrifices. Today they desire to formally consummate their mating with the bonds of matrimony. From this point on, their lives will irretrievably merge as one—never to separate as long as they both exist."

Aro turned to me. "Jasper, do you take Isabella as your bonded mate and wife, to love, honor and cherish for all of eternity?"

"I will," I solemnly swore.

With my pronouncement, Aro addressed my Belle. "Isabella, will you promise to take Jasper as your bonded mate and husband, to love, honor and cherish him for all of eternity?"

"I will," she answered, no trace of hesitation in her voice.

Speaking to the congregation Aro announced, "Isabella and Jasper have chosen to write their own vows, which they will now share. Jasper?"

Turning, I met my Belle's shining eyes. She handed her bouquet to Charlotte and took both of my hands. "Isabella," I began, my voice raspy with emotion. Clearing my throat I began again. "Isabella, I believe that there are people who so perfectly compliment one another that there are endless possibilities for them if they apply themselves and are always kind, open, and honest to one another. I know in my heart and my soul that we have that potential and I will do all I can to bring our happiness to fruition."

Isabella smiled at me and squeezed my hands. My heart swelled with love and I pressed on. "From the first time I saw you, I felt a magnificent, electric connection and felt the tendrils of love begin to entwine around my heart, making loving any other impossible. At times I felt as though I were caught up in a fairy-tale. Yet fairy-tales rely on the romantic pattern established to entertain children. As we have experienced, life never plays itself out the way. Instead, it requires great effort and commitment. I promise never to wait around for a happy ending to magically present itself but will daily work to make our lives together prosperous and full of joy."

My Belle's eyes watered and she released my grip to wipe away non-existent tears. "You are the most important person in my life and I will always try to refrain from discounting your opinions, invalidating you, or putting the weight of others' words above yours. I promise to seek truth when tempted by lies, to stay present when I want to turn away and to choose compassion when anger feels easier. I will be faithful to you in all ways and to reserve my heart for you alone. I have never been so filled with the feeling of completion than when I am with you, Isabella, nor so sure that I want another person to share every aspect of my life. Without you I would be incomplete, barren, and lost. Isabella, words cannot encapsulate the depth of my love for you. I ask that you let my actions and devotion for the remainder of our existence convey what the metaphors of language can never express. You are forever the keeper of my heart." Lifting her hand to my lips, I kissed it reverently and sent her all the love and adoration that I could muster.

Isabella's clear voice rang over the hushed crowd, as she began to publicly declare her devotion. "Jasper, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my friend, my companion, mentor and my beloved. You have touched my heart deeply and I am so excited to spend my existence with you! So today, I wholeheartedly commit myself as your wife and mate. Having you in my life is one of the greatest blessings I have received and I will do all that I can to express this to you through my actions and words."

"I vow to be faithful to you, reserving my heart for you alone. I will make trust and respect the foundation of our marriage, choosing patience and forgiveness when anger is easier. You have shown me what is means to love unconditionally and have accepted me as I am, and for that I am ever grateful. I will accept and respect you as you are and will not try to make you into someone you are not." Her promises made my heart soar. _No one has ever accepted me just as I am, not until Isabella. _I stood straighter, determined to live up to the faith that my beloved had put in me.

"Jasper, I will share myself with you in a thoughtful, honest way. I promise to listen with open ears and an open heart and will not criticize you for honestly sharing of yourself, regardless of how I feel. I vow to do all I can to meet your needs and make your life a priority in mine. As our lives are more intertwined, your happiness will bring me joy and your sorrow will be as my own. When exhaustion, complacency, and the mundane seep into the routine of life, I promise to tend our relationship so that it flourishes, daily bringing renewal and growth. Whatever we face, we will do it together and I will comfort you, confide in you and grow with you all the days of my life. With all that I am, this I promise you." Isabella smiled joyously and sent me her all-consuming love. I longed to sweep her off her feet and kiss her, but Aro coughed quietly, turning our attention back to him.

"The rings, please." Peter handed Aro the wedding band that I had made and I was surprised when Charlotte also presented a ring. Raising my eyebrows in silent question, Isabella smirked in reply. _When did she get me a ring? _I wondered momentarily before my attention was once again required.

Aro handed me the delicate band, instructing me to place it on Isabella's finger. "Please repeat after me. 'Isabella, I love you, and honor you with this ring, as a symbol between us of these vows; may it forever remind me of these vows I have given you today.'" Sliding the circle over her knuckle I recited the words.

Isabella then took the second band from Aro and slid it onto my finger. It was a plain platinum band set flush with a tiny ruby. "Jasper, I love you, and honor you with this ring, as a symbol between us of these vows; may it forever remind me of these vows I have given you today."

Smiling indulgently, Aro raised his hands over our heads as though issuing a blessing. "Now that Jasper and Isabella have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. They are no longer two, but one. Therefore, see that no one ever divides or discourages those whom have joined together."

Aro addressed me with a smirk. "Major, you may now kiss your bride." I didn't need to be told twice. Pulling my wife—_My wife!—_into my embrace I kissed her, pouring my soul into the act. Cheers and thunderous applause went up, but I only had eyes for my Belle.

Though I wanted nothing more than to have my wife all to myself, we were ushered into the lobby for the reception. Dozens of small, round tables had been set up around an open space for dancing. Each was laden with goblets and crystal decanters of blood. Flowers were scattered on every available surface and their delicate scent filled the air. The lights had been turned down, allowing the moonlight bathe the room in a silvery glow.

The string quartet that had played for the ceremony was setting up and tuning their instruments. When the music began, I led Isabella out onto the dance floor to enthusiastic applause. We twirled and swayed to the melody, unaware of anyone else. As the song ended, I captured Isabella's lips with mine.

Several men, including Peter, Emmett and Aro, requested dances with the bride. Though I wished to refuse, I could not deny Isabella any pleasure and passed her off to her friends, family and mentor. Watching her from the shadows, I reveled in the fact that at the end of the night we would be alone and I would not need to share her with anyone.

Unfortunately, we were not going on a honeymoon right away—Isabella was just getting comfortable handling her responsibilities and didn't want to lose her stride. Therefore, after hours of dancing, countless toasts and congratulations we finally escaped into the night. The gleeful atmosphere of the party grew fainter as we left the revelers behind.

Meandering back towards our home, I glorified in the fact that this incredible woman had chosen me. _What have I done to be so blessed? _I wondered in awe. _I will spend my life showing her how much she means to me._

Stopping on the front steps, I turned to my beautiful wife. The moonlight illuminated my wife's face, highlighting "Forever, Isabella," I growled. "You are mine and I am yours. Forever."

"Yes," she breathed huskily. "For all of eternity. I love you." Sweeping my Belle off of her feet, I carried her over the threshold and into our future.

The End

(For Now)

**A/N: So what did you all think? Did you like their wedding? I wanted to finish on a happy note, and it seemed like a natural place to end—especially if I ever end up doing a sequel. **

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me and following the story. It's been an incredible journey. I really appreciate all of the feedback and encouragement! I couldn't have asked for more faithful and supportive readers—you all really made this process an incredible experience for me. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it! Until next time! :-)**


End file.
